Phineas And Quite Possibly Ferb
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Phineas and Ferb move into Middleton...and meet the girl who can do anything.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In To Middleton

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_It looks like we're doing a Phineas and Ferb fanfic this time…since Kim Possible is basically Phineas and Ferb's predecessor…it seemed like a decent idea._

_I wonder how long Phineas and Ferb is going to be on the air anyway…it's already outlasted Kim Possible._

_Not like I think that's a bad thing mind you…I'm actually rather happy that Kim Possible had a fourth season…I don't mind that they've decided to end the series though…it was rather good while it lasted._

_Right then…let's start this fanfic, shall we?_

**Chapter 1: Moving In To Middleton**

Inside their parents' car, two kids were awaiting their new home.

These two kids happened to be Phineas and Ferb.

"Gee…Ferb , it feels awfully strange moving to in a new place so suddenly…" noted Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

As it turned out, their father had gotten a new job at Middleton…so they had decided to move there.

Fortunately, Middleton wasn't too far from Danville…so they didn't have to worry about not being able to visit their friends.

Still, they were starting to feel a bit homesick.

After about an hour or two of driving, they stopped at their new home.

Oddly enough, it somewhat resembled their old one…though there were a few differences here and there.

On the plus side, Phineas and Ferb would get to explore their surroundings.

Incidentally, summer vacation had just ended for them…so they were going to have to go back to school.

Fortunately, their parents had already signed them up for Middleton Elementary School.

They had heard that a famous celebrity happened to live there…maybe they should ask for their autograph?

They weren't quite sure who it was yet, though.

"Well, we're finally here." said Phineas and Ferb's father, Lawrence Fletcher.

Phineas and Ferb immediately unpacked their bags and stepped into their new home.

They had to admit…though they missed their old home, they thought they were going to enjoy their new house.

Not only that…but they should still be able to continue building their inventions and whatnot.

"Well, maybe moving won't be so bad. I wonder how Candace is doing though." noted Phineas

"She seems rather…upset." acknowledged Ferb.

Sure enough, Candace appeared to be in her room, crying.

"Maybe we should try to comfort her?" asked Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

Immediately, they decided to make a Ducky Momo figurine for her.

"Hmm?" inquired Candace.

Sure enough, this seemed to do the trick…though Candace still seemed a bit lonely.

"Don't worry, Candace. You'll still be able to see your boyfriend, Jeremy." stated Phineas.

"Really? I will?" asked Candace.

"You just have to drive back to Danville…that's all." explained the young boy.

Immediately, Candace began to cheer.

"Well, it looks like we've solved that problem." noted Phineas.

Afterwards, they went downstairs to where their mother was.

"Remember…you're going to Middleton Elementary School tomorrow." explained Linda Fletcher, also known as Lindana back when she was younger.

Phineas and Ferb nodded. Personally they wondered what their new school would be like.

Hopefully the classes would be rather interesting.

Speaking of which, they began to wonder where their pet platypus was.

"Hey, where's Perry?" inquired Phineas.

Hopefully the movers didn't forget him. They didn't want him to be left alone. How would he survive?

_Deep below Phineas and Ferb's house…_

"Good morning, Agent P." stated Major Monogram, Perry the Platypus's boss.

As it turned out, Phineas and Ferb's platypus just so happened to be a secret agent.

Why was a platypus a secret agent, you ask? Well, the OWCA (aka the Organization Without A Cool Acronym…unfortunately) decided that since a platypus normally didn't do much…nobody would suspect one to be a secret agent.

Well that, and Major Monogram happened to really love animals. Prior to working with the OWCA, he happened to be a zoologist.

After a mad scientist made off with his wallet, he had decided he should build a top secret organization to foil their plans of world domination using animals throughout the world. He figured they would be the ideal soldiers.

So far, the organization had been rather successful.

"Grugggg…" murmured Perry the Platypus.

"What's that? You want to know why we moved you from Danville to Middleton? Well, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz just happened to have relocated his headquarters there…he felt that it would be an ideal place to concoct his evil schemes…we believe that he wishes to conquer Middleton and change its name to…well, Doofenton." explained Major Monogram.

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Fortunately, he does not appear to be concocting any evil schemes at this time…as usual, we'll let you know if we believe that he is up to something." stated the man.

Perry nodded his head.

After giving his boss a salute (as he typically did whenever Major Monogram entrusted him with a mission), Perry the Platypus left the lair.

He then returned to his new home, where Phineas and Ferb were waiting.

"Oh there you are, Perry!" exclaimed the boy. Fortunately, Perry always returned to the Fletchers before too long.

It would be a pity if he were to ever suddenly go missing for an extended period of time, after all.

Shrugging, the duo decided to head back to their room, as they needed to go to bed. It was getting rather late, to say the very least.

_The next day…_

After going to elementary school (and getting As in each of their classes), Phineas and Ferb went back to their rooms to relax.

They were rather happy that their day at school had gone well, to say the very least. Sure, Buford had bullied them once or twice…but they hardly remembered it.

Suddenly, their mother began to knock on the door.

"Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that your father and I are going to be out of the house for a few hours…so we're hiring a babysitter!" exclaimed Linda.

"Doesn't Candace usually babysit us?" questioned Phineas.

"She's on a date with Jeremy." she explained.

"Ah…" nodded the boy.

Curious, he began to wonder who the babysitter was.

"Can I ask you who the babysitter is?" asked Phineas.

"Her name is Kim Possible. She happens to be a cheerleader at Middleton High." explained Linda.

At that very moment, they began to hear knocking coming from outside.

"I guess that's her now." noted Phineas's mother.

Immediately, she went to answer the door.

Sure enough, it was Kim Possible in the flesh, a legendary crime fighter who has saved the world more times than you could count on one hand…unless you happened to be a mutant.

Of course, when she wasn't trying to save the world…chances are that she was trying out for cheerleading practice…or she was babysitting somebody for cash.

Since she saved the world for free, she had to find a way to make money somehow.

"Greetings!" exclaimed Kim.

"You're the babysitter I hired, right?" asked Linda.

Kim Possible nodded.

"Good…make sure my boys don't hurt themselves…alright?" inquired the lady.

Kim Possible nodded once again.

Immediately, Linda and Lawrence left in their car. Personally they were looking forward to doing some sightseeing.

Middleton was going to take some time getting used to…so they might as well get started.

Being polite as usual, Phineas shook Kim Possible's hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you." said Phineas.

"It's nice meeting you two." answered Kim Possible.

"I heard that you have your own website…" noted the boy.

"It's true, I do…I think that's how your parents managed to find me." acknowledged the cheerleader..

"You can do anything, right?" inquired Phineas.

"Well, maybe that's an exaggeration…but I certainly can babysit!" exclaimed Kim. Maybe she could go by a more modest theme motto. She didn't want people to think that she was arrogant.

"Personally I always thought that Ferb could do anything…" noted the boy.

Ferb began to blush.

'"Is that your brother?" inquired Kim.

"Well technically, he's my stepbrother. I always consider him to be my brother though." answered Phineas.

"How sweet." stated the babysitter.

Phineas had to admit, he and Ferb were rather…close.

"I suppose you can run off now and do something fun…so long as you let me keep an eye on you…" said Kim Possible.

Phineas and Ferb both nodded.

_Outside the house…_

Nearby, Ron Stoppable was wondering where his girlfriend (who of course was Kim Possible) was. She had left her Kimmunicator at home and Wade (the boy who supplied her with missions) had a mission for her. Dr. Drakken was up to no good again…as usual.

She had heard that she had decided to babysit two of the newest citizens of Middleton…and wondered if this was where he could find her.

"KP! Where are you?" inquired Ron Stoppable.

Hopefully, Dr. Drakken would wait for her to show up before he began his latest scheme…

…then again, probably not.

Suddenly, they noticed that there was a platypus in the backyard.

"That's an interesting pet they have…" thought Ron.

Rufus (his pet naked mole rat) nodded.

Suddenly, they noticed that the platypus had mysteriously disappeared.

"Where did he go?" inquired Ron Stoppable.

As it turned out, Perry the Platypus was going on another mission.

"Good morning Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been purchasing satellite equipment as of late…we believe that he's plotting something evil…" explained Major Monogram.

Perry was not surprised. Every day of the summer, Dr. Doofenshmirtz would always come up with something rather heinous.

In fact, he seemed to come up with something evil every day of the year. Yesterday just so happened to be the exception.

However, at that very moment, Carl (AKA Major Monogram's assistant) decided to pay them a visit.

He was currently eating a delicious taco from Bueno Nacho, Ron Stoppable's favorite restaurant in the world.

Immediately, Rufus picked up the smell.

"Delicious!" exclaimed the naked mole rat.

And yes, Rufus was capable of speech…though it was rather limited.

Looking for food, he went underneath a hole in the fence.

Ron Stoppable was not amused.

"Hey, little buddy! You can't go through there! That's trespassing!" bellowed Ron.

Suddenly, Rufus disappeared using the secret passageway that Perry had used.

"Rufus? Where'd you go?" asked Ron Stoppable.

He sure hoped that Dr. Drakken didn't abduct him or something. Completing missions was so much harder without him.

"This is one good taco…" remarked Carl.

Suddenly, Rufus dropped through a nearby pipe.

"What the-" exclaimed the teenage boy.

Curious, Rufus began to wonder where he was.

"Er…you wouldn't happen to be a member of the OWCA, would you?" inquired Carl.

"Huh?" asked Rufus.

Perry the Platypus raised an eyebrow. Throughout his long career as a member of the OWCA…he had never noticed a secret agent like him.

Then again, the OWCA did seem to have a lot of recruits these days…they had one for each letter of the alphabet in fact.

Naturally, he represented the letter P…and he wished that some people would keep their jokes to themselves.

Wait…did he just talk?

"Sir, I think we might have a security breach!" bellowed Carl.

Major Monogram raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It's not unusual for animals to pay me a visit…just last week I was visited by Agent F…" stated Perry's superior officer.

"You mean the flamingo?" inquired Carl.

"Yes…Fifi the Flamingo." answered Major Monogram.

Curious, Perry began to wonder why each of the agents' names started with the same letter as the animal species.

Was it all just some sort of bizarre coincidence?

He couldn't help but shake the feeling that even this mysterious new animal that had entered his secret agent hideout had a name that matched that of his species…as in a sense he was a rat.

"I just don't remember him being an agent of ours…" stated Carl.

Curious, Major Monogram began to search through their records.

Sure enough, Rufus was not an OWCA agent.

"Well, since he's an animal…I suppose we might not need to use the Amnesianator…since he can't spill the beans on our organization." noted the man.

"But he can talk!" exclaimed Carl.

"He can talk?" inquired Major Monogram. Even among the animal agents that was rather new…with the exception of Agent Polly.

"Hi!" bellowed Rufus;

"Great googly moogly!" bellowed Major Monogram.

"Googly…moogly?" inquired Rufus.

That was a rather interesting catchphrase. Then again, he heard Kim Possible and his owner say "What's the sitch?" and "Booyah!" quite a bit.

Suddenly, Carl remembered something from the past.

"You know…I once did a few experiments on naked mole rats…I wanted to see if I can make them secret agents." explained the teenager.

"You did?" inquired Major Monogram.

Perry the Platypus raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see if I could make them resist sunlight and give them the intelligence of a human…" stated Carl.

"How did that turn out?" inquired Major Monogram.

"Not too good. Almost all of the naked mole rats were completely unaffected…except for the fact they developed a craving for cheese." explained the teenage boy.

"Did they now?" asked the man.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. That sounded rather…familiar.

"Grugggg…" murmured Perry the Platypus. This was getting rather interesting.

"There was however one exception. He turned out to be a promising success. I sent him to Smarty Mart since it was standard agent procedure…" explained Carl.

Rufus gasped in surprise. That sounded like him exactly.

"Smarty…Mart?" inquired the naked mole rat.

"Now that I think of it…maybe that naked mole rat was you. Small world, isn't it?" inquired Carl.

Rufus nodded. Apparently, the experiment was quite a success with him…considering the fact that he could now talk.

Now that he thought of it…he had always wondered why sunlight didn't faze him like the rest of his race…and why he was the only one that could talk.

He was a bit of an anomaly among his species.

"Sandwich?" inquired Rufus.

"Huh? You want a bite of this sandwich?" asked Carl.

Immediately, he handed a piece of the sandwich to Rufus, much to his delight.

"Well, since the Amnesianator requires a lot of electricity…would you be interested in becoming a secret agent? You do happen to be an animal…that happens to behave much like a human." noted Major Monogram.

"Sure…" nodded Rufus.

Immediately, Carl handed Rufus a fedora so that everyone would know that he was a secret agent…with the exception of the majority of his friends and family.

Of course, the OWCA had a policy regarding not having an agent's cover blown. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had found that out the hard way.

Carl beckoned Rufus to their training center…where he was subject to such training as karate chopping a dummy, running on a treadmill…and for some strange reason, reciting the alphabet.

He passed all three tests with flying colors.

As such, Carl decided to name him Agent R…after his first name and the last part of his species name.

However, since he was still a newcomer, he was going to be assigned to Perry the Platypus to help show him the ropes.

Normally, they would only assign one agent to one evil scientist…but times like this were the exception.

Of course, he and Perry were going to be battling Dr. Doofenshmirtz…

Immediately, they sped off on the latter's hover car.

Hopefully they would be able to save the day before anything terrible happened…like the time Dr. Doofenshmirtz nearly dropped a water balloon on Tokyo.

It would have been one heck of a surfing party.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter…because if not, I might want to discontinue the fanfic…_

_And yes…I decided to explain why Rufus can talk and withstand sunlight…this is a Kim Possible and Phineas and Ferb crossover fanfic, after all._

_In the next chapter, Perry the Platypus and Rufus the Naked Mole Rat are going to try to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz…but he's not going to be alone._


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Agent R

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Perry the Platypus and Rufus will try to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan. But guess what? He's going to be working with Dr. Drakken!_

_I'm afraid this mission is going to be more complicated than what was anticipated._

**Chapter 2: Secret Agent R**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was very excited. Today was the day that he was going to use a giant satellite to brainwash Middleton to do his bidding.

Of course, inevitably Perry the Platypus was going to hop into his lair and try to stop him from succeeding in plans of world domination.

Incidentally, his plans to take over the Tri-State Area typically ended the same way. After Perry the Platypus broke into his lair, he would set a trap for Perry and he would fall into it.

He would then explain his plans to Perry and narrate one of the events in his life to explain what he was doing…he would then escape and thwart his crazy plans and then the day would be saved.

However, things were going to be a bit different this time.

Why you may ask? Well, this time he was receiving some outside help.

At that very moment, he began to hear knocking on his door.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. Apparently, it was Perry the Platypus once more.

Shrugging, he decided to answer the door. Believe it or not, he liked to be polite to his nemesis every now and then…even if some of the traps he designed were potentially lethal to platypuses…or platypi…for some strange reason, there was no official plural term for the platypus.

It was something that actually confused Perry the Platypus quite a bit.

However, much to his surprise, it did not happen to be Perry.

Instead, it was Dr. Drakken, another mad scientist who was interested in being evil.

"Huh? You're not Perry the Platypus!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Drakken raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" asked the mad doctor.

"I'm Dr. Drakken…I heard that you were planning to take over Middleton, were you not?" inquired the blue-skinned man.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am! Of course, I wanted to take over the Tri-State Area…but there were so many benefits to moving to Middleton that i just couldn't resist! This city is just ripe with opportunities to do evil!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I'll say!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

At this very moment, Dr. Drakken's partner Shego decided to pay the former resident of Danville a visit.

"So…this is the man you wanted to work with?" inquired Shego.

"Yes." nodded Dr. Drakken.

"Is this your girlfriend?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz curiously.

Dr. Drakken and Shego both began to blush.

"No…she is not." answered the blue-skinned scientist.

"Really? I heard that you two did everything together…" acknowledged Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, that's true…" answered Shego. When was the last time she had done something without Dr. Drakken?

Personally she wondered if she should try to be her own person like her future self had suggested.

Then again, she happened to be a bit of a…slacker.

"What's this about working together?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, I figured since there was another mad scientist in Middleton…we could work together to conquer the world…or something like that." explained Dr. Drakken.

"I'm only interested in Middleton…but it sounds like an evil plan!" exclaimed the fellow evildoer.

Immediately, they both began to laugh evilly.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz beckoned Dr. Drakken and Shego to the invention he was working on.

"Let me guess…you're going to use that satellite to brainwash people to do whatever you want…right?" inquired Shego.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz curiously.

"Thought so…" answered the green-skinned villainess.

"You remind me of my daughter Vanessa…" noted the nemesis of a certain platypus.

"Do I now?" inquired Shego.

"Maybe I should introduce you to her…" acknowledged Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Wouldn't want be an interesting experience…" noted the green-skinned villainess.

Personally, she was wondering if Dr. Drakken aligning himself with another mad scientist was going to work out for them.

Then again, they had allied themselves with several other villains in the past…with the exception of Professor Dementor. Shego wondered if Dr. Drakken considered him to be his other archnemesis.

Speaking of which, she wondered what he was doing now.

_At Professor Dementor's evil lair…_

As it turned out, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Drakken were not the only one plotting something evil. Dr. Drakken's archrival was up to no good as well.

However, unlike Dr. Drakken and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he wasn't actually doing anything that was particular evil at the moment. He had just hired a number two henchmen that would help him rule the world.

Why you may ask? Well, he was starting to feel a bit lonely. All he had for company were a bunch of muscular henchmen that hardly even talked. He could not tell them apart for the life of him.

Granted, they were a rather valuable asset to them…but he wanted something different. Someone that could help him defeat Kim Possible.

For now, he decided to explain what he was doing to his loyal followers.

"Greetings, my loyal minions! Today is ze day zat I'm finally going to get a second-in-command! Now I'll finally have someone to command my forces! I can hardly vait!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Immediately, his henchmen began to clap and cheer.

Sure enough, one of said henchmen provided the others a picture of what he expected his number two to look like.

On that picture was a rather scary-looking man with huge, bulging muscles. He had a beard on his face and was dressed in black leather. He had a scowl on his face and did not look friendly at all.

In fact, he somewhat resembled Motor Ed, Dr. Drakken's cousin…who unlike him chose not to keep his evil a secret from his family and friends.

At that very moment, his doorbell began to ring.

"I am so excited! Soon I shall rule ze world! And Dr. Drakken will be on his knees!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

Both of these things were something he very much looked forward to.

Immediately, he went to open the door, grinning widely in anticipation.

Reaching the door, he opened it as fast as he could, nearly tearing it off its hinges in the process.

However, his wide smile turned into a look of surprise.

As it turned out, his new number two was not who he was expecting.

"Hello!" exclaimed Professor Dementor's new henchman…

…or should we say henchwoman.

As it turned out, rather than a burly, scary man that would certainly terrify young children, standing before him was a young woman wearing a yellow and white catsuit, with a yellow glove on her right hand and a white glove on her left hand. The right side of her catsuit was white and the left side of her catsuit was yellow, oddly enough.

She had a yellow skin tone, and she did not look scary at all. She had blonde hair and looked rather…cute. Not only that, but she had a wide grin on her face…much like Professor Dementor had a few minutes prior.

"Who are you?" inquired the mad scientist.

This was not who he was looking for, to say the very least.

"I'm Atrosis! It's a pleasure working with you!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Immediately, she began to shake his hand.

Strangely, Atrosis happened to sound more like an excited teenage girl than she did a young woman.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"Um…sure." nodded his latest recruit.

Immediately, Professor Dementor decided to dial Jack Hench's phone number.

He was not at all happy with who his latest minion turned to be. For one thing, he was expecting a man.

"Can I help you?" inquired Jack Hench.

"Yes! It's about ze recruit you sent me!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Yes…what about her?" answered the CEO of Hench Co.

"She wasn't who I vas expecting at all!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

"Who were you expecting?" inquired Jack Hench.

"I vas expecting someone big! And strong!" screamed Professor Dementor.

"Well, she happens to be taller than you…and I assure you, she's a lot stronger than she looks." stated the man.

"I wanted a male employee!" bellowed the man.

"You never specified what gender you wanted your new number two to be. Remember, no refunds." stated Jack Hench.

Professor Dementor groaned. This was not working out for him at all.

Jack Hench hung up on the professor, leaving him with his new henchwoman…who he wanted to be a henchman.

"So, what do you want me to do?" inquired Atrosis.

Immediately, Professor Dementor began to think up a way to get rid of his new number two.

He decided that the best way to do that was to try something that she would surely never be able to pull off.

"Atrosis! I've got a favor to ask! Why don't you go and rob Fort Knox? Zat way I can be rich!" inquired Professor Dementor.

Inside his thoughts, he was beginning to snicker. There was no way she would be able to succeed in this task.

"You've got it, boss!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Immediately, she left his evil lair to head to that particular destination.

"Yes!" cheered Professor Dementor.

_In the skies above Middleton…_

"Doo bee doo bee doo bah doo bee doo bee doo bah…" sang the voice coming from Perry's flying car.

As it turned out, Perry had decided to listen to the tune of his own theme song.

Due to how popular he was, the OWCA had decided to give him his own theme song.

However, Rufus wanted to play a different song.

"Theme…song?" asked Rufus.

Suddenly, he pulled out a cassette that just so happened to play his theme song.

Perry the Platypus raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" asked the naked mole rat.

Shrugging, Perry decided to switch the cassette.

Sure enough, the Naked Mole Rap began to play.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Rufus.

Perry smiled in satisfaction. It was nice to be nice.

Besides, the Naked Mole Rap happened to be rather enjoyable…even if it didn't happen to be his theme song.

Suddenly, they noticed that there weren't far from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Sure enough, a familiar jingle began to play.

For some strange reason, it always played whenever Dr. Doofenshmirtz was nearby.

He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth however…it actually made completing missions easier.

Then again, he usually knew where Dr. Doofenshmirtz was since Major Monogram always informed him of his location.

Immediately, Rufus took a deep breath.

Oddly enough, Perry the Platypus couldn't help but shake the feeling that this mission was going to be different than usual…

…and it wasn't just because he was showing another agent how to successfully complete a mission.

Personally he was starting to wonder if bringing Rufus along was going to be a lifesaver.

He did seem rather…talented.

Shrugging, he decided to head towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and hope for the best.

Then again, he almost always managed to successfully complete a mission. He wasn't considered to be one of the OWCA's best agents to be nothing.

He had a variety of medals to hang in his secret base.

At the moment, he was working on getting a medal for helping an agent defeat an evil scientist.

Then again, maybe he had one of those already. He couldn't quite remember.

_At the Fletcher residence…_

Knowing that Kim was currently babysitting two boys, Ron decided to knock on the door.

"Hello?" asked Kim, opening the door.

"Can you help me? I can't find Rufus anywhere! I hope nothing happened to him!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hey there, Ron. It's good to see you…but I don't think now's the time to visit me…I don't think my babysittees' parents will be happy if they think that I've invited a guest over without their permission." noted Kim.

"Sorry about that…but I'm starting to get worried!" exclaimed Ron.

"Isn't he usually in your pocket?" asked the cheerleader.

"Well, normally he is…but not today!" bellowed the blonde.

"That does sound like a problem…" acknowledged Kim.

"By the way, Wade wants a word for you. He says that Dr. Drakken's concocting something evil..." stated Ron.

"Of course he is. But at the moment…I'm kind of busy." noted the redhead.

"Can you at least see what he wants?" inquired the blonde.

"I suppose." nodded Kim.

Sure enough, Wade appeared on the Kimmunicator.

"So…what's the sitch?" inquired Kim.

"Kim, we've got a bad situation on our hands! Dr. Drakken's planning to brainwash Middleton and make them his slaves!" bellowed the boy.

As usual, Wade was in his room. Kim personally wondered if Wade happened to be agoraphobic.

That would explain quite a bit.

Then again, he did leave his room a few times…such as when Team Impossible blew up his computer.

But for the time being, he was in his room…as usual.

"That does sound worrying, Wade…but I'm busy babysitting two kids. I'm afraid saving the world is going to have to wait." noted Kim Possible.

"Very well. But don't forget about Dr. Drakken. You know how evil he is." warned Wade.

"I certainly do." nodded Kim. And to think his evil schemes had all started because her father was sometimes rough on him back in his college years.

Then again, some of the things he said were rather hurtful. At least he seemed to have become a better person since then.

Suddenly, she began to hear noises coming from the backyard.

"I'll call you back." said Kim.

Immediately, she turned off the Kimmunicator.

"Good luck finding Rufus!" exclaimed the babysitter.

"Good luck babysitting!" bellowed the jock.

Ron proceeded to make like a banana…and split.

Curious, Kim Possible decided to investigate the noise.

Much to her surprise, she found that Phineas and Ferb had built jetpacks…and they were flying across the backyard.

"What are you two doing?" inquired Kim Possible.

"We built jetpacks so that we can fly!" bellowed Phineas.

"Um…are you sure that's safe?" asked the cheerleader.

"Don't worry! We installed a bunch of safety features on these things!" exclaimed the boy.

"OK…" answered Kim.

"Also, we're wearing safety helmets!" bellowed Phineas.

"OK…but remember…if you two get injured…I'm going to be the one held responsible." warned Kim.

Phineas nodded.

"You know…you two remind me of my brothers. They always seem to be inventing things…" acknowledged the cheerleader.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence…" answered Ferb.

"Maybe…" nodded Kim.

Phineas and Ferb resumed flying across their house.

"Well, at least those two are having fun…" acknowledged the cheerleader.

This wasn't something she saw everyday whenever she decided to babysit kids.

Then again, their parents were paying her rather well…so she wasn't complaining.

Still, she was feeling a bit worried about Dr. Drakken. Was he really planning to brainwash the city?

She wasn't looking forward to being his slave. That had happened to her once before and it was not fun.

"Here's hoping that his plan will be foiled…even if I'm not there." thought Kim.

Speaking of which, she wondered where Rufus was. Was abducting him part of Dr. Drakken's plan?

She never recalled him doing so before.

_At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

"Our plan is almost reaching fruition!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Nothing can stop us now! Not even Kim Possible!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"You do realize that's just asking for her to show up…right?" inquired Shego.

"Kim Possible? Isn't she a cheerleader who attends Middleton High?" asked the founder of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

"Yes…but she's also my nemesis! She's been thwarting my schemes since day one!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"I know how that feels…" remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You have a nemesis too?" inquired Dr. Drakken.

"Unfortunately, I do." answered the man in a white lab coat.

"Is your archenemy a cheerleader too?" questioned Shego.

"A platypus, actually." explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"A platypus? Don't be ridiculous. They don't do much!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken's sidekick.

"He's more than a platypus! He's a semi-aquatic mammal of action!" warned Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"And you've officially lost it." remarked Shego.

"Of course I have! I'm a mad scientist!" answered the hunchback.

"Maybe you need a straitjacket…" noted the former member of Team Go.

At that very moment, they began to hear knocking on their door.

"Huh? Is it the pizza man?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I don't remember getting pizza…" stated Dr. Drakken.

Curious, Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the door.

As it turned out, the pizza delivery man was none other than Perry the Platypus.

"A platypus delivering pizza?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus opened the pizza box, revealing Rufus, who had already eaten the pizza, much to the former's surprise.

"A platypus and a naked mole rat?" asked the mad scientist.

Perry put on his fedora so that Dr. Doofenshmirtz could remember who he was…he couldn't recognize him otherwise.

"Perry the Platypus?!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Rufus put on his fedora as well.

"Perry the Platypus's sidekick?!" screeched the hunchback.

Fortunately for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, two of Dr. Drakken's henchmen immediately grabbed Perry and Rufus so that they couldn't thwart their evil scheme.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait…you brought guests over?" inquired the hunchback.

"Well, I only brought two…the rest are on a paid vacation…" explained Dr. Drakken.

"How many evil henchmen do you have?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I've…actually lost count." answered the mad scientist in a blue lab coat.

"Well then…I guess now's the time to explain our evil scheme…" noted the hunchback.

Dr. Drakken nodded.

"Guess what, Perry the Platypus?! Thanks to our Satellite of Doom, everyone on Middleton will be waiting on us hand and foot!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"We just need to type in our commands and then we'll be all set!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Why?" asked Rufus.

Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz remembered what he typically did whenever he captured Perry the Platypus.

"Oh, right…the tragic backstory…how could I have forgotten about that?" inquired the mad scientist.

Shego began to yawn.

"That sounds boring. I'm going to the other room." stated Dr. Drakken's sidekick.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. She simply did not have any respect for him.

"Well, back when I was at school, I had a really nasty teacher who kept yelling at me whenever I stepped out of line…she kept giving me detentions! And made me wear a dunce hat! She told me that I was the worst student in history! It was horrible!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

A tear left Rufus's eye.

"And that is my tragic backstory. Do you have a tragic backstory?" inquired the mad scientist.

"I just feel like more people should listen to me…James Possible in particular comes to mind." answered Dr. Drakken.

"Is he anything like my brother Roger?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"What is he like?" questioned the mad scientist in the blue coat.

"He's a goody two-shoes who always does everything better than me…" answered the hunchback.

"That's my opinion on James Possible in a nutshell." explained Dr. Drakken.

"Maybe we should use one of my inators on him…" suggested Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Drakken nodded.

Suddenly, they noticed something that alarmed them.

As it turned out, their two henchmen had been knocked out…and they had been tied together.

"Wait…what happened?!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As it turned out, Perry and Rufus had escaped…and had defeated their two henchmen.

Now they were coming after them.

Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz found himself being kicked in the face, and Dr. Drakken found himself being bitten by Rufus.

They kept fighting for a while…but it became apparent that they were outmatched.

As usual, their schemes were being thwarted.

Sure enough, Rufus noticed that there was a self-destruct button on the satellite dish, and he immediately pressed it.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Rufus, you may think you're all that, but you're not!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

Realizing that their mission was complete, Rufus and Perry immediately left on Perry's hover car.

Shego showed up a few minutes later.

"I'm b-er, what just happened?" asked Shego curiously.

"We got clobbered by a platypus…" murmured Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"…and a naked mole rat!" screeched Drakken.

"Something tells me you should have called animal control." suggested Shego.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?!" bellowed the hunchback.

Shego shrugged.

_Rufus and Perry have successfully saved the day…but it looks like evil isn't going to rest anytime soon._

_In case you decided to speedread…Professor Dementor has sent his latest henchm-er, henchwoman to rob Fort Knox of its valuable gold…_

_Will she be able to pull it off? Will he successfully get rid of her? And what is he planning?_

_Find out in the next chapter of Phineas And Quite Possibly Ferb!_


	3. Chapter 3: Dementor's Number Two

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Phineas and Ferb are going to start attending the same school as Kim Possible…small world, isn't it?_

_Why, you may ask? Well, people are going to start noticing their scientific merit…let's just say the citizens of Middleton are a bit more observant than the ones in Danville…_

_But I'm afraid it's not going to be all fun and games. Professor Dementor is plotting something evil…and this time he isn't alone! His blonde-haired henchwoman Atrosis is plundering Fort Knox as we speak…_

…_and she's got some tricks up her sleeve._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 3: Dementor's Number Two**

Linda and Lawrence Fletcher pulled into the driveway, much to Kim's relief. She was starting to get worried about saving the world.

Since she had a good job, Linda gave her a generous paycheck.

"Thank you very much." stated Kim.

"How were the boys?" inquired Linda.

"Pretty good…they were on their best behavior. However, they did build some jetpacks while you were away…they said that they wanted to fly." explained the high school cheerleader.

"That sounds like something our daughter would say…" noted Lawrence.

Suddenly, Candace pulled into the driveway as well.

"I'm back!" exclaimed the energetic girl.

"There she is now." noted Linda.

"Hey there, Candace! Our babysitter said that Phineas and Ferb built some jetpacks…crazy story, isn't it?" inquired Lawrence.

Candace's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mom mom mom! You've got to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to!" bellowed Candace.

"There she goes." noted Linda.

Curious, Kim went to the backyard to see if they were still flying their jetpacks.

However, much to their surprise, the jetpacks seemed to have vanished completely.

"What happened to your jetpacks?" inquired Kim.

"We ran out of fuel for them…so we donated them to a rocket museum." explained Phineas.

"They were very happy about it." noted Ferb.

"That was very nice of you." answered the cheerleader.

At that very moment, Candace and Linda entered the backyard.

"See? Look at them flying around!" bellowed the teenage girl.

As it turned out, Phineas and Ferb had stretched out their arms and were making airplane noises.

"Yes…they're flying around." answered Linda.

"But but but but but-" murmured Candace.

Kim Possible shook Phineas and Ferb's hands.

"I'll see you later. I'm a busy girl." stated Kim.

At that very moment, Perry approached Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." said Phineas.

"Gruggg…" murmured Perry.

"Hey, KP! I found Rufus!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hi!" shouted Rufus.

"That's a relief. Now if you excuse me I need to save the world." stated Kim.

Immediately, she left the house to where Ron was.

Shortly afterwards, she turned on her Kimmunicator.

"So…you wanted me to save the world?" inquired Kim.

"Actually, everything's been straightened out…sorry if I worried you." stated Wade.

"That's a relief. I wonder who saved the world this time?" questioned the redhead.

Rufus rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Well, I'm going home…I'll see you later, Ron." said Kim.

"Bye!" exclaimed Ron.

"That was a rather interesting babysitting experience." thought the cheerleader.

Personally, she was hoping that she would get the opportunity to see those boys again. They were rather…interesting.

"Eh, I'm sure I probably will. I travel everywhere across the world these days." noted Kim.

_A few hours later at Fort Knox…_

Atrosis and several of Professor Dementor's henchmen approached Fort Knox.

She had to admit…she really liked it whenever there was a full moon in the sky.

Of course, Atrosis had decided to strike at night where they wouldn't be seen as easily.

"Thank you for the ride, gentlemen. You know what to do next, right?" inquired Professor Dementor's second-in-command.

Professor Dementor's henchmen nodded.

"Very good." answered the blonde-haired henchwoman.

Immediately, she went over to the door to see if she could find a way inside.

Unfortunately, the door was locked. In order to get inside, they were going to need a keycode.

"How are we going to get inside?" inquired one of Professor Dementor's henchmen.

"Well, maybe if we find a guard…we can get him to provide us with information." suggested Atrosis.

Sure enough, there was a guard standing outside. He appeared to be asleep.

Immediately, Professor Dementor's henchmen grabbed his arms, waking him up.

"What the-" exclaimed the guard.

"Are you going to tell us the keycode to the building?" asked Atrosis.

"Alright, I surrender! It's 9133!" bellowed the guard.

Atrosis typed in the passcode, and the door opened.

"So far, so good." stated the young lady.

However, Fort Knox was more heavily guarded than that.

Sure enough, they could see infrared lasers up ahead.

Slowly, Professor Dementor's henchmen began to walk over the beams…

…until Atrosis pointed out something that was rather important.

"You do realize there's a big red button we can use to shut off the beams, right?" asked the woman.

Immediately, she shut off the lasers so that they could make their way to the gold.

However, as they did so, they were noticed by a security camera.

The watchman spit out the coffee he was drinking.

Suddenly, he pressed a button and sounded the alarm.

The guards were already on their way.

After dodging guard dogs (one of which tore a hole in a henchman's pants), navigating their way through ventilation systems, and for some strange reason having a chance encounter with one henchman's ex-girlfriend, they finally arrived at the vault.

Quickly opening the door, Atrosis and Professor Dementor's helpers were treated to the sight of gold.

"Well, this is the place…" noted the henchwoman.

At that very moment, they began to hear the sound of heavy footsteps.

"And we've got company." noted Atrosis.

Sure enough, several guards arrived on the scene. Leading them was a man who was wearing an eyepatch over his left eye.

The guards immediately gasped in shock. They were not expecting a heist this big.

In fact, they were not expecting that Professor Dementor was behind this.

Shrugging, Atrosis decided to greet them.

"Wait…if his henchmen are here, then where's Professor Dementor himself?" inquired the guard.

"I regret to inform you that he is not with us tonight." explained the young lady.

The guards gasped in surprise. They were not expecting a woman to be with them…they did not recall Professor Dementor having any female employees at his side.

Apparently, due to the fact that a cheerleader always thwarted his schemes, he did not like women much.

"I'm very sorry. However, his lovely assistant will be your guest of honor tonight. And of course, his henchmen are still here even if their employer isn't." explained Atrosis.

"Attack!" screeched the guard captain.

Immediately, the guards began to attack Professor Dementor's henchmen, hoping they would be able to bring at least one of them to justice.

Though they were rather strong, the guards happened to be strong too.

At that very moment, they appeared to be equally matched.

"You can do this!" bellowed Atrosis.

"Don't let them make off with our gold!" demanded the captain.

Suddenly, she noticed that two of the henchmen were having a hard time dealing with the guards.

"Would you like some help?" inquired Atrosis.

"Yes!" exclaimed one of the unfortunate henchmen.

"Alright then…since I love a good fight… I might as well enter the fray myself." noted the young woman.

As it had turned out, Atrosis simply loved the thrill of combat.

Suddenly, her arms began to glow yellow.

"Huh?" asked one of the guards curiously.

Shortly afterwards, her right arm rapidly began to stretch.

Caught by surprise, that particular guard found himself being punched in the face. Very hard, no less.

This was enough to knock him out cold.

His partner found himself being kicked in the face when Atrosis did the same with her left leg as well.

As it turned out, Atrosis had superpowers; specifically, she had the ability to stretch herself.

Of course, she also happened to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat…but that wasn't necessarily a superpower so much as a talent.

"Thanks…" murmured the less experienced henchmen.

Curious, she noticed that the captain was giving orders in order to keep his squad focused.

She decided that since he was her direct opponent she should do something about him.

Immediately, she began to inflate herself using her powers. She in fact was not limited to simply stretching and could shapeshift as well.

Suddenly, the captain found himself being crushed underneath Atrosis, who had inflated herself to the point that she somewhat resembled a hot air balloon.

He passed out on the spot.

"Please keep the fat jokes to yourselves." stated Atrosis as she began to deflate herself.

"Boss!" bellowed the unfortunate guards.

"Oh dear…it looks like you're playing a game of chess in which your opponent has a queen and you don't." noted Atrosis.

Immediately, the guards realized that she was right. With only their opponent having a commander, their opponents were organized and they weren't.

Sure enough, they were already beginning to falter.

Eventually, Professor Dementor's henchmen successfully overpowered the guards, and they were free to take whatever they wished.

"Good job, gentlemen. I am very proud of you. As a reward, you each get to keep a bar of the gold…but since Professor Dementor's coming up with an evil plan I would suggest that you don't retire just yet." suggested Atrosis.

Atrosis immediately handed some of the bars of gold to Professor Dementor's henchmen, who were very happy to say the very least.

"Back to Professor Dementor we go." stated Dementor's number two.

_About half an hour later…_

Professor Dementor relaxed on his couch. Hopefully Atrosis would have given up and headed back to Hench Co. by now.

Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door.

"Who is it? Is it the pizza man?" asked the professor.

"Even better!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Professor Dementor gasped in shock. Not only had Atrosis apparently succeeded in her task…but she had actually arrived early.

Sure enough, Atrosis arrived carrying a bag of stolen gold.

"So…is this enough gold for you? Or should we keep stealing?" asked the elastic woman.

"No no no! We're good! We're good!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Alright then…" nodded Atrosis.

"Maybe she's stronger than I thought…" thought the professor.

Shrugging, he decided to turn on his TV…

…only to find he couldn't reach his remote.

"Darn it! How did ze remote get over there! Zis is really cheesing me!" bellowed the professor.

"Here, let me get that for you." stated Atrosis.

Immediately, she stretched out her arm and handed the remote to her employer, much to his surprise.

"How-how did you do zat?!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Ever since I was ten years old…I had the ability to stretch myself." explained the henchwoman.

"But-but how?" inquired the professor.

"I touched a meteor fragment…that in retrospect I probably should have been more hesitant to touch." noted Atrosis.

"Interesting…" thought Professor Dementor.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" inquired the young woman.

"I'm good, thanks." answered the professor.

"It's the least I could do! What kind of employee wouldn't respect their boss?" questioned Atrosis.

_Meanwhile…_

"Darn it! I can't think of an evil plan for world domination! I'm suffering evil genius block!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"Here's an evil plan for you. Why don't you punch yourself in the face?" answered Shego.

"Darn it, Shego!" bellowed the mad scientist.

"I'm sure you'll think of something…then again, maybe not." noted the green-skinned villainess.

"Why can't you be more supportive?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"Please. It's not like you're ever going to succeed in taking over the world. I bet you couldn't pull it off even if you didn't have an archnemesis." noted Shego.

Dr. Drakken stamped his foot on the ground in frustration.

_We now return to Professor Dementor and Atrosis…_

"Huh. I just got the feeling that there was a cutaway gag there." said Atrosis.

"There was? I didn't notice." answered Professor Dementor.

"Maybe not everyone can notice it…it was something involving Dr. Drakken and…Shego I think?" inquired Atrosis.

Dr. Dementor shrugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow." said the young lady as she left Dr. Dementor's lair.

"Huh…maybe having her as my number two minion won't be so bad…" thought the professor.

_Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

Phineas and Ferb arrived at home a few hours ahead of schedule, much to their mother's surprise.

"Boys! You're home early!" exclaimed Linda.

"Our principal wanted to give you this letter." stated Phineas.

"Please be busted, please be busted!" bellowed Candace.

Curious, Linda looked at the letter…

…and gasped in surprise.

"It looks like you're going to Middleton High ahead of schedule…" noted Linda.

"Really? Why would they move us up a grade level?" questioned Phineas.

Ferb handed Phineas their report card.

"Oh, that's right…we got 100 on virtually everything…we even got an S on Science…which according to the teacher stood for super…" said the boy.

"I wonder how we would do in an IQ exam?" inquired Ferb. He was starting to wonder if they had an IQ above 200.

At that very moment, the school bus returned. This time, they were going to a rather different school.

"Well, I hope this means we have a career ahead of us." noted Phineas.

Ferb began to smile.

Phineas and Ferb entered the school bus, looking forward to their new school.

Today, the signpost said "Middleton Welcome New Students".

For some strange reason, it kept changing every single day.

Mr. Barkin wasn't sure why himself.

Speaking of which, he was currently teaching a science class.

"Professor Finkle accidentally turned himself into a chicken when he mistook one of his chemicals for a can of fruit juice. I will be teaching science today." explained Mr. Barkin.

"He turned himself into a chicken? The reasons why Mr. Barkin is substituting keep getting weirder and weirder…" noted Ron.

"I know…" agreed Kim.

"By the way, we would like to welcome our new students…say hello to Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

"Wait, what?" inquired the cheerleader.

At that very moment, Phineas and Ferb entered the room.

"It's a small world, isn't it?" inquired Phineas.

"Yes. Yes, it is." nodded Kim.

Then again, considering the fact that she had seen them flying around on jetpacks, maybe this wasn't such a surprise.

Still, it felt a bit odd to be in the same class with two kids that were about six years younger than her.

"Today we're going to come up with a future science project. I'll give you a few minutes to decide." stated Mr. Barkin.

Immediately, they began to come up with a potential science project.

After a few minutes had elapsed, they immediately turned them in.

"Ron Stoppable, you made a picture of a baking volcano…you do realize that you already made one of those last year, am I correct?" inquired Mr. Barkin.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Rufus.

"Darn it!" bellowed Ron.

"B Minus." answered the substitute teacher.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. That was definitely better than nothing.

"Possible, how about you?" inquired Mr. Barkin.

Kim Possible pulled out a picture of a hair dryer…that could also be used as a grappling hook.

"Didn't your friend Wade already build something like that?" inquired the man.

"I was going to suggest a few improvements…" answered the cheerleader.

"I'll give you a B then." stated Mr. Barkin. "Flynn!"

Phineas pulled out a picture of a rocket.

"You wish to build a rocket to the moon…well, I'll give you an A for imagination." stated the man.

Phineas smiled.

"Fletcher!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

Ferb showed Mr. Barkin a picture.

"A robot platypus…what is it supposed to do?" asked the man.

Ferb did not answer back.

"Hello?" inquired Mr. Barkin.

"My stepbrother Ferb doesn't talk much." explained Phineas.

"Raise your hand when you want to talk to me!" demanded the teacher.

"Sorry!" apologized the boy.

Ferb began to write down what he wanted to say.

"It does absolutely nothing? Why would you want to build something like that? C Minus!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

Ferb let out a sigh. There was always next time.

The rest of the class went by fairly quickly after that. Pretty soon, it was time for them to go home.

As they did so, Phineas and Ferb had a chance encounter…

…with Bonnie Rockwaller.

Kim Possible groaned.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Phineas.

"She's the last type of person you would want to meet." answered Kim.

Curious, Phineas went to shake her hand.

She was not amused.

"Get away from me, you loser!" bellowed Bonnie.

Phineas let out a sigh.

"So…I see that you like hanging out with dweebs now…" stated Bonnie.

Kim groaned. Bonnie just loved making her life miserable.

"I have to admit…I would have liked to think that you were…cooler." noted the cheerleader.

"Why do we have to keep doing this?" inquired Kim.

"Good luck at cheerleading practice…you'll need it!" bellowed Bonnie.

Kim let out a sigh. Why did Bonnie have to be so selfish?

At least she seemed to love her boyfriend.

Shrugging, Kim decided to see if Wade had a mission for her. There typically was one at the end of the school day.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" asked Kim.

"Well, there was a robbery at Fort Knox…somebody made off with some of their gold…" explained Wade.

"Who do you think was it?" inquired the cheerleader.

Wade showed her footage of the robbery.

By the looks of things, this was Professor Dementor's doing, as his beefy henchmen were clearly present at the scene.

"It looks like Professor Dementor is behind this…" noted Kim.

"Really? For a moment I thought it was Dr. Drakken…" stated Ron.

"I believe someone thwarted his scheme yesterday…" answered the cheerleader.

Suddenly, they noticed something strange.

"That's weird…Professor Dementor doesn't seem to be present at the scene at all…isn't he usually with his henchmen when they pull off a heist?" inquired Kim.

"That is rather strange…" noted Ron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus.

"I'll see if I can find any more footage…but you might want to investigate the matters yourselves. I'll arrange for transportation." stated the boy who spent way too much time in his room.

"You rock, Wade!" exclaimed Kim.

_About an hour later…_

"Thanks for the help, Ned." stated Kim.

As it turned out, they were receiving transportation from Ned, the man in charge of Bueno Nacho.

"It's the least I could do after you helped me wash dishes." answered Ned.

"Actually, that was Ron." explained the cheerleader.

"Oh, right." nodded the bespectacled man.

"Booyah!" exclaimed Ron.

Sure enough, they were at Fort Knox.

"Try not to take too long, will you? I need to be back at Bueno Nacho so that I can keep an eye on my employees…" explained Ned.

"Yes, of course." nodded Kim.

Immediately, they entered the building to see what had happened.

Sure enough, there were signs of a struggle.

"Thank goodness you showed up!" exclaimed a nearby guard. "A young lady came by and made off with some of our precious gold! At this rate we're going to be broke!"

"A young lady? I thought this was Professor Dementor's doing…" stated Kim Possible.

"Well, she said that she happened to be working with him…" answered the guard.

"Really? That's new." noted the cheerleader.

"She wiped the floor with us…she could stretch herself like a rubber band…and could inflate herself like a balloon!" exclaimed the unfortunate man.

"You think she might be related to Shego?" asked Ron.

"Well, she did glow yellow whenever she used her powers." explained the guard.

"That sounds familiar…" noted Kim.

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Rufus.

"Right…we'll try to get back what Professor Dementor stole…and while we're at it we'll try to get information on this new villainess who appears to be working with him…" stated Kim.

"Thank you!" bellowed the man.

Hopefully whoever did this would be brought to justice.

Quickly, Kim explained what she had learned to Wade.

"Right…try to find information on her…and while you're at it…try searching for Professor Dementor's hideout…" stated the cheerleader.

"You got it!" bellowed Wade.

"Thanks in advance." said Kim.

Hopefully she would be able to stop Professor Dementor and what just may be his latest henchman…or in this case henchwoman.

Still, the reports that she had received from the guard were a bit alarming. Though it did sound like she had a similar fighting style to Shego, she began to wonder how she was going to deal with a young woman who was practically made out of rubber.

Since she was the girl who could do anything, she could handle it…right?

Personally she wished that her supersuit was operational. It seemed to be so glitch these days. No wonder Wade said that it hadn't been tested yet.

Now that she thought of it…ever since she had put on that supersuit…she had felt a bit…stronger.

Perhaps she had somehow obtained some of its power just by wearing it?

Then again, maybe it was just her imagination.

For now, they decided to head back home. Their parents began to miss them whenever they weren't at home for too long.

Of course, she did find her brothers to be annoying…but at that same time she couldn't live without them, so she decided that she would get back home for their sake as well.

It looked like tomorrow she was going to save the world…like always.

"Here's hoping that I can do this…" she thought.

_Yikes! Atrosis is much more dangerous than she looks, isn't she? Just look at what had happened to those guards…_

_Granted, she did bring along some help…but you've got to admit she's a force to be reckoned with, right?_

_In the next chapter…Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Drakken, and Shego are going to try to steal blueprints from Professor Dementor…_

…_but not if Atrosis has anything to say about it._

_Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4: Outsourcing

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Shego, Dr. Drakken, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are going to try to steal from Professor Dementor…but things are going to be a bit more complicated than they thought it was going to be._

_Isn't life full of surprises?_

**Chapter 4: Outsourcing**

Dr. Drakken wondered what he was going to do today. He couldn't come up with any evil schemes for the life of him…

…suddenly, he got an idea…why didn't he try stealing from someone else?

Since his archrival Professor Dementor was annoying him…maybe he could try stealing blueprints from his base.

"Shego! I've got a plan!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Whoopee." answered Shego.

"We're going to rob Professor Dementor! I'm sure he'll have some blueprints that I want…" stated the blue-skinned scientist.

"Of course…" nodded the pyrokinetic villainess.

"And while I'm at it, I'll see if Dr. Doofenshmirtz would like to work for us again…we could use his help." noted Dr. Drakken.

"Oh joy." stated Shego.

Immediately, he began to dial Dr. Doofenshmirtz's phone number.

"Hello?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Would you be interested in joining me for another evil scheme? Today we're outsourcing!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Outsourcing?" inquired the mad scientist who kept being mistaken for a pharmacist.

"We're going to be stealing from another evil scientist." explained the blue-skinned evil genius.

"Oh, I see…who is it?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"A yellow-skinned man by the name of Professor Dementor." stated Dr. Drakken.

"There's a yellow-skinned evil scientist too? I was wondering why you happened to have blue skin…" noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Why were the evil scientists of Middleton so chromatic?

"I got a bit depressed, I suppose. It happened on a Tuesday." explained Dr. Drakken.

"I see…" nodded Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Oddly enough, despite his tragic childhood, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's skin never turned blue.

Maybe it just didn't happen to everyone.

Then again, there was the possibility that Dr. Drakken's skin turned blue due to a lab accident.

"Right…where do we do we need to go?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, he's got a lair at Mount Everest…" explained Dr. Drakken.

"How will we get there? I can't climb that high!" exclaimed the hunchback.

"I'll have my henchmen pick you up…" stated the blue-skinned scientist.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz let out a sigh of relief. That sounded like such a pain.

_About an hour later…_

"Thanks for the ride!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"It's the least we could do after you provided us with that Doonkelberry Cake!" answered Dr. Drakken's henchmen.

"Just watch out for the Doonkelberry Bats." warned the mad scientist. Why did bats love cake so much?

Sure enough, Drakken and Shego were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." stated Shego.

"Are you ready?" inquired Dr. Drakken.

"I was born ready!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"It's as if they were separated at birth." thought Shego.

Hopefully, they would be able to steal the blueprints without any problems.

Dr. Drakken really didn't want Professor Dementor to win their competition…which was who got to get the world first.

Suddenly, he remembered that he had something that Dementor had not…or at least that was what he thought.

"Oh, that's right. I have a supervillainess on my side and he doesn't. I should be safe!" he thought.

_Meanwhile…_

"Vhat have you been up to lately?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"Since it was so difficult for me to tell your henchmen apart, I decided to give them all nametags." explained Atrosis.

"How did zat work out?" asked the professor.

"We've increased morale by 33%!" exclaimed the elastic supervillainess.

"I suppose I should be giving you a raise, then…" noted Professor Dementor.

"Yes!" cheered Atrosis.

Suddenly, one of Professor Dementor's henchmen came by with a worried look on his face.

"Is something the matter? Maybe you should take a deep breath." suggested Professor Dementor's number two.

"It's Dr. Drakken! He wants to steal one your latest blueprint!" exclaimed the henchman.

"Vhat?! Vhy can't he come up with his own ideas?!" bellowed the professor.

"Beats me." answered Atrosis.

Immediately, she stretched out her arm to press the button that would sound off the alarm.

"Oddly enough ze color of your powers happens to match my skin color…" noted Professor Dementor.

"What a coincidence…I have yellow skin too…though it's a much lighter shade." acknowledged Atrosis.

"Ja…" nodded the professor. It seemed appropriate that they were working together…even though he did not want her around at first.

He had to admit, he had completely misjudged her. Next time he was not going to judge a book by its cover.

On the other hand, he was probably going to underestimate Kim Possible in the future…even if that usually got his evil schemes foiled.

Speaking of which, he was dying to test out his number two on her. Granted, considering that she was the girl that could do anything Atrosis would probably lose…but at least he could see her in action himself.

Since Dr. Drakken was going to be his guest today, he decided to communicate with him on his intercom.

"Ah, Dr. Drakken! I see that you decided to pay your old friend a visit! How sweet!" exclaimed Professor Dementor sarcastically.

"Where are your blueprints?!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Oh, I've decided that I should hide zem from thieves…like you!" bellowed the yellow-skinned scientist.

"Well, guess what! This time your world conquest is over! You're outnumbered three to one!" bellowed the mad scientist.

"Vhat?" asked the yellow-skinned scientist.

"Hi there!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Curious, Professor Dementor glanced at the security cameras…and realized that Dr. Drakken was now working with another scientist.

He was glad that he had recruited Atrosis when he had the chance.

Of course, it was still two against three…but since he was more competent than Dr. Drakken and his henchmen were significantly stronger the odds seemed rather equal.

But would Atrosis be a match for Shego?

_Meanwhile…_

"Dr. Drakken, we've got company!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Sure enough, Professor Dementor's men had arrived on the scene.

"What are we going to do? We're no match for those tremendous muscles!" bellowed the hunchback.

"Relax…Shego will take care of it. Keep your lab coat on." answered Dr. Drakken.

"Yeah…I don't want to see you shirtless." noted Shego.

Suddenly, green fireballs began to appear in her hands.

"Er, how are you doing that?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I got hit by a comet, OK?" inquired Shego.

"You got hit by a comet? How did you survive?" asked the tragic villain.

Shego shrugged.

Immediately, she began to toss fireballs at Dementor's henchmen.

This worked out surprisingly well. They each went down in a single hit. Perhaps they weren't as strong as they looked.

"I wish I could do that…" murmured Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Don't we all?" asked Shego.

Sure enough, the blueprints were within sight.

"Yes!" cheered the evil scientist.

Immediately, Dr. Drakken picked up the blueprints.

"Now let's make a break for it!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Right…of course." nodded Shego.

_At Professor Dementor's inner sanctum…_

"Darn it! My henchmen have been clobbered! Now Dr. Drakken's going to get my blueprints for sure! He's making off with them as we speak!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Don't worry, professor! I'll get them back!" bellowed Atrosis.

Immediately, she left her seat to go hunt down Dr. Drakken and his two henchmen.

To be honest, he actually wasn't expecting Atrosis to volunteer for that task…considering she was outnumbered three to one.

Then again, aside from his superior intellect, Dr. Drakken did not have any superpowers. And from what he had seen from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he didn't either.

The only real threat to her was Shego.

Shrugging, he decided that he would be a fair sport and warn them of her approach.

"So, you managed to snag my blueprints! I have to admit, I'm rather impressed! But I'm afraid your luck is about to run out. I've sent my right hand to recover ze blueprints! Hahahahaha!" laughed Professor Dementor.

"Your right hand? I don't ever recall you having a second-in-command before." stated Dr. Drakken.

"He's probably bluffing." suggested Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, Atrosis's arm emerged from the air vents and punched him in the nose.

She then took the blueprints away from Dr. Drakken.

"Ow! What was that?" inquired the hunchback.

This was then followed by Dr. Drakken being kicked in the shin by Atrosis's stretched out leg, which had emerged from a hole in the floor.

"Ouch!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"What's going on?" questioned Shego curiously.

Fortunately, the exit happened to be nearby.

However, as soon as they went to leave, Atrosis suddenly dropped down from above.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to my boss." stated the yellow supervillainess.

"Huh. I guess Professor Dementor wasn't kidding when he said that he sent his number two after us…" noted Dr. Drakken.

Personally, he was expecting someone…scarier.

"Oh well. I'm sure that she won't be a prob-"

Suddenly, Atrosis stretched out her arm and punched Dr. Drakken in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Shego was not amused.

"Hey! Nobody punches out Dr. D except me!" screamed Shego.

"I'm sorry. Was he your boyfriend?" apologized Atrosis.

"How many times are people going to ask us that?" inquired the fellow supervillainess.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrugged. Her guess was as good as his.

"Wait…how did you do that?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, this?" answered Atrosis.

Suddenly, she stretched out her arm and attempted to punch him as well, which he narrowly ducked over.

"Aah!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Fortunately, unlike Dr. Drakken, he actually had some combat experience with his nemesis Perry the Platypus.

However, he got the feeling that he wasn't going to be able to defeat Atrosis…at least not in a fistfight.

It looked like it was all up to Shego.

"So, you like to stretch out, huh? I'll have you know that I like to play with fire." said the green-skinned supervillainess.

"Sounds like the fire department doesn't like you much." noted Atrosis.

"Believe me, they don't." answered Shego.

Immediately, she began to toss fireballs at Atrosis, who began to do acrobatics in order to avoid them.

Shrugging, she decided to get closer to her and engage her in hand-to-hand combat.

However, Atrosis was using her stretching abilities to attack her from a distance as well. She was pretty balanced at both close and long range combat, much like Shego herself.

It didn't seem to matter how close or far apart they were.

At that very moment, Atrosis prepared to punch Shego again.

However, Shego caught her hand this time.

Immediately, she flung Atrosis through a nearby door, which proved to have a rather nasty impact.

"You sure are strong!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"My brother Hego taught me a few tricks…back when I used to hang out with him." explained Shego.

"Is he like my goody two-shoes brother Roger?" inquired the mad scientist.

"Yes." confirmed Shego.

At that very moment, Atrosis got back to her feet.

Incidentally, Dr. Drakken woke up as well.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" inquired the blue-skinned scientist.

"You know what? I surrender!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"You are?" asked Shego.

"Have the blueprints!" bellowed the young lady.

Immediately, she handed them what appeared to be the blueprints they had earlier.

"Bye!" exclaimed the young lady.

Shrugging, the trio decided to exit the lair.

As they did so, a wide grin appeared on Atrosis's face.

_Later…_

"Yes! We've won! Now to examine the blueprints and see what we can build!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Immediately, Dr. Drakken had his henchmen gather parts so that he could build the machine.

Fortunately, it appeared that it wasn't going to take them long…especially with each other's assistance.

Sure enough, they were both laughing evilly.

Shego simply rolled her eyes.

"This was too easy!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"It certainly was!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Little did they know how true that was.

_A_t _Professor Dementor's lair…_

"Atrosis, vhy did you give zem our blueprints! Without zem, ve cannot continue my evil plan!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Actually, I didn't." answered Atrosis.

"But I saw you handing them my blueprints!" exclaimed the professor.

"Those were for one of your old inventions…" answered Atrosis.

"Oh, now I get it! Zat was brilliant! You're an evil genius!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"I thought you were the evil genius here…" stated the blonde.

"Vell, technically zat's true…" noted the professor.

"So, what does your invention do anyway?" inquired Atrosis.

"After you provided me vith such valuable treasures…I decided I vanted to build a device that can transform objects into gold!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"I see." comprehended the villainess.

"Once I build ze device, I shall be ze richest man in ze world!" bellowed the professor.

"Does this mean I'll be the richest woman in the world?" inquired Atrosis.

"I…guess." answered Professor Dementor. He actually hadn't thought of that.

"Woohoo!" bellowed the villainess.

_At Dr. Drakken's hideout…_

"We're done!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hooray." murmured Shego.

"Let's give it a test spin!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Why don't you test it on yourselves?" asked the brunette.

"Very funny, Shego." answered the blue-skinned scientist.

Immediately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed the button to see what it does.

However, much to their surprise, all it did was shoot bubbles.

"Huh? This is what Professor Dementor was building?" questioned the hunchback.

"I was expecting something…different." stated Dr. Drakken.

Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed that there was something written on the back of one of the blueprints.

"Hmm?" inquired the mad scientist.

On the back of the blueprint read "It's nice to give someone a good once-over every once in a while, isn't it, Dr. D?"

Curious, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wondered whether it referred to himself or his new colleague Dr. Drakken.

Shrugging, he decided to give the blueprint to him.

After reading the message, he decided to deliver it to Shego.

"Hmm?" inquired the villainess.

Realizing what had just happened, Shego immediately burned away the blueprint using her powers.

"Shego? Why did you do that?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"Don't you get it?! We've been tricked!" shouted Shego.

"Oh. Well in that case…curse you, Atrosis the Supervillainess!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You may think your stretching powers are all that, but…you know, they're actually pretty impressive." noted Dr. Drakken.

Shego groaned. And yet her employer wondered why he was never able to take over the world.

_Now that we've decided to check on the villains, let's check on our heroes…_

As usual, Kim's brothers were being rather…obnoxious.

"Darn it, tweebs! I need to concentrate on my math homework!" bellowed Kim Possible.

She couldn't get her homework done if she couldn't focus.

"But we're working on building an interdimensional portal!" exclaimed Jim.

"You ripped that idea off from Across the Second Dimension! And we're already in a crossover fanfic!" bellowed Kim Possible.

"Oh…I guess we should scrap that idea then." noted Tim.

"Shouldn't you be working on your homework too?" inquired the cheerleader.

"We're already done!" bellowed Jim.

"Well, I'm not. Would you please be quiet?" asked Kim.

Suddenly, Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"Oh, c'mon!" bellowed the cheerleader. This was really getting on her nerves.

"Sorry about that." apologized Wade.

"So…did you learn anything?" asked Kim.

"Yes. I think I know whose working with Professor Dementor now." explained Wade.

"You do?" inquired Kim.

"Yes…I believe her name is Atrosis…who oddly enough doesn't seem to have a criminal record." noted the genius boy.

"That's odd." answered the cheerleader.

"However, she happened to be an employee at Hench Co before Jack Hench assigned her to Professor Dementor." stated Wade.

"Hench Co?" inquired Kim.

"Yes…it's where your foes typically get their henchmen and the like…in case you've forgotten." explained the inventor.

"Oh…right. Now I remember." answered the cheerleader. By the looks of things, she had been so busy saving the world that she had forgotten where all the henchmen and evil inventions were coming from.

Wade immediately uploaded an image.

"Huh. I never thought Professor Dementor would work with someone that cute-looking." said Kim.

"You want to know what's funny?" asked Wade.

"What's so funny?" questioned Kim.

"She was originally going to work with DNAmy…but they mixed up the paperwork. She got sent to Professor Dementor instead." explained the genius.

"That is rather funny…I wonder how DNAmy feels about this." said Kim.

_Meanwhile, at DNAmy's Lair…_

"Ah! My assistant is finally here! I'm looking forward to working someone almost as adorable as I am!" exclaimed DNAmy.

Instead, she was greeted with a very scary man.

"Hello! You weren't who I was expecting!" bellowed the scientist.

"Hello." answered the scary-looking man.

"I'll er…show you around!" exclaimed DNAmy.

Immediately, she began to show her brawny assistant around the laboratory.

However, she was a bit confused…she was expecting a mutant that looked rather…cute.

But she decided not to look a gift Octohorse in the mouth.

Still, she had to wonder where her intended number two was.

She hoped that they had found a decent employer.

_Back at the Possible Residence…_

"You know…her name sounds awfully like "atrocious"." "Well, your full name happens to sound like "Impossible", and your boyfriend's name happens to sound like "Unstoppable"." pointed out Wade.

"Well, that's true." nodded Kim Possible.

"By the way, I managed to find out where their latest hideout is…it's all the way at the top of Mount Everest." explained Wade.

"Mount Everest, you say?" asked Kim.

"It looks like you're going mountain climbing." noted the computer hacker.

"Yes, of course." nodded KP.

Immediately, she went to go fetch Ron. She just couldn't do much without her sidekick.

Sure enough, he was at Bueno Nacho, enjoying a delicious taco.

"Hey there, KP! Did you find Professor Dementor's hideout?" inquired Ron.

"Hideout?" asked Rufus.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It's at the top of Mount Everest." explained Kim.

"I guess we better get started…" noted Ron.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rufus.

Immediately, the duo set out to Mount Everest.

Hopefully they wouldn't be too late to stop Professor Dementor's latest scheme.

Then again, he typically waited for them to show up first. It was more fun that way.

_Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

"Hey, where's Perry?" inquired Phineas.

Ferb shrugged.

Once again, Perry the Platypus was on a mission. However, he was not going to face his traditional nemesis, as he was not concocting anything evil at this time…excluding trying to steal from another evildoer.

This time, he decided to use the secret passageway underneath the carpet.

"Good morning, Agent P. Normally we would send you after Dr. Doofenshmirtz…but all he's doing currently is writing a blog about how horrible platypodes are…" explained Major Monogram.

Perry the Platypus shrugged. That didn't sound so bad.

"As such, we'll be sending you after the evil Professor Dementor. He's currently building an invention that could potentially devastate the economy. As such, we need you to stop him. He's all the way at the summit of Mount Everest, so I suggest you bring your hover car." stated Major Monogram.

Perry the Platypus nodded. He wasn't going to be able to get there on foot.

Fortunately, his hover car was currently full on fuel at the moment, so hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult to get there.

Immediately, Perry the Platypus left his hideout, flying away towards the mountain.

Like Kim Possible, he hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

Then again, he was never too late…though admittedly he was facing a different mad scientist as usual.

Crazy scientists and their crazy inventions.

As he did so, he decided that he wanted to play his theme song.

However, he ended up playing the Naked Mole Rap instead.

He then remembered the mission he went on with Agent R, and wondered how he was doing.

Hopefully he was doing alright. Major Monogram would most likely have a mission for him in the future.

According to the GPS system located inside his hover car, he would be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail.

He was lucky how fast it was.

_A few minutes later…_

As it turned out, Perry the Platypus had arrived on the scene first.

Immediately, he noticed that there two burly henchmen standing in front of the entrance.

If he wanted inside, he was going to have to take them out.

Fortunately, his training at the OWCA had served him well. Within a few seconds, both guards were down for the count.

However, he got the feeling that there were more guards inside the lair.

Personally he considered himself rather lucky that Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't have bulky minions like these.

That would have made things a lot easier.

Then again, every now and then he did enjoy a challenge.

Sure enough, there were other strong-looking henchmen inside the lair as well.

Immediately, one of them sounded an alarm.

"What's ze matter?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"We're under attack by a platypus!" exclaimed one of the henchmen.

"A platypus? But I thought they didn't do much!" bellowed the professor.

"Apparently, we thought wrong." answered Atrosis.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus burst into his inner sanctum, causing them both to gasp in surprise.

However, Perry was a bit confused. Why hadn't he been trapped yet?

Suddenly, he found himself being constricted by Atrosis.

He tried to break free a few times…but she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Thank you, Atrosis." stated Professor Dementor.

"You're welcome." answered Atrosis.

"Since you probably want to know what my latest scheme is…I'll tell you now." said the professor.

"We're going to be using a machine that can transform anything we want into gold! We're going to be rich!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

"Er, I was about to tell you vhat I was going to do…but Atrosis beat me to the punch!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Sorry! I just got so excited!" apologized Atrosis.

Perry the Platypus shrugged. This was a bit of a new experience to him.

"I guess I'll tell you vhy I'm doing this zen…due to the fact that Kim Possible always thwarts my schemes…I find myself running low on cash. And without cash, I can't hire minions to do my bidding…granted, my number two doesn't ask for much money in her wallet but still!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"It's true, I don't…I am so generous." answered Atrosis.

"You were probably expecting a tragic backstory…but my motivations are rather simple." explained Professor Dementor.

"Now zen, let's give it a test run!" exclaimed the professor.

Immediately, he began to press a few buttons on the machine.

Sure enough, it fired a beam that transformed his couch into gold.

"Yes! Ve're going to be rich!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"We certainly are!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Perry realized Major Monogram was right. This really was going to have a negative impact on the economy.

Hopefully he would be able to break free from Atrosis's grip before Professor Dementor succeeded in his evil plan.

However, even if he managed to break free…it was still two against one.

He could use some help.

_Oh dear! It looks like Professor Dementor's built his new Golden Laser Shooter…now he's going to use it to make himself rich at the expense of deflating the world's gold!_

_Hopefully Perry and KP will be able to stop him in time._

_See you later!_


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Of Gold

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Perry the Platypus is going to battle Professor Dementor and so are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable…_

_Well, technically not Demetor. They're mainly going to be fighting Atrosis._

_Oh, and don't forget Rufus…he's actually going to play an important role in this…as usual._

_Can they stop Professor Dementor and Atrosis from succeeding in their evil plan? Then again, you probably know the answer already._

_It's time for KP and Perry to save the world!_

**Chapter 5: Heart of Gold**

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable arrived at Mount Everest…on a plane.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Wright." said Kim.

"It's the least I could do after…what did you do for me again?" inquired Mr. Wright.

"I gave you a back rub." explained KP.

"Oh. Well, good luck saving the world!" bellowed the pilot.

"Thank you." stated the cheerleader. Personally, she felt that her successes had more to do with skill than with luck…but everyone enjoyed good luck.

"Booyah!" exclaimed Ron.

Immediately, the duo began to parachute from the plane. Personally, Ron felt rather nervous every time they did so.

Thankfully, neither of them ended up taking a nasty tumble. It was swift and painless.

Sure enough, Professor Dementor's lair was within sight.

"Be careful, Ron. Professor Dementor has a new ally this time." explained Kim. Things weren't going to be as easy as before.

"He does?" inquired Ron. He had been left out of the loop.

"Yes. Her name is Atrosis. She has the ability to stretch herself…and for some strange reason whenever she does she glows yellow." explained the cheerleader.

"Huh. Reminds me of Shego." stated the sidekick.

"Wade said that she happened to be from Go City…so it's probably not just a mere coincidence." noted Kim.

Now that she thought of it…didn't Wade say that she got her powers when she touched a glowing meteorite fragment?

She wondered how many citizens of Go City happened to be superheroes. Team Go probably weren't the only crimefighting team.

Much to their surprise, they found that many of the henchmen had already been knocked out. By the looks of things, someone had already been there.

For a moment, they wondered if somebody had already beaten to them to the punch. Was it Team Impossible again? She remembered the time they wouldn't stop stealing their business. Even Dr. Drakken thought they were all that.

Then again, she did make them promise that they wouldn't interfere with her duty to save the world again, so that wasn't such a bad thing. She had heard that they were asking for payment from those who actively asked for their help…but at least their prices were generous. Before then they charged through the house. Saving the world comes with a fee, they had said.

Still, she was a bit dismayed that someone else was saving the world instead of her. It felt like she wasn't needed anymore.

Curious, she decided to talk to one of Professor Dementor's henchmen, who had a pretty nasty headache after Perry the Platypus punched him in the face. He packed quite a mean punch.

"What happened?" inquired Kim.

"It was…a platypus. He's trying…to stop my boss." stated the evil minion.

"A platypus? That's weird." noted the redheaded heroine. Since when was there a platypus trying to save the world?

It was rather confusing.

Rufus gasped in surprise. He had a feeling who that was. He flashbacked to the time he had gone on a mission with Perry so that he could learn how to be a secret agent.

It wasn't much different from what he did regularly, so he had caught on rather quickly. He wondered if Major Monogram was going to have a mission for him again.

"Hmm? Do you know that platypus, Rufus?" inquired Ron.

Rufus shook his head in order to protect Perry's status as a secret agent. If his cover was blown, he was going to have to go to a new home…and he clearly didn't want that.

"Oh. Alright then." stated the blonde.

Shrugging, they decided to follow the footprints to see if they would lead them to Professor Dementor.

Sure enough, it did. They lead directly towards his inner sanctum.

"Professor Dementor, I presume!" exclaimed Kim Possible.

"That's him, alright!" bellowed Atrosis.

Kim Possible realized that Wade wasn't kidding. Professor Dementor really did have a number two this time around.

"First zat platypus, and now zis?!" bellowed the professor.

"Oh dear…the forces of good must be really determined to stop us." noted Atrosis.

Sure enough, there was Professor Dementor, and so was his new sidekick.

Kim Possible noticed that Atrosis was restraining Perry with her stretched out arms, and realized that she was going to be a dangerous opponent.

"What should I do with the platypus?" asked Atrosis.

"You can dunk him in that shark tank over there." answered Professor Dementor.

Sure enough, there was a shark tank nearby.

Atrosis nodded, and used her elasticity to toss Perry the Platypus into the shark tank.

Unfortunately for Professor Dementor, they weren't biting.

"Vhy aren't zhey attacking him?!" bellowed the professor.

"I may have…already fed them." answered Atrosis.

They had just seemed so hungry.

Professor Dementor sighed.

"No matter. Atrosis, attack Kim Possible!" exclaimed the professor.

"Sir, yes, sir!" bellowed Atrosis, saluting Professor Dementor with respect.

"Funny, I don't ever recall Shego being this obedient…" noted Kim.

"My name is Atrosis. You must be Kim Possible. I have to admit, I've been looking forward to sparring with you!" exclaimed the young lady.

Immediately, she stretched out her arm and began to shake hands with Kim, much to her surprise.

"Yeah…I kind of knew your name already." stated Kim.

According to Wade, her real name happened to be Amelia Luffy…which made sense since her supervillainess name started with the same letter.

Oddly enough, Shego's real name happened to be Sheila Gotten…which wasn't much different from her supervillainess (and formerly superheroine) name.

"And you must be Ron Stoppable." said Atrosis, stretching out her arm to shake his hand as well.

"Huh?" asked Rufus. This was a bit of a surprise for him.

Apparently, Wade wasn't kidding when he said that Atrosis had the ability to stretch out her body either.

Then again, he was always a rather serious character, even if many of his inventions were made from toys he had played with as a child.

Of course, some of those toys he was still playing with. He was much younger than Kim and Ron after all…though he was still older than Rufus.

"Zat's vhat his name vas?" inquired Professor Dementor. Why was it so hard to remember?

"Booyah!" bellowed Ron. Finally, one of his adversaries had remembered his name.

"Well, I think that's enough time for friendly instructions." stated Atrosis.

Suddenly, she began to wrap her arms around Kim and Ron.

Fortunately for Kim, she quickly stepped away from Atrosis in order to avoid being constricted.

Unfortunately for Ron, he was completely ensnared.

"Help!" bellowed the blonde.

And to make matters worse, Atrosis's arm was beginning to tighten.

"Can't…breathe…" murmured Ron. This reminded him of when he had that unfortunate encounter with a snake at Camp Wannaweep.

Why did his parents ever send him there? It truly baffled him. They had said that he would enjoy his time there…but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

Fortunately, Rufus left Ron's pocket and punched Atrosis in the face, forcing her to let go.

"Ouch! First a platypus, now this?" inquired the henchwoman.

"Thanks for saving me little buddy…but how did you punch like that?" asked Ron.

Rufus began to chuckle nervously.

Shrugging, Atrosis decided to battle the naked mole rat for the time being rather than Kim Possible.

As she did so, Rufus noticed that she was starting to giggle.

"Hmm…" murmured OWCA's latest recruit. She was enjoying this a bit too much.

Suddenly, he noticed Perry, who was trying to find a way out of the shark tank.

Fortunately, Ron had taught him how to fashion a rope at arts and crafts class. He figured that it would be useful considering that it had come in handy in the past.

Running away from Atrosis for the time being, he decided to head towards the tank.

Unfortunately, Atrosis was not going to let him get away that easily. She was stretching out her arms in order to continue attacking him.

Frantically, Rufus ran away in order to avoid her.

"Funny, I was under the impression that you were braver than this, unless…" murmured Atrosis.

Suddenly, she realized what he was doing.

"Oh no…" thought the henchwoman.

Rufus tossed a rope into the shark tank, allowing Perry to escape.

As it turned out, Ron was right. Arts and crafts really was a wonderful class.

Personally he wondered if he should try drawing a picture of cheese.

The duo gave each other a high five.

Suddenly, Perry raised an eyebrow. He did not recall Agent R being assigned an OWCA mission.

What was he doing in Professor Dementor's hideout?

"Gruggg?" asked Perry curiously.

Rufus pointed to Kim Possible and Ron, the former of which was battling Atrosis.

As before, she was giggling.

"Are you feeling OK?" asked KP.

"Never better!" bellowed Atrosis.

"Hmm…" thought Kim. She had to admit, she was proving to be an interesting adversary. Unlike Shego, she happened to be fighting rather defensively, trying to parry Kim's strikes before opening in for an attack.

Suddenly, Atrosis began to swell up like a balloon.

"What are you doing?" inquired Kim.

"I'm turning myself into a human wrecking ball." stated Atrosis.

"That's not good." said the cheerleader.

Immediately, she began to run away from Atrosis in order to avoid being flattened.

However, this gave Rufus an idea. If Atrosis could inflate herself…what would happen if he tried to deflate her?

Careful to avoid being squished, he went over to where she was.

"I hope you like pancakes!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Kim Possible sighed. Fortunately, it appeared that she could not remain in that form for too long (as she was slowly beginning to return to her regular shape), but she was still a bit worried.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell on her face.

"Out of all times I could be clumsy…" murmured Kim.

Fortunately, Rufus was there to help.

Suddenly, he sank his teeth into Atrosis, causing her to deflate.

"What's going on?" asked the supervillainess.

Pretty soon, she was the one that had ended up a pancake.

"Darn it!" bellowed Atrosis. This always seemed to happen to her back in the early days when she had powers. Getting a flu shot had never been such a pain.

"No!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Shortly afterwards, Perry the Platypus began to dismantle his machine.

His get-rich scheme was over.

"You're going to pay for zis!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Please do not come again!" bellowed Atrosis, who was starting to reinflate.

Curious, Rufus asked Perry if he could reveal his secret to them.

Since Kim Possible was basically a secret agent herself, he immediately nodded.

"Secret Agent!" exclaimed Rufus.

Immediately, he put on his fedora.

"You're a secret agent? Why didn't you tell me?" explained Ron.

"Only…recently." answered Rufus.

"Oh." stated Ron.

"Er, congratulations." said Kim Possible.

Perry immediately waved to them.

"I take it you're a secret agent too? I guess there are others like Rufus then…" noted the cheerleader.

Perry the Platypus nodded.

Since their work was down, the four of them decided to leave Professor Dementor's lair. Wade had already arranged a ride back.

At this point, Atrosis had reinflated herself.

"Darn it! I messed up!" bellowed the supervillainess.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Zis happens to be all ze time." answered Professor Dementor.

On the plus side, he now had a superpowered villainess on his side, so it really wasn't much of a loss this time.

Besides, he could always build another machine. That's what he typically did whenever he wanted to take over the world or something along those lines.

"Sorry to hear that." sympathized Atrosis.

Suddenly, Professor Dementor received a phone call from Jack Hench.

"Hmm?" inquired the professor.

"Hey there…there was a mix-up in the paperwork…you were suppose to receive someone else. My assistants and their mistakes." stated Jack Hench.

"Zere vas?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"Yes…as it turned out, DNAmy wanted an adorable-looking henchwoman who also happened to be a mutant…but she got a burly fellow instead." explained Jack.

"Oh." said the professor.

"So…would you like to trade?" inquired the founder of Hench Co.

"I vill admit that she wasn't vhat I vas expecting…" noted Professor Dementor.

Jack Hench prepared to call DNAmy.

"…but I zink at zis point she's exceeded my expectations." stated the professor.

"Just wanted to let you know." said the boss of Hench Co.

Immediately, Jack hung up the phone.

"So…who was that?" inquired Atrosis.

"It was Jack Hench…he asked if I vould like to trade with DNAmy and trade you vith her newest henchman…" stated Professor Dementor.

"What did you say?" asked Atrosis curiously.

"I said zat I vas happy vith who I got and zat it vouldn't be necessary." explained the professor.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed the henchwoman.

Immediately, she stretched out her arms and began to hug Professor Dementor.

"Atrosis…you're choking me!" bellowed the professor.

"Whoops! Sorry!" apologized Atrosis. She had forgotten how strong she was.

Immediately, she released Professor Dementor.

_At the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

Perry the Platypus returned to his home, having removed his fedora so that Phineas and Ferb would once again assume that he was a simple house pet.

"There you are, Perry!" exclaimed Phineas.

As it turned out, they had decided to mow the lawn today.

They just loved doing their mother favors…when they weren't building crazy inventions.

"I wonder what Perry did today." said Ferb.

Phineas shrugged. Platypuses typically didn't do much.

Still, he was a bit curious of what he had done himself.

Personally he wondered what it would be like living life as a platypus.

Maybe he could try turning himself into a platypus in the future.

At that very moment, Candace entered their backyard.

"What did you do this time?" asked Candace.

"We mowed the lawn." explained Phineas.

"Really? That was actually rather nice of you…" stated the teenage girl.

Oddly enough, it just wasn't the same without her having the opportunity to bust Phineas and Ferb.

But at least they had stayed on their best behavior today.

Personally she actually liked the way the lawn worked.

Shrugging, she decided to go on the phone and talk to her friend Stacy.

She was always good company…though admittedly she was starting to miss Danville. It felt so strange leaving after she had lived there for about fifteen years.

At least Middleton had a rather large shopping mall…bigger than the Danville Mall in fact.

Maybe she could head there and make some new friends. It sounded like a rather thriving place.

Of course, if she wanted to get money there, she was going to need a job.

Perhaps she could get a job there? Surely there were a few business opportunities.

Shrugging, she decided that she could ponder that later. For now, she just wanted to talk to her friend.

"Hey there, Candace. How was the move?" inquired Stacy.

"Pretty good, Stacy. Everyone here seems nice…though I was a bit baffled when Phineas and Ferb started attending the same high school as I did." noted Candace.

"How's your new high school?" asked Candace's best friend in the world.

"Pretty good…though for some strange reason a man by the name of Mr. Barkin keeps substituting for the other teachers. I don't know why." stated the orange-haired girl.

"That is rather strange." nodded Stacy. Mr. Barkin seemed multi-talented.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. I think I'm going to enjoy my new home…even if I miss Danville." said Candace.

"Bye!" exclaimed Stacy.

Candace hung up her cell phone.

_The next day…_

Phineas and Ferb were looking forward to their next day at school.

However, as it turned out, class had not started yet.

Curious, they noticed that they were currently having cheerleading practice.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb went to investigate what was going on.

He had to admit, the cheerleaders were rather impressive.

Sure enough, Bonnie was leading them.

Kim Possible noticed Phineas and Ferb, and decided to say hello.

"Hey there, Phineas and Ferb. Are you here to watch me practice?" asked Kim.

Phineas and Ferb nodded.

Bonnie noticed them as well.

"Darn it! Why don't you go away? You're disrupting our concentration!" demanded Bonnie.

"Sorry! We can leave if we're too much of a problem!" apologized Phineas.

Suddenly, Ferb began to do a series of impressive backflips.

Curious, the cheerleaders suddenly stopped practicing. This was a very interesting show.

At that moment, Ron decided to enter the gym.

"Hey there, KP! How is practice g-whoa!" bellowed Ron.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rufus.

Sure enough, the cheerleaders were impressed with Ferb's athletic skill.

At that very moment, Mr. Barkin decided to pay them a visit.

"Alright, that's enough practice for now. It's time for you to head to cheerleading camp." stated Mr. Barkin.

"I'm going to miss you, KP." said Ron.

"Actually, you're going with her." stated the teacher.

"Where are we going?" inquired the Bueno Nacho lover.

"To Camp Wannaweep." answered Mr. Barkin.

"Noooooo!" bellowed Ron.

"Stoppable, use your indoors voice!" bellowed the man.

"You know, he sounds remarkably like Buzz Lightyear from that animated cartoon about him." noted Ferb.

"He sure does…wait, why don't you want to go to Camp Wannaweep?" asked Phineas.

"Why wouldn't I want to go back there!" exclaimed Ron.

"As a child, he suffered from a miserable summer at that camp." explained Kim.

"Sorry to hear that." sympathized Phineas.

Already, he was starting to flashback to his fateful misadventures at camp.

"_Ron, you are such a baby!" exclaimed Gil._

_Ron began to bawl his eyes out._

"_See? What did I tell you?" inquired the bully._

_Immediately, his friends began to laugh._

_Ron began to suck his thumb._

_A few days later, the sign of Cabin 13 suddenly collapsed and fell on his head._

"_Ouch!" exclaimed Ron._

"_Whoops! Sorry about that." said the cabin constructor._

"_Darn it! Now I have a headache!" bellowed Ron Stoppable._

_Then again, Camp Wannaweep usually gave him a headache._

_A few days later, Ron went fishing in Lake Wannaweep._

"_C'mon! I'm hungry!" bellowed Ron Stoppbale._

_Unfortunately, he had snagged a mutated fish._

"_Aah!" exclaimed the young boy._

_Immediately, he began to run away so that he didn't end up becoming food._

_When he went to sleep that night, Bobo wouldn't stop poking him._

"_Hey! Quit poking me!" demanded Ron._

"_Ooh ooh aah aah!" exclaimed Bobo._

"Wow." murmured Phineas.

"Eventually, we ended up returning to Camp Wannaweep when the tires for our school bus got deflated. As it turned out, one of the former campers wanted revenge on Ron for mutating him…by mutating him and his friends in return." explained Kim.

"Yikes! That's quite a story! Are you sure it's safe at Camp Wannaweep?" inquired Phineas.

"I believe so. They should have cleaned up the lake. Not only that, Gill should be gone." stated the cheerleader.

"That's a relief." noted Ron. Still, he got the feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy his stay there.

Suddenly, one of the cheerleaders came up with a suggestion.

That cheerleader just so happened to be Tara.

"Can Ferb come with?" inquired the blonde cheerleader.

"Ferb?" asked Mr. Barkin.

Ferb immediately waved.

"That depends…can you show me your athletic ability?" inquired the teacher.

Once again, Ferb began to show off his athletic prowess.

Sure enough, Mr. Barkin was impressed…and he wasn't easily impressed, either.

"Alright. You can come along for the ride." said Mr. Barkin.

Ferb immediately pointed to Phineas.

"What? You want to bring your stepbrother with you? Well, I suppose that would be alright…" said the teacher.

"What? You're bringing those two losers along? Nooooo!" bellowed Bonnie.

"Again, use your indoors voice. Please." said Mr. Barkin.

"Why do we keep yelling no?" questioned Phineas.

Ferb shrugged.

After packing their backpacks, everyone entered the school bus.

Much to Phineas and Ferb's surprise, they found that Candace was going along for the ride as well.

"Hey there, Candace! Are you heading to Camp Wannaweep too?" inquired Phineas.

"My mother said that I could use some fresh air." answered Candace.

"I suppose that makes sense." nodded Phineas.

They had to admit, they were looking forward to camp.

Hopefully, they would enjoy their stay there.

_Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was feeling rather excited. He had just gotten a job at a summer camp. Specifically, he was a camp counselor.

By the looks of things, the job paid surprisingly well. Not only that, but he knew that would excel at arts and crafts, which was an activity at the camp.

He may not have gotten to be the mayor of Danville…but that was much better than nothing, to say the very least.

Immediately, he decided to dial his friend Dr. Drakken and tell him the good news.

"Hey there! Guess what? I got a job at a summer camp!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Really? Which one is it?" inquired Dr. Drakken.

"Camp Wannaweep." explained the hunchback.

"Camp Wannaweep? I've heard a lot of nasty rumors about that place." noted Shego.

"I'm on the phone, Shego." said the blue-skinned scientist.

"I was just saying." answered the supervillainess.

"I have to admit, the name of the camp sounds so deliciously evil." acknowledged Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"It certainly does!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"I think I'll take my daughter Vanessa along. I'm sure she would enjoy being at summer camp." noted the hunchback.

Incidentally, Charlene felt it would be a good if he and Vanessa did some family bonding.

Though they did truly love each other, their relationship had been a bit strained. Vanessa kept trying to expose him for the evil scientist he is.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was surprised that Vanessa was never able to pull it off to be honest. He had looked in a mirror and noticed how evil he had looked.

Sure enough, Vanessa began to knock on his door. As usual, she was dressed in black. She had been in love with that color for quite some time.

"Hey, Dad! You said we were going on a trip?" inquired Vanessa.

"Yes! We're going on a camping trip!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"A camping trip?" inquired Vanessa.

"Yes!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

"Where are we going?" asked the gothic teenager.

"Oh, we're going to Camp Wannaweep." explained the hunchback.

"Camp Wannaweep? Dad, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Have you heard the rumors surrounding this place? Rumor has it that the campers were attacked by a sea monster." said Vanessa.

"Oh please! I'm sure they just said things like that in order to scare people! People do that at camps all the time! What are the chances of us being attacked by something like that?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I'm just saying." answered the daughter of an evil scientist.

"Besides, I'll get to be away from Perry the Platypus!" bellowed the hunchback.

"Perry the Platypus?" questioned Vanessa.

"What are the chances of him finding me there?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hmm…" thought the gothic girl. That actually didn't seem like a place Perry would look.

"C'mon! I can't wait all day!" exclaimed the scientist that happened to resemble a pharmacist.

"Alright, Dad." nodded Vanessa.

Immediately, the two of them set out to Camp Wannaweep.

However, something told Vanessa that she wasn't going to enjoy there.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." thought Vanessa.

Personally, she hoped that the rumors were true.

Then again, maybe her father was right. What were the odds of them being attacked by a sea monster?

Still, it would be a good idea if she kept her eyes out at all times.

"Is it true? Did the science camp really pollute Lake Wannaweep? I was under the impression that they wouldn't litter." noted Vanessa.

Suddenly, Vanessa noticed that for some strange reason, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was putting some of his old chemicals into his truck.

Was he going to perform science experiments while he was there?

"Camp Wannaweep, here we come!" exclaimed the scary-looking man.

_Atrosis and Professor Dementor have been defeated…but we're not going to see the last of the former. Since you all seemed to like her so much, I guess I'll make her a recurring adversary. I was a bit worried that she was going to end up like Adrena Lynn…but I guess not._

_And yes, you can probably guess what's going to happen. However, it's not immediately going to happen. The first part of this saga is going to start off like a typical Phineas and Ferb episode…it's only when the second part arrives that it's going to be more KP-like._

_See you later!_


	6. Chapter 6: Contamination

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Phineas, Ferb, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Candace, Vanessa, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz will all be heading to Camp Wannaweep._

_Unfortunately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to pollute the lake using his old science chemicals…apparently he likes polluting the environment._

_However, there's going to be some…consequences…for his evil actions._

_What consequences you may ask? Let's just say that someone's looking for revenge._

_Things are going to get rather interesting once night falls, I can tell you that much._

**Chapter 6: Contamination**

"It feels good getting to go to summer camp." stated Phineas.

"I don't feel the same way…" answered Ron.

"Did you really have to bring these two along?" asked Bonnie..

"C'mon. They're here to enjoy summer camp along with everyone else." said Kim.

Besides, they would only be at Camp Wannaweep for a few days.

According to Wade, they had cleaned up the lake once again. It was safe to swim in. They didn't have to worry about being mutated.

Not only that, but Gill was nowhere in sight, so they didn't have to worry about him mutating them either.

"He's still at science camp, right?" asked Kim.

"Yes. The scientists are trying to persuade him not to mutate others…though I'm not sure how much success they're having." explained Wade.

"Fair enough." nodded KP.

Hopefully they would be able to set him on the right path. She remembered what happened when Gill decided that he wanted to get revenge on Ron after he blamed him for his sudden mutation.

Personally, she wondered how he wasn't aware that the lake was mutagenic. It was dark green for a reason.

Still, maybe she could go swim in Lake Wannaweep sometime. Now that the toxic waste had been removed from the lake, it actually looked rather…nice.

"You two had better stay on your best behavior!" exclaimed Candace.

"Don't worry! We will!" answered Phineas.

Ferb shook his head up and down.

Candace sighed. They were going to build another one of their crazy inventions, weren't they?

Eventually, they arrived at Camp Wannaweep. Already, Ron was beginning to prepare for the worst.

Fortunately, he still had his old map that he had drawn in order to make his stay at camp easier.

He had in fact memorized the layout a long time ago…but he still liked to look at it every now and then. He was actually a bit surprised how big the camp was.

Once again, he found himself assigned to Cabin 13.

Not only that, but his bunking partner was once again Bobo.

Fortunately, he seemed to be on his best behavior this time.

"Hey there, Bobo. It's been years, hasn't it?" inquired Ron.

Bobo nodded.

"Are you going to behave yourself this time?" asked the blonde.

Bobo nodded once again.

"Good. I don't want you trying to steal my bananas." stated Ron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus. There was enough for everyone.

Bobo scratched his hand behind his head.

"Funny, I was expecting you to jump across the cabin right about now…" noted the sidekick.

"Ooh ooh aah aah." stated the chimpanzee.

"Hmm? You've grown up since then? Oh, that's right…it's been about ten years since my first stay here…maybe we got off on the wrong foot." noted Ron.

Immediately, he began to shake Bobo's hand.

"Still, I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm not going to enjoy my stay here…" said the blonde.

Suddenly, a very scary spider emerged from the ceiling.

"Aah!" screamed Ron.

"Whoa!" bellowed Rufus.

Immediately, Ron ran out of the camp, much to everyone else's surprise.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" asked Candace.

Suddenly, she discovered that a squirrel was trying to get into her pants.

"Hey!" bellowed the girl with an abnormally large neck.

Fortunately, the squirrel ran away.

"I don't want them to end up in my pants again." noted Candace.

Still, she was getting the feeling that she was going to enjoy her time at summer camp. She couldn't believe how fresh the air felt.

Of course, this was in no small part due to the fact that the other four camps were trying to make Camp Wannaweep a tourist attraction everyone could enjoy.

However, they didn't bother changing its name to Camp Gottagrin this time.

As it turned out, the cheerleading squad seemed to be having a good time. Once again, they were showing off their moves.

"Way to go!" exclaimed Marcella.

"I just love practicing for cheerleading." noted Hope.

"It sure is an enjoyable activity." acknowledged Liz.

"Whatever!" bellowed Bonnie.

Kim sighed. Once again, Bonnie was being a party pooper.

Fortunately, it appeared that she wasn't going to have to bunk with her this time.

This time, she was bunking with Candace Flynn.

Still, she was going to feel rather sorry for who was going to have to bunk her.

Speaking of which, Bonnie was heading back to her cabin now. Her cabin was number 6.

As it turned out, her bunking partner was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, would you look at that. I'm bunking with a goth." murmured Bonnie.

Vanessa sighed. She had only arrived at camp recently and she was not enjoying her stay here.

Personally she was starting to wonder why her father had decided to become a camp counselor there.

"Whatever you do, don't touch my stuff. If you do…you're going to pay." said Bonnie.

Vanessa let out a sigh.

"Alright. I won't touch your stuff." answered the goth.

"You'd better not." said Bonnie.

Personally, she wondered how the other campers were doing.

As it turned out, Phineas and Ferb were both going to be residing in Cabin 7.

"Yes! We get to share the same cabin, Ferb!" exclaimed Phineas.

"How serendipitous." nodded Ferb.

"Aren't you a little young to be going on a high school field trip?" questioned a camp counselor.

"Yes. Yes, we are." stated Phineas.

"I hope you're having fun then." said the counselor.

Phineas and Ferb both nodded.

At Cabin 8, Kim Possible was socializing with Candace Flynn.

"You suffer from two brothers who won't listen to what you tell them to do, huh?" asked Kim.

"Yes, I do! It's such a pain! And you want to know what the worst part of it is? They get away with everything!" bellowed Candace.

"Sorry to hear that." sympathized Kim. Hopefully her brothers were on their best behavior while they were gone.

On the other hand, Phineas and Ferb typically did not cause destruction with their projects. Jim and Tim caused complete chaos.

She wondered what would happen if they met one day.

At that very moment, someone began to knock on the door to Cabin 7.

"Hmm?" inquired Phineas.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doing?" asked a voice.

"Isabella? Is that you?" inquired the boy.

Sure enough, it was Isabella, Phineas's best friend in the world…aside from his stepbrother of course.

"Hey there, Isabella. I take it you're enjoying summer camp as well?" inquired Phineas.

"Yes…though technically it's not summer. Right now it's fall…so basically it's fall camp." noted Isabella.

"Did you move to Middleton too?" asked Phineas.

"We moved to Upperton, actually." answered Isabella.

As it turned out, her pet Pinky's nemesis Professor Poofenplotz had moved to Upperton as she felt that she belonged among the upper-class.

Upperton in fact was not much wealthier than Middleton…but she wasn't aware of that.

Of course, since Pinky the Chihuahua was a secret agent, she wasn't aware of the real reason her parents moved. Her mother just so happened to have gotten a job there.

She had to admit, it was rather painful having to say goodbye to each of the Fireside Girls.

But at least she didn't live far from Phineas.

"I'll see you later, Phineas." said Isabella.

"See you, Isabella!" exclaimed Phineas.

_About an hour later…_

Ron Stoppable let out a sigh.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Kim Possible.

"I'm having a miserable time at camp again." answered Ron Stoppable.

"What's going on this time?" inquired Kim.

"Well…"

_Ron Stoppable found himself being pecked on the head by an angry woodpecker._

"_Ow ow ow!" exclaimed Ron._

_Unfortunately, he had been a bit careless and had disturbed her nest._

_A few minutes later, he found himself facing the wrath of a snake._

"_Aah! Don't bite me!" screamed Ron._

_Fortunately, none of the snakes native to Camp Wannaweep were venomous._

_Still, Ron couldn't be too careful._

_Things only got worse with Ron when Bobo began to chew on his socks, which he had left in his cabin._

_Or at least, he thought it was Bobo._

"_Darn it, Bobo!" exclaimed Ron._

"_Aah?" inquired Bobo._

"_Wait, you didn't do this?" asked the blonde._

"_Sorry!" apologized Rufus._

"_Darn it! Well, I suppose Bobo would have made more of a mess if he was responsible…" noted Ron._

_Why did his socks have to taste like cheese? Then again if they tasted like bananas Bobo probably would have devoured them._

_At least he was much less agitated than he had been during his first time at Camp Wannaweep._

"You're bunking with Bobo again, huh?" asked Kim.

"Yes…though thankfully he's on his best behavior this time. Mostly, anyway." answered Ron.

"That's a relief." noted KP. She wasn't looking forward to bunking with a monkey herself.

"Still, my stay at camp hasn't been fun…" stated Ron.

"It's OK, Ron. I'm sure that everything will be fine." answered Kim.

"But what if Gill comes looking for revenge?" asked the sidekick.

"Gill's at science camp, remember? There should still be only one L...the science camp cured him." explained Kim.

"But if what he escapes?" inquired Ron.

"Even if he does escape, he won't have a way to become a mutant again. We cleaned up the lake." stated the cheerleader.

"But what about his magic mucka?" asked the sidekick.

"His magic what?" inquired Kim.

"His magic mucka! He used that to turn himself into a mutant again! And then he attacked everyone at camp!" bellowed Ron.

"Oh…right…they cleaned that up, too." explained the cheerleader.

"You sure?" asked the blonde.

Immediately, Kim turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade? Can you check the camp to see if there is any toxic waste lingering around?" asked the cheerleader.

"Let me check…" answered Wade.

Sure enough, there didn't seem to be any sign of the toxic residue.

"Nope. Everything looks fine from my end." explained the boy.

Ron Stoppable let out a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, Ron! I'm sure that this camp won't be so bad this time!" exclaimed Kim.

"Is there anyone else that's not enjoying their time here?" asked Ron.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey there, Vanessa! What's the matter?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As it turned out, he was now dressed in a green outfit with short sleeves and red shorts. Printed upon them was the word "Wannaweep", signifying he was a counselor.

"It's my stay at camp! People keep making fun of me because of the clothes I'm wearing, I almost got stung by a bee, I'm bunking with the worst girl in the world, and my mother isn't answering my phone calls!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Yeah…she's a bit busy right now." noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Why did you get a job here, dad?" inquired the teenage girl.

"Because this camp sounds so deliciously evil!" bellowed the hunchback.

Vanessa sighed. As usual, her father was obsessed with being evil.

Realizing that there wasn't going to be any reasoning with her bumbling dad, she decided to leave him be.

"Bye, Vanessa!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Sitting on a nearby stump, she began to sigh.

Suddenly, she noticed a nearby frog. He seemed so full of life considering that he was hopping around.

"At least you seem to be enjoying your stay here." noted Vanessa.

Apparently, the frog understood what she was saying, because he immediately began to approach her.

"Huh?" asked the gothic girl.

Immediately, the frog gave her a map of Camp Wannaweep.

"Huh? Thanks." stated Vanessa. This should make her stay at the camp easier.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed the frog.

"I think I'll call you Newt…it seems as good of a name as any." noted the daughter of a mad scientist.

"Ribbit!" cheered Newt.

"I'll see you later." said Vanessa.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Rufus! Have you seen my old map of Camp Wannaweep?" inquired Ron.

"Huh?" asked Rufus. He had already memorized Camp Wannaweep's layout…why would he want it back?

"Do you know where it is, Bobo?" asked the blonde.

Bobo immediately pointed out the footprints leading out of the cabin.

Ron gasped in shock.

As it turned out, they somewhat resembled Gill's footprints.

"Aah!" screamed Ron.

Once again, it looked everyone at Camp Wannaweep was in danger.

Immediately, he went to alert Mr. Barkin.

"What's the matter, Stoppable?" asked Mr. Barkin.

"It's Gill! He's going to mutate us! Again!" bellowed Ron.

"What?!" exclaimed the Middleton substitute teacher. He was not looking forward to growing gills again. At all.

Immediately, Ron directed Mr. Barkin to where the footprints were.

However, he quickly realized that those were not Gill's footprints.

"Stoppable, Gill is much bigger than that." said the substitute teacher.

"Huh? Oh yeah." answered Ron.

"I would advise you not to be so paranoid." explained Mr. Barkin.

"Hey! You never know when he'll come back!" exclaimed Ron.

Mr. Barkin rolled his eyes.

"Wait…does this mean a frog made off with my map?" inquired the blonde.

"Looks that way." nodded the substitute teacher.

Personally, Ron wondered what a frog would want with his map. However, the footprints indicated that the perpetrator was clearly not Gill…unless for some strange reason he had inherited Mego's shrinking power.

Considering that comets never fell at Camp Wannaweep that was rather unlikely.

No matter. Maybe he didn't need the map. He already knew his surroundings innocent and out…though he would like to know where it had gone.

Shrugging, he decided to head back to Cabin 13.

"I'm sorry I made you panic." apologized Ron.

"Just remember to take deep breaths." answered Mr. Barkin.

Ron Stoppable nodded.

Suddenly, Mr. Barkin noticed that Phineas and Ferb were building a rocket.

"Hey, Mr. Barkin! Look what we made!" exclaimed Phineas.

"You actually built a rocket?!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

"Yes. Yes, we did." answered Phineas.

"I thought you were just imagining things…" stated the substitute teacher.

"Well, we do like to brainstorm before we actually build something." explained the genius boy.

Immediately, Phineas handed Mr. Barkin a space suit.

"Huh?" asked Mr. Barkin.

"We were going to use it ourselves...but Ferb only had time to build one spacesuit. Not only that, but he made it too big!" exclaimed the boy.

Ferb rubbed his hand across his head.

Shrugging, Mr. Barkin decided to put on the spacesuit. Hopefully, he wouldn't get blown up.

Thankfully, he did not.

"I have to admit…you two have proactive imaginations." noted the teacher.

Isabella immediately applauded the duo for their latest invention.

"Way to go, Phineas!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Thank you, Isabella." answered Phineas.

_At Dr. Doofenshmirtz's cabin…_

Perry the Platypus knocked on the door.

"Huh? Who is it?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry opened the door.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here?" inquired the mad scientist.

"Gruggg…" murmured Perry.

"The OWCA sent you to keep an eye on me? I assure you that I'm on my best behavior!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Somehow, Perry wasn't so sure that was true.

Why do you ask? He found all sorts of strange chemicals in his truck.

Still, he wondered what exactly he was going to do with them. He was under the impression that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was going to build an inator.

That seemed like something he would do.

"I'll see you later, Perry the Platypus." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, he left the cabin and went towards his truck.

He then began to drive off.

Curious, he began to wonder where he was going.

Much to his surprise, he was heading towards Lake Wannaweep.

What was he up to?

Suddenly, his jaw dropped in shock. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was dumping all the chemicals into the lake.

Of course, this was severely polluting it. Once again, it was turning dark green.

"I'm so glad I found a place to dump all those leftover chemicals!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

Suddenly, Perry began to approach him.

"Oh hey there, Perry the Platypus! Guess what! You're already too late to stop me!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry frowned. It looked like he was right. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had already emptied all of his old chemicals into the lake.

He had to admit…it now looked rather nasty.

"There's nothing you can do now!" bellowed the evil genius.

However, Perry the Platypus wondered if what Dr. Doofenshmirtz had just said now was true.

Surely there was a way to undo what he had done, right?

Curious, he noticed there was a science camp up ahead.

Perhaps he could tell the scientists there of the situation? He might be able to undo the damages.

Deciding that was as good of an idea as any, Perry began to run towards the science camp.

"Perry the Platypus? Where are you going?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, he realized what he was planning.

"Oh no! He's going to alert the head scientist what I've done! I'm going to get fired!" bellowed the mad scientist.

Immediately, he realized that if he wanted to keep his job…he was going to have to find a way to silence Perry the Platypus.

"Get back here!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Sure enough, he began to chase after Perry.

As he did so, Vanessa realized what was going on, and shook her head.

"I just don't know what's gotten into my father these days." noted Vanessa.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt. He actually agreed with her.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you again. Thanks for the map…" stated the gothic girl.

Suddenly, Newt realized what had happened to Lake Wannaweep, and he began to panic.

"What's the matter?" inquired Vanessa.

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

"What? That lake mutated your brother?!" bellowed the teenage girl.

Newt immediately directed Vanessa to his older brother…who Vanessa decided to name Wart.

She was surprised how huge he was. Personally she wondered if he could fit her inside his mouth.

Thankfully, Wart did not seem interested in eating her.

"Oh dear…" murmured Vanessa.

At this point, Newt was beginning to worry about what was going to happen. He got the feeling that bad things were going to occur soon.

"Try to calm yourself down, OK? Hopping around Camp Wannaweep isn't going to do anything." suggested Vanessa.

Newt stopped hopping around.

"Thank you. For now, I suggest we alert Mr. Barkin, since he's the one in charge here." said Vanessa.

Newt nodded. That sounded like a plan.

Immediately, they went to alert Mr. Barkin of the situation.

_At Cabin 8…_

"So…your brothers once turned you into a platypus?" asked Kim.

"Well, to their credit, it was an accident…" noted Candace.

"Oh dear." acknowledged the cheerleader.

"How I wish I could bring them to justice…" murmured the energetic girl.

"I bring people to justice all the time, actually." noted Kim.

"Congratulations." said Candace.

Immediately, she began to sigh.

"I'm sure you'll catch them some day, Candace." said the cheerleader.

"Maybe I will. I don't know anymore." answered Candace.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't really think they're doing anything wrong…I think they're just having fun." said Kim.

"That's one way to look at it." spoke Candace. Personally she wondered if she should be more like her friend Stacy.

"Well, back to cheerleading practice I go. Hopefully, Bonnie will cut me some slack…then again, she never does." noted Kim.

"I wish there were less cheerleaders around like her." said Candace.

"Believe me, she's the only cheerleader on the squad that happens to be a terrible person." answered the cheerleader.

Everyone else was rather friendly.

"That's a relief." noted Candace. She didn't want anyone making fun of her…especially not her boyfriend Jeremy.

"It was nice talking with you." said Kim.

"Nice talking to you too. Do you want to be friends?" inquired Candace.

"Sure!" exclaimed the cheerleader.

Immediately, she exchanged cell phone numbers with Candace.

"Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me." explained Kim.

"I will!" exclaimed Candace.

Kim exited the cabin so that she could resume her practice. If she didn't stay in shape, she wouldn't be able to save the world.

Then again, she always seemed to be in shape. When was the last time she had injured herself?

She must be that good or something.

Of course, the same could not be said for her bunk partner Candace, who injured herself all the time.

Sure enough, she had just stubbed her toe.

"Ow!" exclaimed Candace.

"You doing OK?" asked Kim from outside the cabin.

"Yes. You head to cheerleading practice." answered the fellow teenage girl.

"OK." nodded Kim as she went to join the other cheerleaders.

_Meanwhile at Dr. Lurkin's Laboratory…_

"What do you mean he's escaped?!" bellowed Dr. Lurkin.

Dr. Lurkin, the man in charge of making sure Gill could rejoin society, was not happy that he had escaped from them. Not in the least.

"We're sorry, boss! We looked the other way for one second and he was gone! He's a slippery fellow!" exclaimed the scientist.

"Well, in his mutant form he's basically a giant frog." noted the head scientist. That made sense.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus entered the laboratory.

"Hmm? What's a platypus doing here?" questioned the bespectacled man.

Immediately, Perry began to explain the situation to Dr. Lurkin.

"What? Lake Wannaweep's been repolluted?! Who did this?!" bellowed the blonde scientist.

At that very moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz entered the laboratory.

"Did he already tell you about what I did?" asked the hunchback.

"What did you do, Doofenshmirtz?!" bellowed Dr. Lurkin.

"I dunked chemicals that I didn't need anymore into the lake…" explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"What? Do you realize what you've done?!" exclaimed the blonde scientist.

"What did I do?" asked the mad scientist.

"Because of you, Gil Moss now has the opportunity to get his revenge on Ron Stoppable!" bellowed Dr. Lurkin.

"Whose Gil Moss?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"He's a boy that transformed into a mutant." explained the blonde scientist.

"A boy that transformed into a mutant? Sounds like a scary movie." noted the mad scientist.

"If we don't manage to find him before he transforms himself into a mutant once more, we're going to be trapped inside a scary movie! He'll transform the entire camp into mutants!" bellowed the bespectacled man.

"Oh dear." murmured Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He had really messed this time, didn't he?

"Since you're the one responsible for all this, I would advise you to help me! I for one am not looking forward to gills coming out from my neck!" exclaimed Dr. Lurkin.

"Alright, alright! I'll help! Sheesh!" bellowed the hunchback.

"As for you, since you brought this matter to my attention, I would appreciate if you helped me search for Gil Moss as well. The sooner we find him, the better." stated the sane scientist.

Perry the Platypus nodded. This sounded like an emergency.

Immediately, they began to set out to look for Gill…before he managed to find them.

_Meanwhile at Lake Wannaweep…_

Gil Moss smirked in satisfaction. Not only had he managed to escape from science camp, someone had gone and repolluted the lake.

He had to admit, whoever had done so, he owed them a favor.

He now had exactly the opportunity he was looking for.

Immediately, he dived into the lake, and laughed in delight as he began to mutate once more.

And to think he was initially horrified of his new appearance. Nowadays, he simply adored it.

Soon he would be able to get his revenge on the little squeeb that he felt had ruined his stay at Camp Wannaweep. It would work out for both of them if Ron exchanged his swim time with him in favor of arts and crafts, he had said.

He looked forward to transforming him into a mutant most of all.

But for now, he decided to bide his time. The scientists at Science Camp were searching for him.

If they caught him, they would likely spray him with a chemical that would transform him back to normal. That was not something he wanted.

He decided it would be best to wait until the coast was clear. Sooner or later they were going to ease up on their search.

Fortunately, he had the ability to blend in with his surroundings pretty well. Immediately, he dived into the water and began to wait.

Once night fell, he would strike.

"Soon everyone in Camp Wannaweep shall become my brethren…" he thought.

He was looking forward to it.

_Now Dr. Doofenshmirtz has done it. He's repolluted Lake Wannaweep and now everyone at camp is in danger._

_Can Dr. Lurkin, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz find Gill before nightfall? How long is Vanessa going to hang out with Newt? Will anyone at camp realize what is going on? And will I stop asking questions?_

_I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter…because this is where things are going to start getting scary._

_And yes, this was the first part of this saga…I decided it would be appropriate if it occurred during the daytime. The second part's going to take place mainly at night…_

…_and of course, that's when the fun will begin._

_See you!_


	7. Chapter 7: Night Of Terror

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, things are going to get scary. It's going to be up to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz to save the day…and of course Camp Wannaweep._

_Can she do it? Of course, she'll have that little amphibian buddy of hers to help…but even so, Gill is one nasty mutant._

_And yes, Ron Stoppable's not going to be able to save the camp…unfortunately._

_I hope you enjoy this latest installment…even if it's probably going to give you nightmares. Heh heh._

**Chapter 7: Night of Terror**

In the afternoon, it was about time for everyone to be fed. They were getting rather hungry, after all. Especially Ron and Rufus.

Incidentally, the sky had turned orange. It looked like the sun was going to vanish soon.

Fortunately, they had a wide variety of foods available, so nobody was unhappy.

They even had tacos…which of course Ron Stoppable loved.

In fact, so did Rufus.

Shrugging, Vanessa decided to go with something salty.

Curious, she noticed that Ron was feeding one of his tacos to his pet naked mole rat, and wondered if she should do the same to Newt.

As it turned out, he was currently resting in her hair.

"Do you want some of my salty potato chips, Newt?" inquired Vanessa.

Newt frantically shook his head.

"Hmm? Oh that's right…salt would burn your tongue, am I correct?" asked the gothic chick.

Newt nodded.

"Is that frog your pet?" asked Ron.

"Er, no…I just happened to befriend him during my stay at Camp Wannaweep." explained Vanessa.

"Now that I think of it…I probably could have gotten a frog in order to deal with my father's fur allergies…he doesn't have any hair, does he?" inquired the blonde.

"No, he does not." stated the gothic chick.

"Good point." noted Rufus. Still, he got the feeling that Ron wouldn't trade him for anything…not even a million dollars.

Speaking of which, he remembered the time Ron became filthy rich…but Dr. Drakken decided to steal from him.

Then again, he was running a bit low on funds for his evil domination schemes, so maybe he had felt a little sorry for him.

"Is there anything you could eat that isn't salty?" asked Vanessa.

Newt pointed to some freshly cooked fish.

"Alright then." nodded the gothic chick.

Immediately, she gave some of the fish to Newt.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

"I take it you're enjoying that?" asked Vanessa.

Newt nodded.

Personally, Vanessa wondered if she should take Newt as a pet. Then again, taking a wild animal in might not be such a good idea.

Still, he seemed to be disease-free, as he had been careful not to swim in Lake Wannaweep during his contamination.

He in fact had found a small puddle in order to keep himself moist. However, his brother Wart didn't seem to catch on to why swimming in Lake Wannaweep wasn't a bad idea.

He had told him that the water was great, but Newt wasn't so sure that was true.

Later on, Wart told him that he was right and that he shouldn't have gone swimming there…even if he didn't have to worry about any more natural predators. He was kind of…at the top of the food chain.

Now that Newt had thought of it, his brother had been a big eater even before he had gotten mutated. He could hardly keep up.

Considering that he didn't need to be fed much, Vanessa wondered if keeping Newt as a pet would be a good idea.

She in fact wanted a pet, but she wondered if it was too much of a responsibility. Since Newt typically kept on his best behavior…

After everyone had been fed, everyone headed back towards their cabins…except for Newt and Vanessa.

As it turned out, they had decided to check on Lake Wannaweep once again. They were feeling rather worried about it.

Sure enough, it was looking as nasty as ever.

"What was my dad thinking?" asked Vanessa.

Newt shrugged. Her guess was as good as his.

Suddenly, Gill emerged from the lake, much to their horror.

"What is that?!" screeched Vanessa.

"Ribbit!" bellowed Newt. This was simply horrifying!

Immediately, they went to go alert the campers of the bad situation.

Sure enough, they happened to bump into Ron.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"I just saw a swamp monster!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"A swamp monster? What did it look like?" inquired the blonde.

"Huh?" asked Rufus.

"It had red eyes, green skin, was covered with sludge, and looked like a frog!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Ron gasped in shock. That fit Gill's description perfectly.

"Aah! We've got to alert the other campers immediately!" exclaimed Ron.

Frantically, he began to knock on Kim's door.

"Hey there, Ron. What's the matter? Are you having more miserable experiences at camp?" asked Kim.

"It's Gill! He's back with a vengeance!" exclaimed Ron.

"How can that be? They cleaned up the lake…and they cleaned up the grotto too." stated the cheerleader.

Curious, she decided to use the Kimmunicator to see if there was some truth in his claims.

"Is there a swamp mutant lurking around?" asked Kim.

"Not that I'm aware of…but I've got something that might concern you. Someone went and repolluted the lake!" exclaimed Wade.

"What? Who did it?" inquired the girl that could do anything.

"It was my father." explained Vanessa.

"What was he thinking?" asked Kim.

"I don't know either." answered the Goth girl.

Suddenly, Kim's Kimmunicator began to receive some interference.

"Uh-oh, Kim! I'm breaking up with you! Someone's sabotaging the-"

Kim's Kimmunicator went to static.

At that very moment, Candace screamed "Noooooooo!"

"What's the matter?" asked Kim.

"It's my cell phone! I can't use it to contact my friends!" bellowed Candace.

"Yeah…my Kimmunicator shut down too. Someone must have interfered with the telecommunications…" noted Kim.

Something was definitely wrong.

However, the other campers seemed oblivious to what was going on.

"You may be right, Ron. Something just isn't right about this." noted the cheerleader.

At that very moment, Mr. Barkin yelled out in frustration.

"What's the matter?" asked Kim.

"Someone sabotaged the bus engine! We can't use it to leave Camp Wannaweep!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

"Oh no…" thought Ron.

"I hope that we can repair it…" noted the substitute teacher.

"I certainly hope so." nodded Kim. Personally part of her wished that Wade could have gone to camp with them. He could repair the bus in no time flat.

"Are we stranded?" asked Kim.

"I'm afraid so." nodded Ron. This could not mean anything good.

Candace began to run around the camp frantically.

"By the way, has anyone seen my dad?" asked Vanessa.

She was starting to get a bit worried about him.

_Meanwhile…_

Unfortunately, there was just no sign of Gill. By the looks of things, he had camouflaged himself once again.

Not only that, but night was beginning to fall.

"This isn't good…I fear for the safety of the campers!" exclaimed Dr. Lurkin.

"I promise, I'm not going to dump anything else in Lake Wannaweep, I swear!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, they began to hear something.

"Wait, what was that?" asked the mad scientist.

Suddenly, someone spewed out green sludge…and attached Perry to Platypus to a nearby tree.

Perry began to wonder what was going on.

"Hey! I thought trapping Perry the Platypus was supposed to be my job!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, he found himself stuck to a tree as well.

"This is disgusting!" bellowed the hunchback. Whose bright idea was it to spray sludge on people?

Dr. Lurkin's face paled. He realized who it was now.

At that very moment, Gill jumped a few feet away from him.

"Now, now Gill. I'm sure you'll enjoy life better as a non-muta-"

Suddenly, Gill splattered him to a tree as well.

"Oh." said Dr. Lurkin dejectedly.

Satisfied with his work, he began to hunt down the other campers.

A few minutes later, the campers began to hear the sound of screaming.

Phineas and Ferb decided to investigate. The screams sounded awfully familiar.

"Isabella!" exclaimed Phineas.

Curious, he went to investigate the source of the screaming.

Sure enough, there was Isabella, who had been glued to a cabin wall by Gill's sludge.

"What happened, Isabella?" inquired Phineas.

"I got attacked by a swamp monster!" bellowed Isabella.

"A swamp monster?" asked Phineas.

Suddenly, Phineas found himself being glued to the wall very close to where Isabella was, causing her to blush.

"What's going on?" inquired the boy.

At that very moment, Gill decided to reveal himself once more.

"That's the monster that attacked me!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Congratulations! You're all about to become mutants!" bellowed Gill.

Unfortunately, Gill's sludge happened to be mutagenic…meaning prolonged exposure would transform someone into a mutant.

"Mutants? Cool!" bellowed Phineas. That actually sounded rather exciting.

Gill sweatdropped.

"Run for it, Ferb!" exclaimed the young boy.

Ferb frantically began to run away from the crazed mutant.

Sure enough, he bumped into Bonnie.

"Watch where you're going, dork!" bellowed the cheerleader.

Suddenly, Gill spat his mutagenic sludge on them, gluing them together, much to Bonnie's annoyance.

He then set to work on the cheerleading squad, hoping to mutate them as well.

Sure enough, Kim and Ron noticed what was going on.

"Run for it!" bellowed Ron.

Unfortunately, it was already too late. Gill quickly attached them to yet another tree.

And to make matters worse, Rufus had been in Ron's pocket when he had vomited on them, so he wouldn't be able to help.

"Uh-oh." murmured Rufus.

"You're not saving the day this time, squeeb! Have fun being a mutant! Then again, you already did mutate yourself in order to defeat me once…" bellowed Gill.

"Would you look at that…we're going to become mutants together." noted Kim.

"That's a rather interesting thought…" acknowledged Ron.

Immediately, the two of them began to make out.

"Ugh! That is disgusting!" bellowed Gill. Why did he even bother trying to mutate Ron, anyway? He was already a freak.

"But we're not the ones vomiting sludge on people…" pointed out the sidekick.

"Whatever! There can't be many campers left now…" noted the mutant.

Sure enough, there was Candace, who was still oblivious to what was happening.

"I have to admit…this camp sure looks creepy at night." said Candace.

Suddenly, Gill vomited his sludge on Candace.

"This is Phineas and Ferb's doing, isn't it?" questioned the teenage girl.

Gill went to search for the few remaining campers.

At that very moment, Mr. Barkin wanted Kim Possible to save them.

"Kim Possible, we desperately need your help! There's a mutant on the loose!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

Tara immediately explained the situation to him.

"Kim Possible has been captured, Mr. Barkin! Everyone's been captured!" bellowed Tara.

Suddenly, Gill used his sludge to attach Tara to the school bus.

"I've been captured, Mr. Barkin!" screeched Tara.

Sure enough, Gill attached Mr. Barkin to the bus as well.

"How many times is this going to happen to me? I wonder what I'm going to mutate into this time…" noted Mr. Barkin.

It always seemed so random.

Sure enough, fur was beginning to grow across his body.

"Looks like this time I'm going to be a wolf-man." spoke the teacher.

At least he would do well out in the forest.

Perhaps he should go visit a girl who likes to dress in red. She always seemed to have delicious pastries.

At this point, there was only one person left that hadn't been trapped.

It was none other than Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

"You!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Sure enough, Gill prepared to spit on her and finish the job…

…only to suddenly be tripped by Newt and his tongue.

Seizing the opportunity, Vanessa began to flee into the kitchen so that she could barricade herself.

Newt quickly followed suit. Vanessa clearly needed his help.

"How could I have been so clumsy?" asked Gill as he helped himself to his feet.

No matter. Once Vanessa Doofenshmirtz had been plastered to a wall, he would be done.

He could then go on and mutate everyone in the other camps…

…he relished the thought.

Still, turning everyone in Camp Wannaweep into a mutant would be no small coop.

Maybe he should rest a bit after he was done with his job there.

After all, there was only so much sludge that he could spew out at a time.

For now, he needed to look for a gothic girl and the frog that she had befriended.

"She can run…but she can't hide." thought Gill.

Sure enough, he realized that she had barricaded herself in the kitchen.

"Off to the kitchen I go." said the mutant.

While he was at it, maybe he could get something to eat there. Mutating others was actually making him pretty hungry.

Fortunately for Vanessa, she had barricaded the kitchen rather well. Hopefully rescue would show up.

However, she got the feeling that the barricade wasn't going to hold Gill for long.

"What are we going to do? We're the only ones left now." stated Vanessa.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt. This was a terrible dilemma.

"How are we going to defend ourselves against him?" questioned the daughter of an evil scientist.

Curious, Newt noticed that Gill greatly resembled an amphibian, and he got an idea.

Immediately, he wrapped his tongue around a salt shaker and handed it to Vanessa.

"Careful, you could hurt yourself with that." warned the Goth girl.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

"What do you want me to do with this? Wait a minute…" pondered Vanessa.

Now that she thought of it…wasn't Gill basically a giant amphibian? It seemed likely that he could absorb water through his skin.

All of a sudden, she had an idea of what to do.

She didn't have much time. Gill was going to be in the kitchen any minute.

"Come on out, wherever you are! I don't have all night!" exclaimed Gill.

"OK…I think I might know how to take him down and save Camp Wannaweep…but I'm going to need your help." explained Vanessa.

Newt nodded. She could always count on him. They were rather close…even if they had only known each other for only one day.

Sure enough, Gill managed to find her.

"There you are!" bellowed the swamp mutant. Finally, he was going to get to finish what he had started.

Immediately, he began to break down the barricade to the kitchen.

As Vanessa had predicted, it didn't take him long at all. Already, he was inside.

However, he couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

"Where did she go?" asked Gill. Did she run off like a coward? He didn't think that she could get very far considering that he had sabotaged the bus engine.

Suddenly, he found himself being sprayed with some salt from the salt shaker.

"Aaugh!" exclaimed Gill. All of a sudden, his face was beginning to itch.

Not only that…but it was beginning to hurt.

That salt had irritated his skin.

Growling in frustration, Gill resumed his search for Vanessa.

Suddenly, he noticed that there was a frog nearby, standing on some hand sanitizer.

"Oh, would you look at that? Someone let a frog into the kitchen." said Gill.

Newt then proceeded to spray Gill with the hand sanitizer, causing him to scream.

As it turned out, there were a lot of chemicals that he did not want to absorb through his skin.

Swatting Newt away, the mutated camper resumed his search for Vanessa.

Sure enough, he found her next to the sink.

"Now I've gotcha!" exclaimed Gill.

Immediately, he prepared to spew out some sludge all over Vanessa…

…only for her to toss soap in his mouth while it was open.

Sure enough, Gill began to cough and gag. It did not taste good as well.

Once again, he prepared to vomit sludge on Vanessa…

…but no sludge came out.

"Uh-oh." thought Gill.

Suddenly, Vanessa whacked Gill with a frying pan.

"Ow!" screeched the mutant.

This caused him to collapse on the floor.

Once again, Gill tried to help himself to his feet…

…only for Newt to trip him once more.

Now Vanessa had her chance.

Reaching under the sink, she found a variety of different chemicals.

She began to pour every single one of them on to Gill, much to his horror.

"No! No! Stop!" bellowed Gill. He had already realized what was going to happen.

Sure enough, they were all having negative impacts on his body. He was feeling very, very bad.

All of a sudden, he was starting to feel rather…woozy.

"Impossible! How could I lose to a Goth? I'm the nightmare of Camp Wannaweep! I can't be taken out like this…" murmured Gill.

Suddenly, he passed out on the floor.

Vanessa gasped in pleasant surprise. She had actually managed to defeat him!

Hopefully now the day would be saved.

Of course, she still had to find a way to free the other campers.

"How am I going to do that?" asked Vanessa.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

"Huh? I should try washing away the sludge with water? That seems like as good of an idea as any." acknowledged the daughter of an evil scientist.

Immediately, she went to where the fire extinguisher was.

"Let's see if this works." said Vanessa.

Sure enough, she could see several campers that desperately needed her help. None of them wanted to become mutants…even if Gill was inclined to disagree.

Using the fire extinguisher, she managed to free most of the cheerleading squad. Oddly enough, most of them happened to be rather close together.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Hope, expressing her gratitude towards the Goth.

"We'd love to have you on our squad!" bellowed Marcella. By the looks of things, she was rather grateful.

"You'd be much more preferable than Bonnie!" shouted Liz. Bonnie was as detestable as ever.

"Er, yeah…" nodded Jessica. Why did Bonnie have to be so selfish and cruel? Personally she was wondering why Mr. Barkin wouldn't kick her off the squad.

Shortly afterwards, she set to work on freeing Phineas and Isabella.

"Thanks." said Phineas as he began to wipe the rest of the sludge off of his body.

"That was disgusting!" bellowed Isabella. She hoped that it was never going to happen again.

"Yes. Yes, it was." nodded Phineas. Still, he found it rather amazing that there had been a swamp monster lurking in Camp Wannaweep this whole time.

What other secrets did the camp have? He would like to go there again in the future.

She then began to free Bonnie and Ferb as well. They were starting to look a bit…green.

Well, Ferb was anyway. Of course, maybe it was just his green hair.

"I suppose I should thank you. I was sick and tired of listening to this dweeb!" bellowed Bonnie.

"But he hardly ever talks." pointed out Vanessa.

"Really? I never noticed." said the cruel cheerleader. Maybe she was just imagining things. Swamp monsters always made her imagination run wild.

Ferb shrugged. Personally he was under the impression that Bonnie would notice that he was a rather quiet boy.

Personally he just thought it was easier to let Phineas do the speaking. He had such a way with words.

Then again, Phineas said that he had a way with words himself. He was pretty good with similes and metaphors, to say the very least.

Perhaps he should sign up for the Middleton Poetry Club?

Vanessa then proceeded to free Kim, Ron, and Rufus…the former two of which were still making out.

"Um, you do realize you're free now…right?" asked Vanessa.

"Really?" inquired Kim Possible.

"We actually didn't notice…" noted Ron.

"Huh." murmured Rufus. Apparently, they had lost track of their surroundings.

He was so happy to finally be free. It felt awful whenever he didn't get the opportunity to run around.

She then noticed her trapped father…as well as the trapped Perry and Dr. Lurkin.

"I'm here to rescue you, dad!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Finally! I was starting to get worried! I was transforming into a cockroach!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"At least you'd be resilient." noted his daughter as he washed the sludge away.

She then began to free Perry the Platypus and Dr. Lurkin.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Dr. Lurkin.

"You're welcome." answered Vanessa.

She had to admit, it felt rather unusual saving the day. Who would have thought that she would become a heroine?

Then again, everyone could be a heroine to someone.

Perry gave her a salute as he began to walk around.

In the process, he waved hello to Newt, since he of course was a semi-aquatic mammal of action…and Newt happened to be an amphibian.

Newt waved hello in return.

She proceeded to save Candace.

"That was horrifying!" exclaimed Candace.

"It certainly was." nodded Vanessa.

Thankfully, the nightmare was finally over.

Saving Mr. Barkin and Tara for last, she began to free them using the fire extinguisher.

Unfortunately, Mr. Barkin had transformed into a wolf-man. For some strange reason, the sludge mutated him rather quickly.

Maybe some were more resistant to the mutagenic sludge than others? That would make sense.

"Owoooo!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

"You think he's going to be OK?" asked Tara.

"I would like to think so. At least he doesn't seem to be dangerous." noted Vanessa.

Sure enough, Mr. Wolfman was mostly keeping to himself, though he did seem rather hungry.

"Try this!" exclaimed Dr. Lurkin.

Mr. Wolfman eagerly ate the meat that Dr. Lurkin had given him, and he suddenly transformed to normal.

Dr. Lurkin had cleverly squirted the antidote to the mutation so that Mr. Barkin would eat it. He figured that someone was going to get mutated even if they managed to stop Gill in time.

In the process, Mr. Barkin was left shirtless, much to Tara's delight.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Barkin is so attractive without his shirt on!" exclaimed Tara.

"Can you get me a shirt?" asked Mr. Barkin.

"Awww!" complained Tara.

_Later, in the morning…_

"I'm going to get you! And your little frog too!" screeched Gill.

Once again, he had been trapped inside a fishbowl.

"I'll be taking your action figures for the day." said Dr. Lurkin.

"Oh, man!" bellowed Gill.

"Congratulations! You are now the heroine of Camp Wannaweep!" exclaimed Ron.

"Thanks." stated Vanessa.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt. Was he now the sidekick of Camp Wannaweep?

"I thought you were the hero of Camp Wannaweep." said Kim.

"If I'm the hero, she's the heroine." answered Ron.

"I suppose that makes sense." nodded Kim.

"That was one exciting camp trip!" exclaimed Isabella.

"It sure was, Isabella!" bellowed Phineas.

"I am never going for a swim in a toxic lake." stated Ferb.

"Finally! Now I can bust my brothers for making that swamp monster!" exclaimed Candace.

"Actually, it was my dad who was responsible." explained Vanessa.

"Really? Alright then, I'll bust him!" bellowed the high-strung girl.

"I've been trying to do so for years. Good luck." answered the daughter of an evil scientist that should have been more careful about how he managed his waste.

At that very moment, Charlene Doofenshmirtz decided to pay her daughter and ex-husband a visit.

"Are you OK, Vanessa? I heard about what had happened at Camp Wannaweep and wanted to see if I were alright." asked Charlene.

"Yes, I'm fine. I actually managed to save the camp." stated Vanessa.

"Congratulations did. I had a feeling you would something great one day." answered her mother.

"I guess you were right. Of course, the frog I befriended here helped." said the Goth girl.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

"Is he your pet?" inquired Charlene.

"Well, it depends if he's safe to be around. I don't think he swam in the toxic lake since he vehemently didn't want to be in the water…but I would like to make sure." noted Vanessa.

Curious, Dr. Lurkin scanned him with a device.

"He's clean. You may keep him as a pet." stated the doctor.

"Alright then. Would you like to be my pet frog?" inquired Vanessa.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

"Remember, you're in charge of feeding him." stated Charlene.

"Don't worry! He doesn't eat much!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Ribbit!" bellowed the frog. It's true, he didn't.

Waving goodbye to his mutated brother, he got ready to go to his new home along with Vanessa.

Fortunately, the school bus engine had been repaired, so everyone else could get to go home as well.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, are you going to pollute Lake Wannaweep again?" inquired Dr. Lurkin.

"No no no! I'm never trying something like that again! Really, I promise!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Good. You know, we might have a position for you at science camp…" said the sane scientist.

"Really? You mean it? Yes!" cheered the head scientist.

Immediately, he drove off with Dr. Lurkin towards science camp.

As they did so, Gill began to roar.

"I sure hope we won't have to see him again…" noted Ron.

"Hopefully Dr. Lurkin can keep him busy for a while. Then again, we've only encountered him twice up until now." acknowledged Kim.

"Well, that's true." nodded the sidekick. Personally, he was under the impression that they would encounter Gill more. He always seemed to be present in the show intro.

Then again, maybe he thought wrong. He was surprised what showed up in the intro for the show.

"Wait, why am I breaking the fourth wall?" inquired Ron.

"Because it's fun?" asked Kim.

"Maybe…" answered Bueno Nacho's top customer. Personally he thought that theme song was rather catchy.

He in fact had downloaded it on his Ipod. He just couldn't stop listening to those tunes.

Immediately, they stepped onto the bus. It was good to finally get to head back home after everything that had happened.

But was it the last they had seen of Gill?

Sure enough, Kim's parents were rather worried about Kim Possible.

"Where were you?" inquired Anne Possible.

"I was at camp…and things went south." explained Kim.

"You went to camp?" asked Tim.

"You got lucky!" exclaimed Jim.

"No, I didn't." answered Kim.

"Did you save the camp?" asked James Possible.

"A girl by the name of Vanessa did, actually." answered Kim Possible.

Hopefully the world would be safe for the time being.

However, she knew that evil never rests. She considered it to be a shame, considering that she was looking forward to a day off.

Why did evil have to be so proactive?

She was ready for whatever was going to happen.

After all, she was the girl that could do anything.

_Hooray for Vanessa! She managed to save Camp Wannaweep!_

_Oh, and she now has a pet frog. Adding OCs is rather fun…even if this one wasn't actually human._

_In the next chapter, Kim Possible is going to have to thwart the Senor's latest scheme. And yes, they're up to no good again. Were you expecting them to be on their best behavior?_

_I hope to see you later._


	8. Chapter 8: Sibling Rivalry

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are going to stop the Senor's latest plot. Also, Perry the Platypus is going after Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Drakken, and Shego…they're plotting against Roger._

_Isn't that just dandy?_

**Chapter 8: Sibling Rivalry**

Phineas and Ferb were rather excited after going to school. It had just given them the idea.

Today, they were going to turn themselves into platypuses so that they could understand Perry better.

However, they weren't quite sure where Perry was.

As it turned out, Perry the Platypus was on another mission…this time, he was going after Dr. Doofenshmirtz again.

"Good morning Agent P. Once again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is plotting against his brother Roger. We believe that he intends to humiliate him in order to ruin his reputation as mayor of Danville. We're counting on you to put a stop to this. Good luck, Agent P." stated Major Monogram.

"Sheesh. I wish Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his brother could get along." noted Carl.

"Don't we all?" questioned the major.

He was sure that life would be so much easier for them both if they could put aside their differences.

Then again, Roger hardly paid attention to his younger brother. He was focused on being mayor of Danville.

Giving a salute, Perry the Platypus set out to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme.

However, he got the feeling that he wouldn't be alone.

The last time he checked, he was still working with Dr. Drakken and Shego.

No doubt they would make it harder for him to stop them.

But to be honest with himself, stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz's schemes were getting a bit too easy anyway.

He always knew exactly what to do in order to stop him.

It looked as if his training at the OWCA was paying off. He felt stronger than ever.

Once again, Perry the Platypus decided to use his hover car. For some strange reason, it never ran out of fuel.

Oh wait, that was right. It happened to be solar-powered. Major Monogram and Carl both wanted a car that wouldn't end up polluting the environment.

Considering what had happened when Dr. Doofenshmirtz had tried polluting Lake Wannaweep so that he could dispose of some leftover chemicals, he wasn't going to question that.

Taking a deep breath, Perry the Platypus flew straight towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Oddly enough, the building didn't so imposing at a distance.

_Meanwhile…_

At the Senor Estate, Senor Senior, Senior and his son Senor Senior, Junior were up to no good.

Well, Senior was up to no good anyway. Junior was currently suntanning.

"So, Junior, I take it you and your new girlfriend are still in love?" asked Senior.

"We sure are, father!" exclaimed Junior.

"Alright then. How would you like to come up with a scheme that would benefit her greatly?" inquired the evil aristocrat.

"What did you have in mind, father?" inquired the teenager in a yellow shirt.

"I was thinking of making her the most popular cheerleader in Middleton High." answered Senior.

"Really? You mean it, father?" asked Junior.

All of a sudden, he was feeling rather excited.

"I mean everything I say, my son." answered Senior.

"Alright, then! What did you have in mind?" asked Junior.

"I was thinking of zapping the rest of her cheerleading squad with a ray gun that would make complete and utter fools out of themselves." explained the man with a cane.

"Why would you want to do that, father?" inquired the muscular teen.

"If we do that, Bonnie would surely become the most popular cheerleader in Middleton High…at least by comparison. Everyone else would look down on the cheerleaders for the way they were acting." explained Senior.

"Well, father, normally I'm not one to participate in your evil plots…but since this is for my girlfriend I think I'll make an exception." stated Junior.

Immediately, he went to go put his yellow shirt on. That way he wouldn't get surrounded by fangirls when he went to Middleton High.

"Wait…won't Kim Possible try to thwart our scheme? She always seems to show up whenever you're doing something bad." inquired the teenage boy.

"Of course she will. That is the challenge." answered Senior.

"Right, of course, father." nodded Junior.

"I for one am looking forward to it." stated the wealthy man.

"You think she's happy I'm dating her archrival?" inquired the son of a villain.

"Probably not." acknowledged Senior.

"Meh, I can't please everyone." noted Junior.

After all, his father did happen to be an evildoer. An affable evildoer, but an evildoer nonetheless.

"Off to Middleton High we go." said the teenage boy.

"Before we do that we should wait for Kim Possible to show up. I'd be delighted to have her as my guest." said Senior.

"But she got you arrested last week, father!" exclaimed Junior.

"I have connections. I can always count on someone to bust me out of jail." answered the elderly man.

"Oh, right. How could I have forgotten about that?" questioned the teenage boy.

Shrugging, he decided to play along with his father.

_Meanwhile at the KP Residence…_

"Hey there, Wade. What's the sitch?" inquired Kim Possible.

"It's the Senors…they're up to no good again. They've built a ray gun of some kind." answered Wade.

"A ray gun? What does it do?" asked the cheerleader.

"As to that…I have no idea." said Wade.

"I guess we better go to their estate and investigate…of course, it always does seem to be filled with traps." noted Kim.

"According to Senor Senior, Senior, they're his pride and joy." explained Wade.

"I bet they are." nodded the cheerleader.

She had to admit, those traps could be a real pain. She still remembered the time she had to spar with a mutant octopus.

On the plus side, she actually got to arrest the Senors that particular time…she heard about the concert that Junior had in prison.

At least he seemed to enjoy his stay there.

Now that she thought of it…why did her foes keep breaking out of prison?

She would like to think that they would stay there for a while before going back to their evil schemes.

Personally she wondered if Middleton Prison should have a better security system.

For now, she decided to fetch Ron…

…only to find that he was babysitting his sister Hana.

"Brother!" cheered Hana.

"Hey there, KP!" exclaimed Ron.

"Uh-oh." thought Kim. It looked like she was going to have to do this mission solo.

"Er, I was going to ask if you would like to go on a mission with me…but you seem to have your hands full." noted the cheerleader.

"Yeah…sorry about that, KP." apologized Ron.

"Hee hee hee hee!" giggled Hana.

"Rufus, are you up for another mission?" inquired Kim.

Rufus saluted Kim with respect.

"Hmm…that's a bit new for you." noted the cheerleader.

Apparently, being an agent at OWCA had gone to his head.

Incidentally, he had been assigned to take out the Senors himself…so he might as well come along.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Rufus.

"Yes, of course. I think we can drive there, so we won't need Wade to give us transportation." said Kim.

"Really?" inquired the naked mole rat.

"Yeah…they have an estate right here in Middleton." answered Kim.

"Phew!" exclaimed Rufus. That made things a lot easier.

Immediately, they began to drive towards the Senor's hideout.

_Elsewhere…_

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" inquired Isabella.

"We're building a device that will turn us into platypuses!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked the young girl.

"We figured we could use it to understand Perry better." answered the young boy.

"I suppose that makes sense." nodded Isabella.

Still, she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to become a platypus herself.

"If you want we can turn you into a different animal…" stated Phineas.

Incidentally, they had decided their latest machine to have a wide selection of animals available so that nobody would be unhappy.

"Oh. Well, maybe I should turn myself into a chihuahua then." noted Isabella.

"Isn't your pet a chihuahua?" inquired Phineas.

"Yes…that's why I want to try turning myself into one." answered the Fireside girl.

At that very moment, Baljeet and Buford decided to visit them as well.

"Did you move too?" inquired Phineas. His friends had been moving a lot lately.

"Yes. I moved to Lowerton…and so did Baljeet." explained Buford.

"Heh heh heh. What a coincidence." noted Baljeet.

"I wonder why everyone keeps moving." questioned Ferb. It was actually starting to baffle him.

But at least he could hang out with his friends.

"Alright, I'm done building the device!" exclaimed Phineas.

Pretty soon, they would able to transform themselves into whatever animal they wished.

They for one were looking forward to it.

"Right…I'll have the honor of going first." said Phineas.

Pressing a few buttons on the device, Phineas transformed himself into a platypus.

Oddly enough, he still kept his orange hair.

"Well, now I know exactly how Perry feels." noted Phineas.

Ferb raised his hand.

"You want to go next, Ferb? Alright then." nodded the boy.

Ferb nodded his head.

Immediately, he transformed himself into a monkey. He was going to need to take a shower later.

Curiously, he now had a green Mohawk.

"Isabella, do you want to go next? In retrospect we should have used the Ladies First policy." noted Phineas.

"Maybe you should have." shrugged Isabella.

Sure enough, she transformed herself into a chihuahua…that happened to have hearts in her eyes.

Buford was up next. He transformed himself into a bear, which still happened to have Buford's eyebrows.

"Eep!" screeched Baljeet. Buford's bear form was rather scary.

Immediately, he tried out the machine next, transforming himself into an owl…which had Baljeet's wide eyes.

"So…is that everyone?" asked Phineas curiously. He didn't want anyone to be uncounted for.

Everyone else nodded. It looked like they were all ready to go.

"Good…to be honest, I wasn't quite sure where to go from there." noted the boy.

Everyone else shrugged. Apparently Phineas wasn't big on pre-planning today. He had just decided to something out of the blue.

"That explains why he didn't say he knew what we were going to today." thought Ferb. He hadn't quite decided up until now.

"You want to go out and explore Middleton? Mind you, Buford might scare the citizens…" acknowledged Phineas.

"I can live with that." answered Buford.

Sure enough, Candace noticed that they were missing…and began to wonder what they were up to.

"Where did they go?" inquired Candace.

Immediately, she set out to look for them.

They were up to no good…she just knew it.

"Where are they?" inquired Candace.

Somehow, she got the feeling that Phineas and his friends had gone…wild.

Personally she was a bit surprised that Baljeet and Buford had paid them a visit. How exactly did they manage to find them?

Deciding that she could dwell on that later, she decided to search for the boys.

How many crazy inventions had they built anyway? She had lost count at this point.

All she could remember was that their first invention happened to be a rollercoaster. Their inventions had only gotten crazier and crazier from there.

"Phineas! Ferb! Where are you?" inquired Candace.

They couldn't have gotten too far…

…right?

_Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated._

"So, how was your stay at camp?" inquired Dr. Drakken.

"Pretty good! However, I did something careless and I ended up paying the price for it." explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"What happened?" asked the fellow evil scientist.

"Well, when I dumped toxic chemicals into the lake, I ended up creating a mutant. He then tried to make me and everyone else at camp into mutants too!" exclaimed the hunchback.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." stated Shego. She had heard all about how Lake Wannaweep was polluted and how the science camp was responsible for it.

"You don't say?" inquired Dr. Drakken.

"Yeah…fortunately my daughter stepped up and defeated him…she ended up becoming the heroine of Camp Wannaweep…though personally I was hoping that she would end becoming the villainess." explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I bet she's happy about that." noted the blue-skinned scientist. He just hoped that she didn't end up becoming the next Kim Possible.

"She took down a mutant?" inquired Shego.

"Well, she had help from a frog. I heard that he's her pet now." answered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Who would want a frog as a pet?" questioned the villainess.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Drakken shrugged. To be honest, neither of them were very good with animals.

Now that they thought of it…wasn't one of the members of the OWCA a frog?

Suddenly, they began to hear knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Curious, he went to open the door.

As it turned out, it was a platypus.

"A platypus?" questioned the mad scientist.

Perry the Platypus put on his hat…only to realize that he had put on a fez instead.

"A fez-wearing platypus?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry wondered why he was so hard to recognize.

Switching out the fez, he put on his trademark fedora.

"Perry the Platypus?!" screeched Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Immediately, he sprayed Perry with a ray gun that coated him with slime, thus preventing him from moving.

"Good thing I took some samples from that swamp monster's sludge." noted the mad scientist.

"So, are you going to explain the evil plan now? I'm looking forward to this!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"I'm not." answered Shego.

"Come on! Try to cheer up a little!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"But I already know what you're going to do." answered Shego.

"What are we going to do, Shego?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"You're going to get revenge on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's brother…I heard you talking about it over the phone." stated the villainess.

"Hmm? Oh, that's right." answered the man that was once (and to an extent still is) Drew Lipsky.

"We're going to pour some of Dr. Drakken's brainwashing shampoo on his head in order to brainwash him! We'll make him do all sorts of humiliating things!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Sounds lovely." retorted Shego.

"I guess now we'll be heading towards Danville City Hall!" shouted Dr. Drakken.

"We certainly are! Get the hover car!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I'll drive." said Shego.

"Wait…shouldn't we have someone guard Perry in case he escapes?" questioned Dr. Drakken.

"Hmm…you're right. I know! I'll send Norm!" shouted the evil pharmacist…err, mad scientist.

At that very moment, Norm entered the room.

"Would you like my help?" asked Norm nicely.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded.

"Make sure to attack him in case he manages to escape…which he's already working on." said the man who was often mistaken for a pharmacist.

Sure enough, Perry the Platypus was washing the sludge away with a bucket of water he had found nearby.

Immediately, the evil trio set out on Dr. Drakken's hover car. Roger Doofenshmirtz would never know what hit him.

As they did so, Doofenshmirtz and Drakken both began to laugh wickedly. Shego simply rolled her eyes.

Sure enough, Perry the Platypus managed to break free…

…however, he had mutated into a much more muscular platypus.

Though Gill's sludge had aged somewhat, it was still as mutagenic as ever.

On the plus side, this would make his ensuing showdown with Norm easier.

"Let's get ready to battle!" exclaimed Norm.

Perry nodded. If Norm wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

_Meanwhile…_

Kim Possible and Rufus arrived at the Senor Estate.

Much to their surprise, Senor Senior Senior happened to be waiting for them.

"Greetings, Kim Possible! Have a seat!" bellowed Senior.

Suddenly, two chairs sped up to them and shackled them both at the waist.

"Whoa!" bellowed Rufus. He was not expecting them to be captured so quickly.

Now he knew how Perry the Platypus felt.

"Do you expect us to talk?" inquired Kim. Then again, she wasn't quite sure what to talk about. Maybe the weather today?

It was surprisingly…sunny.

"No, Kim Possible. I expect you to dine!" exclaimed Senior.

Kim and Rufus shrugged.

Immediately, the two mechanical chairs took Kim and Rufus to a nearby dining table, where a variety of different foods were waiting for them.

Shrugging, Kim and Rufus began to eat. Rufus in particular was stuffing his face. He just couldn't get enough of delicious tacos.

"So…what's your big scheme for today?" asked Kim as she munched on a salad.

"Oh, it's rather simple…as Junior prefers it to be." answered Senior.

Immediately, Senior began to perform a slideshow.

Curious, Rufus began to chew on some popcorn. Thankfully, it came with butter.

"Junior and I will head to Middleton High, where we shall begin our plan." explained the evil man.

"This is hitting me a bit close to home." noted Kim.

"Once we've arrived at Middleton High, we shall then zap the Mad Dog cheerleading squad so that they will make fools of themselves." stated Senior.

"Not them!" exclaimed the Mad Dog cheerleader.

"We shall spare Bonnie Rockwaller from the beam…and she will become the most popular cheerleader in Middleton High!" shouted the multi-millionaire.

"You fiend!" bellowed Kim.

"It was my son's plan, really…I'm just helping him make it a success." explained Senior.

"That explains why it's rather simplistic." noted the cheerleader.

"Yeah." nodded Rufus.

"Well, I'll leave you two to try to free yourselves. I don't want to keep my son waiting." stated Senior.

"C'mon, father! I do not have all day!" exclaimed Junior.

"Coming, Junior!" bellowed Senior.

Immediately, he stepped into his limo with his son. They then sped off towards Middleton High.

"Hmm…how are we going to get out of these chairs? Sure, they're surprisingly comfortable…but we can't save the world if we can't escape Senor Senior, Senior's mansion." noted Kim.

"Hmm…" pondered Rufus.

Personally he wished that he had brought Ron with them. That would make completing the mission easier.

But since he was babysitting his sister he decided to let this one slide.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Lip…stick?" inquired Rufus.

"Huh. Oh that's right, I brought my laser lipstick with me…we might be able to cut ourselves out of this mess." acknowledged Kim.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the naked mole rat.

Immediately, she began to cut herself free from the chair.

She then proceeded to free Rufus as well.

"Let's go stop the Senors, shall we?" inquired Kim.

"Mm-hmm!" exclaimed Rufus.

Oddly enough, he actually went into Kim's pants pocket.

"You're kind of used to being in Ron's pocket, aren't you?" inquired Kim.

"Yes." nodded Rufus.

Once again, they drove into their car…which oddly enough had been polished by Junior.

"That was nice of him…even if he's going to make the Mad Dog cheerleading squad go crazy." noted Kim.

Rufus nodded his head.

_At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Perry the Mutantpus tackled Norm to the ground with his newfound mutant strength. He had to admit…though he was a bit shocked at his mutation at first; he found that it had its advantages.

He was actually starting to see why Gill wanted to stay a mutant…though he wondered if he should search for a cure for his condition. He wasn't sure what his owners would say if they found out he had mutated.

Maybe he could ask Dr. Lurkin for help? Then again, Camp Wannaweep was kind of far away.

"Prepare to be defeated." said Norm, trying to karate chop Perry.

Perry the Mutantpus dodged. Fortunately, he was as good in hand-to-hand combat as ever even in his mutated state.

Once again, he punched Norm in the face, leaving a dent.

"Ouch. I'm going to need a repairman." noted Norm.

Perry nodded.

Immediately, Norm began to shoot a series of lasers, which he managed to avoid.

"Why won't you hold still?" inquired Norm curiously.

"Gruggg…" murmured Perry in a rather deep voice. Why wasn't he holding still, you ask? Because he was a semi-aquatic mutant of action, that's why.

Suddenly, a familiar yet different theme song began to play.

"Oohby oohwah oohby oohwah." sang a familiar scat singer in a rather frightening voice.

"Perry!" sang some nearby singers.

"He's a semi-aquatic, bulky mutant of action!" exclaimed a male singer.

Once again, the scat singer began to sing "Oohby Oohwah".

"He's a big furry flatfoot, and nobody wants to enter the fra-ee-yay! He's got more than just mad skill!" bellowed the masculine singer.

"Aah!" screamed a female singer.

"He's got hulking muscles and a giant bill!" warned the male singer.

"Aah!" screeched the female singers.

"And the women scream whenever he says…"

Perry chattered in a rather deep voice, causing the female singers to pass out on the floor.

"He's Perry, Perry the Mutantpus!" bellowed the male singer.

"But you can call him Mutant Agent P." stated Major Monogram.

"Perry!" exclaimed the male singer.

"I said you can call him Mutant Agent P." said the major.

"Mutant Agent P!" bellowed all the singers in unison.

Perry the Mutantpus shook Major Monogram's hand.

"I just wanted to check on you if you see if you were alright…wait, what happened to you, Agent P?" inquired Major Monogram.

"Grugggg." chattered Perry.

"You got mutated?! Great googly moogly!" bellowed one of the field commanders of the OWCA.

Perry rubbed his hand behind his head.

Suddenly, Norm shot a laser at Major Monogram, which he just barely avoided.

"My boss doesn't like you." said the evil robot.

Realizing that Norm had just attacked his boss, Perry decided to end the fight right then and there.

He picked up Norm and tossed him off of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, causing him to hit the sidewalk.

He was in desperate need of repairs now.

"Ouch…" murmured Norm as he passed out in a rather deep voice.

"Grugggg." chattered Perry once again. That would teach him not to attack his employer. He didn't want to be out of a job, after all.

"What? You want us to change you back? Why didn't you say so? Carl!" asked Major Monogram.

Carl immediately sprayed Perry with a compound that transformed back to his regular self.

"Well, I guess you should go stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz right about now…good luck, Agent P!" exclaimed the man.

For the second time that day, Perry the Platypus saluted Major Monogram.

_Meanwhile…_

Candace frantically began to search for the boys (and the girl), but she couldn't find them.

"Oh no! Where did they go?" asked Candace.

As it turned out, they were currently hanging out at a restaurant.

Much to their surprise, they found there were OWCA agents there as well.

"Did you use our animal transformation machine too?" asked Phineas.

Pinky the Chihuahua rubbed his hand behind his head.

"I'll take that a yes." said the orange-haired platypus.

Oddly enough, nobody in Danville seemed to notice that they were animals. They were in fact used to things like these from Phineas and Ferb.

Still, they began to wonder if they should get home. Their mother was going to be back soon.

"Well, I guess we should change ourselves back right about now." noted Phineas.

Personally, he would have liked to show his platypus form to Perry…but he always seemed to be away whenever they built an invention.

Shrugging, he decided that maybe he would be there next time.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb began to head back home.

Still unaware of Phineas and Ferb's whereabouts, Candace began to wonder if they had signed up for an after-school activity.

Curious, she went to Middleton High in order to investigate.

"Phineas and Ferb, where are you?" inquired Candace.

It just wasn't the same without them around to bust. Trying to bust them was her life and joy.

However, they didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"C'mon! I want to bust them!" bellowed Candace.

Letting out a sigh, she began to resume her search.

Suddenly, she noticed a limo parking into the Middleton High parking lot.

As she did so, she noticed what the sign said. It always seemed to be different every single day.

Today, it said "Don't make a fool out of yourself." which was pretty ironic considering what was about to happen.

Sure enough, Senor Senior, Senior and Senor Senior, Junior stepped out of the limo.

"Have you seen my brothers?" asked Candace.

"Sorry, we have not." answered Senior.

"Have you seen the Mad Dog cheerleading squad?" inquired Junior.

"I think they're practicing in the gym." stated Candace.

Immediately, Senior and Junior went to search for the Mad Dog cheerleading squad…who were exactly where Candace said they were.

"Right then…Junior, since this was your idea, you're going to be the one handling the ray gun." said Senior.

"You sure about this, father?" inquired Junior.

"Of course I am! I know you can do this!" bellowed the multi-millionaire.

"Thank you, father." answered the self-absorbed teenager.

Immediately, Senior went to stand guard to make sure Kim Possible didn't ruin his son's scheme.

Sure enough, she had parked next to the Senor's limo.

"Why would someone want a car that big? There's only two of them!" exclaimed Kim.

"Yeah." nodded Rufus.

"I wonder how Ron is doing." said the cheerleader.

_Meanwhile, at Ron Stoppable's house…_

"Hey there, Hana. Are you walking across the walls again?" inquired Ron.

"Yay!" exclaimed Hana.

Walking across the walls was just so much fun.

"Well, you're tracking footprints all across the house…I hope you're planning on cleaning them up." said Ron.

Hana immediately dropped from the ceiling.

"Thank you." answered Ron.

Immediately, he began to clean up the mess he had made.

Personally, he wished that Rufus was around to help him babysit.

"Where is he anyway?" questioned Ron.

"Rufus?" inquired Hana.

"Good to see you remembered his name." noted the big brother.

"Rufus!" exclaimed the little sister.

"Yeah, I'm starting to miss him too. Wait, didn't he go on a mission with KP?" inquired Ron.

Personally, he wondered if he should have wished him luck before he went with Kim to stop the seniors.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a hero now!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Hero!" cheered Hana Stoppable.

"You're starting to sound like Rufus now that I think of it. Well, you'll learn to speak bigger sentences soon." noted Ron.

Hana began to clap her hands.

"Maybe one day we can go on a mission together…just the two of us." acknowledged the sidekick.

Wait…would that make him the hero and Hana the sidekick?

He wasn't quite sure. If anything Hana should be the hero…but since she was a Stoppable she would most likely end up playing that role anyway.

It seemed to be family tradition.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hahahaha!" laughed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Do you mind? You've both been laughing for half an hour straight." stated Shego.

"Sorry about that. We're just so excited!" exclaimed the man in a white lab coat.

"We're going to make the mayor a laughingstock! I can hardly wait!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"We're finally here." said the green-skinned villainess.

Sure enough, city hall was in sight.

"Now we just need to find Roger!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Sure enough, Roger was announcing his plans for the city, as usual.

"Why do I get the feeling that my brother is going to get revenge on me again?" inquired the mayor.

He always seemed to show up whenever he had a large crowd with him.

Maybe he should announce things less often.

"I wonder what it is this time." thought the mayor.

At that very moment, they were just about ready.

"Are you about to spray the shampoo on Roger?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Am I!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

Immediately, he prepared to pour the shampoo on Roger's head…

…would he be stopped in time?

_Oh dear. Perry and Kim Possible both have their hands full today. And yes, the Senors will be in this fanfic too. I don't want to leave anyone out…except for maybe one-time characters._

_In the next chapter, well, we're going to get to see Dementor and Atrosis again. What are they up to this time?_


	9. Chapter 9: Senior vs Senior

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, well Kim and Rufus are going to face the Senors…and Perry is going to face two evil scientists…and Shego._

_Can they thwart their evil schemes?_

_Oh, and Dementor and Atrosis are going to be plotting their revenge after what happened last time…_

_They just don't let things go, it seems._

_Let's sit back and watch the show. And while we're at it, let's change Phineas and Ferb back to normal, shall we?_

**Chapter 9: Senior vs. Senior**

Kim Possible raced into the school, hoping to stop the Senors from accomplishing their evil scheme.

However, Senor Senior, Senior was there to stop her from foiling his son's evil plan.

"Ah. I see that you managed to escape from the manor. En garde!" exclaimed Senior.

Immediately, he turned his cane into a sword.

"Your cane can do that now?" inquired Kim. She was starting to wonder if her Nana happened to secretly have something like that.

Considering how strong she was, that wouldn't be much of a surprise to her.

"I figured I should have some form of self-defense considering who I was dealing with." answered Senior.

"I suppose that makes sense." noted the cheerleader. Personally she was actually a bit surprised at the occurrence.

"So, will you fight me or not?" inquired the elderly multi-millionaire. It wasn't like Kim to back down from a challenge.

"But I don't have a sword." answered Kim.

Suddenly, Rufus stopped by…and he happened to have a sword.

"I'm not sure how you got that…but thanks Rufus." said the cheerleader.

"You're welcome!" exclaimed Rufus.

Immediately, Kim and Senior began to fight each other. The former had to admit…the latter was tougher than they looked.

"I figured having a sheathed sword for a cane would come in handy." stated Senior.

"You were right." answered Kim.

Curious, she wondered if they should be swordfighting in Middleton High. Personally she was glad that there weren't many students at school at the moment. Class was already over.

Suddenly, Candace stepped by.

"Hmm? What's going on?" questioned the girl.

Curious, she noticed that Senor Senior, Senior and Kim Possible were locked in a climactic battle.

"Wait…didn't the rulebook say something about this?" inquired Candace.

Immediately, she began to flip through the Middleton High school rulebook.

"Let's see now…" stated the daughter of Lindana, flipping through the pages.

Sure enough, it said in the rulebook that there wasn't any swordfighting allowed in Middleton High.

"He is so busted!" bellowed Candace.

Immediately, she went to go alert Mr. Barkin. He would know what to do.

As she did so, she began to giggle excessively, as she typically did whenever she got excited.

She wasn't quite sure of why she did that.

Suddenly, she noticed Rufus running by. He was determined to stop Senor Senior, Junior from succeeding in his crazy plan.

"I wonder where he's going." stated Candace.

Hopefully he would know where her brothers were.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Unfortunately, Rufus did not hear her. He was too busy trying to stop the Senors.

Candace let out a sigh.

_Meanwhile at the school assembly rule…_

"C'mon! We can do this!" bellowed Tara.

"Sure we can." answered Bonnie sarcastically.

Immediately, they began to perform a series of acrobatics.

At that very moment, Senor Senior, Junior entered the room, much to Bonnie's pleasant surprise.

In the process, she ended up dropping a few cheerleaders on the floor.

"Ow!" they exclaimed in unison.

Immediately, they began to rub their heads. Being suddenly dropped on the floor like that hurt.

Hopefully it wouldn't happen again in the future…though unfortunately that wasn't the first time that had happened.

"Junior! I'm so happy to see you! But what exactly are you doing here?" inquired Bonnie. He typically didn't show up for her cheerleading practices like this.

"I'm here for my evil plan." answered Junior.

"Your evil plan?" asked Bonnie. This was new. Didn't Kim Possible typically deal with evil plans like that?

Speaking of which, where was she? She wasn't at cheerleading practice with them…not like she minded.

Suddenly, he pulled out a ray can.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. What did that ray gun do? She was feeling rather curious.

"What's that?" inquired the mean cheerleader.

Suddenly, Junior zapped Hope with the ray gun.

All of a sudden, she began to act rather…crazy.

"Whooo! Look what I can do!" bellowed Hope.

Immediately, she began to blow raspberries.

"Huh?" asked Bonnie. What just happened?

This was then followed by Senor zapping Liz.

"Look at my hair spin!" exclaimed Liz, waving her hair around her face.

"Huh?" inquired Bonnie, still wondering what was happening.

Something strange was going on here.

Senor Senior, Junior continued to zap the cheerleaders, smirking with satisfaction as he did so.

Sure enough, they were all completely energized, and they were doing rather goofy things.

"Whee!" exclaimed Tara, stretching her arms out and running around the room.

"Junior, what is going on?" inquired Bonnie.

"It's part of the plan!" bellowed Junior.

"And that plan is?" asked the cheerleader.

"I figured if I could make the other cheerleaders make fools of themselves…I could make you the most popular cheerleader in Middleton High." answered the muscular teenage boy.

"That's rather sweet…but at the same time rather goofy." noted Bonnie.

"I suppose." noted Junior. Maybe he could have come up with a better plan that that.

Suddenly, Rufus stepped into the gym. He seemed rather angry about something.

"Hmm?" questioned the manchild.

Suddenly, Rufus began to crawl through his pants.

"Aaugh!" exclaimed Junior.

"Junior, what's the matter?" inquired Bonnie.

"I've got a naked mole rat in my pants!" bellowed the man in a yellow shirt.

"That reminds me of a song. Wasn't it called Squirrels in My Pants?" noted the cheerleader.

It was rather popular these days. Apparently, Candace Flynn had inherited her mother's talent.

"Yay! I love music!" exclaimed Marcella.

"Woohoo!" cheered Crystal.

Sure enough, Junior was beginning to sing.

"I've got a naked mole rat in my pants!" bellowed Junior.

"He's got a naked mole rat in his pants!" exclaimed Tara.

"Nooooo!" bellowed the wealthy teenage boy.

"Everybody scream!" bellowed Tara.

Junior screamed…like a little girl.

"Why is his scream so high-pitched? Even I scream lower than that." noted Bonnie.

Suddenly, Rufus waved hello to her from Junior's pant leg.

Bonnie ended up screaming like a man, much to her embarrassment.

"I've got a naked mole rat in my pants!" bellowed Junior.

"He's got one nasty naked mole rat in his pants…I have to admit." noted Liz.

"I've still got a naked mole rat in my pants! And to think these are designer jeans!" shouted the unfortunate teenager.

"He doesn't have chickens, he doesn't have squirrels, he's got rats" sang the energized cheerleaders.

"When will this naked mole rat leave my pants?!" screeched Junior.

"Give me an N!" bellowed Tara.

"Give me an M!" exclaimed Marcella.

"Give me an R!" shouted Crystal.

"What does that sound for?" inquired Liz.

"Naked Mole Rat." answered Bonnie. To be honest, she was already getting tired of this song.

"So, whose watering your plants?" inquired Tara.

"My gardener is! And I've still got a naked mole rat in my pants!" bellowed Junior.

"Do you qualify for government grants?" asked Liz.

"I don't know! Why won't this naked mole rat leave my pants?" inquired the teenage boy.

Eventually, he decided that it was time for him to surrender.

"Alright, you win! I'll change the cheerleaders back!" bellowed Junior.

Rufus immediately exited Junior's pants.

He then began to turn the brainwashed cheerleaders back to normal.

Oddly enough, the cheerleaders did not realize what had happened.

"Why do our heads feel so funny?" inquired Marcella.

_At Danville City Hall…_

Dr. Drakken prepared to pour the brainwashing shampoo on Roger's head, grinning evilly as he opened the cap…

…only for Perry the Platypus to knock it out of his hand.

"What the-" exclaimed the blue-skinned scientist.

Immediately, Perry began to attack the trio, causing the hover car to crash into the ground.

"Oh no! Now how are we going to get back home?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Were they stranded in Danville?

Dr. Drakken shrugged. This wasn't good. He had no idea how to do so either.

Maybe he could dial his henchmen and ask for them to repair the hover car? Then again, that would probably take time.

Shrugging, he decided to whistle.

"You rang, Dr. D? You do realize I was right here with you, right?" inquired Shego.

Dr. Drakken sweatdropped.

"Shego! Get the platypus!" ordered the evil scientist that was out to take over the world.

"You're sending me after a platypus? You've got to be kidding me." answered Shego. Taking on a cheerleader was one thing, but taking on a platypus? She wasn't sure if she wanted to add animal cruelty to her list of charges.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus kicked her in the face.

"And here I thought they didn't do much." murmured the villainess.

Immediately, she began to toss green fireballs at Perry, who skillfully avoided every one of them.

"Hmm…this platypus is about as skilled at hand-to-hand combat as Kimmy is." noted Shego.

"That's not good!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken. How many Kim Possibles were there in the world?

"Believe me, I've been fighting him for years. He's never gotten rusty." stated Dr. Doofenshmirtz. How did he always remain so skilled?

Shego continued tossing green fireballs at Perry, but he kept avoiding them. He knew that green hands could not mean anything good.

"C'mon! Hold still!" bellowed Shego. This was getting pretty frustrating. Perry was pretty fast.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus ran up to her and punched her in the face.

"Ow!" exclaimed the villainess. That was going to bruise.

Curious, Roger Doofenshmirtz noticed what was going on.

"Is this one of my brother's schemes again?" inquired Roger. His brother seemed to hold grudges forever.

He in particular remembered the incident with the girl that wouldn't stop splashing water on him. It didn't do favors for either of them.

Suddenly, he noticed there appeared to a man with blue skin and a woman with green skin with him this time.

"Huh. That's new." noted Roger. Did his brother decided that he wanted some help with his latest scheme?

Curious, Dr. Drakken noticed that his mind-controlling shampoo was on the floor, and that they had still had a chance to seize victory.

Immediately, he went to pick up the shampoo.

"Come to papa!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

Unfortunately, Perry noticed what he was doing, and he immediately grabbed onto it.

He then tossed it into a nearby trash can so that the trash people could take it away.

Realizing that they had been foiled, Dr. Drakken and Dr. Doofenshmirtz screamed in unison.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Hey, maybe we should have tried using that brainwashing shampoo on him." noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It would be fun having him as a slave…though admittedly he had already tried it out once before.

Then again, that would probably be difficult considering that Perry always wore a fedora and he was incapable of recognizing him without it on.

"You may think that the OWCA is all that, but it's not!" bellowed Dr. Drakken in anger. Why did this always happen to him and Dr. Doofenshmirtz?

Shego simply rolled her eyes. She had a feeling this was going to happen. It always happened every single time.

Roger Doofenshmirtz let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he should give Perry the Platypus the key to the city?

Of course, he wasn't a citizen of Danville anymore. He was now a citizen of Middleton. Apparently, his brother wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

What exactly did he do to make his brother angry, anyway? Was it something that he had said to him? Maybe he was jealous.

Still, it was nice that Perry could pay him a visit so that he could stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his two new partners. Personally he thought that it was nice that his brother could make some friends…even if they were helping him with his crazy schemes.

Satisfied with his work, Perry decided to head back home. Phineas and Ferb were both waiting for him. After all, they did always ask where he was whenever he decided to go on a mission.

It made him feel a bit guilty now that he thought of it.

Speaking of which, Phineas and their friends had arrived home as well. They had decided that their transformation had gone on long enough.

"I guess it's time for us to change back." said Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

Immediately, they began to change themselves back to normal.

"Hey, where's Candace?" inquired Phineas. First Perry the Platypus had vanished, and now this.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus dropped down using a parachute.

"Well, there's Perry…but I still don't see Candace." said the genius boy.

Ferb shrugged. He wasn't sure where Candace was either. Was she on another date with Jeremy?

"Doesn't she usually try to bust you?" asked Isabella.

"You're right. That's weird." answered the boy.

"I hope she's doing alright." said Baljeet.

"You think she's being bullied?" questioned Buford.

"Well, something tells me that she might be at school." noted Phineas. He was starting to feel a bit sorry for his poor sister.

"But we just got home from school." pointed out Isabella.

"Well, there are some after-school activities that she might be interested in." noted Baljeet.

"Are you attending after-school activities?" asked Buford.

"Er, yeah." nodded Baljeet. He in particular enjoyed arts and crafts. Maybe one day he would build a masterpiece.

"I hope she'll be home soon." said Phineas.

_Meanwhile…_

Candace searched for Mr. Barkin, and found him wandering the hallway.

"Mr. Barkin, there are students swordfighting in the hallway!" bellowed Candace.

"What? Don't they know that's against the rules?" inquired Mr. Barkin. He thought he was telling them everything that they shouldn't be doing.

Oddly enough, Candace happened to remind him of his younger years somewhat. She always seemed to want to make sure that everyone stood in line.

Of course, he didn't really see what was wrong with Phineas and Ferb. They seemed to be on their best behavior at all times…even if their inventions were rather crazy.

"Yeah…I checked the rulebook and it was written there in fine print." answered the girl with a rather long neck.

Immediately, Mr. Barkin went to investigate the commotion.

Sure enough, he noticed Kim Possible and Senor Senior, Senior swordfighting in the hallway.

"What is going on here?!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

Suddenly, the two of them stopped swordfighting.

"Oh, it's you! You're the reason why the Mad Dog cheerleading squad is bouncing off the walls!" bellowed the teacher.

Senior began to chuckle nervously.

"Er, what makes you think that I'm responsible for that?" inquired Senior.

"I found a sheet detailing your evil plan. You dropped it during your swordfight, it seems." answered Mr. Barkin.

"Oh." stated the multi-millionaire.

Once again, he began to chuckle nervously.

Suddenly, he found himself being grabbed by the shirt.

"Come with me. You've got detention." said Mr. Barkin, dragging Senor Senior, Senior away.

"Junior! Help me!" bellowed Senior.

"Speaking of Junior…" said Kim Possible.

Immediately, she went to the gym in order to see if Rufus had managed to stop him.

Sure enough, there was Bonnie and Senor Senior, Junior, the latter of which seemed rather upset.

"All I wanted was to make you more popular." said Junior.

"I appreciate the thought…but you have to admit, this was ridiculous." pointed out Bonnie.

"I suppose you're right." nodded Junior.

Suddenly, Kim Possible stepped into the room.

"Although…there is one person I would like you to zap with that Energizer." said Bonnie.

Before she realized what was going on, Senor Senior, Junior zapped Kim Possible with the energizer ray as well.

Immediately, she began to act crazy.

"I'm queen of the world! Woo! Woo!" bellowed Kim Possible.

Sure enough, she was running across the room.

Both Bonnie and Senor Senior, Junior began to laugh in unison.

Suddenly, Ron Stoppable stopped by.

"KP, I'm finished babysitting my little sister. You wanted us to do a mission t-"

Curious, he noticed how strange his girlfriend was acting. What had gotten into her?

"KP, are you feeling OK?" inquired Ron, scratching his head.

"Never better! I'm the Queen of Mars!" bellowed Kim.

"You brainwashed her, didn't you?" inquired the blonde.

"Maybe?" answered Junior. To his credit, his girlfriend had asked him to do so…she thought it would be funny.

Immediately, Ron used the energizer ray to change Junior back.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." said Bonnie.

"Wait, where is my father?" inquired Senor Senior, Junior.

"He's in detention." answered Kim.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Junior. This couldn't be good. He was in detention once and he had nearly gone crazy.

Of course, having a naked mole rat in his pants didn't do him any favors.

Immediately, he went to go check on his father, who was currently writing down "I Will Not Make The Mad Dog Cheerleading Squad Make Fools Of Themselves".

Suddenly, his spine began to hurt.

"Ouch!" bellowed Senor Senior, Senior. He had forgotten to take his back medication today.

Fortunately, his son straightened his back.

"How long are you going to be done, father?" asked Junior.

"I've got about forty more sentences to go." answered Senior.

"I'll wait for you outside then." said Senor Senior, Junior.

Immediately, he went outside to where their limo was to wait for their father to be done.

Hopefully he would be done before long, right? He didn't want to have to play the waiting game.

Satisfied that she had thwarted the Senor's latest schemes, Kim Possible decided to head back home.

Likewise, Rufus decided to do the same. In this case, he decided to enter Ron's pocket. It was as comfortable as ever.

"Good to have you back, little buddy." said Ron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus. As much as he enjoyed his mission with KP, he was happy to be with his owner once more.

Immediately, they all went back to their loving mothers and fathers…in Kim Possible's case, her twin brothers as well, and in Ron's case, his baby sister as well.

It looked like the world was safe…

…for another day.

_Meanwhile…_

Candace returned to Phineas and Ferb, looking rather exhausted.

"Good to see you back, Candace!" exclaimed Baljeet.

"Unfortunately, our animal transformer suddenly exploded. We won't be able to turn ourselves into animals again…unless we decide to build another machine." explained Phineas.

"Darn it! Now I can't bust you!" bellowed Candace. Why did the machine suddenly explode, anyway?

Did they decide to include a self-destruct button on the machine? Personally she thought it was rather counter-productive.

Sure enough, their mother and father were pulling into the driveway.

"I'll see you later, Phineas." said Isabella.

"I got to go." spoke Baljeet.

"Bye!" exclaimed Buford.

Immediately, the trio left Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

Curious, Linda asked Candace if she was going to bust her brothers.

"I don't see the point." answered Candace. The animal transformer had already exploded.

Linda immediately raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, boys!" exclaimed Linda.

"Hey, Mom!" bellowed Phineas.

"Greetings, father." said Ferb.

"Did you two have fun today?" inquired Lawrence Fletcher.

"Yes. Yes, we did." answered Phineas.

"Can you come inside? The sun's going down." said Linda.

Phineas and Ferb nodded, and they began to enter the house along with Candace.

They weren't going to forget the adventure they had…even if their sister wasn't really around to see it.

In retrospect, maybe they should have stayed closer to home.

But it didn't matter now.

Personally, they already had an idea of what to do tomorrow.

_The next day…_

"So, what's the sitch, Wade?" inquired Kim.

"Nothing at the moment." answered Wade.

"Just double-checking." said the cheerleader.

Personally she got the feeling that one of the members in her rogue gallery was plotting something evil…

…but maybe it was just her imagination.

Suddenly, Ron began to knock on her door.

"Yes, Ron?" inquired Kim Possible.

"Would you like to go on a date?" asked Ron.

"Sure!" exclaimed Kim.

Immediately, she and Ron went towards Bueno Nacho.

As usual, Ron ordered a taco while Kim ordered a salad.

"Yum!" bellowed Rufus.

Oddly enough, he actually wanted a bite of the salad rather than the taco.

"I didn't know you were going vegetarian, Rufus." said Kim.

"I'm not." answered Rufus.

Kim Possible shrugged.

She just hoped that something didn't come along to thwart their date.

Was it wrong to ask for some peace and quiet whenever she dated her boyfriend?

_Meanwhile…_

Professor Dementor sat in his chair, throwing darts at a dartboard with Kim Possible's face on it.

"She is so annoying!" bellowed the professor.

"Oh dear…looks like you're angry." noted Atrosis. Personally, she was feeling a bit miffed too after her encounter with Rufus and her ensuing inflation.

As it turned out, Atrosis was handing Dementor those darts, careful not to deflate herself in the process. That would bring back bad memories.

"Vhy did she and zat platypus have to thwart my latest scheme? It vas brilliant!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"It certainly was. I don't think I could build a machine like that." noted Atrosis.

"Ha! Bullseye!" bellowed the professor.

"You know, it's funny." said the elastic supervillainess.

"Vhat is?" asked Professor Dementor.

"I was under the impression that you were going to try to get revenge on Kim Possible rather than simply throw darts at a picture of her." noted Atrosis.

This gave the evil genius an idea. Specifically, a lightbulb appeared on his head.

"Where did that lightbulb come from?" questioned Dementor's number two.

"You're a genius, Atrosis!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"I thought you were the genius here." answered Atrosis.

"I've got just ze thing!" exclaimed the yellow-skinned man.

"What do you have?" inquired the young woman.

"I've got a serum!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"A serum? What does it do?" inquired Atrosis.

"It's from the rare Gargarean Rainbow Lily!" exclaimed the professor.

"Wow! You really know your stuff!" bellowed the supervillainess.

"Once ve pour some of this on Kim Possible, ve can do proceed to ze next part of our plan!" shouted Dementor.

"And that is?" asked Dementor's number two henchwoman.

"Ve'll need to make her laugh." explained the mad scientist.

"How come?" inquired Atrosis.

"Once she begins to laugh, she vill begin to shrink…until she completely disappears!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Sure enough, he began to laugh wickedly.

"I guess we'll be getting the last laugh then." noted Atrosis.

"Yes, we vill!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"You know…that reminds me of the Amazon Aurora Orchid…I heard that when somebody gets sprayed with it they'll start to disappear every time they blush." said the supervillainess.

Personally, she got the feeling that if they tried spraying Ron Stoppable with that, he would disappear in no time.

But for the time being, they were going to get revenge on Kim, not Ron.

Curious, Atrosis wondered if she should try getting revenge on Rufus. He was the one that deflated her last time after all. She really didn't want it happening again.

"Off to Bueno Nacho ve go!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"You know…it's funny. I used to work there." answered Atrosis.

"Vhat? You did?" inquired the mad scientist.

"Yeah…I didn't really like working there though." noted the yellow-skinned villainess.

"Vhy not?" asked Professor Dementor.

"_You forgot to wash your hands! I'm docking your pay an hour!" shouted Ned._

"_D'oh!" exclaimed the teenage girl that would become Atrosis._

_A few days later, Atrosis screwed up again._

"_You gave that customer a large when he asked you for a medium! I'm docking your pay an hour!" bellowed Ned._

"_Not again!" exclaimed Atrosis._

_A week later, the same thing happened again._

"_What is this time?" inquired the Bueno Nacho employee._

"_You forgot to put on your uniform! I'm docking your pay an hour!" screeched the boss of Bueno Nacho._

"_You're starting to remind me of a broken record." noted the would-be villainess._

"_For that remark I'm docking your pay another hour!" bellowed Ned._

_Atrosis groaned._

"Oh dear…zat wasn't a pleasant vorking experience, vas it?" questioned Professor Dementor.

"No, it was not." answered Atrosis.

"Maybe once we're done with Kim Possible, ve can demolish Bueno Nacho!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

"That sounds tempting." nodded Dementor's number two.

"Here ve go!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

Immediately, they set off towards Bueno Nacho.

_It looks like the Senor's scheme has been thwarted…and of course Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Drakken and Shego have been thwarted once again as well._

_However, now we're going to have to worry about Professor Dementor and Atrosis…you wanted to see the latter again, am I right?_

_In the next chapter, Professor Dementor and Atrosis are going to try to get revenge…but they're going to hit the wrong target._


	10. Chapter 10: The Incredible Shrinking Ron

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter…Professor Dementor and Atrosis are going to try to spray Kim with that flower of doom…but they're going to end up hitting Ron with it instead._

_Whoops!_

_Unfortunately, this isn't going to affect their plan much. Why you may ask? Well, without Ron Stoppable to back her up…Kim's got nothing. It's a sad but unfortunate truth._

_Oh, and Perry the Platypus is going to try to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme…he built a Cavitynator to give everyone in the Tri-City Area cavities._

_Of course, in order to use it, he's going to need a lot of sugar…so he's going to rob the Smarty Mart._

_That's not going to do Ron or Kim any favors, to say the very least._

**Chapter 10: The Incredible Shrinking Ron**

Once again, Phineas and Ferb wanted to do something fun. What was that you ask? They were going to inflate a circus tent.

That's right; they were going to make their own circus.

"Ferb, I know what we're going today!" exclaimed Phineas.

"You always know what to do today." pointed out Ferb.

"Yes, yes I do. However, there is one question on my mind." said the boy.

"Are you looking for Perry?" inquired Ferb.

"Yes. Yes, I am." answered Phineas.

Sure enough, Perry had entered the lair…through a sewer drain.

"Gruggg…" murmured Perry. Somehow, he wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

He was going to need to take a shower later.

"Good morning Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has really gone and done this time. For some strange reason, he's stolen all the sugar at Smarty Mart. Either he has a massive sweet tooth, or he's plotting something evil. Then again, maybe stealing all the sugar in Smarty Mart was his evil plot right there. I don't know." answered Major Monogram.

"Darn it! I wanted to eat a chocolate bar today!" bellowed Carl.

"I know…without sugar I just don't have any energy." said the leader of the OWCA.

Immediately, he began to yawn.

"I'm going to sleep…" murmured Major Monogram.

"Me too, sir." answered Carl.

Oddly enough, Carl and Major Monogram had cuddled up next to each other.

Perry found it to be somewhat sweet.

And speaking of sweets, he realized what he needed to do.

He needed to find out what Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and stop his latest scheme.

Oddly enough, he didn't mention anything about Dr. Doofenshmirtz working with Dr. Drakken and Shego, so maybe this mission would be easier.

Once again, he set out to foil the evil pharmacist…or should we say evil scientist.

Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho, Kim Possible and Ron were eagerly avoiding their date.

However, all good things must come to an end…as evil things were about to start.

"So…we wait for them to come outside?" asked Atrosis.

Professor Dementor nodded.

"Huh. Here they come now." said the rubber woman.

Sure enough, Ron and Kim stepped out of the restaurant.

"Ready, aim, fire!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

Immediately, he shot the pollen at Kim Possible…

…but at the last minute, something unexpected happened.

"Whoops! I dropped my Kimmunicator!" bellowed Kim.

He ended up hitting Ron with the beam instead.

"Huh. All of a sudden…I feel funny." said Ron.

"It's his girlfriend whose going to be feeling funny…once we get her to laugh." noted Atrosis.

"Yes! Vait, how vill we make her laugh?" inquired Professor Dementor.

Atrosis pulled out a tape called "Dr. Drakken's Epic Fails".

"Zat ought to do it!" bellowed the evil scientist.

"I guess we should go to her house next." noted Atrosis.

"Off ve go!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Immediately, they began to head towards Kim Possible's house.

Sure enough, she was about to arrive home. It had been hard work at Club Banana, and she wanted some rest.

"I wonder what's on TV." said Kim.

"She'll find out." noted Atrosis.

Immediately, she began to giggle. She was going to sit back and watch the fun.

"What was that?" inquired Kim.

Atrosis covered her mouth.

Deciding that it was probably just her imagination, she began to play the video.

"Wait, why is Dr. Drakken on TV? Is this one of his evil schemes to take over the world?" inquired Kim.

"Kim Possible, you have thwarted my schemes for the last time!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Oh dear…well, I'll just put on my mission uniform and-"

Suddenly, she saw herself on TV giving Dr. Drakken a wedgie, trapping him on top of a flag pole.

"Aah! Shego! Help me!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

Unfortunately, Shego was too busy rolling on the floor laughing to lend him a hand.

"Aaugh! You may think you're all that, Kim Possible, but you're-

Suddenly, he fell down on his face.

"Oof!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

Once again, Shego began to laugh hysterically.

"Wow! This video is really good!" exclaimed Kim.

Immediately, she began to giggle.

"I'm not sure who put that video in the TV…but I think I should thank them." noted the cheerleader.

Curious, she continued watching the video.

"Vait..vhy didn't she shrink?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"I don't know." answered Atrosis.

Perhaps there was a delayed reaction.

Curious, Kim Possible continued watching the video.

"So, Kim Possible, tremble before my latest plan!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

As it turned out, Dr. Drakken's plan was to catnap kittens.

"Awww! Look how adorable they are! I could hug every single one of them!" exclaimed Kim Possible.

"Booyah!" bellowed Ron.

Oddly enough, most of the kittens seemed to have taken a liking to Rufus.

"Huh?" asked Rufus. He wasn't used to so much attention.

"What are you going to do with all those kittens, Dr. D?" inquired Shego.

"I…haven't decided yet." answered Dr. Drakken.

It appeared that Dr. Drakken's plan had been foiled before it had even begun.

"Ha! This is a classic video! I think I'll show it to my brothers…if they promise to stay on their best behavior." said Kim.

Once again, a rather entertaining clip of one of Dr. Drakken's schemes gone horribly wrong began to play.

"What's happening now?" asked the cheerleader.

"Soon, I shall transform everyone I don't like into a fish! They will be powerless to stop me!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"You're going to transform people into fish? I'm actually fond of fish." noted Shego.

"Best of all, we're going to use it on Kim Possible!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"I have to admit, there's something fishy around here." acknowledged the villainess.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Shego." said the evil scientist.

"Huh. It looks like you're trying out sarcasm for a change. Maybe I should try coming up with a world domination scheme this time." noted Shego.

At that very moment, Kim and Ron arrived on the scene.

"Oh, would you look at that…the welcoming party has arrived." spoke the villainess.

Immediately, Dr. Drakken prepared to zap Kim Possible with his new toy.

"Goodbye, Kim Possible! Have fun starting a new life under the sea!" bellowed the blue-skinned scientist.

"Under the sea?" inquired Kim Possible.

Unfortunately, Dr. Drakken was too quick and ended up being hit with the beam.

"KP!" screamed Ron.

However, rather than turn her into a fish…she ended up transforming into a mermaid.

"Do I really have to wear this bikini top?" inquired Kim. It was a bit immodest for her tastes, even if she did resemble Ariel.

"Whoops! I forgot to set my fish beam to full power! Let's try this again." said Dr. Drakken.

Immediately, he prepared to charge up the beam.

Unfortunately, it spun around and ended up zapping Dr. Drakken instead. The machine just wasn't used to firing in rapid succession.

Sure enough, he had transformed into a fish…which of course happened to be blue.

"Do something, Shego! I can't breathe like this!" bellowed Dr. Drakken in a watery voice.

"I'll go get you a fish bowl." answered Shego.

At this point, Kim Possible was beginning to laugh hysterically.

However, she still wasn't shrinking.

"Darn it! Zis vas a dud!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"I didn't think we would get thwarted this quickly." noted Atrosis.

Suddenly, Ron Stoppable entered the room.

"Hey there, Kim. Whatcha watchin?" inquired Ron.

"That's my line!" bellowed Isabella.

"What are you doing in my house?" asked Kim.

"I was trying to get a "Visit a Famous Celebrity" patch." explained the girl.

"Oh. Well, hopefully you succeeded." said the cheerleader.

"I'll go visit Phineas and Ferb now." stated the Fireside Girl.

Immediately, she left Kim Possible's house.

Curious, Ron sat next to his girlfriend to see what was so funny.

Sure enough, Dr. Drakken was about to fail miserably once more.

"Soon, Kim Possible, I shall move the moon out of orbit!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

Suddenly, his pants fell down.

"Darn it!" bellowed the evil scientist.

Shego began to laugh.

Sure enough, Ron was beginning to laugh as well.

Suddenly, he began to feel a bit…smaller.

"This video is priceless, KP!" exclaimed Ron.

"It sure is, Ron. I wonder who sent it to us?" inquired Kim.

"Wait, did you just see that?" inquired Atrosis.

"Vhat? Vhat is it?" asked Professor Dementor curiously.

"I think I just saw Ron Stoppable shrink…" said the elastic supervillainess.

"Vhat? You did?" questioned the evil scientist.

Sure enough, Ron was beginning to laugh again, and he was beginning to shrink once more.

At that very moment, Rufus stopped by.

"Hey there, Rufus! Are you back from your mission to thwart Professor Poofenplotz?" questioned Ron Stoppable.

Rufus nodded. As it turned out, she had been trying to steal a very popular perfume so that she could make herself beautiful.

Since Pinky the Chihuahua had called in sick, he had volunteered for the mission.

He had to admit, she had been rather repulsed by his appearance.

"_Aah! What is that thing?!" screeched Professor Poofenplotz._

"_Hi?" asked Rufus._

_Immediately, Professor Poofenplotz shoved Rufus into a cat carrier._

_She then let out a sigh of relief._

"Good to see you're taking down members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." said Kim.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus. Maybe one day the organization would disband.

Immediately, he went into Ron's pocket so that he could go to sleep.

However, much to his surprise, he was having difficulty fitting into the pocket.

"Rufus, what's the matter?" inquired Ron.

"Won't fit!" exclaimed Rufus.

"You won't fit? That's odd. I thought you said it was spacious." said the blonde.

Rufus scratched his head. Something strange was going on. Did Ron's shirt shrink in the wash? That happened sometimes.

Suddenly, Ron laughed once again, and he began to shrink once more.

"Ron! I think something happened to you!" exclaimed KP.

"What makes you say that?" inquired Ron.

"You've gotten…smaller." stated Kim Possible.

"What? Oh no!" exclaimed the sidekick.

"Uh-oh." said Rufus.

Curious, Kim decided to contact Wade. He always knew what to do.

"Wade, we've got a problem. My boyfriend is shrinking!" exclaimed Kim.

"Your boyfriend is shrinking? Sounds like something evil. Let me give him a scan." said Wade.

Immediately, he began to scan Ron Stoppable to see if he was alright.

"Oh dear…it looks like he's been sprayed by the rare Gargarean Rainbow Lily." explained the young genius.

"Does it have anything to do with the Amazon Aurora Orchid?" inquired Kim.

"As a matter of fact, it is a very close relative. It in fact lurks in the Amazon Jungle along with that particular plant." explained Wade.

Now that Ron thought of it…he thought he had seen that plant before. Wasn't that the mission where Kim Possible literally nearly died of embarrassment?

"So…every time he laughs, he shrinks?" inquired Kim.

"Exactly. And if he laughs enough, he's going to be eating nacos at the Bueno Nacho in the sky." explained Wade.

"No!" exclaimed Rufus.

Ron gasped in shock.

"This is bad!" bellowed the blonde.

"Who do you think sprayed my boyfriend with that?" inquired Kim.

"Let me check the Bueno Nacho security cameras…as I already did once before." noted Wade.

This mission was rather familiar…and yet somewhat different.

Immediately, he realized that this was the work of Professor Dementor.

"So Professor Dementor is behind this." said Kim.

"Not only that, but he's still working with Atrosis." spoke Wade.

"I'm glad that Rufus is a secret agent now…otherwise stopping Professor Dementor with Atrosis at his side would be a whole lot harder." noted Kim.

Professor Dementor was competent enough at being evil as it was.

"Oddly enough, I don't think Ron was actually the target. I think he was the victim of a misfire." said Wade.

"So, he was trying to use it on me? I suppose that makes sense." acknowledged Kim.

Immediately, she let out a sigh of relief. Ron might be safe.

"Well, I don't think Professor Dementor and Atrosis will be coming after you since I was the intended target…but just in case, I think we should get you back home." noted the cheerleader.

"Right, of course." nodded Ron. As much as he enjoyed comedy, he was really not interested in shrinking himself.

He wanted to be a big boy…and for his little sister not to become his big sister.

Immediately, Kim and Ron exited the show.

Frustrated by how his evil plan had gone wrong, Professor Dementor was feeling rather angry.

"You're going to pay for zis, Kim Poss-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Try to calm yourself down. I don't think we've been thwarted yet." stated Atrosis.

"But ve sprayed ze wrong person!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"We just need to alter our plans accordingly." explained the supervillainess.

"But vhy would ve want to get rid of her sidekick?" inquired the evil scientist.

"Well, I found some rather surprising footage at her official website. Head back to the lair and I'll explain everything." stated Atrosis.

Immediately, Professor Dementor and Atrosis headed back to Professor Dementor's evil villain lair.

_Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" inquired Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella. We're making our own circus today." said Phineas.

"Are Baljeet and Buford going to be the clowns?" asked the Fireside girl.

"Yes. Yes, they are." answered Phineas.

Sure enough, Ferb was still inflating the circus tent.

Hopefully it would be ready soon.

As it turned out, Baljeet and Buford were both wearing clown costumes. Specifically, their faces were covered with white paint and they were wearing clown noses and wigs. Baljeet had chosen to wear a green one while Buford had chosen to wear a blue one.

"So…how long do you think we'll be ready until we can perform our juggling act?" asked Baljeet.

"I bet the eggs you're juggling are going to splatter all over your face. Now that would be funny." answered Buford.

"Ha ha ha." laughed Baljeet sarcastically.

"I wonder if Candace is going to bust us right about now…" said Phineas.

Sure enough, there was Candace out in the lawn.

"You are so busted! I'm telling Mom!" exclaimed Candace.

"There she goes." stated Ferb.

Already, she was dialing her mother's phone number.

"Mom mom mom! You've got to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to!" bellowed the teenage girl.

"What are they doing this time? Last week you said they were building a zoo." spoke Linda.

"Well, they're building a circus this time." said Candace.

"That's nice, dear." answered Candace's mother.

Suddenly, she noticed that Jeremy was in her lawn, and she began to cheer.

"Is something the matter, Candace?" inquired Linda.

"It's my boyfriend Jeremy! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Candace.

"What about Phineas and Ferb?" asked the mother.

Suddenly, Candace hung up the phone.

"Huh. I wonder if I should come home early." noted Linda.

As it turned out, she was off shopping. However, much to her surprise, there wasn't any sugar around.

"What am I going to put in my coffee?" inquired Linda's mother.

Personally she was wondering what was going on.

_Meanwhile…_

Perry the Platypus entered Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, hearing the familiar jungle as he did so.

As he did so, he put on his doctor disguise.

"What's this? It looks like the doctor's paying me a visit. I don't remember having a doctor's appointment, but oh well." noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, he began to take off his disguise.

"A platypus doctor?" inquired the mad scientist.

Perry put on his fedora.

"Perry the Platypus doctor?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus fully removed the disguise.

"Perry the Platypus?!" exclaimed the evil scientist.

Immediately, he pulled out an apple.

"This should keep you away! Get away from me!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus happily devoured the apple.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's time for Plan B." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he pressed a button on his device.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus found himself trapped in a cage.

He immediately tried to break out, only to find himself being zapped.

"Like my new electric cage, Perry the Platypus? Sure, it's wreaking havoc on my electricity bill, but I figured you were worth it. You are my nemesis, after all." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus nodded.

He then waited for the evil scientist to explain his latest scheme.

However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz couldn't quite remember what to do.

"Wait…what it is I do after I capture you again?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

He couldn't quite remember today.

"Oh, that's right! I explain my tragic backstory!" bellowed the evil scientist.

Perry the Platypus gave Dr. Doofenshmirtz the thumbs up.

"Right then…let me explain…" said the evil villain.

_At Professor Dementor's evil lair…_

Atrosis began to type a few words, directing them towards Kim Possible's website.

"Vhy are you showing me this?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"Give me a few minutes." answered Dementor's number two.

Sure enough, they found themselves at Kim Possible's website.

"Huh. I did not know that she had a website." noted the evil scientist.

Atrosis directed Professor Dementor to the folder titled "Failed Missions", which appropriately had a frowny face on it.

She then began to open the folder to where videos of Kim Possible's less successful missions were located.

"Let's sit back and watch the show, shall we?" inquired Atrosis.

"I did not know zat she failed missions." questioned Professor Dementor.

"It doesn't happen very often…but it does happen nonetheless." answered the elastic supervillainess.

Immediately, she began to play some of the videos.

_Kim Possible went on a mission to thwart Dr. Drakken and Shego, who were currently robbing a bank._

"_Yes! Money money money!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken._

"_Not so fast, Dr. Drakken!" bellowed Kim Possible._

"_Ah, KP…guess what? My loyal minions are attacking the city as we speak!" bellowed the evil scientist._

"_What? They are?" asked Kim._

"_Yes! Either you stop me or you stop them! Take your pick!" stated Dr. Drakken._

"_Uh-oh." murmured the cheerleader._

"_Bye, Kimmy!" exclaimed Shego._

_Immediately, the two of them began to escape with the stolen money._

_Shrugging, she decided to stop the evil minions…_

…_only to find that they weren't attacking the city at all._

_As it turned out, they were just relaxing in some rather comfy-looking chairs._

"_Darn it! I've been tricked!" exclaimed KP._

_A few months later, she found herself dealing with Duff Killigan._

"_You're not making off with those priceless golf clubs, Duff Killigan!" exclaimed Kim Possible._

_As it turned out, Duff Killigan was trying to steal a pair of valuable golf clubs._

_However, he was about to trick her._

"_Hey? What's that over there?" inquired the evil golf player._

"_I'm not falling for that trick." said Kim._

"_I think it's Josh Mankey!" bellowed Duff Killigan._

"_Where?" inquired the cheerleader, looking in the other direction._

_Sure enough, she found herself being whacked on the head with a golf club for her trouble._

"_Ow." spoke Kim Possible, who now had a headache._

_Unfortunately, Duff Killigan escaped on a golf cart._

"_Darn it!" exclaimed the cheerleader._

_Two months later, Kim Possible found herself facing off against Monkey Fist._

"_You cannot stop me, Kim Possible! My monkey ninjas are already making off with the golden banana as we speak!" exclaimed Monkey Fist._

"_The golden banana?" inquired Kim Possible. That was new._

"_You heard me correctly! The golden banana!" bellowed the simian man._

"_I guess I better go stop them then." noted the girl that could do anything._

_Suddenly, one of the monkey ninjas burst out from a nearby door and began to glare at her, while pointing in her direction._

_Overcome with fright, Kim Possible immediately passed out._

"_What do you know? Your plan actually worked, Darwin." noted Monkey Fist._

_Immediately, Darwin gave Monkey Fist a high five._

"_Let's go make off with the Golden Banana, shall we?" inquired the simian villain._

_Darwin nodded._

_Immediately, the monkey ninjas set out to steal the Golden Banana._

Unsurprisingly, Professor Dementor was laughing hysterically. He was so glad that Atrosis had showed the videos towards him.

"We've got to watch some more of these!" bellowed the evil scientist.

"Tempting. But did you notice a pattern in those videos?" inquired Atrosis.

"Vhat pattern? She fought against a different villain each time!" pointed out Professor Dementor.

"That's true. But her sidekick wasn't fighting with her in each of those videos. Kim Possible was going solo each time." explained Dementor's second-in-command.

"Vhat are you trying to say?" inquired the evil scientist.

"Well, believe it or not, Kim Possible is actually far less competent without Ron Stoppable at her side. Without him, she's got nothing." pointed out the elastic supervillainess.

"She's got nothing? So if ve get rid of her sidekick…" started Professor Dementor.

"…we get rid of Kim Possible." finished Atrosis.

"Yes! All ve have to do now is make him laugh until he's gone forever!" exclaimed the professor.

"That's true. We just need to find the little guy. To be honest, we've lost track of him." noted Atrosis.

"Maybe ve should go and head back to Bueno Nacho. He sure seems to love it zere." acknowledged Professor Dementor.

"Yes, he does." nodded the supervillainess.

Immediately, they began to head back towards Bueno Nacho. It was only a matter of time before he showed up again.

_At Ron Stoppable's house…_

"I sure hope that I'm going to be OK." said Ron.

"Wade, do we need to head towards the Amazon Jungle?" inquired Kim.

"That won't be necessary, Kim. We just need to coat him with sugar." explained Wade.

"Sugar? That sounds easy enough. I'll just head towards Smarty Mart." noted the cheerleader.

"Smarty Mart, you say?" inquired the computer hacker.

"Thank goodness I'm going to be alright." noted Ron.

"Just stay in your room and try not to laugh, alright?" inquired Kim.

"Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut." nodded the sidekick.

Naturally, Rufus was trying to be as non-funny as possible.

"We'll see you later…once we get some sugar." explained the cheerleader.

"Good luck, KP!" exclaimed Ron.

Hopefully things would go according to plan.

Immediately, Kim left to go to Smarty Mart.

As she did so, Ron began to feel rather hungry. Being shrunk really worked up his appetite, it seemed.

"Gosh, I'm famished. And to think I went to Bueno Nacho not too long ago." noted the sidekick.

Curious, he went to the fridge to see what he could find.

However, he found that the fridge had been mysteriously emptied. There wasn't a single crumb.

"What happened?" inquired Ron. He thought it was loaded.

As it turned out, his baby sister was responsible.

"Food!" exclaimed Hana, letting out a burp.

Apparently, his baby sister was a bigger eater than he was. Being a ninja baby took out a lot of your energy…even if you did get to walk on walls.

"Gosh. I'm so proud of her…but what am I going to eat?" thought Ron. He didn't want to be left with an empty stomach.

Shrugging, he wondered if Bueno Nacho was still open. No matter what time of day it was, it always seemed to be.

"Off to Bueno Nacho I go." said the blonde. Those tacos were just so delicious. He wondered if the restaurant was going to make him fat one day. At least it wouldn't transform him into a monster again, right?

However, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important.

Suddenly, his baby sister began to laugh.

"Oh, that's right. If I laugh, I'll shrink. I'm already four feet tall at the moment." noted Ron.

Shrugging, he decided that it wouldn't be a big deal if he decided to head there. Surely Kim Possible wouldn't have a hard time getting some sugar, right?

_Meanwhile at Smarty Mart…_

"Wade? Where is all the sugar?" inquired Kim.

"I don't know, Kim! Someone pilfered it last night!" exclaimed Wade.

"This is so the drama." noted the cheerleader.

"It sure is, Kim. Of course, maybe I could send you to the Amazon Jungle to go get it…if you're up for the challenge." stated the computer hacker.

"Can you arrange for some transport?" inquired Kim.

"I'm working on it right n-hey! I got an E-Mail from Everlot!" exclaimed Wade.

"You sure love that game, don't you?" questioned the cheerleader.

"Of course I do! I'm at Level 50!" bellowed Wade.

"Congratulations, Wade. I'm not sure how I would ever play as a spritekin effectively though." noted Kim.

"Well, you've got healing magic." explained the wizard of Everlot.

"That's true." nodded the cheerleader. Not only that, but she had some rather powerful spells.

Still, she wished that she was a bit less squishy…even if she could fly.

Curious, Wade began to check his new E-Mail.

Something didn't seem quite right…but since it was Everlot he decided not to trust his instinct.

Naturally, this was a big mistake.

"So this is the updated version…alright then, I'll just download the new one…" said Wade.

Immediately, he began to download the new Everlot, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Hmm…that's weird. The e-mail address says that it's from D-Man." questioned the computer hacker.

Suddenly, he received a blue screen of death, causing him to scream.

"Wade? What happened?" asked Kim.

"I downloaded a nasty virus on my system!" exclaimed Wade.

"Oh no!" bellowed the cheerleader.

"What happened?!" screamed the hacker.

"I think this was Professor Dementor's doing." noted Kim.

Meanwhile on the way to Bueno Nacho, Atrosis and Professor Dementor were celebrating their latest success.

"Yes! My plan vorked!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"I just figured that since we were disposing of her sidekick, we might as well get rid of her computer hacker too." noted Atrosis.

"Now she won't be able to get around ze world! Mwahahaha!" laughed the evil scientist.

Atrosis began to giggle. They certainly were crippling Kim Possible.

"So, you won't be able to transport me around the world?" inquired Kim.

"I'm afraid not, Kim…I'm going to need to repair my computer first." spoke Wade.

Sure enough, it looked as if Wade was in tears.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." said Kim Possible.

Wade was busy crying in a corner.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go tell Ron the bad news." noted the cheerleader. Hopefully Smarty Mart would restock soon.

However, when she went to his room, she noticed that his bedroom was empty.

"What happened? Where did he go?" inquired Kim Possible.

This couldn't mean anything good.

_Oh dear. It looks like Ron Stoppable didn't stay put…then again Kim Possible made the same mistake._

_And to make matters worse, Kim doesn't have a way to cure Ron for the time being. What's the girl who can do anything going to do this time?_

_Not only that, but Professor Dementor and Atrosis are hunting him down…and they're going to make him laugh! Things just keep getting worse and worse._

_If only Dr. Doofenshmirtz hadn't stolen all the sugar in the Tri-City Area. Maybe that way they could have stopped this scheme right then and there._

_Well, hopefully things will turn to be alright._

_See you later!_


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, well, we're going to see how Professor Dementor's and Atrosis's revenge scheme turns out…hence the name of this chapter._

_Speaking of revenge, Atrosis is going to get some payback on Rufus for what happened back at Mount Everest…I'm not going to spoil though. I think you'll find it to be darkly hilarious._

_Unfortunately for them, Wade's going to be rather angry…he doesn't like whenever people decide to spike his system._

_Oh, and Perry's going to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz…as usual._

_He never gives up._

**Chapter 11: Revenge**

After they had successfully inflated their circus tent, Phineas and Ferb decided it was just about time to start letting in customers.

Already, there was a long line waiting to view their circus. As such, Isabella was handing out tickets. Hopefully they wouldn't be sold out so that everyone could get inside.

She had to admit, they were selling like hotcakes. Who would have thought that Phineas and Ferb would have gotten so popular this quickly? They sure had a lot of fans…most of which wanted to have their autograph. Irving definitely wasn't the only one…though he was most probably the first one to recognize them as his heroes.

Now that they thought of it…just how old was their TV show? She couldn't quite remember. All she knew was that it had been around since 2007.

Maybe she needed to take a look at her calendar to see how old Phineas and Ferb was.

Curiously, Phineas and Ferb never seemed to age no matter how old their show got. Were they all frozen in time? That didn't seem to be the case for Kim Possible, as she aged throughout all four seasons of the show…though it wasn't very noticeable.

She was a bit surprised that Phineas and Ferb had surpassed her show in length.

"I think I'll stop breaking the fourth wall now." said Isabella. It was getting a bit boring to be honest…even if it was fun to do so after a while.

"Now that we think of it…didn't we already build a circus over the summer?" inquired Phineas. Sometimes he couldn't remember everything they had done over the summer. They had done quite a bit, after all.

Who would have thought that there would have been a hundred and forty-four days in their summer vacation?

"Maybe we can make this a musical edition?" questioned Ferb. That was what they did when they wanted to build a rollercoaster once more. Everyone seemed to love roller coasters these days…especially the Fireside Girls.

They were starting to miss Danville. It just wasn't the same without their adventures taking place there.

On the other hand, Middleton was proving itself to be quite a lovely place. They would love the opportunity to explore it some more.

Perhaps they could do it tomorrow?

However, they still had other ideas at the moment.

"I suppose we can do it again then…besides, Irving's here this time." noted the boy.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Irving.

As it turned out, it was none other than their biggest fan in the world. He was very eager to see their circus act.

"You have to wait in line like everyone else." stated Buford.

"Heh heh. Yeah." added Baljeet.

"Whoops! Sorry!" apologized Phineas and Ferb's greatest fan of all time. He had just gotten so excited. Hopefully they wouldn't be too angry at them for cutting.

"Good to have you on board this time, Irving." said Phineas. For a moment there he was worried that he was trapped in some sort of time loop and that they were actually repeating their old inventions.

Personally they didn't have fond memories of the time they decided to build Phinedroids and Ferbots…they had just gotten things done so quickly.

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Irving, jumping up and down as he waited in line like everyone in Middleton.

"It's too bad Perry isn't here with us…I bet he would love the circus." noted Phineas. He was actually going to give him a jester hat.

"Yes. Yes, he would." nodded Ferb. Strangely enough, that seemed like something that his brother would say.

Suddenly, they got the feeling that there was going to be a cutaway scene.

Their hunch turned out to be right.

_Meanwhile…_

Perry the Platypus was still trapped in his electric cage. Unfortunately, it appeared that he was still stuck for the time being.

At the very moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was revealing his evil plan for today. He always seemed to be doing something horrible…at least whenever he wasn't teaming up with Perry the Platypus for a change.

Sometimes that happened, oddly enough. Then again, they were friendly enemies…or frenemies for short.

"So, Perry the Platypus. I should probably be explaining my evil scheme now. Back when I was a young boy, I would love sweet foods. Chocolate, lollipops, candy bars, you name it. But guess what?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus raised an eyebrow. He wasn't quite sure what the evil plan was yet. All he knew was that it involved sugar…and lots of it. Major Monogram had told him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had robbed Smarty Mart, after all.

"One day I ended up getting a cavity! Not only that, but my parents wouldn't take me to the dentist! I was stuck with a toothache for about a week!" exclaimed the evil scientist that everyone mistook to be a pharmacist.

"Why didn't they take me to the dentist anyway? He didn't ask for a lot of money…though admittedly his drills did look rather sharp…again with my terrible parents…" murmured Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Why couldn't they have treated him better? As if him being forced into being the family lawn gnome wasn't bad enough.

Personally, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wondered if he should have stayed with the ocelots. At least they seemed to treat him with respect. Maybe he should try wearing an ocelot costume later?

"No matter. It's time for me to get my revenge! Behold my Cavity-inator! By the way, in case you were wondering why I stole all the sugar from Smarty-Mart, I needed it to power the machine. It doesn't exactly power itself, you know." exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz revealed his machine, which was a laser beam that happened to have a picture of a tooth coated with plaque on it. Perry the Platypus got a feeling what it did…though admittedly it was rather obvious.

"Using this evil machine of mine, I shall produce sweet after sweet after sweet…they will be completely and utterly irresistible…and everyone in the Tri-City Area will want some! They won't be able to stop eating…and you guessed it, they shall develop cavities! Hahahahaha!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Of course…they'll probably end up simply going to the dentist…but I bet I'll still end up inconveniencing them. The dentist is never for free." noted the mad scientist.

Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had an idea. An evil idea, to be precise.

"I know! I'll become a dentist! That way I can charge them outrageous prices! Of course, I'll have to find a way to make the other dentists go out of business…but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." noted the evil scientist.

He wasn't one to plan ahead.

Perry the Platypus frowned. This evil scheme was actually going from bad to worse. He didn't know that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had it in him.

Curious, he wondered if Dr. Doofenshmirtz was done explaining his evil scheme so that he could break out. It just wasn't polite to break out of his prison while he was still explaining his crazy plan.

Fortunately, it appeared that he was done. As such, he began devising an escape plan.

He in fact had a good idea how to get out of this…but he would need some time. Maybe while Dr. Doofenshmirtz was gloating?

"Right then…I think it's a good idea to give this a test run, shall we?" inquired Perry's nemesis.

Immediately, he used the Cavity-inator to make a Doonkelberry Cake.

"Ha! There aren't any bats to eat this cake this time! I'm going to eat it all myself!" bellowed the mad scientist.

Immediately, he began to devour it messily, forgetting why he had built the machine in the process.

Curious, Perry the Platypus wondered if Dr. Doofenshmirtz was going to fall victim to his own scheme.

It seemed that way. It already happened once before when he tried making people eat junk food to make conquering the Tri-State Area easier.

_Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho…_

"Zere he is! Let's roll!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"You got it, boss!" bellowed Atrosis.

Immediately, the wicked duo both entered the restaurant, trying to make themselves look inconspicuous as possible.

Sure enough, Ron Stoppable did not notice them, so they had the element of surprise.

However, Rufus got the feeling that something was wrong. Something just didn't seem quite right about this.

He got the feeling that Professor Dementor and Atrosis were going to strike soon.

His hunch turned out to be right.

"Is something the matter, Rufus?" inquired Ron.

Suddenly, Atrosis stretched out her arm and began to tickle him, causing him to giggle.

"Rufus, stop it! That tickles!" bellowed the blonde.

As he did so, he began to shrink a few inches.

"Not me!" bellowed Rufus.

Curious, he got a bad feeling who was tickling him.

"Ned! I'd like two nacos, please! One for me and one for Rufus!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, Ron. You know, for some strange reason, I can't help but shake the feeling that one of my former employees is here…I have the strange ability to sense it." noted Ned.

"You think it's me? I used to work here…though admittedly I work at Smarty-Mart nowadays. Speaking of which, I heard there was a robbery. I wonder what happened. Did they catch the robbery on the cameras?" questioned Ron.

"Well, there's you obviously…but I think there's someone else too." answered the boss of Bueno Nacho.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

This made Rufus all the more worried.

Suddenly, Atrosis started tickling Ron again, causing him to laugh.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Rufus.

Shortly afterwards, she decided to reveal her presence.

This time, she stretched herself out at the waist to where Ron was sitting.

"Hey there, Ron!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Ron gasped. It was none other than Professor Dementor's number two. Unfortunately, she was still working with him.

"Look at the funny face I'm making!" bellowed the villainess.

Immediately, she began to stick out her tongue and put her hands over her ears.

Ron had to stifle the urge not to laugh.

"Hey, Ron! I've got a joke for you! What did the mouse say when he felt that he was being deceived?" inquired Atrosis.

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

"He said that he smelled a rat!" exclaimed the elastic woman.

"That's not that funny." answered the blonde.

"Correction: he smelled a naked male rat!" bellowed Atrosis.

This caused Ron to laugh hysterically.

Unfortunately, he was now two and a half feet tall.

However, Rufus had decided that he had enough of Professor Dementor and Atrosis's evil scheme.

Immediately, he tried to bite Atrosis in order to deflate her.

However, she quickly went back to Professor Dementor to prevent this.

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked Professor Dementor.

"As a matter of fact, it is. However, his pet naked mole rat wishes to bite me again…" said Atrosis.

"Von't zat deflate you?" inquired the professor.

"Yes. Excuse me for a moment while I straighten things out." answered the villainess.

Sure enough, Rufus had left Ron's pocket and had wandered off to where Professor Dementor and Atrosis were.

"Fight!" demanded Rufus.

"You want a fight? I'm so excited!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Rufus sweatdropped.

Immediately, she began to try to step on him.

Frantically, Rufus attempted to avoid being stomped on.

He followed up by kicking Atrosis in the shin.

"Aren't you a fighter?" inquired the elastic henchwoman as she began to clutch her head.

"Yes!" bellowed Rufus.

In retaliation, she kicked Rufus and sent him flying.

Fortunately, due to how small he was, this didn't hurt him much.

"Ouch." murmured Rufus.

In retaliation, he pulled out some dishes and began to toss them at Atrosis.

"Hey! I have to pay for those!" bellowed Ned.

"Sorry!" apologized the naked mole rat. Hopefully he wouldn't get in trouble later.

In retaliation, Atrosis pulled out some silverware and began to attack Rufus with them.

"Knife to meet you!" exclaimed the supervillainess as she tossed a knife at Rufus.

Unfortunately for Atrosis, Rufus blocked the knife with a frying pan.

He then ran up to her and punched her in the face.

"I guess big hurts come in small packages…" noted Atrosis.

Immediately, Rufus got into a fighting stance.

In retaliation, Atrosis began to inflate herself.

"How do you like me now?" asked the supervillainess.

"Not much." answered Rufus.

Immediately, she attempted to body-slam Rufus.

Frantically, he began trying to avoid her. He was not looking forward to being flattened.

In desperation, he began to hide underneath a table.

Realizing that he was trying to hide, Atrosis suddenly began to deflate herself.

All of a sudden, she got an idea.

Immediately, she began to hide from Rufus.

Curious, he wondered where she had gone.

Perhaps she had chickened out?

Shrugging, he stepped out of the hiding spot to head back to Ron. At this point he most likely needed his help. If he didn't do anything, Professor Dementor and Atrosis would win.

Hopefully he would be safe now.

Suddenly, he found himself being grabbed by Atrosis's outstretched arm.

"Gotcha, you little streaker!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

"Uh-oh." murmured Rufus. This couldn't mean anything good.

Getting desperate, he tried to bite Atrosis again, but this time she stuck a napkin in Rufus's mouth to prevent this.

"Now then, where were we? Ah yes. Why don't I put some of my training at Bueno Nacho to good use!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Immediately, she went over to where the tacos were prepared.

Rufus had a bad feeling what was going to happen next.

He turned out to be right on the money.

Atrosis began to cover Rufus in several different taco toppings, such as ranch dressing and cheese. The naked mole rat tried to free himself, but unfortunately she continued to hold him down. She was a rather strong woman…as he had noticed earlier.

Eventually, she wrapped Rufus up in a tortilla in order to restrain him.

"Ha! I Grande sized you! Literally!" bellowed Atrosis.

Rufus began to worry. Now what was he going to do? Ron wasn't going to last long without him.

Immediately, Atrosis went back to where Professor Dementor was.

"So, how did ze fight go?" inquired the professor.

"Pretty good, pretty good. He was pretty tough for such a little guy…but I managed to take him down in the end." answered Atrosis.

"Yes!" cheered Professor Dementor.

"Also, I brought you some tacos and some soft drinks." said the supervillainess.

"Thank you for stealing zem for me!" exclaimed the professor.

"Er, yeah…I stole them." lied Atrosis.

Unfortunately, they then realized that they had lost track of Ron Stoppable.

"Where did he go?" inquired Professor Dementor.

As it turned out, Ron Stoppable had decided to leave.

"Hey there, Ron…there seems to be something different about you." said his friend Felix as he left Bueno Nacho.

Ron began to sweat.

"Long story…" murmured the blonde.

"I don't remember your voice being so high…" questioned the boy in a wheelchair.

Once again, he began to sweat. This was actually making him nervous.

He had to admit…this was going to be a bit awkward explaining to his friends.

He was about to chuckle nervously…but he then remembered his current state.

"C'mon, KP! I'm in serious danger here! I saved you when you got sprayed by that nasty flower from the Amazon Jungle, didn't I?" thought Ron.

Where exactly did Dr. Drakken get that flower anyway? Did his henchmen adventure in the Amazon Jungle just to get that flower for them?

They must have been pretty determined.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that maybe he should ask Phineas and Ferb to help. Since they were boy geniuses, he was sure that they would know what to do.

Immediately, he headed towards the two boys, unaware of what they were doing today.

_Meanwhile…_

"Where is Ron?" inquired Kim.

Curious, she had asked his parents but on the matter, but as it turned out, they thought he was with her.

"Brother!" exclaimed Hana Stoppable. She just loved it whenever her older brother was mentioned in conversation.

"This isn't good." thought the cheerleader. It was bad enough that Wade wasn't able to help her…but now Ron had gone missing.

She certainly hoped that Ron hadn't shrunk already. She didn't know what she was going to do without him.

Curious, she began to check Bueno Nacho to see if he was there.

Instead, she found someone else entirely. Someone that just so happened to be smaller…at least at the moment.

"I believe this naked mole rat belongs to you." said Ned as he handed Kim the naked mole rat that belonged to her boyfriend.

"Rufus! What happened to you?" inquired Kim as she removed his napkin gag and released him from the taco.

"Atrosis." said Rufus. He was starting to see why Ron hated irony so much…though he had to admit Atrosis's revenge scheme was rather clever.

"Atrosis did this to you? Gosh, I guess Professor Dementor really is behind this." noted the cheerleader. Atrosis was one effectively sidekick.

All of a sudden, Rufus was feeling rather worried. Was Ron going to be OK? He was already about half the size he was before.

He wasn't so sure that Ron was going to be able to call him his little buddy anymore. Nowadays he would probably be calling him his big buddy.

At this rate he was going to be a giant compared to him.

"Where do you think he is now?" inquired Kim.

Rufus shrugged.

"Maybe he went to go visit Phineas and Ferb…" noted the cheerleader. Perhaps she could ask for their help?

Maybe they could devise an antidote so that Ron wouldn't end up shrinking his way into oblivion.

Immediately, she went to go check on the duo.

She only hoped that she wasn't already too late. Time was definitely not on her side today.

_Meanwhile…_

Ron wandered into the backyard, noticing that there was a circus nearby.

"Step right up!" bellowed Phineas, who was now wearing a ringmaster outfit.

By the looks of things, this circus was rather popular. How had it attracted so much attention so quickly?

"Oh man…I really should stay away." noted the blonde.

Suddenly, the circus ringmaster approached him.

"Congratulations! You're our 100th customer!" exclaimed Phineas.

"What? I am?" questioned Ron.

"As a reward, you get a free ticket and a front row seat!" bellowed the boy.

All of a sudden, Ron was torn about what to do. He had always wanted to see the circus…but at the same time, he was in danger of shrinking due to laughing too much. He was in quite a conflict, to say the very least.

"We'll also throw in this free bobblehead clown!" bellowed the orange-haired genius, completely unaware of Ron's current situation.

Unable to resist any longer, Ron decided to enter the circus tent.

Hopefully he wouldn't laugh too much…right?

Unfortunately, as it turned out, the acts were so funny that he couldn't help but laugh.

Personally he wished that Rufus was there with him so that he could see this.

Speaking of which, where was the little guy? He could have sworn he had gone with him in order to eat at Bueno Nacho…which now that he thought of it was probably for his own protection.

He also got the strange feeling that something bad had happened to Wade…did he accidentally hit his head on his computer or something?

It wouldn't be unreasonable for that to happen considering all the time that he had spent in his room. Personally he wished that he could see him in the flesh again. He just didn't seem to leave his room often.

Personally he wondered what his favorite kind of soda was. He always seemed to be drinking soda whenever he was on the computer. Hopefully he didn't spill it all over the keyboard.

Sure enough, each of the Fireside Girls was doing a series of acrobatics.

"Those are really impressive!" exclaimed Ron. They actually reminded him of his girlfriend.

This was then followed by Irving showing off his collection of Phineas and Ferb figurines.

"How many Phineas and Ferb figurines are there?" questioned the blonde.

Finally, Baljeet and Buford showed up. Buford immediately tossed a pie at Baljeet's face.

Unfortunately, Ron couldn't help but laugh.

This was then followed by Baljeet and Buford juggling, causing him to laugh hysterically.

At this point…he realized that he was now only one foot tall.

"Ugh! Now I know how Mego feels!" bellowed Ron in a very squeaky voice.

He shouldn't have gone in that circus tent.

Fortunately, Kim Possible and Rufus were there to help.

"Ron!" exclaimed Rufus. He got the feeling that Ron was in serious danger at this point. The longer Ron went without a cure, the worse things would get.

"Excuse me…could you postpone the circus for a moment?" asked Kim.

"Sure!" exclaimed Phineas.

Immediately, he asked everyone else to postpone the circus acts.

Suddenly, she noticed Ron, who was now very small.

"Darn it, Ron! What were you thinking?" asked Kim.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus. He should have been more careful than that.

"What were you thinking when you went on a date with Josh Mankey when you were in danger of dying of embarrassment?" inquired Ron.

Kim shrugged.

"I'm afraid I've got bad news. Someone stole all the sugar in Smarty-Mart! Not only that, but Professor Dementor sent a virus to Wade's computer, so he won't be able to help us!" exclaimed the cheerleader.

"That's terrible!" bellowed Ron, whose face was beginning to turn white.

Immediately, they stepped out of the circus tent along with Phineas.

"Is something the matter?" inquired the boy.

"It's Ron! He's in danger! Every time he laughs, he shrinks!" bellowed Kim.

"That doesn't sound good. Is there anything we can do?" asked Phineas.

"Do you have any sugar?" inquired the cheerleader.

The orange-haired boy nodded.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kim.

"Woohoo!" cheered Rufus.

Immediately, Phineas handed the sugar to Kim. Hopefully this would do the trick.

However, before she could use it on Ron, someone snatched it.

That someone was none other than Atrosis, using her elasticity to snatch it from Kim's hands.

"Whew! Zat vas a close call!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Unfortunately, they were riding their hover car, so Kim couldn't simply take it back.

"For a second there I thought we were thwarted!" bellowed Atrosis. What a shame that would have been.

"No!" exclaimed Kim.

"Not good." murmured Rufus.

Curious, Phineas noticed that Atrosis somewhat resembled a circus performer.

"Hey there! Are you there to join our circus?" asked Phineas.

"Um, yeah. Can you hand me a pie?" inquired Atrosis.

"Sure!" exclaimed the boy.

"Phineas, no!" bellowed Kim, realizing what was about to happen.

"Huh?" asked Phineas.

Unfortunately, it was already too late, as Atrosis used her elasticity to take something from them once again.

Of course, it was the pie this time.

Immediately, she tossed it in Professor Dementor's face.

"Vhat vas zat f-"

Suddenly, Ron began to laugh once again.

"Oh." answered the professor.

Fortunately, it happened to be his favorite flavor…banana cream.

At this point, Ron was only six inches tall.

"It…might be time to say goodbye." said Kim.

"Boohoo!" exclaimed Rufus. Parting was such sweet sorrow.

_At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Unfortunately for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he had given himself a cavity eating all the sweets that he had made using the Cavity-inator.

"Darn it! I fell victim to my own inator!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, he found himself being kicked in the face.

"Perry the Platypus? How did you escape this time? You always seem to find a way to escape my traps…" acknowledged the evil scientist.

Perry the Platypus revealed the rubber gloves he was wearing.

"Oh. Clever! But where did you get those?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Gruggg.." chattered Perry.

"What? You found those in your lair? I wish I had a secret agent lair like you did…" noted the doctor.

Unfortunately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz couldn't fight Perry the Platypus too well with a toothache.

Nonetheless, he was throwing quite a few desserts at Perry, hoping that one of them would hit.

However, he ducked over every single one.

Immediately, he began to attack Dr. Doofenshmirtz with a candy cane.

"Ouch! Ow! Oof!" bellowed the mad scientist.

In retaliation, he pulled out a candy cane of his own and they began to fight.

"You're no match for my superior swordsmanship!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Curious, Perry the Platypus couldn't help but shake the feeling that this had already happened somewhere before…though it was more likely a traditional swordfight.

Shrugging, he continued to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Unfortunately, the evil scientist's cavity got the better of him. He eventually gave in and dropped his candy cane sword.

This gave Perry the Platypus the opportunity to spray Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face with whipped cream, and then hit the self-destruct button.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" exclaimed the evil scientist in a muffled voice. At least the whipped cream happened to taste rather good.

Realizing that his job was done, Perry immediately escaped on a jetpack…taking a few sweets for himself as he did so.

He might as well reward himself for a job well done, right?

Immediately, he headed back towards Phineas and Ferb's house.

As he did so, he accidentally deflated their circus tent.

Whoops.

_Meanwhile…_

"Now for me to read from this joke book…and then you'll be gone." said Atrosis.

Suddenly, they noticed that there was a young boy approaching them.

"Huh? Is that you?" inquired the supervillainess.

"Nobody spikes my system! Nobody!" exclaimed Wade.

"Yes! It's Wade in the flesh! Again!" bellowed Ron in a very squeaky voice.

"That's an interesting voice you've got there." noted Phineas.

"Being turned this small will do that." answered Kim.

"Vhat are you going to do about it?" inquired Professor Dementor.

Wade pressed a button, and suddenly their hover car exploded, sending them flying. Apparently he had hacked into it somehow.

"You're going to pay for zis, Wade!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Please do not come again!" bellowed Atrosis.

Immediately, they were sent flying into the sky.

Still, Kim Possible got the feeling that they were going to come back.

In the process, they ended up dropping the sugar, which fell on Ron.

Sure enough, he began to turn back to normal.

Kim hugged him shortly afterwards.

"Thank goodness you're alright…I wouldn't be able to do any missions without you." said Kim.

"That scheme was sick and wrong!" bellowed Ron.

"Yes. Yes, it was." nodded Phineas.

Suddenly, he noticed that Perry had arrived in the scene.

"There you are, Perry. Hey, what happened to our circus tent?" inquired Phineas.

Unfortunately, it appeared that it had been deflated.

Shrugging, they decided to throw the circus tent away. It was fun while it lasted.

Suddenly, Candace attempted to bust them.

"Mom mom mom! Look at what Phineas and Ferb made!" exclaimed Candace.

Once again, Linda Flynn-Fletcher saw nothing.

"But but but but-" said Candace.

"Well, it looks like everything's back to normal…Wade, did you get your computer fixed?" inquired Kim.

"I installed some anti-virus software…so yes." nodded Wade.

Kim let out a sigh of relief. Professor Dementor and Atrosis were gone…for now.

What evildoers would they face next?

Shrugging, they decided to head back home. It had been a long day trying to save Ron.

"I'm just glad that I didn't lose my boyfriend." thought Kim.

_Well, it looks like Professor Dementor and Atrosis's revenge scheme failed…even if they did manage to take down Wade and Rufus._

_And that is why you never mess with Wade's system._

_In the next chapter, we're going to be formerly introducing some of the villains that we've mentioned in this fanfic previously. Oh, and we're also going to be including cuddle buddies…since we all know how much Kim loves them._

_See you later!_


	12. Chapter 12: Hole In One

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Phineas and Ferb are going to build a golf course…but Duff Killigan is going to steal it! That's right…this time we're going to be dealing with the world's craziest golf player…_

_On the plus side, Perry the Platypus is going to get a day off…this time it's going to be Agent Pinky whose going on a mission._

_However, his nemesis Professor Poofenplotz is going to be working with DNAmy this time…it seemed appropriate considering that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is working with Dr. Drakken and Shego…though it's not always going to be the case. It depends on the chapter, really._

**Chapter 12: Hole in One**

After they got back from school once again, Phineas and Ferb began to wonder what they were going to do.

Once again, it looks as if Kim Possible was babysitting them.

"You sure you need a babysitter?" inquired Kim.

"Well, our parents did insist on it." noted Phineas.

"Good point." nodded the cheerleader.

Immediately, Ferb pulled out some golf clubs.

"What are you doing today?" inquired Kim.

"We're building a golf course!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Didn't we already build a golf course over the summer?" questioned Ferb.

"Well, that was a minigolf course. We're building a different golf course this time." explained the talkative boy.

"I see." nodded Kim.

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus was receiving a letter from Major Monogram.

Dear Agent P,

Congratulations! You're finally getting a day off! Dr. Doofenshmirtz isn't concocting anything evil at the moment…I bet you must be happy.

Sincerely,

Major Monogram

Perry the Platypus let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes foiling Dr. Doofenshmirtz was tiring work. He was glad that he was getting a day off this time.

However, he wondered if anyone else was concocting someone else.

Shrugging, he stepped outside.

"Hey, where's-"

Suddenly, Phineas realized where Perry is.

"Oh, there he is." said the boy.

Curious, Phineas wondered why he hadn't suddenly disappeared like he typically did in the middle of the day.

Then again, considering how much he loved his pet platypus, he decided that he wasn't going to question that.

Kim Possible immediately waved hello to Perry, though she wondered why he wasn't going on a mission.

Maybe there just wasn't villainy afoot?

Personally she wondered if she was going to get a day off.

Suddenly, Isabella entered their backyard.

"Hey Phineas…whatcha doin'?" inquired Isabella.

"We're building a golf course." answered Phineas.

"Sounds lovely! Too bad I need to go now…by the way, have you seen Pinky?" questioned the Fireside girl.

_Meanwhile…_

"Good morning, Agent P! The evil Professor Poofenplotz has stolen a valuable perfume that costs millions of dollars! It is your mission to get it back!" exclaimed Wanda Acronym.

Curious, Pinky wondered why a perfume would cost that much.

Shrugging, he decided that it was his mission to foil Professor Poofenplotz (as usual) and get it back.

Now that he thought of it…he wondered why Dr. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't allow her into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

It somewhat confused him.

Immediately, he left the lair the exact way he came in…using a laundry chute.

Curious, he wondered what she was currently planning. She always seemed to be up to no good.

Then again, maybe she was just trying to make herself look more beautiful. A lot of her evil schemes happened to involve that somehow.

Immediately, he used his canine scent in order to track her down. Every once in a while she would change lairs just to keep things fresh.

Oddly enough, she did not seem to anywhere in Upperton.

Where had she hopped off too this time?

Curious, he noticed that she appeared to have gone north.

He was going to need a scarf.

_Meanwhile at DNAmy's mountain hideout…_

"Isn't it wonderful? I'm going to get to create another living Cuddle Buddy!" exclaimed DNAmy.

"Uh-huh." answered her new lackey, Tougho.

Suddenly, she heard someone ringing her doorbell.

"What's this? It appears that we have guests!" exclaimed DNAmy.

"Uh-huh." nodded her muscular henchman. For some strange reason, he didn't speak much.

Immediately, she opened the door.

As it turns out, it was none other than Professor Poofenplotz.

"Oh joy! I just love having guests over!" bellowed DNAmy.

"I believe that you are DNAmy, are you not? I heard that you enjoy creating genetically altered creatures…" stated Professor Poofenplotz.

"Well, that's me alright! Though to be honest, my real name is actually Amy Hall…people only started calling me that once my obsession with Cuddle Buddies was taken to the extreme…" explained DNAmy.

"I suppose that makes sense." nodded the evil scientist that was rejected from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

She wasn't always known as Professor Poofenplotz herself…she was in fact originally known simply as Jennifer Poofenplotz.

However, that wasn't much of a name change.

"So, is there anything I can help you with?" inquired DNAmy.

"I was hoping that you could help me defeat my nemesis…Pinky the Chihuahua.' answered Professor Poofenplotz.

"Pinky the Chihuahua?" inquired DNAmy.

"He keeps thwarting my schemes to make myself beautiful. It's really getting on my nerves…not only that, but he gave me a bad hair day the other day." stated the self-absorbed scientist.

"Sounds like a real meanie!" exclaimed the genetic splicer.

"Believe me, he is. I would really appreciate if you could make a creature specifically designed to take down chihuahuas…or something else that would be effective." answered Professor Poofenplotz.

"Well, I have an assistant nowadays…though he wasn't who I was expecting. I wanted someone adorable, not scary!" exclaimed DNAmy.

"You think somebody mixed up the employment papers?" inquired Pinky's nemesis.

"Apparently. What happened to the henchwoman I wanted?" questioned Amy Hall.

_Meanwhile at Professor Dementor's lair…_

"So, what are you up to this time, boss?" asked Atrosis.

"I'm trying to make my own supersuit…but so far I haven't had much luck." answered Professor Dementor.

"Are you going to use it to combat Kim Possible?" inquired the supervillainess.

"As a matter of fact, I am! She vill tremble before me!" bellowed the professor.

"What a delightful thought!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"It's a shame that our flower scheme didn't vork out though…" noted Professor Dementor.

"Yeah…we were so close too. We basically tripped at the finish line." acknowledged Professor Dementor's number two.

"Darn zat computer hacker!" bellowed the evil scientist.

"Yeah…he makes life so much harder for us." noted Atrosis.

Now that she thought of it…she was glad that she proposed the idea of sending a virus to Wade's system when they did. Otherwise they likely would have been thwarted much more quickly.

Personally she was a bit surprised that Professor Dementor's pen named happened to be D-Man.

But what was his real name?

At that very moment, the mailman arrived.

"Package delivery for Fleur Dementia." said the mailman.

"Don't say zat name in public!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Your real name is Fleur?" inquired Atrosis.

"Oh no!" bellowed the professor.

"Relax, I won't tell it to everyone…not to your henchmen anyway." answered the supervillainess.

Professor Dementor let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did they name you like that, though?" inquired Atrosis.

"My parents vere expecting a girl!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Oh dear." murmured Atrosis.

_We now return to DNAmy and Professor Poofenplotz…_

"So…what did you have in mind?" inquired DNAmy.

"Maybe a crocophant or something?" questioned Professor Poofenplotz.

"Those are a very popular Cuddle Buddy these days." noted the genetic splicer.

"Cuddle…Buddies?" questioned the professor.

"Cuddle Buddies! Don't tell me you haven't heard of them!" exclaimed DNAmy.

"Maybe once or twice." answered Professor Poofenplotz. Maybe she should have spent less time grooming herself and watch the new s for a change.

"They're the best thing ever! I own every single one!" bellowed the genetic scientist.

"Really? That's quite impressive." noted the professor.

Immediately, DNAmy directed them to her Cuddle Buddy gallery.

Sure enough, there appeared to be every single Cuddle Bunny every made…including the extremely rare ones.

Personally Professor Poofenplotz wondered if she should start collecting some of these herself…it wouldn't be too difficult considering her criminal lifestyle.

"Right then…let's make you a crocophant shall we?" inquired DNAmy.

Immediately, she commanded Tougho to bring her a crocodile and an elephant. He did so without flinching.

He then stuffed the crocodile and elephant into the machine.

He flipped the switch, and there was her crocophant.

"So…it has a powerful trunk and a powerful bite?" inquired Professor Poofenplotz.

"Yes…but it still has rather weak jaws for opening them." explained DNAmy.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." noted the professor.

Hopefully it would be able to take down Pinky…assuming the usual trap she set up for him didn't stop him first.

Speaking of which, she wondered when he was going to show up. Was he running late?

_Meanwhile…_

Once again, Ron was stuck babysitting his sister Hana.

Fortunately, she was now potty-trained so looking after her was somewhat easier.

Currently, she was watching Puppet Pals on TV.

"Didn't Dr. Drakken get trapped in this show once?" inquired Ron.

From what he knew about it…Puppet Pal Land wasn't a place for meanies.

Every time a meanie would show up (which was on occasion), Mr. Sitdown would immediately sit on top of them.

Dr. Drakken and Shego had both learned that the hard way.

He had to admit, it was rather…funny.

Still, he wondered what it would be like if he ended up being trapped on the show. Would he slowly become more and more like a Puppet Pal?

It was actually a somewhat unsettling thought.

At least Puppet Pal Land seemed to be a rather pleasant place to leave.

Speaking of which, he wondered what he had became of the Pan-Dimension Vortex Inducer as of late. He hoped that it was in good hands. Otherwise it could open a vortex of chaos the size of Nevada.

Granted, he had found a way to shut it off, but he didn't want to take that risk.

Suddenly, he began to wonder where Rufus was.

"Where did the little guy go?" inquired Ron.

Apparently, he wasn't interested in watching Puppet Pals.

Currently, the Puppet Pals were looking for something was red…which turned out to be their leader.

"Why didn't they look for him before?" inquired Ron.

Sometimes he had to question their logic.

_In Ron's bathroom…_

Rufus immediately flushed himself down the toilet, taking him directly towards his secret agent lair.

Sure enough, it happened to have several nacos that he could eat, much to his delight.

Also, it had secret agent gear designed specifically for naked mole rats.

He had to admit, the OWCA really thought of everything.

Of course, it seemed appropriate considering that they typically dealt with evil geniuses.

Immediately, he sat in his chair (which appropriately was rather small) and awaited orders from Major Monogram.

Sure enough, he appeared on screen.

"Good morning, Agent R. The evil DNAmy has been practicing genetic splicing…she wants to make living Cuddle Buddies! It's horrifying!" exclaimed Major Monogram.

Rufus gasped in shock. He remembered her from when she genetically combined him with Mr. Barkin. She had in fact wanted to make a naked mole man.

Fortunately, he was turned back to normal shortly afterwards…and in the process, he ended up taking Mr. Barkin's clothes.

He became a dressed mole rat…and Mr. Barkin, well…

Immediately, he realized that he was going to have stop DNAmy before she did anything else.

"Hideout?" inquired Rufus.

"Her hideout? We believe that she's located near a ski lift…she apparently likes the cold." noted Major Monogram.

"Uh-huh." nodded the naked mole rat.

Now that he thought of it…didn't he go there once before? It looked like he was going to need to bring his scarf and his snow cap.

Fortunately, there happened to be some nearby.

"Make sure to dress warmly, Agent R. Wouldn't want you catching a cold…from well, the cold." said Major Monogram.

Agent R nodded.

Immediately, he went to go stop DNAmy.

Fortunately, the Middleton ski lift wasn't too far from where his hideout was located.

Why was it always so cold there?

In the process, he noticed that there was another secret agent there as well.

"Hiyo!" exclaimed Rufus.

Pinky the Chihuahua raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he was going to be working with another secret agent for this mission.

Sometimes that ended up happening whenever their nemesis decided to team up with someone else…it depended on the situation.

Immediately, the duo shook their hands.

_At Phineas and Ferb's backyard…_

Ferb immediately swung his golf club, hitting the golf ball into the hole.

As it turns out, he got a hole in one. He immediately raised his hands into the air and closed his eyes.

"Good job, Ferb!" exclaimed Phineas. He was always so proud of his brother.

Ferb immediately gave his brother a high five.

Phineas tried to follow in his brother's footsteps…but he ended up getting a birdie instead.

"Well, I still think that was rather decent." noted Phineas.

At least he didn't end up getting a bogey. That would be a big disappointment. Personally he thought that he was better than golf than that.

"You know…this golf course reminds me a bit of a member of my rogues gallery." noted Kim.

"How so?" inquired Phineas.

"His name is Duff Killigan…people refer to him as the most dangerous golfer…I can see why." said the babysitter.

"What is he like?" questioned Phineas.

"Well, he got kicked out of every golf course in the world…including minigolf." explained Kim.

"What? He did? That's really impressive!" exclaimed the boy. That certainly wasn't something that he wanted to do over the summer…though it would be rather interesting if he could actually pull it off.

"I know…he just loves looking for trouble. Oddly enough he seems to be somewhat of a mercenary…more often than not he happens to be working with another villain. I only recall one particular instance where he concocted an evil scheme on his own." noted the cheerleader.

"That's interesting." said Phineas. Now that he thought of it…he always worked with his brother Ferb on his projects. They were just that close…besides, he couldn't do all that much without his help.

"Now that I think of it…I wonder what he's doing now." spoke Kim Possible. Maybe he was playing a game of golf at his lair?

Somehow, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was up to no good.

Maybe it was just a hunch.

_At Duff Killigan's lair…_

Duff Killigan read his newspaper (which fittingly was a copy of the New Scotsman Times), curious to see what was happening in Middleton. Every now and then something exciting would happen.

Yesterday he had heard that Professor Dementor and his new accomplice had tried to get rid of Kim Possible's sidekick, Ron Stoppable. Specifically, they had used a flower that caused someone to shrink whenever they laughed.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" questioned the golfer.

Curious, he continued examining the newspaper.

Much to his surprise, he found that a new golf course had opened up. He immediately decided to continue reading.

Not only was there a new golf course in Middleton, but it was a rather special golf course, built by two boys who just loved inventing things.

The more he looked at the golf course, the more he wanted it for himself.

All of a sudden, he knew what he was going to do today.

"I must have that golf course for myself!" exclaimed Duff Killigan. It was just too irresistible.

Immediately, he set out on his blimp in order to steal Phineas and Ferb's golf course.

It would not be long until he arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

Already, he was feeling rather excited.

"Soon the world's biggest golf course shall be mine!" bellowed the world's most dangerous golfer.

Already, he was beginning to laugh evilly, as he typically did whenever he got excited. It reminded him a bit of Dr. Drakken. He always seemed to laugh whenever he came up with an evil scheme…which was every week, really.

He just couldn't wait to give it a test run. It sounded like it was very enjoyable, especially considering the fact that it was state-of-the-art.

Personally he wished that there were more golf courses like theirs. All the other golf courses seemed so boring in comparison.

Of course, he could probably just pay the two boys a visit and ask politely if he could use their golf course…but knowing his past history he would probably get kicked out rather quickly.

He just had a negative reputation at golf courses…even if he was a skilled golf player. People just thought that he was too evil to play golf.

While he was at it maybe he should take a few anger management classes if he had the spare time.

_At DNAmy's Lair…_

Rufus and Pinky immediately adventured into DNAmy's Lair, careful to avoid getting spotted. They wanted to have the element of surprise for this mission.

Now that they thought of it, she could be anywhere in the lair, really. Not only that, but apparently Professor Poofenplotz was working with her.

When was a good time to jump out and surprise them?

Suddenly, they found themselves falling into a trapdoor…which led to a bird cage.

"Darn it!" bellowed Rufus. He was hoping that he wouldn't get captured again…but apparently he had set his hopes too high.

Would he be able to find a way out this time? Personally he wondered why he and Pinky were trapped in a bird cage when neither of them were birds. It looked like something that would be set up for the OWCA's avian agents.

"Did we get them?" inquired DNAmy curiously.

"I believe so." nodded Professor Poofenplotz. It always felt good to trap Pinky the Chihuahua, even if he always found a way to escape.

Besides, his sidekick was absolutely disgusting. Was Pinky the Chihuahua trying to frighten her? If so, it looked like he was succeeding.

Already, she wanted Rufus out of her sight. He was just so ugly. Personally she felt that such a creature shouldn't even exist.

Who would want a naked mole rat as a pet, anyway? Personally she would rather have a cat…or maybe a dog.

"I'm glad that I could take those two meanies out of your hands!" exclaimed the genetic splicer.

"Much obliged." said the self-absorbed scientist.

"Should we explain our scheme?" inquired DNAmy.

'What scheme did you have in mind?" asked Professor Poofenplotz.

"Today's the day we're going to make more Cuddle Buddies!" exclaimed the bespectacled scientist.

"We're making Cuddle Buddies?" questioned the professor.

"Of course we are!" exclaimed DNAmy.

"Hmm…" thought Professor Poofenplotz. All of a sudden she wasn't sure that this teamup was such a good idea.

DNAmy was a bit crazy even for her standards.

Then again, she could say the same thing for most of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. considering that they didn't allow her into their group.

It was a real pity, really. Imagine what they could do as a team. They were all blinded by their petty squabbles.

Personally she wondered if Aloyse Von Roddenstein was really up to the task.

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you two boys having fun?" asked Kim Possible.

"You betcha! It's a shame that our friends aren't here to enjoy this with us…" noted Phineas. Isabella had clearly wanted to play with them…but she was gone at the moment.

Curious, Kim wondered if she should try playing a game of golf herself. It might help her defeat Duff Killigan in case he did something evil again.

For some strange reason, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was going to strike.

Shrugging, she decided to play the game for the time being.

Oddly enough, she got a hole in one as well.

"I must be better at golf than I thought." noted Kim Possible.

"Way to go, KP!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Maybe I should try competing with you." suggested Ferb.

Suddenly, they began to hear a noise.

"Wait, what was that?" questioned Phineas.

Shortly afterwards, a giant blimp appeared.

"I had a feeling he would show up." stated KP.

"Duff Killigan?" inquired Phineas. Who told him about their golf course?

Curious, he examined a copy of the Middleton Bugle.

As it turned out, their golf course had made the headlines.

"That explains it." noted the boy.

Immediately, metallic hands appeared and grabbed onto the backyard, yanking the golf course out of it and leaving a gaping brown hole.

Fortunately for Kim Possible, she quickly leapt over the fence in order to avoid being caught. Unfortunately for Phineas and Ferb, Duff Killigan ended up capturing them in the process.

"Where are we going, Ferb?" inquired Phineas.

Ferb shrugged.

Kim Possible let out a sigh. Hopefully she would be able to rescue the duo before their parents got home.

They would flip if they realized that their boys had been abducted…even if it was an accident.

Immediately, she went into her car and began to drive over to Duff Killigan's villain hideout, making sure to follow the blimp so that she would know exactly where to go.

Thankfully, his latest one wasn't too far from the Flynn-Fletcher residence, so hopefully she wouldn't be too late.

"I hope that the boys are doing OK…" thought Kim.

_A few minutes later…_

Duff Killigan laughed maniacally as he entered his hideout. He was looking forward to trying out his new golf course.

Immediately, he dropped the golf course into his lawn…

…but much to his surprise, he found that there were two boys in the golf course as well.

"Er, what just happened?" inquired Duff Killigan.

"Whoa! Where are we, Ferb?" questioned Phineas.

Ferb shrugged. He had no idea either.

"Whoa! This place looks cool!" bellowed the boy.

Suddenly, he realized who had abducted them by accident.

"Wait a minute! You're Duff Killigan! Kim Possible told me about you! She said that you were part of her rogues gallery!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Aye. That's my name." answered Duff Killigan.

"We might be in trouble, Ferb!" bellowed the boy.

"Relax…I didn't kidnap ye on purpose…but aren't ye a little young to be making a golf course?" inquired Duff.

"Yes. Yes, we are." nodded Phineas.

"Maybe I should give ye back…" noted Duff Killigan.

"I'm sure that Kim Possible is going to rescue us anyway. I believe that she followed us here. She was babysitting us after all." acknowledged the boy.

"She is? I might be in trouble then…" stated the golf clubber.

"Yes. Yes, you are." answered Phineas.

"I need to get ready!" bellowed Duff Killigan.

Immediately, he ran into his villain lair to get his golfing supplies…which included explosive golf balls.

"Gee, Ferb, maybe we should give KP a hand…he seems awfully dangerous." noted the boy.

Ferb nodded his head.

"Good thing we still have these golf clubs." acknowledged Phineas.

Perhaps they could use them to assist them in their battle against Duff Killigan?

Then again, it would probably best to wait for their babysitter first. She was the girl that could do anything after all.

"Where is she, anyway?" inquired Phineas.

Hopefully she would be able to save them.

Suddenly, Kim Possible showed up.

"Thank goodness you're here to save us!" bellowed the boy.

"You're welcome." answered the cheerleader.

However, Duff Killigan showed up shortly afterwards…and he was wielding explosive golf balls. Things were about to get dangerous.

"I knew ye would show up, lassie! Take this!" bellowed the golf player, getting ready to fire the golf balls at her.

However, he quickly noticed that Phineas and Ferb were standing in front of her.

"Good grief, lassie! I didn't think ye would use those two as shields…" questioned Duff Killigan.

"I'm babysitting them, actually. I'm trying to get them back to where they belong…" answered Kim.

Phineas and Ferb nodded.

"You might want to stand back…" said the cheerleader.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb did so, causing Killigan to let out a sigh of relief.

"Here I go, lassie!" exclaimed the world's most dangerous golfer.

Sure enough, he was beginning to club explosive golf balls towards her. Since she didn't want to be part of a fireworks show, she began to avoid them.

However, Duff Killigan was proving to be relentless in his assault, and KP was starting to feel tired.

How many explosive golf balls did he have?

'Why won't she hold still?!" bellowed the golf player. She was as agile as a monkey.

It would be so much easier to fight her if she wasn't so quick. On the other hand, she wouldn't be an easy opponent if she were exceptionally muscular too, even if it would slow her down.

Curious, Phineas and Ferb wondered if they should help. They felt a bit guilty just standing there and letting KP do all the fighting.

Immediately, they went over to Duff Killigan while he was distracted with Kim Possible.

Suddenly, they whacked Killigan on the head with their golf clubs.

"Ow!" bellowed the golf clubber. It was surprisingly painful considering how young Phineas and Ferb were.

This gave Kim Possible the opportunity to attack Duff, kicking him in the face.

"Yeowch! I'm being dogpiled here!" exclaimed the mad golfer.

"Thanks for the help boys…but this mission is dangerous. I wouldn't want you two getting hurt. It's my job as a babysitter to keep you safe, after all." said Kim.

"We've built all sorts of crazy inventions over the summer and we didn't get hurt once. I think we'll be fine." answered Phineas.

"Personally I think it's a miracle." noted Ferb.

"Huh. Makes me wonder why you even need a babysitter." acknowledged KP.

"Well, we do appreciate your company. You are a friend of ours after all…even if you're about six years older than us." said Phineas.

"That's awfully sweet of you." spoke KP. Perhaps they could hang out at Club Banana…or if Ron decided to tag along Bueno Nacho.

Now that she thought of it, she was rather glad that Phineas and Ferb came along. It wasn't easy saving the world alone…as her failed missions would indicate.

Somehow, she got the feeling that two members of her rogues gallery had looked into them. It was rather embarrassing.

Immediately, Duff Killigan retreated into his lair. Apparently, he wanted the element of surprise now.

"Be careful, boys. He's retreating into his lair now. Maybe I should take you home." noted Kim.

"But we want to help!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Well, I suppose you two do know what you're doing…but you need to be back home before your parents come back. I don't want people to think that I'm a bad babysitter…I've got to make a profit somehow." explained KP.

"Don't they pay you for saving the world?" inquired Ferb.

"That's Team Impossible. I get my money elsewhere." answered the cheerleader.

"Oh." nodded Phineas. Now that they thought of it, they had accidently typed in the name of their website instead of KP's a few times.

It was rather confusing.

Taking a deep breath, the trio adventured into the lair. Hopefully they would be able to get Duff Killigan arrested for stealing a valuable golf course.

Failing that, they could at least find a way to return it to its rightful owners.

_This is a twist, isn't it? Phineas and Ferb are going to be helping KP defeat Duff Killigan…considering that Ron is babysitting his sister again I figured she could use some backup._

_In the next chapter, Rufus and Pinky are going to be taking on DNAmy and Professor Poofenplotz and Kim, Phineas, and Ferb are going to take on Duff Killigan…sound like fun?_


	13. Chapter 13: A Not So Cuddly Buddy

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Phineas, Ferb, and Kim are going to try to invade Duff Killigan's lair so that they can bring Killigan to justice…but unfortunately he's got several traps ready._

_Meanwhile, Pinky and Rufus will be facing off against Professor Poofenplotz and DNAmy…you're probably itching to see how that turns out, right?_

_Let's enjoy the show._

**Chapter 13: A Not So Cuddly Buddy**

No sooner did Kim, Phineas, and Ferb entered Duff Killigan's fortress were they pelted by golf balls that were shot from cannons.

Quickly, they began to duck for cover so that they wouldn't get hit in the face.

"Where did he get so many golf balls?" asked Phineas.

Kim Possible shrugged. Personally, she wished that she knew the answer to that question herself.

Fortunately, the golf balls stopped firing after a while. Not only that, but they weren't explosive.

Still, they got the feeling that it was a just a sign of what was to come.

"He sure booby-trapped this place, didn't he?" asked Phineas.

"I'm afraid so." nodded Kim. He clearly didn't want any trespassers. She recalled the incident where she had ended up in quicksand and had to use Rufus to get herself out.

Unfortunately, several members of her rogues gallery happened to do such things. They liked making life difficult for her every time she wanted to save the world.

Curious, Phineas and Ferb wondered if they should start checking their surroundings. It would most likely save them a lot of trouble.

Much to their surprise, they noticed that there appeared to be a golf course up ahead.

Not only that, but the door next to it appeared to be locked.

"It looks like Duff Killigan locked the door." noted Kim.

How were they going to open it? There wasn't a key in sight.

Curious, Phineas and Ferb began to play golf.

They knocked the golf ball into the hole, and the door mysteriously opened.

"I wonder what happened?" questioned Kim.

"Well, that was rather simple." noted Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

However, they then noticed that there appeared to be a hedge maze up ahead.

Not only that, but they couldn't simply cut through the hedges…as they happened to be filled with sharp thorns. They would most likely end up injuring themselves if they tried that.

So, it looked like they were going to have to simply find their way through it for now.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb began to run through it, hoping that they wouldn't encounter too many dead ends.

It certainly would be a lot easier if they had a map of some kind…but you can't have everything you want in life.

However, they quickly discovered that there were a few more of Duff Killigan's many defenses in the hedgerow maze.

Suddenly, they found themselves attacked by a robot, who immediately asked them for a passcode.

"Give me the password in 5…4…3…2….1." said the robot.

Quickly, Phineas used his baseball launcher to make the robot explode.

"Phew! That was a close one!" exclaimed Phineas. By the looks of it, that robot has been armed with some rather potent lasers.

Duff Killigan must really not want people in his property.

Ferb nodded. Who knew what else was inside Duff Killigan's fortress?

On the plus side, this was proving to be a rather exciting babysit.

At that very moment, Kim Possible rejoined them.

"There you are! Don't wander off without me! I'm supposed to be babysitting you!" exclaimed Kim. She needed to keep an eye on the duo.

"Sorry about that." apologized Phineas. Now that they thought of it…it was probably a good idea for them to stay together.

"Do you hear something?" inquired Ferb.

As it turned out, they were now under attack…by an eagle.

"Where did Duff Killigan get that?" questioned Kim as she began to fight the ferocious bird.

"Well, it is what you get when you don't quite get a hole in one." acknowledged Phineas.

Once again, he pulled out his baseball launcher. He was glad that he had brought it with him when he had accidentally been kidnapped.

Oddly enough, Ferb was attacking the bird using some rather impressive gymnastic moves, much like the ones that he had shown off to the Mad Dog cheerleaders earlier.

Oh, and he also brought a toy gun that shot lightning bolts.

"You have an electric toy gun?" questioned Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

"Cool!" exclaimed his stepbrother.

After a brief scuffle, the eagle went down, and the trio found themselves at the end of the hedge maze.

"Well, that was rather exciting." noted Phineas.

"I do this stuff all the time." answered Kim.

"Well, you are the girl that can do anything." acknowledged the orange-haired boy.

"I'm starting to wonder if you two are the boys that can do anything." said the cheerleader.

"Well, we are only kids…" noted Ferb.

"And yet, you're at a supergenius level…kind of like my friend Wade." spoke Kim.

"He sounds interesting! We should hang out with him!" exclaimed Phineas.

"There might be a problem with that…he never leaves his room. At all…except for when he wants to be my sidekick." answered the babysitter.

"He doesn't? Shouldn't he leave his room and go out and do something fun?" questioned the genius stepbrother.

"He mostly stays at home and plays Everlot…when he's not briefing me for a mission." answered Kim Possible.

"I've heard of that game! It's quite a fantasy world!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Yeah…I actually ended up playing that game once…for some strange reason, I was a spritekin." noted the girl that could do anything.

"You were a spritekin?" questioned the boy who always knew what he was going to do today.

"Yes…I'm not sure why I was so small. Wade was a giant compared to me. He was a wizard." continued Kim.

"He was a wizard?" inquired Phineas.

"Yes…he could cast spells to attack his foes…he also happened to know the world of Everlot inside and out…apparently he was a high-level player now that I think of it." noted Kim.

"I heard that he's about Level 50." said Ferb.

"Yes…that's about his level. Though I think he might be Level 51 now." acknowledged the cheerleader.

"Level 51? What is the level cap for that game, anyway?" questioned Phineas.

"I'm not sure of that myself." answered Kim. Maybe she should play that game a bit more.

_Meanwhile at DNAmy's Lair…_

Rufus and Pinky began to think of a way to escape the bird cage. There had to be way out somewhere, right? Rufus was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

Suddenly, Rufus noticed something that he hadn't before…he was small enough to squeeze through the bars of the cage.

"Oh." said Rufus. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

However, there was still the matter of how to get Pinky out of the cage.

Curious, he noticed that the key to the bird cage was nearby.

Immediately, he used to it open the bird cage so that Pinky could get out.

They then gave each other a high five.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Rufus. The sooner they stopped DNAmy and Professor Poofenplotz, the better.

As it turned out, Poofenplotz was getting ready to steal some more perfume since she wanted it so badly.

"Good thing I brought my Me-Mobile." noted Professor Poofenplotz. She just loved that machine so much, especially because it looked exactly like her.

Sure enough, it was parked right outside DNAmy's Lair.

"Let's go get you some perfume, shall we?" inquired DNAmy.

However, at that very moment, Pinky and Rufus approached the duo.

"How did you escape?" asked Professor Poofenplotz.

Somehow, Pinky the Chihuahua always found a way to escape from her traps.

She wondered how he kept managing to pull it off…then again, he did have a sidekick with her this time.

Apparently, she was aware that she had teamed up with DNAmy and had brought an ally with him accordingly.

That was what she would do when she was dealing with more than one adversary, after all. She knew when she was outnumbered…even if people thought that she was an airhead.

"No matter. We've whipped up a creature designed specifically to deal with you." said Professor Poofenplotz.

Immediately, the crocophant burst into the room, causing Rufus and Pinky to both gasp in shock.

Would they be able to defeat such a thing? It looked rather vicious…it had both the jaws of a crocodile and the trunk of an elephant.

Who would have thought that the duo would be able to create such a ferocious creature?

"Since they're both here, maybe we could use them to create a naked mole chihuahua!" exclaimed DNAmy.

Professor Poofenplotz raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to create such a revolting thing?" questioned the self-absorbed scientist.

DNAmy shrugged.

"It seemed like a better idea when I pictured it in my head." noted the genetic splicer.

"I suppose that we could make more mix-and-match creatures in the future…but for now we really need to get going." said Professor Poofenplotz. They didn't have all day.

"Yes, yes, of course!" exclaimed DNAmy.

Quickly, the two wicked females boarded Professor Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile and began to head towards their destination of Upperton, leaving Pinky and Rufus alone with the crocophant.

Sure enough, it was beginning to approach them.

Curious, they began to think of a strategy to fight it…was there anything that would be effective against a creature with both the attributes of a crocodile and an elephant?

They began to think of a plan…

…but they were jolted back into reality when suddenly the crocophant attempted to step on them.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rufus. A few seconds later and they would have both been pancakes.

The crocophant then followed by snapping its scary-looking jaws at them, causing them to back away.

For now, they decided that it was their best interest to try running away from the creature.

Fortunately, it wasn't as fast as it was strong.

Still, they knew that they had to keep running. If it caught up with them they would both be toast.

Speaking of toast, Rufus was starting to feel a bit hungry. Should he have eaten something before going on a mission?

In hindsight, that probably would have been a good idea. Maybe if he survived the mission, he could consider that next time.

Suddenly, he noticed a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on the table. Apparently, DNAmy loved the wonderful world of Disney.

Considering that she was a Disney character herself (along with every other character that was a cast member on Kim Possible and Phineas and Ferb), that wasn't very surprising.

"Huh?" asked Rufus curiously.

Pinky the Chihuahua raised an eyebrow.

Yes, I just broke the fourth wall.

"Hmm…" thought Rufus.

Yes, I know that it's rather confusing. Shouldn't you get back to fighting the crocophant.

"Oh yeah." remembered the naked mole rat. He needed to stay focused on the task in hand if he wanted to stop Professor Poofenplotz and DNAmy from robbing Upperton of its precious perfume.

Sure enough, it was rapidly approaching them. Immediately, it trumpeted using its elephant trunk and began to snap its jaws.

Pinky the Chihuahua was rather worried, to say the very least. Battling mutant monsters was new even for him.

Suddenly, Rufus approached it and began to imitate a rodent.

Immediately, the crocophant recoiled in horror.

Rufus smiled. His plan was working…but he got the feeling that it wouldn't be enough. There had to be something else that they could do.

Noticing that there were some peanuts in the fridge, Rufus quickly used that as a distraction. He was well-aware of elephants and their love of peanuts…just like he had a craving for cheese.

If only there was some cheese in the lair.

Curious, Pinky the Chihuahua noticed that there was a thermostat nearby.

Immediately, he began to lower the temperature so that it would get colder.

Suddenly, it became very cold inside the building.

"Brrr!" exclaimed Rufus. His teeth were starting to chatter, in particular his buck teeth. Maybe he should have brought a scarf.

Sure enough, this was making the crocophant very sleepy. Already, it was starting to yawn.

As it turned out, being spliced with a crocodile made it naturally cold-blooded, as it was part reptile.

Eventually, it fell asleep, and Rufus and Pinky were safe. Rufus in particular let out a sigh of relief. That had been rather scary.

However, there was still the matter of stopping Professor Poofenplotz and DNAmy. Would they be able to stop them in time?

Shrugging, they began to board a snow plow and headed towards where the duo had hopped off too.

Hopefully they would be able to find them before they caused too much trouble.

_Back at Duff Killigan's lair…_

A few minutes after reaching the end of a hedge maze, Kim Possible, Phineas, and Ferb had yet another encounter with Duff Killigan.

"There's no way out this time, Duff Killigan! Besides, I already called the police…I don't think they'll be happy that you stole their golf course." said Kim Possible.

"Fine! If I can't have the golf course then nobody can!" exclaimed Duff Killigan.

Immediately, he pulled out a remote.

"What's that?" asked Phineas.

Pressing a button on the remote, the trio suddenly heard an explosion outside.

"You blew up their golf course, didn't you?" questioned Kim.

"Aye." answered Duff Killigan.

"Really, Killigan?" inquired the cheerleader.

"Anyways, where were we? Ah yes." said the golfer.

Immediately, he began to fire golf balls at the trio.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Be careful!" warned Kim.

Doing as Kim Possible said, they began to keep their distance…and attacked Duff Killigan from a distance too.

"Aargh! Ye little brats!" bellowed Duff Klligan.

Kim Possible then punched Duff in the face.

"Ye really are stubborn, ye know that?" asked the dangerous golfer.

"I pursued you throughout your lair, so yes." nodded Kim.

Immediately, he attempted to whack Kim Possible with his golf club.

In retaliation, she took it away and threw it off in the distance to where Phineas and Ferb were, hoping that one of the two would grab it.

Sure enough, Ferb did.

Duff Killigan attempted to get it back, but Ferb whacked him in the face.

"Ouch! Now me face is all bruised!" exclaimed Duff.

Frantically, he attempted to wrest control over the golf club from Phineas and Ferb, who were struggling to keep it away from Duff Killigan.

Shrugging, Kim Possible ran over to him in order to punch him again.

However, at that very moment, Duff Killigan successfully pried it from Phineas and Ferb's hands.

He then used it to whack Kim away.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Kim.

"Right then…how would ye like some more of me golf balls?" asked Duff Killigan.

Suddenly, he found himself being tackled by Phineas and Ferb.

"Get off me, ye little brats!" bellowed the golf clubber.

Unfortunately, he found himself being tackled to the ground.

"Oof!" exclaimed Duff Killigan. Those two were surprisingly strong for their size.

"Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it…though admittedly I have faced Duff Killigan alone in the past." noted Kim Possible.

"Like the time I tried to take over the golf course in Japan?" asked Duff Killigan.

"Yes. That was the first golf course you were ever banned from…though i'm not quite sure why." answered the cheerleader.

"They kicked me out because they said I wasn't skilled enough!" exclaimed the golf player.

"Really?" asked Kim. She would be a bit crabby about that herself, though she most likely wouldn't do what Duff Killigan tried to do in retaliation.

Considering how skilled Killigan was at playing golf, she actually found that to be somewhat surprising.

Immediately, Kim Possible prepared to attack Killigan once again, punching him in the face.

However, he successfully managed to pull Phineas and Ferb off of him.

In retaliation, they began to shoot Duff Killigan with their weapons.

"Aargh! Why are the kids you're babysitting so tough?" asked the golf player.

"I'm not sure of that myself." answered Kim Possible.

Frantically, Duff Killigan began to search for something that he could use to take on the three at once.

Suddenly, he noticed that there was a golf ball that could be use to produce smoke.

"Huh. I actually didn't notice that before." thought Duff Killigan.

Curious, he pulled it out and tossed it as hard as he could.

Unsurprisingly, the room was filled with smoke.

"Darn it! He's trying to get away!" bellowed Kim.

"Where is he headed?" asked Phineas.

Curious, Kim used her Kimmunicator to determine where Duff Killigan was headed.

"Do you know where he's running off to, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Well, according to the map I have of his lair, there should be a dock nearby." noted Wade.

"Hmm…it looks like he's trying to make a getaway by boat." acknowledged Phineas.

"Er, why did you bring the kids you were babysitting on a mission with you?" inquired the computer hacker.

"It actually wasn't the plan…Duff Killigan wanted their golf course and he ended up accidentally kidnapping them in the process." explained Kim.

"Unfortunately, he ended up blowing it up." said Phineas.

"I'm sorry to hear that." stated Wade.

"We've gotten use to it." spoke Ferb. Their inventions always disappeared by the end of the day…somehow, they got the feeling that an evil scientist and a platypus had something to do with it…though they weren't quite sure how.

"It was close to the end of the day, anyway. We'll just build something else." answered the boy.

"I'll probably be babysitting you two again…so I'm looking forward to it. But I think that's enough talk. We need to stop Duff Killigan before he escapes!" exclaimed Kim.

"Got it!" bellowed Phineas.

Immediately, he pulled out a drill and went to where Duff Killigan's boat was along with Kim and Ferb.

Quickly, he began to drill holes into the mad golfer's boat, causing it to gradually begin to sink.

"Well, it looks like he won't be able to get a getaway now." noted Kim.

"What? What did ye brats do to my boat?!" exclaimed Duff Killigan, his face pale as a sheet.

"Sorry, but it looks like you won't be escaping." apologized Phineas.

"And look whose arrived." said the cheerleader.

Sure enough, the cops were on the scene.

As soon as they arrived at Duff Killigan's fortress, they began to stick handcuffs on his wrists.

"Darn you, Kim Possible, and darn you two brats! Ye three ruined everything for me!" exclaimed the golfer.

Subsequently, the cops began to take Killigan to jail.

"Well, it looks like I've managed to save the day again…though unfortunately i couldn't save your golf course." noted Kim.

"Don't worry about it! This was a blast!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Speaking of which, I should probably get you home before your parents come back." said the cheerleader.

Immediately, she pulled out her Kimmunicator to get some transportation. They had to get back to Phineas and Ferb's residence quickly.

_At the City of Upperton (which was directly north of Middleton, unsurprisingly)…_

"Give me every perfume bottle you have!" demanded Professor Poofenplotz impatiently.

"Yes! Right this way!" bellowed one of the clerks.

Immediately, they began to load the perfume bottles into her Me-Mobile, happy to have successfully pulled off a heist of this caliber…even if there was the likely possibility that she still wouldn't be accepted into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

Apparently, the employees of the unfortunate perfume store had noticed the machine and had been intimidated by it. They clearly didn't want to stand in the two villainesses' path.

However, they were a bit confused to which it looked exactly like Professor Poofenplotz's head. It was a rather perplexing design.

"Maybe after this we could go collect some DNA samples!" exclaimed DNAmy.

"Whatever you say." answered Professor Poofenplotz, wondering if she should try experimenting with genetics herself.

Maybe that way she could finally be accepted into the ranks of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. once and for all.

However, Pinky and Rufus quickly arrived on the scene. They knew what the duo were planning and they were there to stop it.

DNAmy gasped in surprise.

"It's those meanies you were worried about!" bellowed the Cuddle Buddy lover. By the looks of things, the crocophant had failed to stop them.

Professor Poofenplotz sighed. She had a feeling that those two were going to show up.

"I should have known that they couldn't be defeated this easily…" acknowledged the vain scientist.

Immediately, she and DNAmy boarded the Me-Mobile in order to attack the duo.

"You're mine, Pinky the Chihuahua!" exclaimed Professor Poofenplotz.

"This is how I deal with meanies!" bellowed DNAmy.

Sure enough, it began to spray perfume at them…perfume that they didn't want to inhale as it would most likely knock them out.

Curious, Rufus and Pinky began to wonder how to battle the Me-Mobile. Maybe they should try going inside it and work on battling Professor Poofenplotz and DNAmy from there?

Quickly, they dodged the laser beams that came out of the Me-Mobile's eyes so they didn't end up getting fried.

Unsurprisingly, they were leaving craters wherever the beams hit. The construction workers weren't going to be too happy about it.

The Me-Mobile followed by shooting a few missiles at the duo. Thankfully, they weren't heat-seeking, so they didn't have to worry about the missiles homing onto them.

Suddenly, Pinky pulled out a mirror that was lying on the ground. He wasn't quite sure how it got there, but he wasn't going to dwell on it.

He used it to reflect the lasers, and the Me-Mobile ended up temporarily going offline.

"Darn it! What did I even build this thing for?" questioned Professor Poofenplotz.

"That's odd." noted DNAmy. The machine was working just fine a few minutes ago.

This gave Rufus the opportunity to enter the Me-Mobile's inner workings and began to sabotage it.

"What's going on? I can't help but shake the feeling that something is wrong…" said DNAmy.

Sure enough, Rufus was tampering with the wires, causing the Me-Mobile to begin to lose power.

Inside the Me-Mobile's control area, the light was beginning to dim.

"What's happening? We're losing power!" exclaimed Professor Poofenplotz.

"This can't be good!" bellowed DNAmy.

Suddenly, the Me-Mobile collapsed on the floor. Rufus had completely and utterly sabotaged it.

"No!" shouted the self-absorbed scientist. It looked like her creation had been defeated…just like the crocophant.

Rufus and Pinky gave each other a high five. It looked like their job was done and that their adversaries had been foiled.

Immediately, they gathered the perfume bottles (including the perfume that Professor Poofenplotz had stolen earlier which had attracted the OWCA's attention) and began to return them to where they belonged.

"Thanks for the help. We were worried that we were going to have to go out of business." said the clerk.

"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Rufus. That was a legitimate concern considering how much perfume Professor Poofenplotz and DNAmy were going to steal.

Speaking of the duo, they crawled out of the Me-Mobile bruised and battered.

"How did we both lose?" asked Professor Poofenplotz. She was confident that they would be able to defeat Pinky and Rufus by working together…but apparently, she had thought wrong.

"Teamwork!" exclaimed Rufus. He had to admit, he worked surprisingly well with the other OWCA agents.

Of course, he was used to working as a team as he regularly worked with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, who were well-known for their heroics.

He had to admit, though he hadn't been part of OWCA for too long, he was really enjoying his new job.

"Bueno Nacho?" asked Rufus.

Pinky nodded.

Immediately, the duo began to head towards Bueno Nacho so that they could have something delicious while Professor Poofenplotz and DNAmy were arrested for larceny. They were about to learn the hard way that crime didn't pay…unless you were referring to retribution, in which case, it did pay.

After eating at Bueno Nacho, Rufus and Pinky returned to their owners.

Sure enough, Ron Stoppable was happy to see Rufus again.

"There you are, Rufus!" exclaimed Ron.

Immediately, Hana began to giggle.

"Hiyo!" bellowed Rufus. He was happy to see Ron again too. It had been kind of a long mission…and he was glad that it was over so that he could have some free time.

"So, what did you do this time?" inquired the blonde.

"DNAmy!" exclaimed Rufus.

"You went to stop DNAmy? I remember when she spliced you with Mr. Barkin…" noted Ron.

"Yeah." nodded the naked mole rat. That certainly hadn't been fun…and he was glad that it hadn't happened again.

Meanwhile, Pinky returned to Isabella.

"There you are, Pinky!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Ruff!" bellowed Pinky.

Once again, he had managed to defeat Professor Poofenplotz…with the help of his friend, Rufus the Naked Mole Rat.

_At Phineas and Ferb's residence…_

"I'm sorry that we couldn't save your golf course, boys." said Kim.

"It's fine. This happens to us all the time." noted Phineas.

'But what are we going to do about the gaping hole in your backyard?" inquired the cheerleader.

"Don't worry, Ferb's on it." answered the boy.

Immediately, Ferb pulled out a sack of some rather strange-looking fertilizer.

"What is that stuff?" asked Kim.

"It's Ferb's Miracle-Gro…we actually worked on that yesterday and it didn't disappear. Weird." noted Phineas.

Shrugging, Kim Possible decided to stand back to see what was going to happen. Knowing the two stepbrothers, it was probably going to be excited.

Her hunch turned out to be right.

Ferb immediately poured the Miracle-Gro into the hole, and suddenly grass began to grow over it.

Within a few minutes, it looked as if nothing had happened at all. Once again, Phineas and Ferb's summer shenanigans had been completely undone.

It wasn't a moment too soon, as Phineas and Ferb's parents pulled up into the driveway a few minutes later.

Candace also arrived home as well.

Curious, she noticed that the two boys didn't seem to have done anything bad this time.

"So, what did you two do?" inquired Candace.

"We busted a bad guy!" exclaimed Phineas.

"I thought busting people was supposed to be my job!" bellowed the teenage girl.

"Well, you did bust Senor Senior, Senior the other day." noted Ferb.

"Oh…well, I will admit that's true." acknowledged the teenage girl.

After receiving her paycheck, Kim Possible decided to head home as well. She had to admit…working with those two had been surprisingly enjoyable.

Maybe the next time she babysat them, they could help her with another mission as well.

Of course, not all of the villains were going to antagonize Phineas and Ferb…but it was still an interesting thought.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter…in the next chapter, Dr. Drakken and Shego are going to do something evil again…_

…_but this time Dr. Drakken's mother is going to show up._

_Oh, and Perry the Platypus is going to be battling the Senors…_

…_I hope you enjoy the show!_


	14. Chapter 14: Out Of Orbit

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Kim Possible and Ron have to stop Dr. Drakken from using a ray gun that will move the moon out of orbit…since you were probably expecting something like that, I decided to bring Dr. Drakken's mother along for the ride in order to make it a bit more original._

_Oh, and Perry the Platypus is going after the Senors this time around as they've stolen a precious diamond…I figured it would be interesting to write an interaction between the characters…_

**Chapter 14: Out of Orbit**

Dr. Drakken was laughing evilly. His evil scheme was already underway. Currently his minions were building his latest device.

"Why do you laugh like that whenever you come up with an evil scheme?" questioned Shego.

"It's what villains do!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Well, I don't think your scheme is so funny." answered the villainess.

"Of course you don't." said the blue-skinned scientist.

Once again, Shego was being rather sarcastic.

"No matter! Once my device is complete, I shall move the moon out of orbit!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Out of orbit?" questioned Shego.

"Yes! The world will do anything for me to give it back! How does a million dollars sound?" asked the evil scientist.

"Great. Now you'll be rich." said the green-skinned supervillainess.

"I certainly will! I just need to get the machine ready and then we'll be all set!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"That's assuming Kimmy doesn't destroy it first." answered Shego.

"What a party pooper you turned out to be!" bellowed the former colleague of James Timothy Possible.

"What? I was just saying that it was a likely possibility…" noted the villainess.

"Of course she would show up and try to thwart my plans…" said Dr. Drakken.

Suddenly, he heard his doorbell ring.

"I bet it's her right now!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

Immediately, he pressed a button and several laser devices appeared.

"Ha! As soon as Kim Possible arrives she'll be pelted with laser beams!" cheered Dr. Drakken.

"About that…I think it's your mother." answered Shego.

"What?!" bellowed the blue-skinned scientist.

"Kim Possible never shows up to thwart your schemes this early." explained the former member of Team Go.

Immediately, Dr. Drakken withdrew the lasers.

He then opened the door…and realized that Shego was right.

"Hello, mother! What a lovely surprise!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"It's so good to see you, Drewbie!" bellowed Mrs. Lipsky.

"It's nice to see you too, Mama Lipsky." said Shego.

For some strange reason, Mrs. Lipsky was not aware that her son was an evil genius that was trying to take over the world…though everyone else in the world was at some level aware of this at the moment.

If she had any questions, she should simply ask Kim Possible's father. They went…way back.

"So, are you going to help people today like you usually do?" inquired Mrs. Lipsky.

"Yes, mother! I…am!" lied Dr. Drakken.

"Very good!" bellowed Dr. Drakken's mother.

"What is your mother's first name, anyway?" questioned Shego. She wasn't sure of that herself…in case anyone was wondering, her real name was Sheila Gotten. And yes, her supervillainess (and former superheroine) name was an abbreviation of her real name…just like the rest of her siblings.

"It's Estelle…in case you were wondering…" answered the man that was once known as Drew Lipsky.

"Oh. Interesting…" said Shego.

"I brought chocolate chip cookies!" exclaimed Estelle Lipsky.

"Mother, I'm not hungry right n-hmm, these cookies are actually pretty good." noted Dr. Drakken.

Oddly enough, part of Shego actually wanted to try them out. They were her favorite flavor after all.

"So, how's Motor Ed doing?" asked the blue-skinned scientist.

"He's doing fine…right now he's working on fixing an automobile…and for some strange reason he appears to be switching out the license plate…" said Estelle Lipsky.

Somehow, Dr. Drakken got the feeling that Motor Ed had stolen that automobile.

"That's…good to know." said the evil scientist.

"Let me know if you need anything!" exclaimed Mrs. Lipsky.

Immediately, she left Dr. Drakken to his own devices.

"Now then, where were we?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"Working on a device that's inevitably going to fail like it's done at least three dozen times before?" said Shego.

"Very funny, Shego." answered the blue-skinned scientist. Why couldn't he succeed in one of his evil plans for a change? He was looking forward to the day that he would finally win…but it appeared that day was not going to arrive any time soon.

It was a shame…considering that he had pursued a career in evil for at least three years.

Speaking of which, where was Kim Possible anyway? Was she already infiltrating his evil lair as they spoke?

He certainly hoped not.

_At Kim Possible's house…_

"So, how was your second babysit for the Flynn-Fletcher boys?" asked Anne Possible.

"It was pretty good. We even went on a mission together." said Kim Possible.

"Really?" inquired the brain surgeon.

"Yes…they were surprisingly helpful." answered the cheerleader.

"I see." comprehended Kim Possible's mother.

"Well, off to school I go." spoke Kim Possible.

She didn't want to be late...otherwise she would wind up getting detention again. Cheerleaders didn't belong in detention…people like Bonnie Rockwaller and Senor Senior Senior did.

Wait, wasn't Bonnie Rockwaller a cheerleader herself? She was rather surprised that Mr. Barkin continued to allow her in the cheerleading squad now that she thought of it…she thought that she was the worst person in the world…even worse than Dr. Drakken himself.

Fortunately, she had a car that she could use to drive to Middleton High…so she didn't have to use the school bus anymore.

"Off I go." said the cheerleader.

Since she had some of the same classes as Phineas and Ferb, it seemed inevitable that she was going to see them again…unless they happened to be sick.

When was the last time she had a cold anyway? She didn't remember having one since her sophomore year.

She must have the strongest immune system in the world.

This time, she saw Phineas and Ferb at arts class…and as before, she had been Barkined.

"Mrs. Artistan slipped on a puddle of paint and hit her head. She'll be at the hospital for a few days so I'll be the substitute teacher for today." explained Mr. Barkin.

"This seems awfully familiar, Ferb." noted Phineas.

Ferb nodded. Hadn't they seen Mr. Barkin somewhere before?

"Why do our teachers keep having accidents?" questioned Ron. He was starting to get worried about their safety.

"I dunno." said Rufus. He was as confused about it as he was.

Shrugging, Kim Possible put an apron and began to draw a picture.

As it turned out, it was a picture of her defeating Dr. Drakken. Somehow, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was going to thwart one of his schemes today. He was her arch-foe after all…though she had been dealing with quite a few of her recurring foes as of late. She even had a chance encounter with Gill…who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth after their return to Wannaweep.

It was a good that Vanessa and her new pet frog had managed to defeat him.

She was wondering how she was doing.

_At Charlene Doofenshmirtz's house…_

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was rather excited that she had a pet. Sure, there were some girls out there that thought that frogs were gross…but after meeting a frog like Newt that had helped her defeat a horrifying mutant, she was glad to have him as her pet.

Besides, he didn't eat much, nor did he leave behind much slime whenever he hopped...though admittedly she kept him in a fishbowl most of the time so that he would stay moist and healthy.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying your new home." noted Vanessa.

Personally, Newt was rather happy to have finally escaped the horrors of Lake Wannaweep…though at the same time he wondered how his older brother was doing.

Were the scientists at science camp going to cure him like they were trying to cure Gill? He seemed to acquire most of their attention, so it probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

However, it was still a possibility…and a rather wishful thought that kept him hopping. There was nothing more important than hope, right?

Personally, he was wondering what her father Dr. Doofenshmirtz was doing. He was the one that had started the mess that had nearly gotten everyone at Camp Wannaweep mutated…though it wasn't intentional on his part.

He was very unhappy that he had polluted his home…after it had become inhabitable once again, no less.

Why couldn't he have just left it alone and found another way to dispose of his laboratory waste?

"Well, I'll see you later!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Immediately, she left the room so that she could go to school…which in her case had a late start.

_Back at Middleton High…_

"Alright, I think we've waited long enough. Let's see what you've made." said Mr. Barkin.

Curious, he began to examine the pictures that the other students have made.

"Ms. Rockwaller, why did you make a picture of yourself?" inquired the teacher.

"I just love the way I look!" exclaimed Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Next time be more creative. C Minus!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

Bonnie Rockwaller pouted, while Kim Possible smiled.

"Let's see what you made, Ms. Possible." stated the substitute teacher.

Immediately, Kim Possible showed Mr. Barkin her drawing.

"Let's see now…you made a picture of yourself and the entire Mad Dog cheerleading squad…even Bonnie." noted Mr. Barkin.

"I was in a good mood today." noted the cheerleader.

"Well, I'm glad that you included your cheerleading squad in this picture…A Plus!" exclaimed the bulky man.

"Yes!" cheered Kim Possible.

"Stoppable, what did you make?" inquired Mr. Barkin.

"I made a naco!" exclaimed Ron.

"That's what you made the last time I was here." explained the masculine teacher.

"Whoops!" bellowed Rufus. Why did they both forget that?

"Still, it's a rather impressive drawing. B Plus." said Mr. Barkin.

"Whew!" exclaimed Ron. He was worried for a second there.

"Phineas and Ferb, what did you make? I do believe that you were working on the exact same drawing…since you do everything as a team. It's actually kind of creepy." noted the man.

"We know…" answered Phineas.

"Well, we might as well take a look…" noted Mr. Barkin.

As it turned out, Phineas and Ferb had decided to call their drawing the Mona Ferba. Why you may ask? It was a picture of Ferb…who for some reason was a woman in that picture.

"This drawing is most impressive…but drawing yourself as a girl is just plain creepy! B Minus!" bellowed the substitute teacher.

"Well, not everyone was going to appreciate our art to its fullest." acknowledged Phineas.

Ferb nodded. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder…where was the beholder anyway?

Finally, Mr. Barkin had decided to see what the tweebs had made.

"I wonder what those two made…" said the muscular man.

Curious, he took a close look at the picture…

…and gasped in surprise.

It was him in a woman's dress!

"What were you thinking?! F-Minus!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

"Heh heh heh…" chuckled Jim.

"Looking back, this wasn't such a good idea…" acknowledged Tim.

"You think?!" exclaimed the teacher.

"My two brothers got an F-Minus…go figure." said the cheerleader.

Now that she thought of it…didn't the two boys have an older sister that was always trying to bust them? She most likely thought of them the exact same way she thought of her two twin brothers.

She did recall bunking with her, after all.

"Class dismissed!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

Immediately, everyone in the classroom left.

As they did so, two of them realized what they were going to do today.

However, they got the feeling that someone they knew wasn't going to be at home…

_Meanwhile…_

Realizing that the coast was clear, Perry the Platypus immediately pulled out a family photo of the Flynn-Fletcher Family and pressed a secret button on it.

Sure enough, a secret passageway opened.

Immediately, he entered the secret passageway and found himself in his secret lair.

Once again, Major Monogram had a mission for him to complete.

However, he wasn't going after Dr. Doofenshmirtz this time.

"Good morning Agent P. The evil Senor Senior, Senior and his son Senor Senior, Junior have stolen a priceless diamond from the Shop of Ridiculously Expensive Jewels." explained Major Monogram.

"Why do they have such repetitive names? Who would even have a name like that?" questioned Carl Karl.

"That is something I do not know, Carl. All I know is that Perry the Platypus needs to stop them and recover that jewel." said Perry's commanding officer.

Perry the Platypus nodded. That jewel certainly seemed rather important.

"I'll give you a map of their hideout so that you'll know exactly where to find it…in case you were wondering, they're currently located in Upperton in their luxurious mansion…I wish I had a mansion like that." noted Major Monogram.

Personally, Perry was content to live where he was…which is why he wasn't going to reveal his secret identity anytime soon.

Immediately, he gave Major Monogram a salute and went towards the Senor Senior Mansion in order to stop their evil schemes.

_Meanwhile…_

At the mansion where the two Senors concocted their evil schemes, Senor Senior, Senior and Senor Senior, Junior were both celebrating their latest heist.

Well, one of them was anyway.

"Did you really have to steal such a valuable diamond in order to impress my girlfriend, father?" inquired Junior.

"Nonsense, Junior. We all know how much your girlfriend loves money. As soon as Ron Stoppable gained a hundred million dollars, she fell head over heels for him. Don't you remember?" explained Senior.

Senor Senior, Junior did not recall ever being in that episode.

"Really? Are we even that rich?" inquired Junior.

"Yes, and I intend to stay that way. We should steal more jewels like this in the future, my son." answered the evil aristocrat.

"I suppose." nodded the fan of the Oh Boyz.

Personally he had another gift for his girlfriend in mind…but he supposed that whatever would make his father happy would make him happy too.

Still, he wished that he wouldn't come up with so many evil schemes. Every time that happened, Kim Possible and her sidekick showed up to thwart their entire operation.

However, he got the feeling that he was going to be visited by someone else this time.

He wasn't quite sure why.

Would they even be…human?

"Father, I can't help but shake the feeling we're going to be attacked pretty soon." warned Junior.

"Relax, Junior. I've installed several security systems to keep Kim Possible away. You do not have to worry." answered Senior.

"But what if we're not going to be attacked by Kim Possible this time? What if we're attacked by some sort of secret agent?" inquired Junior.

"Nonsense! Everyone knows that only Kim Possible is capable of stopping us now!" exclaimed the elderly man.

"What makes you so sure of that, father?" asked the young man.

"Has anyone else ever thwarted our schemes?" inquired Senor Senior, Senior.

"Well…no, father, but-"

"Then don't worry about it! Everything will be fine!" stated the father of Senor Senior Junior.

Senor Senior Junior let out a sigh of relief, though he wasn't entirely convinced.

_At Kim Possible's house…_

"Boys, what is the meaning of this grade report?" asked James Timothy Possible.

"We got in trouble because we drew a picture of Mr. Barkin in a dress…" explained Jim.

"Why would you want to do that?" questioned the rocket scientist.

"We figured it would be funny!" answered Tim.

"Well, apparently Mr. Barkin didn't agree. Maybe next time you should treat him with respect." suggested the father of the tweebs.

"Eh, maybe you're right…maybe this time we'll draw a picture of him in his underwear." spoke Tim.

"In his underwear? Really?" asked James Timothy Possible.

"See you later!" bellowed Jim.

Immediately, the two boys went towards their room.

Meanwhile, Kim Possible was using her Kimmunicator. She was curious to see what her enemies were up to today.

"Any hits, Wade?" asked Kim.

"It's Dr. Drakken! He's building a beam that will move the moon out of orbit!" shouted Wade.

"What? He is? That can't be good news for anyone…" noted Kim.

"It won't…he's planning to ransom the moon for a million dollars…" explained the computer hacker.

"Him and his greed…" answered the cheerleader.

"Currently, he's hiding out in his mother's basement…" continued Wade.

"Really?" inquired Kim.

"I know…it's actually kind of funny." noted the boy who spent too much time in his room.

"Well, at least we know where he's hiding." answered the cheerleader.

"Oddly enough I don't think you've faced him in a while…" acknowledged Wade.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right…the other members of my rogues gallery have been so active lately…I've had to deal with the Senors…Duff Killigan…Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who by the way wasn't even part of my rogues gallery until recently…Professor Dementor…and speaking of Professor Dementor, he's even got a new helper now…her name was Atrosis, right?" noted Kim Possible.

"I know…and yes. That was her name." nodded the computer hacker. It seemed that they've finally gotten their act together now that Kim had reached her senior year.

"Those two even went after Ron…I really wasn't expecting that." admitted the girl that could do anything.

"Well, technically, they were planning on going after you…but Ron ended up getting into their way and they changed their plans accordingly." explained Wade.

"Oh, that's right…he was a victim of a misfire." acknowledged Kim. Apparently, that was a bit hard for her to remember.

"Still, I have to agree with you. Your rogues gallery really has become more active as of late." agreed Wade.

What exactly had gotten into them?

"At least we don't have to deal with Monkey Fist anymore ever since he made that deal with the Yono…" acknowledged the girl that could do anything.

Wade nodded. He was going to be trapped as a statue for a long time, that was for sure. Maybe he should have thought twice before he decided to follow the path of the Yono.

Personally, Kim was wondering what he was thinking. Not even Dr. Drakken himself would try something like that.

What had come of the monkey ninjas, anyway? She hadn't seen them since Monkey Fist's complete and utter downfall. Did they head back to the jungle?

Anyways, he had suffered the consequences for his actions, and he wasn't coming back…

…right?

"Well, I guess I should go get Ron." noted Kim.

Fortunately, he wasn't stuck babysitting his little sister Hana this time, so he would be allowed to come with. His parents had cut him some slack.

Besides, she had just learned how to use the potty. Unfortunately, they had chosen to show her "Ron's Big Day" to help her remember in case she ended up forgetting what she had learned so far.

"Noooooo!" screamed Ron. Out of all the videos in the world…

"Brother!" cheered Hana.

"Well, at least my sister is enjoying it." noted the blonde.

"Yay! I did it!" cheered the young Ron on camera.

Ron pressed his hand against his face.

"Hahaha!" laughed Rufus.

"Yes, Rufus. It's very funny." answered Ron sarcastically.

At that very moment, Kim Possible entered the house.

"Oh no! Not now!" exclaimed Ron.

"Is something the matter, Ron?" inquired Kim.

"My parents are showing Hana my potty-training video…" explained the blonde.

"Ron's Big Day?" asked the cheerleader.

"Yes…it's the most embarrassing video in history." answered the former mascot of Mad Dog.

"I see…" said Kim. Personally she thought the video that her parents had taken of her taking a bath back when she was four was the most embarrassing video in history.

"Right then…can we get going now?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron." nodded Kim.

Immediately, the two of them went to Mrs. Lipsky's house in order to stop Dr. Drakken.

_At the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" asked Isabella.

Phineas immediately pulled out a ray gun.

"What is that, Phineas?" inquired the Fireside Girl.

"It's a device that we can use to splatter an object with paint and change its color…" explained Phineas.

"Really? That's very interesting." answered Isabella.

Unsurprisingly, Buford and Baljeet had arrived as well.

"I'll test it out on our tree…" explained the boy.

Immediately, he sprayed the tree with paint, causing it to turn red.

"Wow! That's really impressive!" exclaimed Baljeet.

"I wish I could build something like that…" said Buford. Science wasn't his strong spot.

Immediately, Phineas used the ray gun to make the backyard blue instead of green.

Sure enough, their sister noticed what they were doing.

"They are so busted! I'm telling Mom!" exclaimed Candace.

Quickly, she began to dial on her cell phone so that their invention wouldn't disappear before she arrived home.

Unfortunately, she had gone to voicemail.

"Sorry, but I'm not at the phone now. Candace, if you want to leave me a message that involves busting your brothers…well, wait for the beep." said the voice of Candace's beloved mother.

"Darn it!" bellowed Candace.

Well, she might as well go on a date with Jeremy. That always cheers her up whenever she's feeling rather depressed.

How many times had they gone on a date, anyway? She was starting to lose count.

Outside, Phineas was curious about something.

"I wonder where Perry is…" stated Phineas. Oddly enough, he was there to see their invention yesterday…right before Duff Killigan had accidentally abducted them and they had ended up going on a mission with Kim Possible.

Ferb shrugged. It was just one of the mysteries of the world, it seemed.

"I hope that he's having a good time…" said the orange-haired boy.

_Meanwhile…_

Perry the Platypus knocked on the door to the Senor Residence, determined to get the diamond back to its rightful owners. From what Major Monogram had told them, they really wanted that diamond back.

Why did they make a diamond that big, anyway? It didn't seem too practical. Personally he would be satisfied with a diamond that was less than the size of his hand.

Sure enough, Senor Senior Junior arrived on the scene.

He noticed Perry the Platypus, and gasped in shock. This was exactly what he feared.

"Oh no! You're here to get the diamond back, aren't you?" inquired Junior with horror.

Perry wasn't sure how to respond.

"I need to warn my father immediately!" bellowed the muscular teen.

Immediately, he went to alert his father of the situation. He spotted him admiring the diamond that they had stolen.

"Father father father! It's just as I feared! We're under attack by a secret agent platypus!" exclaimed Senor Senior, Junior.

Senor Senior, Senior raised an eyebrow.

"That's just silly, Junior. You sure we're not under attack by Kim Possible?" questioned Senior.

"No, father! It's a semi-aquatic mammal of action!" bellowed Junior.

Senior sighed. Since when did platypodes so much?

Immediately, he pressed a button and Perry was trapped in a glass cage.

Apparently, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't the only villain that liked to trap people.

"Are you happy now, Junior? I doubt he will be able to escape." asked Senor Senior, Senior.

"Yes, father! But he's probably going to find a way out of there somehow! I just know it!" exclaimed Senor Senior, Junior.

Senior let out a sigh. Personally, he got the feeling that his son was getting worried over nothing. Kim Possible hadn't even arrived on the scene yet.

Where was she, anyway? Was she running late?

Or was she off to stop another villain? He was well-aware that he wasn't Kim Possible's only foe. He in particular remembered the time that he had sent Shego to tutor his son…it had worked out too well for his liking…but at least his son had a good time.

Well, all that was left now was to deliver the diamond to Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Now, where did I put my pen?" questioned Senor Senior, Senior. He knew that he had it somewhere.

_At Mrs. Lipsky's house…_

Dr. Drakken cackled with delight. His device was complete. Now he just had to wait for the device to charge up…which thankfully wouldn't take long at all.

He had learned his lesson from the time that he had tried to drive a drill into the earth's core…that took forever, and he had gotten sick of waiting.

And to think it had all been for nothing. His lair had melted as soon as he had completed the device.

On the plus side, he had managed to capture Kim Possible for what felt like forever and a day. He just loved capturing Kim Possible.

Hopefully he would be able to do so today…but what could he use to capture that all-that teen?

Immediately, he began to think of a plan.

Fortunately, he had brought a few of his henchmen with him…however, his mother had said that he shouldn't have too many guests over.

"You honestly think this will work?" asked Shego.

"Either they give me the money, or the moon stays the way it is." noted Dr. Drakken.

"Won't that cause flooding?" questioned the supervillainess.

"You're right…we might need a failsafe." acknowledged the evil scientist.

"Finally you get what I'm saying!" exclaimed Shego.

"Um…yeah." nodded Dr. Drakken.

Suddenly, they heard knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Mrs. Lipsky.

"Who could it be? Is it the telemarketer? I never liked that guy from the start." inquired Dr. Drakken.

Unfortunately, it was someone far worse than that.

"Drewbie, it's your friend, Kim Possible! And she brought her boyfriend with her!" shouted Dr. Drakken's mother.

"What?!" bellowed the mad scientist.

Immediately, he pressed a button and Kim Possible and Ron both fell through the carpet.

"He booby-trapped the welcome mat?" questioned Ron.

"We might not want to stand on that in the future." acknowledged Kim. Maybe next time they could stand on the stairway?

Then again, there was the possibility that was booby-trapped too.

Immediately, they found themselves in what appeared to be a dungeon.

"Oh man! I am not cut out for prison time!" exclaimed Ron.

"Noooo!" screamed Rufus. He was probably going to end up with an annoying cellmate.

"Relax Ron, we'll find a way out of this." said Kim.

Surely there had to be a key somewhere.

Sure enough there was…and it was guarded by what appeared to be a lazy employee of Dr. Drakken's.

"Why are prison guards always so lazy?" questioned Ron.

"Why question something that we like?" answered Kim.

Ron shrugged. He was just wondering.

Immediately, she reached through the bars of the cage hoping that she could grab it.

Personally, she got the feeling that this would be a cakewalk for Atrosis if she ever went to jail considering how elastic she was…and began to worry a bit.

"Is something the matter, KP?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's be quiet so that he can have his nap…and we can have our freedom." whispered Kim.

"Shh!" warned Rufus. Something told him that that henchman was going to be grumpy if he was suddenly woken up…he knew how it felt when he was woken rather abruptly.

He just felt so sleepy whenever he was in Ron's pocket…though admittedly he was rather active whenever he was awake.

"Right, of course." murmured Ron, understanding KP's plan.

After a few minutes, Kim Possible successfully grabbed the key.

"Let's get out of here now, shall we?" asked the cheerleader.

"Hey, those are mine!" bellowed the henchman.

Unfortunately, he had just woken up from his nap.

Immediately, Kim Possible and the evil minion began to play tug-of-war.

"This is going to be a long mission, isn't it?" questioned Ron.

"Uh-huh!" bellowed Rufus.

_Oh dear! It looks like Dr. Drakken's scheme is coming to fruition once again…can Kim and Ron stop him before he extorts a million dollars from the world? Now that I think of it…what exactly is he going to do with it?_

_And can Perry the Platypus reclaim that diamond? I'm afraid that glass cage is going to be the tip of the iceberg…they've got several other traps ready._

_I'll be seeing you later…in the next chapter of course._


	15. Chapter 15: Platypus In The Rough

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Kim Possible is going to fight Dr. Drakken while Perry is going after the Seniors…also, Professor Dementor is going on vacation, leaving Atrosis alone. Oh dear._

_Enjoy the show!_

**Chapter 15: Platypus In The Rough**

Perry the Platypus wondered how he was going to escape the glass cage. Surely since it was made of glass it was fragile, right? However, he didn't want to risk punching the cage for fear of injuring himself. Maybe he should find another way.

Curious, he began to look around in his hat to see if there was anything that he could to break the glass.

Oddly enough, he found a tuba. How exactly did it fit in there? He didn't ever recall his fedora being that big, though he had stored things inside of it before.

Shrugging, he began to play on the tuba so that he could break free from his predicament. Would he be able to use it to get out of this mess?

This worked surprisingly well. Immediately, cracks began to appear in the glass cage.

Perry the Platypus was satisfied with the visible results, and he continued playing. He appeared to be on to something.

Eventually, more cracks began to appear on the glass cage. From the looks of it, it wouldn't be long now, so Perry took a deep breath.

Playing the tuba as loudly as he could, the glass cage suddenly shattered, making a loud noise as it did so.

It looked like his plan had succeeded. He was free to do whatever he wished…which in that case involved recovering the stolen diamond and returning it to its rightful owners.

But where was the diamond, anyway? He got the feeling that the Seniors had probably hidden it somewhere in the mansion…but he wasn't quite sure where it was. Was it on the roof? Was it in the attic? Was it in the basement? Who knew?

Not only that, but he got the feeling that there would be more traps where that came from.

Still, he was determined not to fail his mission. It would be pretty disappointing if he didn't succeed in his task. He had a pretty decent reputation among the other OWCA agents, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Now where was he?

Ah yes.

Immediately, he ran his way throughout the mansion to find the diamond that did not belong to the duo.

Sure enough, Senor Senior Junior noticed him on the security cameras. He immediately jumped in surprise. He had a feeling that glass cage wasn't going to be enough…and he turned out to be right.

"Father, father! The secret agent platypus has escaped!" warned Senor Senior Junior.

"What?! He escaped?!" bellowed Senor Senior Senior in astonishment.

He certainly hadn't been expecting that, to say the very least. Who would have thought that Perry the Platypus would be able to find a way out?

No matter. It was time to release the hounds that Falsetto Jones had nicely donated to him.

Pressing a button, Perry the Platypus suddenly began to hear barking. Somehow, he got the feeling that they weren't secret agents.

Sure enough, a pack of ferocious bloodhounds appeared, who immediately snarled at Perry.

He was immediately forced to run, and the pack immediately pursued.

"Not to worry, Senior! He may have escaped the glass cage, but he will not escape the bloodhounds." comforted Senor Senior Senior.

"Are you sure about this, father?" questioned Senor Senior Junior.

"Of course I'm sure. Now go back to your suntan, Junior. You want your skin to remain tanned and healthy, am I right?" answered the elderly aristocrat.

"Yes, father. I do want my skin to remain healthy. Especially for the sake of my girlfriend." nodded the young man that had been named after his father.

Immediately, he began to relax…but somehow he got the feeling he shouldn't do so just yet.

Was the secret agent platypus going to escape the hounds too? It didn't take him too long to escape the glass cage. Not long after they had laid their eyes off of him, he had found a way out.

Who would have thought that he would be a tuba-playing platypus? Then again, considering this was their first time fighting someone other than Kim Possible there was probably a lot that he didn't know about the platypus yet. He was actually pretty curious.

Maybe if he continued watching him he would be caught by the bloodhounds and used as a chew toy…but it was boring watching a platypus all the time. He'd rather watch something on TV.

"I hope that we don't end up losing that diamond…" thought Senor Senior Junior. It would be a pain to steal it again after all the trouble that they went to in order to steal it in the first place.

_Meanwhile in Middleton…_

Phineas was having a lot of fun. It was so entertaining to spray things with his device. In fact, he had made some more of the special paint guns for his friends so that he could paint the Tri-City Area red…or blue…or orange…or yellow…or green…you got the idea.

"Wow, Phineas! Look at how much paint we've sprayed! You think we're going to run out?" inquired Isabella.

"I don't think so, Isabella…I designed these to hold a lot more paint that they appear…we should have enough to last us for the rest of the day. However, it will be dissolved by water." noted Phineas.

"So, if a sudden rainstorm occurred, the paint would disappear?" inquired Baljeet.

"Exactly. Knowing how our inventions always disappear, something like that is probably going to happen at the end of the day." noted the boy.

"Shouldn't your sister be trying to bust you by now?" inquired Buford.

"I think my mother is in voicemail." answered Phineas. Usually, Candace would try to bust them by using the cellphone.

However, at that very moment, she appeared to be on a date with Jeremy.

Immediately, Ferb waved towards the duo, and Candace reluctantly waved back. Deep down, she still felt the urge to bust her brothers.

But with her mother's phone still on voicemail, there wasn't much that she could do.

Wait…shouldn't she be keeping an eye on the two boys?

"Jeremy, do you mind? I need to keep an eye on my two brothers…" said Candace.

"Alright, Candace." agreed Jeremy.

Personally she thought that the two of them could take care of themselves…but she didn't want her mother to be disappointed in her.

Unfortunately, Ferb accidentally painted Candace's hair blue.

"Hey!" bellowed Candace.

"Sorry, Candace." apologized Ferb.

Apparently, today was just not her day…

…when was it her day, anyway? The only time anything really good happened to her was when she had been zapped by the Goodluckinator.

Suddenly, she noticed her mother and father standing on a bench.

"It's nice to get to take a look at the birds." noted Linda Flynn-Fletcher.

"It certainly is." agreed Lawrence Fletcher.

"Mom mom mom! Phineas and Ferb are painting the entire town!" exclaimed Candace.

"They're painting the whole town? You sure that's not an exaggeration?" asked Candace's mother.

"Let me show you, Mom!" shouted Candace.

However, as it turned out, the five of them were simply having a paintball fight at the moment. The paintball guns in question could be set to a different setting depending on what the two had planned.

"Oh, would you look at that…they're having a paintball fight...I just hope that they wash up afterwards." noted the woman that was once known as Lindana.

Candace sighed. She had a feeling that was going to happen.

At least her brothers and their three friends seemed to be having fun.

When was the last time they didn't do something fun, anyway? She remembered the time where they actually did nothing all day…oddly enough. It was rather out-of-character for them.

Suddenly, Linda noticed how colorful the city was today.

"Huh. I didn't know that they were having a paint job." noted Linda's mother, still unaware as to what the two boys were doing.

Curious, she also noticed that Candace's hair had turned blue.

"You spray painted your hair? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Linda.

"It was Phineas and Ferb!" exclaimed Candace.

"Phineas and Ferb did this for you? That was awfully nice of them." noted the former pop sensation.

Candace sighed. For some strange reason, her mother never realized what was happening whenever the two boys were up to something.

Immediately, she and her husband went back to what they were doing, leaving Candace distraught. She had a feeling that this was going to happen.

Sure enough, Phineas and Ferb resumed what they were really doing…which was painting the town until it was basically a giant rainbow.

Then again, nobody was actually getting hurt by their crazy idea…as usual.

Curious, Candace wondered how she was going to turn her hair back to normal.

_At Mrs. Lipsky's residence…_

After knocking out the evil minion by force-feeding him a naco that Ron had been saving for later but had become quite rancid, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were free to leave the dungeon.

Immediately, they used the staircase to get back to where they were earlier so that they could resume trying to stop Dr. Drakken.

As it turned out, he was rather surprised that they had escaped.

"How did you bust out of there?!" bellowed the blue-skinned scientist.

"I'm the girl that can do anything!" exclaimed Kim.

"Right, of course. Of course. Why can't I be the man who can do anything? I'd be able to take over the world that way!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"Dream on." stated Shego.

"No matter. Shego! Do what you do best…you know, with the glowing hands and such…" said the blue-skinned scientist.

"Whatever." answered the supervillainess as she activated her powers.

Immediately, Kim, Ron, and Rufus got ready to evade Shego's energy blasts. Personally Kim was surprised how fast she could shoot.

Of course, she was also trying to get closer to Kim so that she could punch her in the face.

Curious, Kim wondered if there was something that they could use in the attic to defend herself.

Sure enough, there were a few objects that she could throw at Shego…she decided to throw a picture of Dr. Drakken himself at her as a form of irony.

"Ouch!" bellowed Shego.

"Hey! I love that painting!" pouted Dr. Drakken.

"Of course you do. You're in love with yourself, aren't you?" asked Kim.

"Of course I am! I am perfect!" exclaimed the blue-skinned scientist.

"Then why did your Bebe robots leave you?" questioned Shego.

"You weren't even in that episode!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"I had a doctor's appointment! And not with an evil scientist! Give me a break!" answered the supervillainess.

However, at that very moment, Mrs. Lipsky arrived on the scene.

Sure enough, everyone stopped fighting.

"How are you doing up there, Drewbie? Are you working on your radio show?" asked Mrs. Lipsky.

"Yes, mother! I am! I'm hoping to get a million hits!" lied Dr. Drakken.

"I've got a billion hits and counting." stated Kim.

"Really? I've actually lost count as of late." noted Ron.

"Maybe you should visit my website sometime." suggested the girl that could do anything.

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Mrs. Lipsky.

Immediately, she went downstairs so that she could go on her computer and do just that.

Realizing that was their cue to continue fighting, Shego and Kim resumed their battle.

"I wonder how many times I've faced you two, anyway? You seem to be in every other mission I ever adventure on." noted Kim.

"I've been in all four seasons of this show!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Four seasons? That's quite impressive." acknowledged the cheerleader. Then again, many of her recurring adversaries had appeared that season too.

When exactly was this story set, anyway?

Immediately, Kim Possible tossed a flower vase at Shego, getting her hair wet.

"Darn it, Kimmie!" bellowed Shego. Now she was going to have to get her hair dryer.

"Hey…I've got to make do with everything I've got." noted Kim as she ducked underneath an incoming fireball.

Suddenly, Rufus latched onto her leg…and wouldn't let go.

"Get off!" bellowed Shego, trying to shake off the naked mole rat.

Unfortunately, she ended up losing her balance and fell on her back.

"Darn it! Why am I so clumsy today?" thought the former member of Team Go.

However, Dr. Drakken decided to fire the beam while the trio were occupied.

Immediately, the moon began to move out of orbit…about three feet to the left, to be precise.

"Soon a million dollars shall be mine!" bellowed Dr. Drakken.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Rufus. There had to be a way to undo what the duo had done.

Curious, he noticed that there was a reverse switch, and wondered if he should try using that.

_At the Senors' hideout…_

Perry the Platypus wondered what he was going to do about those vicious guard dogs. To be honest, he actually hadn't been expecting that. How many bloodhounds were there in this mansion?

There had to be a way to get rid of them…but he wasn't quite sure how.

Curious, he began to search in his fedora. Should he really be keeping all his gadgets there?

Much to his surprise, he found a dog whistle.

How many gadgets did he have, anyway? He had lost count. The OWCA was just so generous…but where were they getting all their funding?

Perhaps he should ask Major Monogram about that…assuming that he could understand him. He should take a sign language class or two.

Immediately, Perry the Platypus began to play the dog whistle, and the dogs began to recoil.

Realizing that this was working, he continued to play the whistle, and the guard dogs began to back away.

Eventually, they ran out of the mansion entirely, howling as they did so. Perry in fact had shown them the door.

It looked as if Perry was free to continue what he had started.

Now, where was that big diamond? Somehow, he got the feeling that he wasn't too far from it now. How big was the mansion again?

Once again, Senor Senior Junior noticed what was happening. At this point, he was about to panic and start running across the room. Not even the guard dogs that Falsetto Jones had so generously provided could stop him.

Maybe they should have tried asking for electric eels? He always seemed to have a lot of those. However, he had heard a rumor that he managed to break out of an electric cage, and wondered if that wouldn't work out as well.

"Father! He got past the guard dogs!" bellowed Junior.

"What? He did? This is one tough platypus…" noted Senor Senior, Senior. He hadn't seen anything like it…though he had heard rumors that there was a secret agency that sent animal agents like Perry to defeat evildoers like themselves.

At this point, he was running out of options. How exactly was he supposed to thwart a secret agent platypus? He wasn't quite sure what to do.

On the plus side, he had a laser grid to protect the diamond if anything else failed.

Now…where did he put the remote for the lasers?

"Father, he's found the diamond!" bellowed Senor Senior Junior.

"What?!" bellowed Senor Senior Senior. Things were going downhill really fast.

_Meanwhile…_

Phineas and Ferb were having fun…but they got the feeling that something was going to undo what their invention had done pretty sure.

Nowadays, they were able to tell when it was going to happen. They just did. Perhaps they had a sixth sense?

Sure enough, a tidal wave suddenly appeared. None of the five were aware of how the tidal wave had gotten there, but it washing away all the paint.

"I wonder where that tidal wave came from?" inquired Phineas.

"It appears that the moon has somehow been moved out of orbit…and that it's affected the ocean." noted Ferb.

"Yeah, that makes sense. How exactly did the moon move out of orbit, though?" inquired Baljeet.

"Maybe it was the work of an evil scientist?" suggested Isabella.

"Who cares? Let's go get our surfboards!" exclaimed Buford.

As it turned out, Phineas and Ferb had been crazy-prepared (like they often were) and had brought surfboards.

Immediately, they began to surf their way home.

However, in the process, they accidentally dropped their paintball guns…which broke.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Phineas.

Oh well. They could always build more inventions. That was what they did every summer, after all.

Sure enough, they arrived back home, and it appeared that nothing had happened. In other words, Candace was unable to bust them.

_At Mrs. Lipsky's estate…_

"Yes! Nothing can stop me now! Mwahahaha!" laughed Dr. Drakken.

"You do realize that there's a reverse button, right?" asked Kim.

Sure enough, Ron and Rufus were reversing what the ray gun had done.

Rufus then began to dismantle the machine, causing it to burst in two.

In the process, Ron ended up being covered with ashes.

"I'm going to need to dust myself off…" noted Ron.

"Nooo! Now how I going to get a million dollars?!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Try asking the authorities." said Kim.

Sure enough, the police had arrived on the scene. Ron had called the police and had explained what was happening.

A few minutes later, Dr. Drakken and Shego found themselves being arrested.

Curious, Dr. Drakken's mother began to wonder what was happening. The only time she ever recalled her son being arrested was when he decided to hang out with Motor Ed…it was all Eddie's fault, she had said.

"What happened? Did you drive over the speed limit?" asked Mrs. Lipsky.

Dr. Drakken was about to say something, but he was loaded into a prison van.

How exactly did he escape from prison back when he and Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried making Roger Doofenshmirtz suffer, anyway? He couldn't quite remember. Maybe he tried digging his way out? The floor was surprisingly more delicate than it looked.

As usual, he decided to yell at his archenemy for thwarting his latest scheme. If he had a nickel for every time she had done that…

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible, but you're not!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that a million times before." said Kim. It was getting a bit boring, really.

"Well, it's the truth! You really aren't all that!" bellowed the evil scientist.

"Do you think you're all that?" inquired Ron.

"Of course I do! I'm Dr. Drakken!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Uh-huh, sure." answered Shego.

Once again, the duo was taken away towards prison…where they belonged.

"It looks like a job well done." thought Kim Possible as she headed back home. Dr. Drakken just never gave up. Maybe she would be thwarting his schemes for the rest of her life.

Hopefully her brothers would be on their best behavior…though that was probably asking for too much.

Sure enough, they were had built a toy gun that could squirt ink…which they used on Kim's face.

"Hey!" bellowed Kim, wiping off her face with a nearby napkin.

"Hikka bikka boo?" inquired Tim.

"Hoosha!" exclaimed Jim, giving his brother a high five.

"I can't even understand you these days…" noted the cheerleader.

"No one can!" answered Jim.

"I hope you two are having fun." said Kim as she headed back towards her room.

How exactly could she tell them apart, anyway? She knew that one always wore red and the other wore green…but which one was it?

Anyways, she got the feeling that something big was going to happen tomorrow…though she wasn't quite sure what.

Was Dr. Drakken going to build an army of robots disguised as children's toys again? That had worked surprisingly well.

However, she already knew how to thwart that scheme. Just shut down the control tower and all the Diablo toys would turn back to normal.

What had become of the Diablo toys anyway? She was actually rather curious about that. Did Dr. Drakken sell them all at a garage sale?

Curious, she noticed that Hana Stoppable was playing with one outside.

Ron was taking her for a walk…and was surprised as to what she was playing with.

"You do realize that those are evil, right?" asked Ron.

"Yay! Diablo!" bellowed Hana, oblivious to their dark past.

Ron sighed. It looked like his baby sister wasn't interested in listening to him.

Then again, they were rather harmless now that they had thwarted Dr. Drakken's evil plan in that big movie they had.

When were they going to have another movie like that, anyway? He was actually pretty curious.

Maybe next time they could try travelling across outer space? That would be awesome.

Shrugging, he decided that they needed to get back home. Fortunately, their house was not far from where Kim's was.

"How was your mission?" asked Ron's mother.

"It was awesome! But my sister is playing with one of Dr. Drakken's Diablo toys." explained Ron.

"Ah yes…Ned actually gave her that when we went to Bueno Nacho on a date…he said that he wanted nothing to do with them." explained Ron's father.

"That explains a lot." stated Ron.

"He figured that would make both her and him happy." continued Ron's mother.

"I suppose it would." nodded the blonde.

Hopefully Hana would enjoy herself…maybe if Dr. Drakken tried turning the Diablo toys into mechas again, she would be there to help. He was currently teaching her how to spell out the alphabet. Maybe that would somehow come in handy?

It would be much appreciated if she could face threats to the world in the future…though for now Ron was satisfied with what he already had.

He just wondered what the other members of Kim's rogues gallery were up to.

_At the Senors' Mansion…_

Curious, Perry wondered how he was going to get past those lasers and recover the diamond.

If he wasn't careful, the diamond would probably end up being destroyed and he would fail the mansion. Since that would also mean that the Senors would be unable to give the diamond to Bonnie Rockwaller, nobody would be happy about that.

Suddenly, he noticed that there was a remote nearby and wondered if he could use that to shut off the lasers.

However, in order to do that, he would need to carefully avoid the lasers as he made his way there.

Somehow, he got the feeling that someone had already done this before. Maybe it was Team Impossible?

Taking a deep breath, he hoped his training would pay off and began to leap across the laser grid.

Fortunately, his training did pay off, and he eventually reached the remote.

Immediately, he pressed the button and the laser grid was deactivated.

Now, all that was left now was to take the diamond and take it to its rightful owners.

Quickly, he grabbed the diamond and set out on his flying platypus car.

Sure enough, Senor Senior Junior noticed what was happening.

"Father! Perry the Platypus has taken the diamond!" exclaimed Senor Senior Junior.

Senor Senior Senior sighed. He was afraid that would happen. Personally he was rather surprised that Perry the Platypus was able to pull that off. He heard that not even Team Impossible could do such a thing.

Rather than curse Perry the Platypus, he decided to applaud him instead. He was a fair sport after all…even if he wasn't expecting Perry to be able to thwart him.

This confused Perry, but he decided not to dwell on it. He had a mission to complete.

Fortunately, he was able to return the diamond without any more problems.

It looked like the day had been saved.

_At Professor Dementor's hideout…_

Atrosis was feeling rather excited. Professor Dementor had called her towards his supervillain lair, so apparently he was up to something bad.

However, when she arrived at the lair, she noticed that Professor Dementor was carrying some suitcases, and began to wonder what was going on.

"Professor Dementor, where are you going?" asked Atrosis.

"I'm going on a vacation vacation at the Evildoer Hotel!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Should I come with?" inquired the elastic supervillainess.

"No no no! You stay here and look after ze base! My henchmen should help you vith zat…" bellowed the professor.

"Um…sure." nodded Atrosis.

To be honest, she felt a bit disappointed.

"Off I go! Let me know if you need anything…like if zat obnoxious Kim Possible decides to break into my base!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Right, right. Of course." nodded Dementor's number two.

Sure enough, Professor Dementor opened the door and drove away from his hideout.

She had to admit…she was feeling a bit lonely, even if she had Professor Dementor's bulky henchmen to keep her company.

Shrugging, she decided to go to Bueno Nacho. The food there was delicious at least…though she wasn't going to work there again after how terrible an employer Ned was.

Fortunately, there was a Bueno Nacho close to the lair, so she didn't have to worry about leaving the base unattended for too long. Professor Dementor's henchmen couldn't hold off Kim Possible themselves, even if they were really muscular.

While she was at it, maybe she should try looking for other evildoers that wanted her help. That was what her mother had always told her to do…of course, her father had told her that she should try to change the world as well, hence the reason why she was working with a man that wanted world domination.

Personally, she wondered who she should visit first.

"Maybe Duff Killigan?" thought Atrosis.

Shrugging, she decided to head towards his estate to see if he wanted her help.

_Well, that's the end of the chapter…I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter, Atrosis is going to end up bringing back one of Kim's old adversaries…can you guess which one?_

_You'll probably figure it by the title of the next chapter…heh heh._


	16. Chapter 16: Monkey Business

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_Hey there! In this chapter Atrosis is trying to help someone else conquer the world or do something evil like that…but she's going to have some problems. Without Professor Dementor she's kind of up a creek without a paddle._

_However, something unexpected is going to happen…an old foe of Kim Possible is going to return._

_If you haven't guessed yet, you'll find out._

**Chapter 16: Monkey Business**

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were at Bueno Nacho…as usual.

As usual, Kim Possible had ordered a salad and Ron Stoppable had decided to order a naco…which he was sharing with Rufus.

"Yum!" exclaimed Rufus.

However, much to their surprise, they found another person to be there as well.

That person was Atrosis, who was eating a taco.

"Atrosis?! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Kim Possible.

"Is Professor Dementor up to something evil?!" bellowed Ron.

"Er, no…he's on vacation." answered Atrosis.

"Then why are you here?" questioned the cheerleader.

"I have nothing to do except look after his base. It's boring, really." stated the supervillainess.

"Have you tried working with anyone else?" asked Ron. Apparently, trying to come up with an evil scheme herself wasn't something that Atrosis would do…hence the reason that she was unhappy without Professor Dementor.

Atrosis nodded.

"How is that working out for you?" asked Kim.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. I haven't found anyone that wanted my help. And I don't want to work with Ned again." said Atrosis.

"I've been there." nodded the cheerleader. Why was Ned such a terrible employer? All she wanted was a green sweater that Shego had gone out of her way to steal.

_Atrosis knocked on the door to Duff Killigan's estate, hoping that he would answer._

"_Can I help ye?" inquired Duff Killigan._

"_Can I help you?" answered Atrosis._

"_Do you play golf?" asked the golf player._

"_No." said the supervillainess._

_Duff Killigan shut the door in Atrosis's face._

"_I can play basketball!" exclaimed the supervillainess._

_Atrosis later went to help the Senors…as they were hoping to teach Senor Senior Junior how to drive a limo._

"_You wanted me to teach Senor Senior Junior how to drive a limo? I suppose I could help him with that…" asked Atrosis._

_Something told her that she was going to be driving a getaway van for Professor Dementor in the future._

"_Thank you for accepting our request…but we've already found someone." answered Senor Senior, Senior._

_At that very moment, Motor Ed noticed Atrosis._

"_Whooo! What a woman!" bellowed Motor Ed, bringing Atrosis closer to his face._

"_I…may need to get a restraining order." noted the supervillainess._

_Not too long afterwards, Atrosis decided to help Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

_Immediately, she knocked on the door to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated._

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz answered the door a few minutes later._

"_Do you need help with anything?" inquired Professor Dementor's number two._

"_I'm not doing anything evil today. I need to look after my daughter Vanessa." explained Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

"_Really? I heard that you were going to build a device that would repel all platypodes in the Tri-City Area." questioned Atrosis._

"_I was going to do that…but my ex-wife insisted I look after her. It's a big disappointment." answered the evil scientist._

_Atrosis sighed. She wasn't having any luck._

"So…no luck finding anyone else?" inquired Kim.

"No luck." answered Atrosis.

"Well, I heard that DNAmy wants help with something…" noted Ron.

"Really?" asked the supervillainess. She was all ears.

Immediately, she drove away towards her hideout to see if that was true.

"You sure we shouldn't have tipped her off, Ron?" asked Kim.

"She did seem kind of lonely…" acknowledged Ron.

"Who would want to be stuck playing the role of a sidekick to someone else?" inquired the cheerleader.

"Um…" answered the blonde.

_At DNAmy's evil lair…_

Atrosis arrived at DNAmy's hideout, happy to be of assistance.

Sure enough, DNAmy was in fact looking for someone to help her.

She seemed rather excited.

"Right this way!" exclaimed DNAmy.

Atrosis let out a sigh of relief. Finally she found someone else that wanted her help.

"So, what did you want help with?" asked the supervillainess.

"I want you to help me make some more Cuddle Buddies! Just make sure the machine is operational for me, OK?" inquired DNAmy.

Curious, Atrosis noticed DNAmy's muscular-bound henchman.

"Hello." said Tougho.

"Funny…I think my boss wanted someone like you as his number two…" noted Atrosis.

Tougho shrugged.

Shrugging, she went to the machine to see if it was operational.

As it turned out, it was working as well as ever.

"Well, I suppose it's working fine." noted Atrosis.

Suddenly, she noticed that there was a statue in DNAmy's garden.

"Hmm?" thought the supervillainess.

As it turned out, there was a statue of Monkey Fist there.

"Hmm…this statue is disturbingly life-like." thought Atrosis. Did DNAmy make this statue herself?

Taking a closer look, she noticed that there was text inscribed on the statue's forehead.

"What's that?" questioned the supervillainess.

As it turned out, the text read "Help Me".

"That's…disturbing." thought Atrosis.

Was there anything that she could do for help? Curious, she reached into her bag.

Curious, she remembered a ray gun that Professor Dementor had given her as a reward for defeating Rufus the Naked Mole Rat. Granted, they had still lost against Kim Possible, but it was a rather impressive feat considering his training at the OWCA.

Immediately, she began to flashback.

"_What's this?" asked Atrosis._

"_It's a device that you c_a_n use to transform those who have been transformed into something different into zere original form…I haven't had a use for it so I suppose you can have it." said Professor Dementor._

_Atrosis shrugged. It might come in handy one day._

_Immediately, Professor Dementor handed Atrosis the Anti-Transformation Gun._

"_I guess I'll see what I can do with it." answered the supervillainess._

Shrugging, Atrosis decided to try out the ray gun on the lifelike statue. Did it really work?

Much to her surprise, the effects were immediately noticeable. Monkey Fist immediately began to revert back to his natural state.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Sure enough, Monkey Fist had returned. He began to look around to see where he was.

"What happened? And where am I? The last thing I remember was making a deal with the Yono and then getting trounced by a baby…" stated the genetically altered man.

Unsurprisingly, the mark of the Yono was still on his wrist.

"You made a deal with the Yono? And then got trounced by a baby? OK…that sounds weird." acknowledged Atrosis. Was she going to be trounced by a baby one day? She had already gotten deflated by a naked mole rat…she had gotten her revenge, but still.

"Yes." answered the man that was formerly known as Monty Fiske.

"What is the Yono, anyway? I've never heard of it." questioned Atrosis.

"It's a mystical monkey that can grant power to those who summon it, alright? Of course maybe I should have read the fine print before I made a deal with it." questioned Monkey Fist.

"Maybe you should have." nodded the supervillainess. Personally, she got the feeling that making a deal with an evil monkey wasn't a good idea. Deals like that always seemed to go south.

"Now that I think of it…I seem to recall being transformed into a statue…though my memory is still fuzzy." noted the man that was once known as Monty Fiske.

"I imagine it would be after being trapped in stone for so long." shrugged the supervillainess.

Suddenly, DNAmy began to walk towards the garden.

"I need to water my flowers!" exclaimed DNAmy, holding a watering can.

Quickly, Monkey Fist began to hide. He seemed worried about something.

Curious, Atrosis noticed the expression on his face.

"Is something the matter?" inquired Professor Dementor's right-hand.

"Don't let her see me!" bellowed the monkey man.

"Um, sure…" nodded the young lady.

Immediately, she stood in front of where Monkey Fist was hiding…which was in the bushes.

Sure enough, DNAmy entered the room.

"What happened to my lifelike statue of Monkey Fist?" inquired DNAmy.

"It, er…well, I decided to move it." answered Atrosis.

"Why would you do that? And where is it now?" asked the madwoman.

"It looked rather dusty, so I put it in the attic where all the dusty things are. Watch out for the spiders!" lied Atrosis.

"Oh. Well, I'll make sure to take a look at it later." answered DNAmy.

"Right, of course." nodded the elastic supervillainess.

Immediately, DNAmy left the room.

"Is she gone?" asked Monkey Fist.

"I think so." nodded Atrosis.

"You've got to get me out of here!" exclaimed the simian of a man.

"Um, sure. I'll show you the door I came in." agreed Professor Dementor's right-hand woman.

Sure enough, the door was not too far from where they were standing.

As they left, Tougho immediately noticed what was going on…but he simply shrugged.

A few minutes later, Monkey Fist was finally out of DNAmy's house.

"Thank goodness! If she caught me there was no telling what she would do!" bellowed Monkey Fist.

"She's a real stalker, isn't she? I might have one myself…" acknowledged Atrosis. Here's hoping that Motor Ed didn't send her love letters.

"Well, it looks like I owe you a debt. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" asked the monkey man.

"Well, since I don't have anything else to do other than look after a base that's already well-defended…I suppose you could let me help with one of your schemes." answered the supervillainess.

"Yes!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Sure enough, he was getting the benefit of the deal. They were both going to be happy, alright.

Immediately, Monkey Fist began to laugh, making monkey noises as he did so.

"What's with the monkey noises?" asked Atrosis.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes." apologized Monty Fiske.

"Alright then." answered the supervillainess.

For some strange reason, Monkey Fist's old car happened to be outside DNAmy's lair. Apparently, she had found it at a sale.

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, they set out to Monkey Fist's castle.

_Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

"Whoa, Ferb! That video you made of yourself doing acrobatics is getting a lot of views!" exclaimed Phineas.

Ferb smiled. Personally he was worried that the video would turn out to be embarrassing. Granted, there was a delete video option available…buthe still wanted to be cautious.

Suddenly, a man who was dressed like a ninja approached the duo.

Immediately, he handed Ferb a package.

Curious, the duo began to open it.

"What's this, Ferb? It appears that you've been invited to a ninja academy…that's really impressive!" exclaimed Phineas.

Ferb nodded. Who would have thought that he would end up becoming a ninja? Of course, there was the time they had tried building ninja costumes…

"But what am I going to do with you gone? And how are we going to get there?" inquired the boy.

As it turned out, the package came with a map.

"Oh…I guess that's how we're going to get there." said Phineas.

Immediately, he began to look at the map.

"Well, I guess we had better get going." noted the boy.

Sure enough, they began to use one of their old inventions (which miraculously had not disappeared yet), to get to the ninja school.

However, Candace quickly noticed what they were doing.

"Mom mom mom! Phineas and Ferb are flying on an airplane to who-knows-where!" exclaimed Candace.

"Don't be overdramatic, Candace." answered Linda.

Candace sighed. Her mother always thought that she was exaggerating things. When she had accused the boys of building robotic duplicates of themselves, Linda believed that they were simply pretending to be robots.

Still, she had to wonder where exactly they were going. They could be flying off to the moon to all she knew.

At that very moment, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet arrived, curious to see what Phineas and Ferb were up to.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha' doin?" questioned Isabella.

However, she quickly noticed that Phineas and Ferb weren't there.

"Wait…where's Phineas and Ferb?" inquired the Fireside girl.

Perry the Platypus (who was off duty once again) noticed Phineas and Ferb's disappearance, and began to feel a sense of irony.

"I wonder what we're going to do for fun now?" asked Buford.

"Maybe we could go play hopscotch?" suggested Baljeet.

Buford and Isabella shrugged. That seemed to be a good idea as any.

Of course, if it were Phineas and Ferb they would probably play a rather different game of hopscotch…but since they were probably busy they would let it slide.

Immediately, the trio went to play their game of hopscotch, though they had to wonder where Phineas and Ferb had mysteriously disappeared off to.

Wherever they were, Isabella hoped that they were having fun…though she and her two friends wondered why they had suddenly left without notifying them.

It would have been nice if they had at least left a letter detailing where they had hopped off too. That seemed to be common courtesy.

Shrugging, she wondered if the Fireside Girls would be interested in playing their game as well.

Promptly, she pulled out her cell phone and began to call up her friends.

"Hey, Adyson. Would you been interested in playing a game of hopscotch?" inquired Isabella.

"Does it involve Phineas and Ferb?" questioned Adyson.

"I'm afraid not. They've mysteriously vanished." answered the Fireside Girl.

"Oh…well, I suppose I'll get the other Fireside Girls anyway. They might be interested." noted the fellow Fireside Girl.

Hopefully they would be able to have fun even without the two boys.

_At Monkey Fist's castle…_

"Well, here we are." said Monty Fiske.

"Thank you for the ride." stated Atrosis.

"It's the least I could do after you freed me from that granite prison…" noted the monkey man.

"Yeah…it would probably be best if you don't make deals like that in the future. Power like that always comes with a price." said the supervillainess.

Monkey Fist sighed. He was this close to defeating his enemies too.

Immediately, he and Atrosis entered the castle…

…and were surprised to see that the monkey ninjas had wrecked the place. Chairs had been toppled over, vases had been broken, the windows were covered with splattered bananas, and the monkeys had tracked mud all over the carpet.

"What is the meaning of this?!" bellowed the possessor of the Mystical Monkey Power.

"Whoa! It looks like you've been away for a long time!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Sure enough, the monkey ninjas had returned to Monkey Fist's castle following their master's defeat and subsequent imprisonment in granite…and had really made monkeys of themselves, to say the very least.

"If we're going to do something evil…we might want to clean this place up." noted the supervillainess.

Suddenly, the monkey ninjas noticed that their master had returned…and began to jump up and down in excitement.

"They sure seem glad to have you back." pointed out Atrosis.

"Just how long have I been gone, anyway?" questioned Monkey Fist.

The monkey ninjas shrugged. They had lost count. All they knew was that they were happy for Monkey Fist to be back.

"Well, I'm not paying you bananas for nothing. Get to work and make sure this castle is spotless!" ordered the simian man.

The monkey ninjas nodded, and began to undo what they had done.

Shrugging, Atrosis began to pitch in as well.

Much to Monkey Fist's surprise, she was able to stretch herself distances that were inhumanely possible.

"What kind of power is this?" questioned Monkey Fist.

"Space Asteroid Power, I guess." answered Atrosis. She was a bit curious of the origin of her powers herself.

Just how many superpower asteroids were there in the galaxy, anyway? She wanted to know.

"You must show me where you got that power!" exclaimed the monkey man.

"I could do that…but unfortunately the asteroid broke into pieces as soon as I touched it. It's not going to give powers to anyone else…unless you somehow manage to reassemble it." explained the supervillainess.

"Curses! Well, I won't rule that out as a possibility." acknowledged Monkey Fist.

"Don't feel too bad…I heard that you have the Mystical Monkey Power…so I would imagine that you would be rather flexible, yourself. You have both the strength and speed of a monkey." noted Atrosis.

"Of course I do. That's why they call me Monkey Fist…" said the man.

"Isn't that the name of a knot?" questioned the supervillainess.

"I…actually didn't think of that." spoke who was once known as Monty Fiske…and to some extent still is.

Sure enough, the monkey ninjas seemed rather surprised that Atrosis was able to stretch herself such vast distances.

"I can also inflate myself too…and shapeshift." noted the supervillainess.

Basically she was a hot air balloon…and made out of rubber.

As soon as they were finished cleaning, the monkey ninjas began to applaud her.

Judging from the fact they were jumping up and down, they wanted an encore.

Shrugging, Atrosis decided to what they wanted.

Immediately, she did a backflip…which was followed by a somersault.

She then did a frontflip, followed by some jumping jacks.

However, it appeared that the monkey ninjas wanted her to demonstrate her powers…though they were still impressed by the show nonetheless.

Shrugging, Atrosis began to inflate herself, causing her to resemble a hot air balloon.

She then began to deflate herself to the point where she was almost two-dimensional.

Using this ability, she was able to squeeze her way through a crack in the wall.

She came back a few minutes later, converting herself back to her regular shape.

She then inflated her arms until she looked rather muscular.

"Are you satisfied now?" inquired Atrosis. She could only use her powers so much before she started to feel tuckered out. She could stretch pretty wide but there was a limit.

The monkey ninjas nodded. Sure, their master's Mystical Monkey Power was very impressive…but Atrosis's abilities were rather impressive too. Maybe they should head to Go City to see if they could gain powers like that.

"Why do you glow yellow whenever you use your powers?" questioned Monkey Fist.

"It was a side-effect of the meteorite…if you look closely, you'll notice that my skin is a pale yellow." answered Atrosis.

"Interesting…" thought Monty Fiske.

Now that he thought of it…didn't Dr. Drakken have a sidekick with pale green skin that could shoot fireballs out of her hands among other things?

"You wouldn't happen to be a former member of Team Go, now would you?" questioned the monkey aristocrat.

"Team Go? I've been a big fan of them in my younger years…but no. I am a resident of Go City though. Nowadays I work with Professor Dementor. Wonderful employer he is. Basically he's superior to Dr. Drakken in every way. He's got better technology…better henchmen…a better lair…"

"And a sidekick who actually respects him?" inquired Monkey Fist.

"Yeah…I'm basically everything Shego isn't while he's everything Dr. Drakken isn't…crazy coincidence, don't you think?" asked Atrosis.

Monkey Fist nodded. Apparently, this was why they complimented each other rather well.

"So…what did you have in mind?" questioned the supervillainess.

"Well, I was hoping that you could steal an idol for me…three of them, to be precise. I think we'll start with the Ruby Idol since it's the closest of the three….after that we'll go for the Sapphire Idol…and after that we'll go for the Emerald Idol." explained Monkey Fist.

"I wonder why the idols come in three different colors?" inquired Atrosis. It looked like someone was easily amused.

"I don't know the answer to that myself. What I do know is that if I get the three idols together, I can use them to enhance my monkey powers." explained Monkey Fist.

"What happens if someone tries using them and they don't have monkey powers?" questioned the supervillainess.

"In that case, they will end up inheriting the Mystical Monkey Power themselves…but since I wish to be the sole wielder of the Mystical Monkey Power I do not want this to happen. I would advise you to destroy the idols once I'm done with them." answered Monkey Fist.

"Of course…now that I think of it, my elastic powers happen to be rather unique. Do you know anyone else that glows yellow? Then again my employer does have yellow skin like me…though his is much more noticeable." noted Atrosis.

"The first Ruby Idol happens to be at a museum…for some strange reason people never seem to notice how powerful the artifacts they have are…" questioned the monkey man.

"You think they would have researched them a bit more before they put them up on display." acknowledged Professor Dementor's right-hand.

"You may use my car…but don't leave a scratch on it!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Immediately, he handed her the car keys.

"Yes, of course." nodded Atrosis. Monkey Fist had car insurance…right?

Immediately, she entered the vehicle.

However, much to her surprise, the monkey ninjas wanted to come along.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would give me a hand…though I can probably pull this off alone. Those guards back at Fort Knox weren't a match for me." noted Atrosis;

Being skilled at hand-to-hand combat had its perks. She was naturally talented at it…though the training center they had back at Hench Co. was pretty helpful.

Sure enough, one of the monkeys began to drive.

"Your name is? " asked Atrosis.

"Ooh ooh aah aah!" exclaimed the monkey ninja.

"Darwin? Alright then. Here we go!" exclaimed Atrosis.

However, he was driving rather erratically. Not only that, but he was driving well past the speed limit.

At this rate, they were going to crash…and they wouldn't be going to the museum.

Realizing what was going to happen if she continued to let the monkeys drive (or this particular monkey, anyway), Atrosis hit the brakes.

"Wait a minute…Darwin, you don't have a driver's license!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

"Aah?" questioned Darwin.

"You can't drive without a driver's license, Darwin! That's dangerous! Does any of you have a driver's license?" inquired Atrosis.

One of the monkey gave Atrosis his.

"Hmm? You have a driver's license, Manzano? Where did you get that?" inquired the supervillainess.

Manzano did not remember.

"Well, your license isn't outdated, so I guess you should be the one driving." answered Professor Dementor's right-hand.

Immediately, Manzano began to drive the car. Sure enough, he was driving much more smoothly than Darwin.

"Now we won't have to use the airbag." answered Atrosis. After all, Monkey Fist did not his car to be damaged. Of course, neither would she.

Sure enough, the museum was within sight. It was time to get to work.

Immediately, Atrosis and the monkey ninjas exited the car and adventured into the Middleton Museum.

However, the watchman immediately noticed them.

"Hey! You're not allowed in here this late at ni-"

Suddenly, he noticed the monkey ninjas that Atrosis had brought with her.

"Don't mind me! Feel free to do whatever you wish!" exclaimed the watchman.

"Please and thank you." answered Atrosis.

Immediately, she began to search for the Ruby Idol. From what Monkey Fist had told her about the three idols, it would somewhat resemble a monkey…and it would be red.

"We better start searching." said the supervillainess.

_At Kim Possible's house…_

"Well, today was a rather long day." noted Kim. Sure enough, there had been a big pop quiz in Mr. Barkin's class and she was feeling rather exhausted.

At least she managed to get a good grade on it…while everyone else except Phineas and Ferb flunked. Ron and Rufus had in fact fallen asleep during class.

"_Zzz…Bueno Nacho is delicious…" murmured Ron._

"_Bueno…Nacho…" said Rufus._

"_I can't wait to have another delicious taco…" mumbled the blonde._

"_Stoppable!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin._

_Ron Stoppable woke up with a start._

"_What happened?" asked Ron._

"_You dozed off while you were in class, Stoppable. Now you have detention." answered Mr. Barkin._

"_Noooooo!" screamed the blonde._

_Rufus began to cry. Life was so unfair._

"_But but but it's naco night!" exclaimed Ron._

"_Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you dozed off in my class!" bellowed Mr. Barkin._

"_What a cruel world we live in…" answered the blonde._

"_Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus._

Kim Possible began to sigh. She remembered the time she got detention well…though she ended up making some friends there, curiously enough.

Still, she wondered why Bonnie Rockwaller never seemed to get detention…personally she thought she deserved it more than anyone else she knew.

Maybe Mr. Barkin never paid attention to her.

She in particular enjoyed the look on Bonnie Rockwaller's face when she realized that she had flunked.

Still, she wished that Mr. Barkin hadn't given her such a difficult assignment. How was she going to graduate if he didn't give her any slack?

Granted, she was the girl that could do anything…though she would like a break from saving the world every now and then.

Unfortunately, evil never rests, as she was about to find out.

Suddenly, her Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim. Just when she had gotten out of school too.

"There's been a break-in at the Middleton Museum…you had better get there fast. They could be after something valuable." warned Wade.

"I'm on it!" exclaimed Kim.

Immediately, she entered her car and began to drive towards the Middleton Museum.

Personally, she wondered who was responsible. The museum actually hadn't been robbed for a while. Why was it being robbed now?

And what exactly did they want from the museum? She had lost count how many artifacts they had on display there.

She just hoped that she would make it there in time. She always hated it whenever she arrived too late.

_Oh dear! It looks like Atrosis has brought back Monkey Fist! And it looks like she's going to be working with him this time._

_Not only that, but they're trying to increase the potency of his Mystical Monkey Power…can Kim Possible and Ron stop him? And can Phineas and Ferb?_

_I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter of this fanfic!_

_Toodles!_


	17. Chapter 17: Simian Skirmish

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Kim and Ron are going to try to stop Atrosis and Monkey Fist from collecting all three Monkey Idols…I will admit this is like the episode Big Bother but I hope you like my spin on things…and just for the record, only one of the idols is actually going to be in a temple. The three idols were in fact all in the same temple but eventually two of them found their way elsewhere._

_A bit crazy, isn't it?_

**Chapter 17: Simian Skirmish**

"Who would want to rob the museum this time? The only person I know that regularly robs museums is Monkey Fist…but he's gone now." noted Kim.

She remembered well the time she was almost transformed into a monkey after one of his heists went awry.

"You think he somehow came back?" asked Ron. He got the feeling that Monkey Fist wasn't gone for good…as much as he would like for it to be the case.

"As a matter of fact, you are correct!" exclaimed someone out in the distance.

Kim Possible gasped in shock. She recognized that voice.

Sure enough, it was none other than Atrosis…and she was backed up by a bunch of monkey ninjas.

"Atrosis? You're working with Monkey Fist? And how did he manage to escape?" inquired Kim Possible.

"I used a ray gun to bust him out of his predicament…now he's back!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Oh no…" thought Ron. He was in fact hoping that he had seen the last of Monkey Fist…but apparently it wasn't meant to be.

"Now then…how does Monkey Fist get these monkey ninjas to attack? Monkey Ninjas, after them? Monkey Ninjas, go forth? Monkey Ninjas, let's get it on?" questioned Atrosis.

"I believe he says "Monkey Ninjas, Attack." answered Ron.

"Oh. Monkey ninjas, attack!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

Sure enough, the monkey ninjas began to attack the duo.

"Get them off me!" bellowed the blonde.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rufus. Oddly enough, the monkey ninjas actually reminded him of the OWCA agents now that he was an official member of the group.

Now that he thought of it…wasn't one of the OWCA members a monkey?

Speaking of the OWCA, they also reminded him of Perry the Platypus…who was off-duty tonight.

Fortunately, Kim Possible still remembered how to deal with monkey ninjas. She in fact had wondered where they all had gone off to after Hana Stoppable had defeated Monkey Fist.

Well, now she knew.

However, Atrosis had decided to enter the fray herself.

"Here I come!" exclaimed the supervillainess, giggling all the while.

"Why does she love fighting so much?" inquired Ron. Personally he wished that everyone could just get along…but not Atrosis apparently.

"Beats me." answered Kim. Though she was quite capable at kung fu, she preferred cheerleading over wrestling.

Sure enough, Atrosis was using her elastic abilities to stretch out her arms.

This was making life more difficult for Kim, who was having difficulty approaching her.

And of course, she was being backed up by the monkey ninjas.

Suddenly, she noticed the Ruby Monkey Idol lying on a pedestal nearby. It was standing next to two torches.

Curious, she went to grab it, and noticed that the Ruby Monkey Idol represented a monkey with his hands on his ears.

"I guess he doesn't like loud noises." noted Atrosis.

Oddly enough, it felt rather hot to the touch.

Immediately, she put the Ruby Monkey Idol in the bag.

"Let's get going, shall we?" inquired the supervillainess.

Unfortunately, the monkey ninjas ended up trampling Kim and Ron on their way out.

"Ow…" murmured Kim. She wasn't expecting them to move so fast.

"Ugh…" thought Ron. This reminded him of the time where he got sucked into a TV and ended up being caught in an animal stampede.

When the big dust cloud finally cleared, they realized that Atrosis and the monkey ninjas were gone.

Kim Possible sighed. She was going to have to have Wade add that to her "failed missions" folder on her website.

What exactly did Monkey Fist want with the three idols, anyway?

Undoubtedly, it was something bad.

"Where are they heading next, Wade?" inquired Kim.

"Actually, Kim. I got a message from the Yamanouichi Ninja Academy…they want to talk to you about something…" answered Wade.

"Is it about Monkey Fist returning?" inquired Kim.

"You've heard about it too?" asked the computer hacker.

"Yes…Atrosis told us all about it…and already she's gotten one of the Monkey Idols." answered the cheerleader.

"Well, there are two left. I believe one of them might be underwater somewhere…but I haven't narrowed down the exact location." explained Wade.

"Alright…let me know when you've found it…and I'll put on my diving suit." nodded Kim.

"You think we'll discover Atlantis?" asked Ron.

"I believe that Phineas and Ferb already did that." explained the cheerleader.

"Aww!" complained the blonde.

"Bummer." murmured Rufus.

"I guess we'll head to the ninja academy for now…they might explain what exactly Monkey Fist and Atrosis are planning." noted Kim.

Who would have thought that those two would end up working together?

Knowing Atrosis, she was probably heading towards Monkey Fist's castle as they spoke.

However, they wanted to see if they could find the other two idols before they broke in…it could be rather dangerous.

She just hoped that they would have more luck protecting the remaining idols.

_At Monkey Fist's castle…_

Atrosis and the monkey ninjas arrived back at Monkey Fist's lair…satisfied with their work.

"Did you get the idol?" inquired Monkey Fist.

"I ran into Kim Possible when I tried to take it…but yes." answered Atrosis.

"Very good. We just need two more." answered the simian man.

"Do you know where the others are?" inquired the supervillainess.

"Yes. The Sapphire Monkey Idol is in the ocean...I believe Dr. Drakken has it in his underwater lair. As for the Emerald Monkey Idol, it's located in a temple in the jungle…but we won't be heading there just yet." explained Monkey Fist.

"He does? Funny, I faced him once before…he was trying to steal blueprints from my boss. I tricked him into going home with some decoys." said Atrosis.

"I suppose it won't be difficult stealing the monkey idol from him then." answered Monkey Fist. He probably didn't know how valuable it was, anyway.

"Yes. I would imagine it wouldn't be too hard to steal the monkey idol…however, there is the matter of his assistant Shego…I do believe she'll prove to be an obstacle." stated the supervillainess.

Not only that, but she got the feeling that she wasn't too fond of her.

Curious, she noticed that one of the monkey ninjas was jumping on Monkey Fist's bed.

"Um, I may not be a doctor…but I don't think that's a good idea." answered Atrosis.

Inevitably, he was going to fall and bump his head. Maybe he should wear a helmet?

"We'll be going after the Sapphire Monkey Idol…tomorrow!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

"Good. I need to get some sleep." stated the supervillainess.

Immediately, she went home to her apartment so that she could get some rest.

Hopefully Dr. Drakken would not see the heist coming.

Could she pull it off like she had protected Professor Dementor's blueprints earlier?

Personally she wondered just how it was going to turn out.

_At the Yamanouichi Ninja School…_

"You wanted to speak with us?" asked Phineas.

"Well, we wanted to speak with Ferb Fletcher." answered Yori.

As it turned out, Yori and her Sensei (who for some strange reason never bothered telling anyone his real name) had noticed how skilled Ferb was and wished for him to help with their current plight.

"You see…we believe that you could help us with a crisis we have. The evil Monkey Fist has returned…" said Yori.

"Not that we wouldn't like to help you…but can't you just ask Kim Possible? She is the girl that can do anything." inquired Phineas.

"Yes, but he is not alone this time. We believe that he has requested the aid of a supervillainess in order to assist him in his latest scheme…which is to enhance his already potent monkey power." explained Yori.

"Monkey power? Cool! I wish I had that!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Maybe I have that?" questioned Ferb.

"You're rather skilled at athletics, but no. We believe that you do not currently possess the power…however, Sensei predicted that you may have it in the future." answered Yori.

"Wow! That's really cool, Ferb!" bellowed Phineas.

"With great power comes great responsibility…and yes, I like reading comic books." stated Ferb.

"Your friend Ferb-san is quite right. Whatever happens, we wish for you to be responsible and try to do the right thing. Kim Possible would appreciate your help." explained the kunoichi.

Sure enough, Sensei has arrived on the scene.

"I know a good deal about you two boys. You have been building inventions over the summer, have you not?" inquired Sensei.

"Yes…you're aware of that?" asked Phineas.

"Yes. I am well-aware of what is going on in the world…though Middleton in particular is what I spend observing the most." explained the man.

"So…you gathered information about us before summoning us here?" inquired the boy.

"Yes. Yes, I did." nodded Sensei.

"Were there any inventions you liked best?" asked Phineas.

"Well, I did like the ninja outfits you made…" noted the ninja master.

"Unfortunately, we left them at home…" answered the boy.

"No matter. For now, I suggest you try training at our ninja school…it will be useful for the future." explained Sensei.

"Yes, Master Sensei!" exclaimed Phineas.

Immediately, they went inside the school for training. Hopefully they would be ready for Monkey Fist when they inevitably had to face him and his new ally.

What exactly was the Mystical Monkey Power, anyway? To be honest, neither of the two had heard anything like it.

Hopefully if Ferb managed to get his hands on it he would be able to utilize it for good.

Should he try telling about it to his friends? Then again, they probably wouldn't believe them. It would be quite a crazy story…

…but most of their summer adventures were like that.

Shrugging, the duo went to the training center so that they could get stronger.

Would they be able to battle the force of darkness? They had done surprisingly well against Duff Killigan, but this was slightly different. This time they would be dealing with two different adversaries instead of one.

Could they handle it?

_At Dr. Drakken's Lair of Evil…_

"Guess what, Shego! I just got a monkey idol!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"A monkey idol? Looks like it's making a monkey out of you, Dr. D." remarked Shego.

"Very funny, Shego." answered the blue scientist.

As it turned out, the Sapphire Monkey Idol had his hands over his eyes and felt rather cold to the touch.

"Is he scared of something?" thought Dr. Drakken.

As it turned out, there was something that Dr. Drakken should be afraid of…but he didn't realize that it was approaching.

"Right then…using my machine I shall drain the water out of this lake and use it to build a hydro cannon that I can use on my foes!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"You're building a hydro cannon?" questioned Shego.

"Of course I am. That's why we're using an underwater lair. It makes refilling it so much easier." answered the evil scientist.

"Yeah…that makes sense." nodded the green-skinned supervillainess.

"Nobody can stop me now!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Yes…except for Kim Possible. And a certain semi-aquatic mammal of action." replied Shego.

"A semi-aquatic mammal of action?" inquired the man who was once known as Drew Lipsky.

"Yes…don't you remember Perry the Platypus? I can't believe that we're up against him…" stated the supervillainess.

She was baffled that there was a secret agency that only recruited animals. Who would have thought that they would be this intelligent?

Also, they were known as the Organization Without A Cool Acronym? Who came up with a name like that?

Shrugging, she continued to file her nails…even though she was wearing gloves. It defied all logic.

Dr. Drakken was looking forward to tomorrow, to say the very least.

_The next day…_

"Hey, Phineas and Ferb. You seem excited about something." answered Kim.

"We certainly are! We got sent to a ninja school!" exclaimed Phineas.

"A ninja school?! Was it Yamanouchi?" inquired the cheerleader.

"Yes. Yes, it was." nodded the boy.

"I've actually been there a few times." explained Kim.

"What a coincidence!" bellowed Phineas.

"Why exactly did they take you there?" inquired the cheerleader.

"They said that since Ferb was skilled with athletics, he could help them take on Monkey Fist." answered the boy.

"I see…" nodded Kim.

"Who is Monkey Fist, anyway? Is he a member of your rogues gallery?" inquired Phineas.

"As a matter of fact, he is. I thought that I had seen the last of him…but I thought wrong. He's back and he's after three different Monkey Idols." explained the cheerleader.

"That explains why the Sensei at the Yamanouchi Training School wanted our help." noted Ferb.

"Unfortunately, he happens to be working with another member of my rogues gallery…Atrosis to be precise. Who would have thought that she would release Monkey Fist from his stone prison?" inquired Kim.

Phineas and Ferb shrugged. They were just as confused as Kim was.

"Knowing how elastic she is, she's going to be a big help. And to make matters worse she already has her hands on one of the idols…I need to find the remaining two fast!" exclaimed the cheerleader.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" inquired Phineas.

"Well, I suppose I could use some diving gear." answered Kim.

"We'll be right on it…though the Yamanouchi Ninja Academy will probably ask for our help again." stated the boy.

"Possible! Flynn and Fletcher! Get to class!" demanded Mr. Barkin.

"Whoops! We almost forgot!" exclaimed the cheerleader.

Fortunately, they showed up on time.

_At the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

Perry the Platypus entered his lair through a pipe underneath the Flynn-Fletcher house…specifically, it was located underneath the bathtub.

As usual, Major Monogram was there to greet him and give him his mission briefing.

"Good morning, Agent P." said Major Monogram. "The evil Dr. Drakken is planning to use a hydro cannon on the OWCA…our headquarters will be flooded and it will take forever to clean up…besides, Carl lost the key to the janitor's closet." explained Major Monogram.

"I'm sorry about that, sir." apologized the assistant.

"Take better care of our belongings, Carl! Have you ever seen Perry lose his fedora?" inquired the man in charge.

"No, I haven't, sir." answered Carl.

"Anyways, I should probably tell you where Dr. Drakken is now. I would imagine that you would want to know where his lair is…why he keep changing lairs anyway?" continued Major Monogram.

"He's located under the sea outside of Middleton! I hope you've taken swimming lessons!" exclaimed Carl.

"Yes, Carl. I was getting to that. And yes, Perry knows how to swim. He's a semi-aquatic mammal of action. I thought you would remember that. It's in his theme song." answered the mustached man.

"Oh, right…" remembered Major Monogram's assistant.

Fortunately for Perry, for reasons that his employer had pointed out just now, he didn't imagine that getting there would be too difficult.

Still, he was going to bring a snorkel to make sure that he would be able to breathe.

Unbeknownst to Perry the Platypus, others were planning to head there as well…

_Above the sea where Dr. Drakken's lair was…_

"So…this is the place?" asked Atrosis.

"Yes. It should be right below us…" answered Monkey Fist.

"Alright then!" exclaimed the elastic supervillainess.

Immediately, the duo dove underwater in their diver gear along with the monkey ninjas.

Sure enough, the lair was now visible.

"Let's get going!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Don't need to tell me twice." answered Monkey Fist.

Personally, he was feeling rather excited. If they pulled this off, there would be only one idol left to go.

Of course, if he wanted his hands on the Sapphire Monkey Idol, he would have to get past Shego and Dr. Drakken's henchmen…

…but he felt that Atrosis and his monkey ninjas would be up to the task. After all, they were both highly experienced in combat, and the former had powerful abilities.

Who would have thought that she would be able to inflate herself like a balloon?

Immediately, the duo and the monkeys made their way into the lair.

Sure enough, Dr. Drakken's henchmen noticed them.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the minions.

"We're here to steal from your boss!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Is is the hydro cannon? We were planning to use it on Kim Possible…" inquired another minion.

"Maybe we'll steal that later. We're after your Sapphire Monkey Idol!" explained the supervillainess.

"Hand it over and nobody gets hurt." continued Monkey Fist.

"What? We can't give that up! The boss loves it!" exclaimed yet another of the evil minions.

"Does he even realize what it does?" inquired the simian man.

"Well, no, but-"

"Monkey ninjas attack!" ordered Monkey Fist.

Sure enough, the monkey ninjas began to attack Drakken's henchmen.

"Get them off me!" exclaimed one of the minions.

"Ooh ooh aah aah!" screeched the monkey ninjas.

Unfortunately, monkeys were several times stronger than humans, so it looked as if the henchmen were out of luck.

While Dr. Drakken's henchmen were occupied with their furry ancestors, Atrosis and Monkey Fist seized the opportunity to search for the Sapphire Monkey Idol.

Sure enough, it didn't take them too long to find it. It was lying right on a desk.

However, it was guarded by both Dr. Drakken and Shego. They weren't taking it without a fight.

Curious, Dr. D raised an eyebrow.

"Monkey Fist? What are you doing here? Oddly enough I got the feeling that I worked with you once…" questioned Dr. Drakken.

"Why would you want to work with a man named Monkey Fist? That would throw your career in the toilet…though it's probably there already." asked Shego.

Dr. Drakken pouted.

"Give us your Sapphire Monkey Idol!" demanded Monkey Fist. He was so excited at this point that he could hardly wait.

"As my boss said earlier…hand it over and nobody gets hurt…though I would like to beat someone up." giggled Atrosis.

"I thought you were working with Professor Dementor…" said Dr. Drakken.

"I still am, actually. Since he was on vacation I decided to help someone else…and well, Monkey Fist just came along." answered the supervillainess.

"I thought you had been turned into a statue…" questioned Dr. D.

"Yes…until Atrosis busted me out…" explained Monkey Fist.

Suddenly, Shego noticed Atrosis. She was not happy to see her at all.

"You!" exclaimed Shego, clenching her fists in rage.

Still angry about her previous encounter with the elastic supervillainess, the former member of Team Go wasted no time attacking.

"Whoa! She's really mad at me!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"You bet I am!" bellowed Shego. When she got her hands on her…

Quickly, Atrosis began to backflip to avoid the fireballs.

She then followed by stretching out her arm to attack Shego, which she quickly avoided.

"Hey, Atrosis! The freak show wants you back!" exclaimed Shego.

"The freak show? My father never liked it there…said that I didn't belong in the circus." answered Atrosis.

"Hmm…" thought the supervillainess. Something told her that it wasn't going to be easy to get underneath Atrosis's skin…unlike Kim Possible.

As for Dr. Drakken, he was using his hydro cannon on Monkey Fist, hoping that it would hit him in the face.

However, he was proving to be rather agile, as he was half-monkey.

"Hold still!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken, grunting in frustration.

"Hmm…I'm starting to see why Atrosis said Professor Dementor was better than you." answered Monkey Fist. Personally he thought that Dr. Drakken would be threatening than this…but he had overestimated him.

Dr. Drakken sighed. Why did Professor Dementor have to outperform him in everything he ever did? He wished that he could get an upper hand over the scientist for a change. It stunk being the number #2 bad guy rather than number #1.

"Why didn't I include a targeting system for this thing?" asked Dr. Drakken. This would certainly make things a lot easier for him.

Immediately, Atrosis used her elasticity to grab onto Shego's hands.

"Let go!" demanded Shego.

"Considering that you're planning to hit me with your plasma, I can't say I'm in the mood." answered Atrosis.

Shego growled, struggling to break free.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus entered the lair.

"You again?" questioned Shego.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Atrosis.

This was actually rather unexpected.

Immediately, Perry noticed what was going on. Dr. Drakken, Shego, Atrosis, and Monkey Fist were fighting two-on-two.

It in particular reminded him of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Aloyse Von Roddenstein's relationship. Those two never seemed to get along.

Considering that Roddenstein once tried to end summer permanently over some pretzels, he decided that Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't in the wrong not to like him.

Shrugging, he decided he might as well take advantage of the situation. He might not actually have to do any fighting this time…all four of them were doing the work for him.

Curious, he noticed the hydro cannon Dr. Drakken was wielding, and attempted to take it from the mad doctor.

The sooner he got the hydro cannon away from the madman, the better.

"Let go!" exclaimed the man who was once known as Drew Lipsky.

Suddenly, the hydro cannon ended up hitting Atrosis, causing her to inflate.

Getting an idea, she grabbed onto the cannon and began to absorb the water from the device.

"Stand back, Monkey Fist!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Monkey Fist nodded.

Curious, Perry, Dr. Drakken, and Shego wondered what was going on…

…when suddenly Atrosis released the water she had absorbed.

Immediately, it began to flood the lair. Atrosis escaped with the Sapphire Monkey Idol and began to head back to Monkey Fist's Castle along with Monkey Fist and the monkey ninjas.

"My Monkey Idol! No!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken. He was just so upset to see it gone.

"Why was it so important to you?" asked Shego.

"It matched my skin color!" bellowed the blue-skinned scientist.

Shego rolled her eyes.

And to make matters worse for Dr. D, Perry the Platypus successfully took the hydro cannon…so he wasn't going to be able to use it take over the world.

The OWCA would hopefully find a good use to it…knowing Major Monogram, he'd probably have Carl use it to water the plants in his office.

_Meanwhile…._

"Did you find the second monkey idol, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Yes…but unfortunately, Atrosis and Monkey Fist already have their hands on it. There's only one idol left." explained Wade.

Kim sighed. Now the villains were not just one, but two steps ahead of her.

At this rate they were going to succeed in their evil plan…and she was not looking forward to a more powerful Monkey Fist. When he made a deal with the Yono, not even she could stand up against him. In fact, she got turned into a statue for her trouble.

At least she could have the boys help her with foiling the duo, right? The Yamanouchi Ninja Academy did say that Ferb was skilled at acrobatics like she was.

In fact, this was how Phineas and Ferb got to go to Camp Wannaweep. Though it turned out to be a nightmare, she was still impressed that the cheerleading squad wanted the duo to go there. Bonnie actually got outvoted…and she usually got what she wanted from the rest of the squad.

"Possible, quit texting in class!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin. He hated it whenever students did that.

"I'm not texting! I'm contacting Wade!" bellowed Kim.

"Oh. Never mind, then." answered the strict teacher.

"I wish I had a device like that…" complained Ron.

"You have a ninja baby sister, don't you?" inquired Kim. Not even she had that.

"Well, that's true." nodded the blonde. He shouldn't be blind to what he had, he supposed.

"Right, where was I? Mr. Hektik fell from a tightrope and bumped his head. As such, I will be taking over your gym class for today." explained Mr. Barkin.

Sure enough, the cheerleading squad seemed rather excited to see Ferb in action.

Already, he was doing several jumping jacks.

"Fletcher! I didn't blow the whistle yet!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

"Sorry." apologized Ferb. He was feeling surprisingly excited today.

Considering that he had been invited to a ninja academy, that wasn't too surprised. It didn't happen every day…in fact, he was surprised that it had occurred in his lifetime.

Immediately, Mr. Barkin blew the whistle, and everyone began to perform athletics.

Unsurprisingly, the cheerleading squad was doing rather well, as gymnastics happened to be their specialty.

Likewise, Ferb and Rufus were doing rather impressive stunts…though the latter wasn't even a student at Middleton High.

However, Phineas was doing rather average, and Ron wasn't able to do more than a few pushups.

Although, he did prove to be a rather fast runner…there were a lot of things that terrified him after his stay at Camp Wannaweep.

He couldn't believe that they had gone a field trip to the camp again…his third encounter with Gill actually ended up with him being expose to Gill's mutagenic sludge.

_At Monkey Fist's castle…_

"Just one more idol to go!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Yes. According to my map, the Emerald Monkey Idol is located all the way in the jungle at an ancient temple…oddly enough, all three monkey idols were there at one point…but eventually the Ruby and Sapphire Monkey Idol found their way elsewhere." explained Monkey Fist.

"The Ruby Monkey Idol was located next to two torches and the Sapphire Monkey Idol was located underwater…go figure." answered the supervillainess.

"Yes, the three idols all have a pattern."said the man.

"That explains a lot…so, which jungle are we going?" inquired Atrosis.

"We're heading straight towards the Amazon Jungle." explained Monkey Fist.

"The Amazon Jungle? Huh, I had a feeling we were going there." answered the supervillainess.

"Your hunch turned out to be correct. Once we collect all three idols, we shall head back toward the castle and do the ritual that will increase my power!" exclaimed the wielder of the Mystical Monkey Power.

"Wouldn't it be easier to bring all three idols to this castle at once?" inquired Atrosis.

"That would have increased the chances of us losing one of the idols." explained Monkey Fist.

"Oh, right." nodded the henchwoman. Inevitably, Kim Possible would try to take the idols back.

She got the feeling that she would be facing off against the cheerleader shortly.

She was looking forward to it, and began to giggle.

_Well, it looks like Atrosis and Monkey Fist have gotten their hands on the Sapphire Monkey Idol…now all that's left is the Emerald Monkey Idol…and yes, the Emerald Monkey Idol will be a monkey with his hands over his mouth…_

_I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18: Mystical Monkey Power

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, we're going to see if our heroes are able to stop Monkey Fist…however, the results may be a bit different than what you were expecting._

_Someone is going to get their hands on the Mystical Monkey Power, that's for sure. Were you expecting anything else?_

**Chapter 18: Mystical Monkey Power**

"There's only one idol left. We need to stop Monkey Fist fast." said Kim as she walked out of school.

"I still can't believe that he's returned…" murmured Ron.

"Yes…he's proven himself to be persistent." answered the cheerleader.

Personally she was wondering if he was going to make any more deals with evil deities in the future. That wouldn't surprise her.

Speaking of which…was Monkey Fist already after the third idol as we spoke?

They really needed to hurry.

"Wade…do you know where the last idol is?" inquired Kim.

"I've narrowed it down to the Amazon Jungle…though you'll have to search on your own from there." answered Wade.

"So…can you arrange transportation for us then?" asked the cheerleader.

"I'm on it." nodded the computer hacker.

Immediately, he began to type on his computer.

Sure enough, an airplane showed up.

"You rock, Wade!" exclaimed Kim.

"I just hope that I don't get airsick…" answered Ron.

"Can we come along for the ride?" asked Phineas.

"Yes…but I don't think you should be away from home for too long." stated the cheerleader.

Immediately, Phineas pulled out a device.

"What's that you have there?" inquired Kim.

"I'll use this so my parents don't notice our disappearance!" bellowed the boy.

Sure enough, he began to press a few buttons.

"Alright…but you should still be careful. I don't think that device will last forever, after all." answered Kim.

"It's going to wear off by the end of the day…which is about the time our pet platypus shows up after he mysteriously disappears." explained Phineas.

"Funny you should mention that…" answered the cheerleader.

_At the Amazon Jungle…_

"So…should we go into the temple now?" inquired Atrosis.

"Actually, I was planning on Kim Possible going inside first." answered Monkey Fist.

"Isn't this a race against time?" asked the elastic supervillainess.

"Not necessarily…if they trigger the traps while searching the Emerald Monkey Idol…we shouldn't run into any problems while claiming it." explained the simian man.

"So…we'll be following them at a safe distance?" inquired Atrosis.

"Yes…I would recommend using your elastic abilities to grab the Monkey Idol from a distance." answered Monkey Fist.

"Sounds like a plan!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain semi-aquatic mammal of action was heading to the Amazon Jungle as well. As it turned out, Major Monogram had notified him of what he was planning.

"If he gets his hands on all three Monkey Idols, Ron Stoppable may be in danger! After all, he is Monkey Fist's mortal enemy." exclaimed Major Monogram.

"Whose Ron Stoppable?" asked Carl.

"He's Kim Possible's sidekick. Look him up on her website, Carl." answered the major.

"Oh, right…I should probably visit KP's website sometime." acknowledged Major Monogram's assistant.

Sure enough, Perry arrived at the Amazon Jungle riding his hang glider. Thankfully, it had been repaired since the living pharmacist incident.

But much to his surprise, Monkey Fist and Atrosis didn't seem to be doing anything evil. In fact, they appeared to be relaxing.

However, Perry was still suspicious, so he decided to keep an eye on them.

Suddenly, he noticed a plane carrying Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and none other than his two owners Phineas and Ferb.

Curious, he wondered why his two owners were in the Amazon Jungle as well. He was going to have to face both Monkey Fist and Atrosis…and conceal his identity while he was at it.

Things were going to be a bit complicated.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Turbin." said Kim.

"It's the least you could do after you helped me out of debt…though you didn't say you were bringing two kids with you." explained Mr. Turbin.

"I know…this is kind of new. But I assure you that they're quite capable." said the cheerleader.

"We sure are!" exclaimed Phineas.

"I'll trust you on that." said the pilot.

Oddly enough, Kim recalled using aircraft not too long ago. However, it was a preferable mode of transportation.

Sure enough, they noticed that the temple was in sight…and yet Monkey Fist and Atrosis were not.

"Something doesn't seem quite right here…stay alert!" exclaimed Kim.

"Where are Monkey Fist and Atrosis?" inquired Phineas.

One of the monkey ninjas suddenly popped out of the bushes, but Atrosis pulled him back before Phineas noticed him.

"I guess we'll just have to stay alert. They might not be here yet…but we can't be too careful." answered Kim.

"The sooner we get the idol, the better! I don't want Monkey Fist to become stronger! That would be sick and wrong!" exclaimed Ron.

"Uh-huh!" bellowed Rufus. For some strange reason, there were a lot of things that his owner thought were sick and wrong.

Immediately, the five of them went into the temple.

Sure enough, Monkey Fist and Atrosis noticed.

"Let's make our way in, shall we?" inquired the monkey man.

"Yes!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Unbeknownst to the duo and their monkey ninja minions, Perry was following them inside the temple.

As it turned out, he was concerned about the safety of his owners. He heard that Monkey Fist was willing to harm children…though he didn't really go out of his way to do so.

He needed to catch up with the duo before they caught up with Phineas and Ferb…and while he was at it he needed to help Kim Possible. This mission did concern her after all, from what Major Monogram had told him.

Sure enough, Phineas and Ferb found themselves dealing with some traps. Already, spikes were shooting out of the ground.

However, Ferb noticed a button and he pressed it to shut the spikes off.

For some strange reason, this was starting to seem a bit too easy.

Shrugging, the five of them used a vine to get over a pit of snakes.

"Hmm…that's weird, none of the snakes in this pit seem to be venomous…" noted Phineas.

"Apparently someone mistook milk shakes for coral snakes…" questioned Ferb.

Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, if you look closely, you'll notice some differences between the two…" noted Kim. Clearly their red parts were touching their black parts, rather than their black parts touching their yellow parts.

However, they quickly came across yet another booby trap.

This particular booby trap happened to shoot arrows.

"I don't think we want those to touch us…" noted Phineas.

Much like the trap they had found earlier, there was a button…but it was all the way at the other side.

Fortunately, this was where Kim Possible's athletic ability came in handy.

Sure enough, dodging the arrows wasn't a difficult task for her.

Immediately, she pressed the button and the arrows stopped firing.

"I think my brother could have done that too…" noted Phineas.

Still, Ferb was applauding Kim Possible for her bravery and skill.

"Let's keep going…I don't think the last monkey idol is too far now." said Kim.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. He was starting to get a bit worried to be honest.

How many traps were there in this temple anyway?

Suddenly, the walls began to close in.

"Ron, why didn't you pay attention where you were going?" asked Kim.

"Sorry! I got distracted!" apologized Ron.

Fortunately, there was a lever that they could use to prevent themselves from becoming pancakes.

"That's a relief." said the cheerleader.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus. Personally he wondered if he was going to have to face another one of these…with spikes.

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist and Atrosis were following the five of them…at a safe distance.

Sure enough, his strategy appeared to be working, as most of the traps had been disabled.

However, they still had to find a way to get across the snake pit…the vine had snapped and it looked as if there was no way across.

Monkey Fist sighed.

Fortunately, Atrosis had a plan.

Immediately, she stretched herself across the pit and allowed herself to be used as a bridge.

"Let's get going!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

"Huh? Oh, that's right…" murmured Monkey Fist. He had forgotten about Atrosis's supernatural stretching abilities.

Immediately, the monkey ninjas and Monkey Fist himself began to make their way across the snake pit.

"Oddly enough I don't think any of those snakes were venomous…still, I would imagine that falling into that pit would be rather unpleasant." acknowledged Atrosis.

"Yes." nodded Monkey Fist. Why did milk snakes and coral snakes look so similar?

Suddenly, they noticed that someone appeared to be following them.

"Is someone there?" asked the monkey master.

"Grugggg…" murmured Perry.

Atrosis gasped in surprise.

"It's Perry the Platypus!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

"Whose Perry the Platypus? I've never heard of him." inquired Monkey Fist.

"He's a semi-aquatic mammal of action that wants to thwart my boss's evil plans for world domination…" explained Atrosis.

"That's unfortunate. I do believe he'll be an obstacle to our plans." answered Monkey Fist.

Sure enough, Perry had entered a fighting stance.

"Unfortunately, we do not have time to play with you. Monkey ninjas, attack!" exclaimed the monkey master.

Immediately, the monkey ninjas began to attack Perry the Platypus. Specifically, they tried to tackle him to the ground.

Fortunately, he had some training specifying what to do when he was facing multiple opponents, and began to defend himself.

"Keep him busy while we take the Emerald Monkey Idol!" ordered Monkey Fist.

Immediately, Monkey Fist and Atrosis went further into the temple as Perry headbutted one of the monkey ninjas.

Sure enough, they saw the five of them about to claim the Emerald Monkey Idol.

Out of the blue, Atrosis stretched out her arm and grabbed onto it.

"We were here first!" exclaimed Ron.

"Finally! I have all three monkey idols! Now it's time for us to begin the ritual!" bellowed Monkey Fist.

As it turned out, there was a slide that activated when someone took one of the Monkey Idols that escorted them out of the temple…hence the reason why only two of the idols were missing from the temple.

Immediately, Monkey Fist and Atrosis found themselves outside once more, and began to flee.

The monkey ninjas followed shortly afterwards. Apparently, Perry the Platypus was a bit too much for them.

"They're getting away!" exclaimed Kim.

Sure enough, the five of them began to use the slide.

"This is actually pretty fun!" bellowed Phineas.

"Whee!" cheered Rufus.

Unfortunately, Ron's pants fell down.

"Darn it! I forgot to wear my belt today!" exclaimed Ron.

"Whoops." murmured Ferb. Maybe he should start wearing a belt too once he got older.

Fortunately, they already knew where the duo was headed.

Immediately, they asked Mr. Turbin to escort them to Monkey Fist's castle.

Hopefully they weren't already too late.

Thankfully, they were not.

However, Monkey Fist and Atrosis quickly noticed them, and began to plan against Kim Possible and her four allies.

"I should have known that they would show up here…" noted Monkey Fist. Things hadn't changed between them.

"That's alright…I set up some security systems!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Some security systems? You never told me about those…" said the monkey man.

"I figured that Kim Possible and her friends were going to invade your castle sooner or later." explained the supervillainess.

"Good point." nodded Monkey Fist. He wanted Kim Possible and her friends as far away from his lair as possible…and traps would be a good way to counter trespassing.

Sure enough, one of those security measures was already taking effect.

Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb noticed that there was a laser beam coming out of the castle's roof.

"What is that?" asked Phineas.

Unsurprisingly, the laser began to shoot laser beams at them.

"Aah!" screamed Ron.

Immediately, they began to take cover so that they didn't get fried.

"There has to be something we can do about it…" thought Kim.

Fortunately, Phineas had just the same.

"Good thing I built a laser disruptor!" bellowed the boy.

Pressing a few buttons, the laser began to shut down.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. For a second there he had been really worried.

"Maybe I should introduce you to Wade…then again he does spend most of his time in his room." thought Kim.

Miraculously, he never seemed to get ill.

However, there were more surprises up ahead.

Suddenly, several cannons popped out.

However, rather than shoot regular cannonballs, they instead shot cannonballs that were gooey and expanded after being shot.

Something told Kim Possible that they could potentially suffocate her and restrict her movement…even if they did appear to be rather soft.

Fortunately, each of the cannons had a limited radius, so it would be possible to avoid them if they treaded carefully.

"I think I saw this in a movie…" thought Ron.

Did Atrosis like making pop culture references? Or did she just have a lot of time on her hands?

Of course, considering that Professor Dementor was on vacation, the latter wouldn't be very surprising.

Speaking of Atrosis, she was currently with Monkey Fist, who at this point had gathered all three monkey idols and had placed them together.

"Looks like you're all set to go!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Yes…however, if Kim Possible and her allies arrive, they could potentially thwart our scheme. Keep them busy at all costs!" bellowed Monkey Fist.

As it turned out, the mystical monkey power ritual would take some time before it was complete.

In other words, Kim Possible and her friends were in a race against time.

Unbeknownst to them however, Perry the Platypus was on the scene.

Unlike Kim Possible, he decided that he would be a bit more creative and invade the castle from the roof.

That way, Monkey Fist wouldn't notice him until it was too late.

Much like Kim Possible, he happened to possess a grappling hook…which unlike hers happened to be green instead of red.

However, it wasn't originally a hairdryer…it was originally a squirt gun until Carl modified it. Much like Wade, he still liked to play with his old toys…and enhance them.

However, he discovered that there were security measures on the roof as well.

For some strange reason, geysers were beginning to emerge from the ceiling…and judging from the steam coming out from them, they were scalding.

Carefully, Perry the Platypus began to avoid them, though he wondered where they were coming from.

As it turned out, there was a boiling hot pool below.

Shrugging, Perry wondered if he should have brought some gear to protect himself from the heat, though he wasn't having that much trouble avoiding them.

Eventually, he found a trapdoor that led into the air ducts.

However, they were booby-trapped as well…with spiders!

"Gruggg…" murmured Perry. All of a sudden he was starting to see why Candace didn't like them. These ones looked venomous…and hungry.

On closer examination, Perry discovered that they had been mutated. This wasn't good.

It looked like he was going to have to fight them…while carefully avoiding falling through the air ducts. He would likely get injured if that happened…and no secret agent wanted that.

Immediately, he prepared to fight the mutant spiders…and hopefully not get bitten.

Curious, Phineas and Ferb wondered what was going on.

"What's going on up there?" inquired Phineas.

Perplexed, Kim wondered if it was Perry the Platypus up there.

Hopefully he was doing OK.

Shrugging, they decided to try avoiding the cannon and their sticky cannonballs.

Suddenly, one of them hit Ron in the leg.

"Aah!" screamed Ron.

Unfortunately, it was slowing him down.

"Ron! Hang in there!" bellowed Kim.

Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb managed to remove the sticky cannonball so he didn't drown in the marshmallow goodness.

Eventually, the cannons ran out of ammo.

"Maybe we could have just played the waiting game." acknowledged Phineas.

"I don't think we have time for that." pointed out Ferb.

"Oh, that's right…we need to hurry before Monkey Fist succeeds in his evil plan!" bellowed the boy.

"I don't think he's far now…I can hear faint chanting." said Kim.

"I'm starting to get worried, KP." stated Ron.

"Don't panic, Ron. We need to keep going." answered the cheerleader.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus.

Fortunately for Perry, he managed to make his way towards Monkey Fist's chambers.

Carefully, he lowered his way into the chambers.

However, he was quickly noticed.

"We've got an intruder! Monkey ninjas, attack!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Once again, Perry the Platypus found himself being attacked by monkey ninjas.

Curious, he noticed that Atrosis had entered a primal pose, as she was enjoying this rather much.

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"It seemed…appropriate considering who I'm currently working with." explained the supervillainess.

Fortunately for Perry, he was able to defeat the monkey ninjas without too much hassle…though he in one point tripped over a banana peel.

However, Atrosis was a different story entirely.

Suddenly, she used her elasticity to grab onto Perry the Platypus, and he once again found himself trapped.

"It was nice of you to drop by! Let's show you the door, shall we?" inquired Atrosis.

Perry the Platypus had a bad feeling what she was intending to do.

"Grugggg!" exclaimed Perry.

Immediately, Rufus heard Perry's cry of help and went into a mouse hole.

He then put on his fedora and went to search for Perry.

"Where is he going?" inquired Ron.

"I hope he isn't bailing on us…" said Phineas.

Somehow, Kim got the feeling that Rufus was trying to help Perry the Platypus.

Hopefully, he would be alright. Monkey Fist was one of her most dangerous adversaries.

Speaking of Monkey Fist, they had just reached his chambers.

Judging from the unconscious monkey ninja on the floor, Perry the Platypus had already been there.

But where was Perry now? And where was Atrosis?

Immediately, Monkey Fist noticed them.

"I see that you've finally arrived. But you're too late!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Curious, he wondered what had happened to the monkey ninjas and Atrosis.

Though he was somewhat concerned, he decided it would be best to use the Monkey Idols and search for the latter later.

After all, he didn't want them to go to waste.

"Give me your power!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Getting desperate, Ferb ran to Monkey Fist and pushed him out of the way…

…only to get hit by the beams instead.

"Ferb!" exclaimed Phineas.

Fortunately, the rays were not harmful to Ferb at all. In fact, he actually felt stronger.

"Nooo! The idols were good for only one use!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Not only that, but Ferb now had the Mystical Monkey Power. There was more than one source of it, it seems.

"You're going to pay!" bellowed the monkey man.

Immediately, he raced over to Ferb…

…only for him to punch him and knock him down.

Monkey Fist tried karate chopping Ferb, but he quickly ducked underneath it. He then followed with a leg sweep, but Ferb jumped over it.

"Whoa! This is really cool!" bellowed Phineas.

It was as if Monkey Fist's attacks were coming in slow motion.

Ferb retaliated by kicking Monkey FIst and sending him flying.

"Waaugh!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

He hit his head on the wall, and was knocked out cold.

"Whoa, Ferb! You've really gotten strong!" bellowed Phineas.

"This is going to be quite a story to tell my friends." said Ferb. Who would have thought that he would end up getting Mystical Monkey Power?

Perhaps this is why the Yamanouchi Ninja Academy wanted him to tag along for this mission?

If so, they had been right on their money. He really was the man for the job.

"Welcome to the party, I suppose." stated Ron.

"I wonder what happened to Atrosis, though. And where's Rufus?" inquired Kim.

_Meanwhile on the roof of Monkey Fist's castle…_

As it turned out, Atrosis had taken Perry to the Platypus to the top of the castle. Though the geysers had deactivated since then, she had something else in mind.

Immediately, she held Perry above the castle moat, where gravity would be able to do the job from there.

Perry started to worry. Was he going to have to wear the OWCA's eighteen-month body cast? It was going to be a nasty fall.

"Well, Perry the Platypus, it's been nice having you over…but I think you've overstayed your welcome. Thank you and have a nice day!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Fortunately, help had arrived.

Suddenly, Rufus bit Atrosis in the leg.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

This caused her leg to deflate, and for her to lose her balance.

Perry the Platypus was able to climb his way up from there.

"No hard feelings, fellas?" inquired Atrosis.

Shortly afterwards, she found herself on the receiving end of a beating.

Who would have thought that a platypus and a naked mole rat could be so aggressive?

_A few minutes later…_

"Well, it looks like we've managed to thwart both Monkey Fist and Atrosis…I have to admit, it was interesting seeing them work together." acknowledged Kim.

"Yeah…" nodded Ron. What crazy villain teamup would there be next?

"That was an exciting adventure!" exclaimed Phineas.

Personally it reminded him a bit when they went to try to reclaim their golf course. As usual, their invention had disappeared…in this case, it had ended up being destroyed.

They were in fact looking forward to working forward to Kim Possible again.

Sure enough, they were back home shortly.

Immediately, Phineas pressed a few buttons on the device that he had used so that his parents wouldn't notice their disappearance.

Sure enough, Linda and Lawrence noticed them.

"How was your day, boys?" inquired Linda.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Phineas. It had been very exciting indeed.

"Strange…I could have sworn that you were going to do something that I could bust you for…but I guess not today." answered Candace.

"You don't have to bust us every time we try to do something." pointed out Ferb.

'Why not?" asked the teenage girl.

"Well, usually whenever you try to bust us…you end up getting injured." answered Phineas.

"Well, admittedly that's true." nodded Candace.

Maybe Stacy was right. Maybe she should stop fretting about her two brothers.

Still, she didn't like it whenever they weren't on their best behavior.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus made his appearance.

"There you are, Perry! Wait, why is there a naked mole rat with you?" inquired Phineas.

Realizing that he had inadvertently followed Perry home, Rufus immediately went back to his owner.

Phineas and Ferb shrugged. That was new.

Perry the Platypus let out a sigh of relief. For a moment he was worried that his cover was blown…but his owners didn't suspect anything.

Still, he was a bit dismayed that he always had to keep his identity a secret from his owners. They wouldn't be happy if they found out that he had been holding out for them.

But it had always been the rule at the OWCA...

"Grugggg…" murmured Perry, pretending to be a typical platypus like always.

For some strange reason, that always seemed to work. People just didn't expect much from a platypus. Apparently people still thought they didn't do much.

_At Monkey Fist's castle…_

"Ugh…what happened?" asked Monkey Fist, rubbing his head.

"I think you got beat up." answered Atrosis.

Sure enough, she was bruised and battered too.

"Well, it was a pleasure working with you…even if our plan did not succeed in the end." stated the supervillainess.

"Why did this plan have to go so wrong?! Now there are two others with the Mystical Monkey Power rather than just one!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

"Oh dear…this really backfired on us." acknowledged Atrosis.

"How can this get any worse?" inquired the evil monkey.

"I think you're about to find out…" warned the elastic woman.

As it turned out, DNAmy had shown up. She seemed rather angry at Atrosis. She was carrying a mysterious ray gun in her hand.

"How dare you try to take my precious monkey away from me! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" exclaimed DNAmy.

"What? Listen listen, there's nothing between u-"

Suddenly, DNAmy used the ray gun on Atrosis, transforming her into a frog and leaving her catsuit on the floor.

"Now then, where were we? Come here, monkey-pie!" exclaimed DNAmy.

Horrified out of his mind, Monkey Fist ran away with DNAmy in hot pursuit.

Next time he would be more hesitant to tempt fate.

_At Kim Possible's house…_

"So, how did saving the world go?" asked Anne Possible.

"Pretty well, mom. I ended up working with the two boys I always babysit these days." explained Kim.

"That sounds nice. Are they capable?" inquired the brain surgeon.

"They certainly are! They've got all sorts of crazy inventions…" noted Kim.

"You mean like your brothers?" questioned Anne.

"Yes…I wonder what would happen if they ever met." answered the cheerleader.

In retrospect, she was probably better off not knowing.

Speaking of which, they were currently in her room jumping on her bed.

"Tweebs! This is my room, not yours! Don't you recognize yours?" inquired Kim.

"Ours is a pigsty!" exclaimed Jim.

"That explains why I can smell it all the way here…" said the cheerleader.

"Your room is so much better!" bellowed Tim. He was actually feeling jealous.

"Well, I'm not sharing it with you. I would recommend trying to clean up your room." stated Kim.

"But that will take forever!" exclaimed Jim.

"Aren't you two slackers…" pointed out Kim.

"Fine…" said Tim.

Immediately, the tweebs headed back to her room.

"Today's been a long day…" thought the cheerleader.

_Meanwhile…_

Professor Dementor was happy to finally be back from vacation. Hopefully his lair would be exactly the way he left it.

Though he underestimated his number two at first, he thought that she was quite capable.

At that very moment, Vanessa and her pet Newt came by.

"It's nice going for a walk…or in this case a hop." noted the teenage girl.

"Ribbit!" agreed Newt.

Suddenly, he noticed a rather attractive frog…that for some reason happened to be yellow.

Immediately, he felt attracted to her.

"Ribbit!" bellowed the frog.

"Newt, wait up!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Curiously, she was carrying a ray gun with her tongue.

"Ribbit?" inquired Newt. What was that ray gun for? It looked technologically advanced.

Sure enough, Professor Dementor noticed her.

"Hmm, you remind me of my second-in-command…" acknowledged the professor.

Oddly enough, the frog appeared to be wrapping herself in a towel. This was one unusual frog.

Professor Dementor noticed the familiar ray gun that the frog was carrying.

Apparently, she wanted him to use it on her.

Shrugging, he decided to fire it at the mysterious frog.

As it turned out, it was none other than Atrosis.

"Thanks…I felt so slimy…being polymorphed isn't fun…" said the supervillainess.

Newt croaked sadly. It was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

"It's OK Newt…I'm sure there's another frog for you somewhere." said Vanessa.

"Ribbit…" answered the frog.

Immediately, Vanessa and Newt went home to Vanessa's mother, Charlene Doofenshmirtz.

"Vhat happened to your clothes?" asked Professor Dementor.

For some strange reason, Atrosis was only wearing a towel that went from her shoulders to her knees.

"When I got turned into a frog…I left my catsuit behind…hence the reason I wrapped myself in a towel." explained the supervillainess.

"Oh. Wait, vhat about ze lair?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"Don't worry. I had your henchmen take care of it. Since Kim Possible was busy dealing with Monkey Fist and I, I figured they would be able to handle it." explained Atrosis.

"Monkey Fist? I thought he vas a statue!" exclaimed the professor.

"Well, not anymore. I used that ray gun to free him from his granite prison…similar to how you use that ray gun to change me back." stated the elastic lady.

"DNAmy? I might want to have a talk with her…" acknowledged Professor Dementor.

"Yeah…" nodded Atrosis. It was rather unfortunate that she thought that she and Monkey Fist had gotten together.

Personally, there was only one man for her…and she was looking at him in the face…or helmet.

"Let's get going back to my lair, shall ve?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"Lead the way!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Immediately, the duo flew away towards Professor Dementor's evil lair.

_Well, this has been a rather exciting chapter. I wasn't quite expecting it to be three parts rather than two…but oh well._

_In the next chapter, Ron Stoppable's going to try babysitting Suzy Johnson…whose going to develop a crush on him._

_Unfortunately, he already has a girlfriend…so Suzy's going to take some drastic measures…I think you can probably see where I'm going with this._

_Oh, and Perry's going to be facing some…familiar robots. I'll give you a hint…they've appeared twice on Kim Possible before._

_See you later!_


	19. Chapter 19: Babysitting Suzy

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Ron is going to try babysitting Suzy…and in the process is going to see what she does on a regular basis._

_But what's this? It looks like Suzy has a crush on Ron…and since he already has a girlfriend…you can probably see where I'm going with this._

_Let's just say that Candace isn't going to be Suzy's only enemy._

**Chapter 19: Babysitting Suzy**

Since Jeremy and her parents were going out of the house for the time being, they were assigning Suzy Johnson a babysitter.

Personally she was wondering if it was going to be Candace again. She sure seemed worried about being her babysitter.

But maybe it would be someone else this time.

Sure enough, her babysitter arrived on the scene.

However, it wasn't a certain red-headed cheerleader.

"So, who am I babysitting tonight?" asked Ron.

"It's our little angel!" exclaimed Mrs. Johnson.

"Bubbles!" bellowed Suzy.

"Sounds good." said the blonde.

As it turned out, since he did not work on weekends, he was good at babysitting his younger sister Hana, and his girlfriend babysat regularly, he decided that he was going to try babysitting for a change.

Besides, he would have Rufus helping him.

"Right…so what do you want to do?" inquired Ron.

Personally Suzy wanted to torment Candace since Jeremy was going on a date with her, but she didn't see her anywhere.

"Let's watch TV!" exclaimed Suzy.

"Sure!" nodded Ron.

Immediately, she began to watch Ducky Momo.

"Why are you watching t-hmm, this is rather interesting." said the blonde.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus.

Not only that, but there were no monkeys on this show…so he didn't have to worry about them driving him bananas.

Granted, he had once bonded with a monkey…but sometimes he wanted some peace and quiet…and boy was this show peaceful.

When he watched it, he felt rather relaxed. No wonder Suzy loved this so much so much.

Speaking of Suzy, she had to admit, her babysitter was rather…attractive. Oddly enough, he happened to look much like her brother Jeremy.

What a freaky coincidence.

While Ron was busy giving Rufus a belly rub, Suzy decided to use the radar that she had installed into her house to search for Candace.

"Where on Earth could she possibly be?" inquired Suzy.

Sure enough, she was nearby at an ice cream parlor.

"Perfect! Let the games begin!" exclaimed the blonde.

Immediately, she left to search for Candace, hoping to make her look like a fool in front of Jeremy.

She was Jeremy's special girl…and she intended to keep it that way.

However, unbeknownst to her, Ron was following nearby. Rufus had alerted him that she was leaving the house.

"Come back! I need to babysit you!" exclaimed Ron.

Curious, he noticed that Suzy was readying a balloon launcher.

"Ready, aim, fire!" bellowed Suzy.

Immediately, she aimed water balloons at Candace, making her soaking wet.

"Aah!" screamed Candace.

"Candace? What happened?" asked Jeremy.

Somehow, she got the feeling that Suzy Johnson was behind this. Why did this always happen whenever she wanted to go on a date with Jeremy? And why did he have such a terrible little sister?

Fortunately, Jeremy provided Candace with a towel that she could use to dry herself off.

"Score one for me!" bellowed Suzy.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

Realizing that she was in danger of being caught, Suzy quickly put the water balloon launcher away.

"Nothing!" exclaimed the blonde girl.

"You need to stay at home! Your parents will flip if they see that you've left your house!" bellowed Ron.

"Fine…" answered Suzy Johnson. Maybe she would have to torment Candace another day.

Still, since her brother was going to inevitably return home sooner or later…maybe that wouldn't be the case.

"Maybe I should look for a way to torment Candace without having to leave the comfort of my own home…" thought Suzy.

Fortunately, she had just the thing for that, as Candace and Jeremy were heading back home.

Immediately, she pulled out a paintball gun that just so happened to have a scope.

She then aimed it at Candace's head, splattering her with paint.

"Aah!" screamed Candace.

"Why do mishaps like these happen whenever I'm on a date with Candace?" asked Jeremy.

He was starting to worry about her to be honest.

Curious, Ron began to wonder if Suzy was leading some strange sort of double life…considering that that was both Phineas and Ferb and he and his girlfriend had, it wouldn't surprise him too much.

However, he also got the feeling that Suzy was not as angelic as she appeared to be…she in fact reminded him of his latest adversary Atrosis for some strange reason. What did they have in common?

At that very moment, Suzy's parents came home.

"Did our daughter cause you any problems?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"No. He stayed on her best behavior." answered Ron, though somehow he wasn't sure that was so true.

"Bubbles!" exclaimed Suzy.

"I guess that's her catchphrase nowadays." answered Mrs. Johnson.

Suzy giggled.

"Well, I'm going to see my girlfriend now…unless she happens to be babysitting too." said Ron.

Suzy's jaw gasped in shock. Ron already had a girlfriend?

There had to be something that she could do to rectify that.

Sure enough, Kim Possible arrived on the scene.

"So, you tried babysitting too, huh? How did that go for you?" asked Kim.

"Surprisingly well…" answered Ron.

"Alright then. Let's go to Bueno Nacho, shall we? I know how much you like it there." said the redheade cheerleader.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Suzy was beginning to plot a way to get Kim out of the picture. It was time for abject humiliation.

"Heh heh heh…" laughed Suzy.

_Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz wondered what happened to Norm after his unfortunate encounter with the mutated Perry the Platypus. Was he alright? He was feeling rather concerned.

However, his answer would arrive shortly.

Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door.

"Who's there?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"It's Norm!" exclaimed Norm.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped in surprised. Who had repaired him? He did not remember doing so.

Curious, he opened the door, and realized that Norm had brought some friends with him.

"Who are you robot ladies?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As it turned out, it was none other than Dr. Drakken's old robots, the Killer Bebes. Apparently, Kim had not seen the last of them.

"I wonder who built you guys…" questioned the pharmacist lookalike.

Curious, he wondered why the Bebes had repaired his robot, though he wasn't unappreciative.

"Can I help you?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"We wish to create an army of us in order to spread our perfection among everyone else." explained one of the Bebes.

"Um…sure…but you would you mind helping me take over the Tri-State Area? My younger brother Roger is getting on my nerves again." said the evil scientist.

"Your conditions are acceptable." nodded the Killer Bebe. They were looking forward to working with the man that had built such a fascinating robot.

"Why did you repair Norm, anyway? Do you know him?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"We found him lying on the street…he was badly damaged, so we repaired him. We wanted him to take him to his leader…as we were impressed by his technology. " explained yet another Killer Bebe.

They had to admit, they hadn't seen a robot like Norm in a while. It certainly seemed superior to everything their master had ever built…except for maybe the Synthodrones. Even then, they were rather prone to leaking.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrugged. That seemed as good of an explanation as any. He was just glad that the Killer Bebes had returned his precious robot to him. He was starting to miss the big guy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" cheered the mad scientist.

For some strange reason, he got the feeling that the Bebes had some sort of hive mind…though he wasn't quite sure why.

Perhaps they had all been built by the same creator? They did look exactly alike after all.

"Right then…let's get to business, ladies!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"As you wish, new master." answered one of the Bebes in a rather robotic voice.

Immediately, he prepared his plan to invade Middleton City Hall. With no less than half a dozen evil robots on his side, there was no way that he could lose this time.

Of course, there was always Perry the Platypus, but he got the feeling that he would have his work cut out for him this time. He was outnumbered!

Feeling rather excited, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decided to call Dr. Drakken to tell him the good news.

"Guess what, Dr. D! I'm finally going to be able to take over the Tri-City Area!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Perfect! How are you going to do that?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"Well, I got Norm back…not only that, but I got an army of evil robots! Robots that oddly enough resemble women…" explained the mad scientist.

Dr. Drakken gasped in surprise.

"They wouldn't happen to be all blondes, now would they?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"Yes, they are. Why do you ask?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Because I believe those are the robots I built about three years ago…" explained the blue-skinned scientist.

"They are? What a coincidence! You don't mind if I give your robots a test run, now would you?" asked the Tri-City Area's greatest enemy.

Dr. Drakken chuckled nervously.

"About that…they turned on me once they realized I'm imperfect. Since then they've been trying to create more of themselves…I thought Kim Possible thwarted them a long time ago…but apparently I thought wrong." continued Dr. Drakken.

"You say that they're trying to reproduce themselves? Alright then! I'll get to work on building an assembly line!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I'm not sure that's such a good id-"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz hung up before Dr. Drakken could tell him anything else.

He had to admit, though the Bebe Robots did creep him out somewhat, he was just dying for an opportunity to take over the Tri-City Area.

Little did he know that the Bebe Robots had a mind of their own...

_Meanwhile at Phineas and Ferb's house…_

Phineas and Ferb were watching basketball on TV. They had to admit, they found sports to be rather exciting. They remembered the high-tech soccer game that they had played previously.

Suddenly, they knew what they were going to do today.

"Why don't we built a giant basketball game court, Ferb? I'm sure that will be fun!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Have you seen Perry?" asked Ferb.

Phineas shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Ferb. He always comes back by the end of the day." said the orange-haired boy.

Ferb nodded. Still, sometimes he got worried about Perry. Perhaps they should keep a closer eye on them.

Maybe tomorrow they could build a device that they could use to see what he does every day. Normally he didn't do much…but there might be an exception here and there.

Immediately, he began to call his friends over to see if they wanted to play basketball too.

"So that's what you're doin'!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Yes. Yes, it is." nodded Phineas.

"Alright! I'm going to be a basketball champion!" bellowed Buford.

"I'm not good at sports…but I suppose I'll try playing again. You never know." said Baljeet. Personally he was rather surprised that he was so good at rock. Granted, he didn't have to worry about flunking that particular class, but it was still rather surprising.

Sure enough, their parents were beginning to leave for today. For some strange reason, they left the house whenever Perry disappeared. Were they somehow connected?

Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Since they had already hired a babysitter to look after the two boys, they decided to have Candace watch them this time.

Personally Phineas and Ferb wondered if Kim Possible would want to play basketball as well. Since she was rather tall she would probably be a good basketball player. Not to mention the fact that she was athletic.

Hopefully, wherever she was, she was having a good time.

_Meanwhile at the barber…_

"Well, it's time for me to get my haircut. I can't fight evil if my hair keeps falling down on my face." noted Kim.

Since she hadn't done so in about three weeks, it seemed like a good time.

"How would you like your hair?" asked the barber.

"The usual." answered Kim.

Suddenly, the unfortunate barber found himself being whacked on the head with a shovel.

As it turned out, it was none other than Suzy, who was now impersonating a barber.

She was going to have so much fun.

Immediately, she began to shave Kim's head until her hair resembled that of a boy's. Unfortunately, she did not realize what was happening…

…until it was too late.

"All done!" exclaimed Suzy.

"Are you done already? And your voice sounds different all of a sudden." said Kim.

"Try having a look!" bellowed the blonde.

Curious, Kim looked in the mirror…

…and gasped in surprise.

She now looked just like a boy!

Thankfully, it was not school picture day.

However, it was time for her to fight evil.

"Kim, Dr. Drakken is using a machine that will trap Australia in a state of permanent win-"

Suddenly, he realized how different Kim looked.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Wade. Last time he checked, Kim Possible's hairstyle was…different.

"I had a mishap at the barber." explained the cheerleader.

For some strange reason, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that the barber had done this on purpose.

But who would want to do something like that? Could it have been Bonnie Rockwaller? The Tweebs? Maybe she should have a talk with them later.

For now, it was time for her to do a mission…and hopefully not get too embarrassed.

Wade did say that Dr. Drakken's latest lair was in Australia, right? She had already been there a few times…with her rogues gallery traveling across the world and all that.

Immediately, she went to fetch Ron…who was just as curious as to what had happened to her hair as Wade was.

"What happened to your hair, Kim?" asked Ron.

"Bad day at the barbershop." explained the cheerleader.

"Wow…" said the blonde.

"I know. Can we please get to saving the world?" inquired Kim.

"Of course…" nodded Ron. He was starting to wonder if people would mistake Kim for being a boy…if they just saw him and Kim kissing, then…well…

Fortunately, getting to Australia wasn't too hard at all. Oddly enough, the area Dr. Drakken's lair was happened to be filled with platypuses.

"These look a lot like Perry…" noted Kim.

"Hmm…" thought Rufus. Was this where Perry the Platypus came from? Apparently he wasn't always an OWCA agent.

"Thanks for the ride, Taylor McGee!" exclaimed the girl who could do anything.

"It's the least I could do after you helped me when my car got stuck on the road…but I thought you were a girl!" exclaimed Taylor McGee.

Kim Possible let out a sigh. How long was this going to go on?

"I am. I just had a little mishap at the barber, that's all." explained the action girl.

How many times were people going to ask her that before the day was over?

For some strange reason, she got the feeling that this wasn't going to be the only bad thing that was going to happen this week…though she wasn't quite sure why.

Immediately, she and Ron went over to where Dr. Drakken's lair was.

"Ha ha ha! I can't wait to test out my new Season Adapter Device!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Are you going to make snow angels?" asked Shego sarcastically.

Dr. Drakken rolled his eyes. Shego was never enthusiastic about his evil plans.

Suddenly, Kim and Ron burst in.

Immediately, Shego noticed Kim's rather traumatic haircut.

"What's this? It looks like Kimmy is now the boy who can do anything. Did you get hit by Dr. Drakken's gender bender ray?" taunted Shego.

It had been so hilarious when Dr. Drakken had suddenly transformed into a woman…though she wondered if he would try turning her into a man in retaliation.

Kim Possible facepalmed. Hopefully her hair would grow back soon.

Immediately, she and Shego got ready to fight while Rufus worked on a way to shut down the machine.

Oddly enough he got the feeling that Phineas and Ferb had worked on a machine that would transform the summer into winter…though knowing them it had most likely been limited to their backyard only. After all, they weren't planning on taking over the world like Dr. Drakken was, though like him, many of the things they did were for personal pleasure.

Unfortunately, Dr. Drakken's minions were trying to prevent him from deactivating the device.

Frantically, they attempted to grab onto Rufus…who was otherwise known as Agent R nowadays, realizing what he was intending to do.

However, he was proving to be rather slippery. In fact, the henchmen kept bumping into each other.

Meanwhile, Kim was facing off against Shego.

"I guess now I should call you Jimmy." laughed the supervillainess.

"What's so funny about it, Shego?" asked Kim. This was really starting to get old.

"Everything!" exclaimed Shego as she attempted to punch her in the face.

Personally, Shego wondered why exactly Kim had a boyish haircut anyway. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was actively trying to humiliate her.

Who could it possibly be?

Suddenly, Kim kicked Shego in the face, causing her to fall on the ground.

Quickly, she went to help Rufus shut down the machine.

"Get back here!" demanded Shego, tossing fireballs.

Unfortunately, one of them hit the machine, causing it to be damaged.

"Shego!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Whoops?" answered the former member of Team Go.

Seizing his opportunity, Rufus began to mess with the Season Adaptor Device.

Suddenly, the weather began to change uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" questioned Ron.

"I'm not sure whether I should dress for the cold or go to the beach…" wondered Kim.

"Quit playing with that!" demanded Dr. Drakken.

Suddenly, the Season Adaptor Device exploded, causing the weather to thankfully change back to normal.

"You may think your naked mole rat comrade is all that, but he's not!" bellowed the evil scientist.

"Oh!" complained Rufus. And to think he went out of his way to get his own theme song.

Fortunately, it appeared that the day had been saved…though this did not change the fact that Kim Possible still had a boyish haircut.

"Why do I get the feeling that things are going to get worse?" inquired Kim.

_Meanwhile at Jeremy and Suzy Johnson's house…_

Suzy giggled maniacally. In just a few minutes, she would successfully hack into Kim's website. As it turned out, her brothers had provided her with an embarrassing video of her back in her younger years…which they haven't had the time to show to anyone else.

As it turned out, her brother Jeremy had decided to give her his laptop for a few minutes…as she had asked nicely and was not aware of what she was planning to do.

For some strange reason, he never caught on that his little sister was trying to torment his girlfriend so that he would remain hers forever and forever. Hopefully he would find out one day and put a stop to it. Candace could only handle so much considering who she lived with.

"And…done!" exclaimed Suzy.

Sure enough, she had successfully hacked into Kim's website. Immediately, she began to giggle maniacally. She was feeling very excited indeed.

However, her older brother heard the commotion.

"Suzy, is everything going OK in there?" asked Jeremy.

"It sure is, brother!" exclaimed Suzy. Of course, the same could not be said for Kim Possible not too long from now.

"Have a nice day then…though I would like to have my laptop back soon. I want to instant message Candace." said Candace's boyfriend. He wanted to use the laptop too, after all.

"OK!" exclaimed Suzy. Personally she was not looking forward to Jeremy doing that…but she decided that she would deal with one obstacle in her life at a time.

Immediately, Jeremy left Suzy to her own devices…which as it turned out was a big mistake.

"And…done!" bellowed the little girl.

Sure enough, the video was now on her website…and everyone that ever went there was going to see it.

"This is just too good…" thought Suzy.

Personally she thought that maybe she should thank the tweebs for helping her with her scheme. It wasn't every day when someone came across a video like this.

Of course, she did find a video of a strange man singing when he got out of the shower. For some strange reason, it was about a semi-aquatic mammal of action.

Just who was that guy, anyway? For some strange reason, she got the feeling that she had met his robot once.

No matter. It was time for her to take a nap…and dream about Kim being humiliated. Pretty soon, that was going to be a reality.

_The next day…_

"What's so funny?" asked Kim.

As it turned out, Bonnie Rockwaller and her friends from the cheerleading squad had gathered around a table and were watching a rather hilarious video.

"I said what's so funny?" inquired the cheerleader.

"I didn't know you liked to post videos of yourself like these, Kim!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Huh?" asked Kim.

Curious, she took a closer look…

…and her face turned red.

As it turned out, it was a picture of her in her younger years…mumbling in her sleep.

"Ron is so cute when he's in his underpants! I want to ride the pony! And my brothers are playing with my Barbies!" exclaimed the young Kim.

"Oh no…" thought the cheerleader. For some strange reason, she got the feeling that the mysterious perpetrator had struck again…and that her bad haircut wasn't just a coincidence.

"Who could have done this? Was it you, Bonnie?" asked Kim.

"Of course not! I hardly visit your website, Kim! That's for losers!" bellowed Bonnie.

Kim rolled her eyes…but admittedly Bonnie did have a point. She hardly ever visited her website…she mainly stuck to her own, in fact.

It probably wasn't her that did this.

However, here was a pretty narrow list of suspects from there. Maybe it was her brothers that were behind this? That would be her bet.

But…how did they figure out her password? She had been rather careful not to tell it to anyone.

Curious, she went to her brothers, who were sitting at another table.

"Did you post that embarrassing video of me on my website?!" exclaimed Kim.

"Well, we did send that video to someone else…" explained Jim.

"…but we never wanted it to be posted online!" exclaimed Tim. That was cruel even for them."

"I suppose you two do have standards…" spoke the cheerleader.

This was really boggling her. Already her two (or three) biggest suspects had a credible alibi. Who else could it have been? She doubted it was Ron…though he visited her website rather frequently.

Curious, she decided to consult Wade on the matter.

"What's going on, Wade?" asked Kim.

As it turned out, he was laughing hysterically.

"You saw the video too, didn't you?" asked Kim.

"I sure did! Why did you post that?" inquired Wade.

"I didn't! Someone broke onto my account last night!" explained the cheerleader.

"Oh. I wonder who could have hacked into your website…" said the hacker.

"Wait…aren't you skilled at computer hacking?" questioned Kim.

"Yes, but I would never hack into your website!" exclaimed Wade.

"You had better not." answered the cheerleader. Who could have possibly done this?

"Anyways, I've got another mission for you…Professor Dementor and Atrosis are planning to invade Middleton with a giant robot…" explained Wade.

"That doesn't sound good." noted Kim.

Sure enough, she could hear a faint rumbling noise outside.

"I better find a way to stop them." thought the cheerleader.

Immediately, she fetched Ron so that he could help her with this mission.

_At Phineas and Ferb's house…_

"Alright, Ferb! Let's play some basketball!" exclaimed Phineas.

Sure enough, they had brought their friends for the ride.

"Finally! Now I can get my basketball patch!" cheered Isabella.

"How many patches are there, anyway?" inquired Baljeet. He had lost count at this point.

"I'm not sure…" answered the Fireside Girl. Not even the founder was quite sure of the number herself. Maybe she was creating too many patches. There was even a Patchless Patch for those who had not yet earned a patch.

"Yes! I'm the champion!" bellowed Buford as he successfully dropped a basket ball through one of the hoops.

"Um, Buford…you were using me as a stepladder." pointed out Baljeet.

However, though admittedly this game of basketball was rather fun, he decided that he was going to change things a bit.

Immediately, he pressed a button and suddenly the basketball field changed.

All of a sudden, it was as slippery as ice.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Let's go get our ice skates…by the way, I'm still wondering where Perry is. I wonder if he would be interested in cheering us on…" questioned Phineas.

Something told him that he was busy with something…which was rather strange considering that platypuses didn't do much.

Hopefully he would be done with whatever he was currently up to soon.

_Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher Residence…_

Perry the Platypus entered his lair through the laundry chute, eager to start his next mission.

"Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has somehow obtained a robot army that we believe he will use to help him take over the Tri-State Area. Stop him at all costs." ordered Major Monogram.

"This sure sounds like a big mission, sir." noted Carl.

"Yes. That is why we're sending Perry the Platypus to deal with the impending robot invasion." explained Perry's employer.

"Yikes!" exclaimed the boy. Was it the end of the world as he knew it?

"Good luck out there, Agent P. You're going to need it!" exclaimed Major Monogram.

Perry gave Major Monogram a salute…though he was a bit surprised that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had somehow managed to obtain a robot army. He usually wasn't this competent.

Hopefully he would be able to stop him before it was too late.

_Oh dear! Will Kim Possible catch Suzy before she tries humiliating her again? And will Perry be able to stop the Killer Bebe robots?_

_Find out in the next chapter of Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb!_


	20. Chapter 20: Revenge Of The Bebes

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_It's time for another chapter! Perry the Platypus is on his way to foil Dr. Doofenshmirtz…but can he get back the Killer Bebe robots?_

_And speaking of robots…how is Kim Possible going to stop Professor Dementor this time? In case it's not obvious, he brought Atrosis with him…so that's not going to help things._

_Can they handle it?_

**Chapter 20: Revenge of The Bebes**

Perry the Platypus arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, ready to foil Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

However, he got the feeling that he wasn't alone this time. Did he bring along another evildoer to help him out?

It was possible that he had gotten Vanessa to help him with one of his schemes…though usually she would try to prove to her mother that he was evil. Personally, it seemed rather obvious…but his ex-wife never caught on for some strange reason.

It reminded him of Phineas and Ferb and their relationship with their sister Candace…she could never prove anything that they had done. In fact, her mother was starting to think that she was going crazy.

He wasn't one to disagree with that statement himself. Was Candace going to be alright?

Curious, he decided to take a look around…

…and suddenly found himself being grabbed by a pair of metallic hands.

As he discovered, he had been captured by a bunch of oddly feminine robots. What was going on?

Personally, this reminded him of when he was captured by Atrosis…she had captured him twice so far…and bad things had happened both times.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! Guess what! I have my own army of robots now! Now I'm finally going to be able to take over the Tri-City Area! Isn't it wonderful?" cheered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus raised an eyebrow.

"What? It hasn't been that long? Well, I'm still excited about it!" bellowed the doctor.

Perry supposed that made sense.

"Oddly enough, they were originally made by Dr. Drakken…I have to admit, I'm rather impressed with the design. They even helped repair Norm!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hello!" bellowed Norm

Perry began to feel a bit worried. If those robots were built by Dr. Drakken, it couldn't mean anything good for the Tri-City Area. He had heard all sorts of bad things about him and his crazy inventions…and he had encountered the mad scientist once or twice himself.

He had to admit…he had gotten a bit careless after he had transformed into a mutant. But at least Norm was alright. He never wanted Dr. Doofenshmirtz to be gone for good…even if he had stuck him in a deathtrap a few times rather than simply trap him as usual.

"I in particular want to see how my rival Aloyse Von Roddenstein reacts. He thought that I could never pull something like this off…well, I'm going to prove him wrong! I doubt he ever had an army like this!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry was well-aware of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's rivalry with Aloyse Von Roddenstein. He in fact tried to stop him from ruining summer vacation. And to think it was all because the world leaders wouldn't provide him with pretzels.

Then again, pretzels did happen to be quite delicious. He had tried some at the OWCA lounge.

"Keep him busy while I head to City Hall, will you? He always tries to thwart my schemes." ordered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes, master." nodded one of the Killer Bebes, holding Perry firmly so that he couldn't squirm his way out of the mess he was in.

For some strange reason, Dr. Doofenshmirtz couldn't help but think that the Killer Bebes had a hive somewhere.

"Maybe I should try visiting that hive sometime." thought Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Would he be able to find more of them there? That would most likely be a good place to look.

However, he would probably need a boat, as he had heard a rumor that their hideout was across the sea.

Either that or he would need a helicopter. Which one should he choose?

"Well, I already have a boat…but it's not a very big one." noted the mad doctor.

Despite the fact that he was capable of building all sorts of crazy inventions, his boat had only been built for one or two people. It was a shame, really.

They did seem to have a hive mind, after all. Was Dr. Drakken aware of this when he decided to build them?

Apparently, the first three Bebes were built at around the same time, so maybe that was why. It was actually a bit creepy. What would he be like if he were part of a hive? He wanted a sense of individuality…though considering that he was part of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, a group of likeminded evil scientists, maybe he wasn't so different from them.

Speaking of which, he would like to show the Killer Bebe robots to them. They would likely be impressed that he was able to gather such an army…even if he didn't actually create these robots themselves.

Immediately, he went to watch the Killer Bebes make more of themselves.

"Yes! Keep going!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus gasped in shock. The Killer Bebes were rapidly growing in number. At this rate there would be at least a hundred of them.

Fortunately, the evil scientist eventually decided to stop the machine.

"Alright, I think we have enough." said the evil scientist.

Perry let out a sigh of relief. Already, there were two dozen of them…and he didn't want to have to face any more of that. Though he was great at dealing with multiple opponents, there was only so much that one platypus could do.

Should he try getting Rufus the Naked Mole Rat to help him? Something told him that he was experienced with making robots like these.

As Dr. Drakken left along with his army of Bebe robots, Perry began to think of a way that he was going to get out of this.

He got the feeling that he couldn't simply use something sharp in order to deflate his opponent this time.

But…what exactly were the Killer Bebes weak to?

Curious, he began to think of a way out.

However, even if he were to escape…how was he going to stop the army of Killer Bebes?

He was really in a fix this time.

_Speaking of the Tri-City Area…_

Professor Dementor laughed maniacally. His giant robot was complete and now the citizens of the Tri-City Area were completely helpless.

"Ha ha ha! You are completely powerless against me!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Wow! The citizens of the TrI-Cty Area look like ants up here!" bellowed Atrosis.

Unsurprisingly, Professor Dementor had decided to bring Atrosis with him in case Kim Possible decided to show up. He had no idea how she was going to take down a robot this big…but it was better safe than sorry.

Besides, he actually enjoyed working with her. It was always nice to have someone affable comment on his schemes.

Sure enough, Kim Possible had noticed the robot from a distance.

"Hmm…something tells me that I'm going to need a little extra juice." thought the cheerleader.

Curious, she decided to ask Wade if her supersuit was currently operational.

"It is, but you're going to need to recharge it first." explained Wade.

Shrugging, Kim Possible decided that would be her best option…though she was worried about the Tri-City Area.

Strangely, she got the feeling that she wasn't going to need to lift a finger to stop Professor Dementor this time…though she wasn't quite sure why.

"What should I do in the meantime?" asked Kim.

Suddenly, she thought of the possibility of hanging out with Phineas and Ferb. They were pretty good at spending their time with their crazy inventions. Maybe if Wade decided to leave his room (which he usually didn't, though it was a possibility), they could build something tremendous.

Immediately, she headed towards Phineas and Ferb's house to see what they were doing.

"Hey, Kim. New haircut?" asked Phineas curiously.

Once again, Kim Possible felt rather upset. She hoped that her hair would grow back soon, though admittedly it hadn't been cut too much.

"Yes…I had a mishap with a barber. I think someone is trying to ruin my social life…" said Kim.

"That's too bad. Would you like us to help find the culprit?" inquired the boy.

"Thanks, but at the moment I'm trying to save the Tri-City Area. I just need to wait for my supersuit to charge up." spoke the cheerleader.

"You have a supersuit? Funny…we once tried to be superheroes…we eventually decided that it was too lonely of a life though." explained Phineas.

"It was fun while it lasted." noted Ferb. Ironically, they would later end up helping out some superheroes after they ended up losing their powers.

"I bet it was." nodded Kim. It was nice that Phineas and Ferb tried to be heroes like she was. Of course, they didn't need a supersuit in order to be that…that became apparent back where they helped Kim take on Duff Killigan.

"So, what are you doing this time?" asked Kim.

"That's something that I would say…" answered Isabella.

"You have your own catchphrase too?" asked Kim.

"I sure do." nodded the Fireside Girl.

"Funny…mine is "What's The Sitch?" It's rather strange how they're so similar." remarked the girl that could do anything.

"Would you mind if I started asking "What's the sitch?" I do admit that I get offended whenever someone else tries doing that…except for Phineas." said Isabella.

Curious, Buford wondered why that was the case.

"Well, it's time for a change." said Phineas.

Pressing a button, the hoops suddenly lowered themselves so that getting a basketball through the hoop would be easier.

"We'll be making more changes to the playing field as we move along so stay alert!" notified Phineas.

"Not even the basketball games they have in Middleton High are this unique…" thought Kim. Maybe they should sign up for the sports squad. Her boyfriend was part of the sports team, after all.

Curious, she checked her Kimmunicator to see how long it would take for the supersuit to charge up. So far it was at 25% percent.

Once it reached 100% percent, she would be ready to fight evil with it. If only Professor Dementor hadn't tampered with it so that it became buggy. Her life would have be so much easier if that hadn't happened.

On the other hand, she did enjoy a challenge. After all, that was one of the reasons she decided to become part of the Mad Dog cheerleading squad…they did everything over and over until they got good at it…which inevitably took a while.

Speaking of Professor Dementor, she wondered how close he was to conquering the city. The sooner the supersuit charged up, the better.

She also got the feeling that someone else was trying to take over the Tri-City Area…was it Dr. Drakken? She already defeated him not long ago, so that didn't seem too likely.

Maybe it was Dr. Doofenshmirtz? If so, hopefully Perry would be able to handle it. However, she got the feeling he wasn't alone this time. Did he somehow get his hands on a robot army?

If so, she was going to have to find a way to stop that robot army too. Hopefully her supersuit would have enough power to take them both on.

For now, she decided to play games with Phineas and Ferb. It was always so much fun after all. She should babysit them more often.

"I wonder why their parents keep leaving the house." thought Kim. Apparently, they were rather busy people.

If that was the case, she could probably relate to them. Her parents were rather busy people themselves…though they were at home fairly often.

Of course, they never really needed a babysitter as they were usually able to handle themselves, but she wasn't going to complain if it got her some cash in her pocket.

"Way to go, Ferb!" exclaimed Phineas.

Sure enough, Ferb had managed to score. So far, he, Phineas, and Isabella were winning.

"Aw man!" bellowed Baljeet. Maybe he wasn't cut out for sports. He was more of a brainiac.

Buford was not happy with the turn of events, to say the very least. How could he be losing to Phineas and Ferb? And a girl, no less! Granted, she was a Fireside Girl, but still!

"Darn it! Why aren't we winning? I could have sworn we would do better than this!" exclaimed Buford.

"There are more important things than winning, Buford." pointed out Isabella.

"Easy for you to say! You're on the winning team!" notified the school bully.

"Well, obviously…but that doesn't mean losing is the end of the world." stated the Fireside Girl.

"I can see your point." nodded Kim. She may be the girl that could do anything…but that didn't mean that she could always win. She knew that from all the games Mad Dog lost to Sad Cat.

Why was that cat so miserable? Maybe she needed a belly rub.

Then again, maybe she could just do double shifts at Club Banana. They usually give her a pretty decent paycheck whenever she worked there.

Speaking of which, she wondered how her friend Monique was doing at that particular clothing store. She had just heard a rumor that she had gotten a raise.

"I wonder when I'll get a raise…" thought Kim Possible.

If so, she wanted to properly congratulate her…maybe she should do that once she had saved the world once again…or in this case the Tri-City Area.

Immediately, Kim Possible tossed a basketball through the hoop and scored three points.

"Way to go, Kim!" exclaimed Phineas.

Sure enough, this caught Candace's attention.

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb are playing basketball in our yard!" bellowed the teenage girl.

Linda Flynn-Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember getting them basketball hoops…but what's so bad about that?" inquired Candace's mother.

Candace sighed. She never got the opportunity to bust her brothers. Why did their inventions always disappear? Did they end up in the scrapyard somewhere?

She really wanted to know already so that she could find a way to bust her brothers.

"Let me think…" thought Candace.

Maybe she should go look for her camera? She wasn't sure where she had put it. Hopefully it wasn't lost.

"Where did I put my camera?" questioned the daughter of the pop sensation Lindana (who as you may know had retired since then).

Unfortunately, it appeared that she had misplaced it.

"Darn it!" bellowed Candace. How was she going to bust her brothers now?

Perhaps she could get Phineas and Ferb to make her a camera…but they would probably go overboard and create a supercamera or something. That was what they usually did, such as when they tried to make a giant ice cream machine for Isabella.

Oddly enough, they had gotten their blueprints mixed up with someone else…which had ended up thwarting Dr. Doofenshmirtz's scheme in the process. At least it made decent ice cream for Vanessa and Charlene.

At this rate, this basketball court of theirs was going to disappear too…though she wasn't quite sure how that was going to happen. Maybe a giant vacuum cleaner would suck it up or something?

It seemed as good of a guess as any. You never know what was going to happen to Phineas and Ferb's inventions…not even Phineas and Ferb themselves. Somehow, they always disappeared by the end of the day.

It was as if the entire world was against her busting her brothers…considering that she usually get injured whenever she tried busting the boys, maybe that was the case.

"I still have a load of body casts to go through." noted Candace. It was a good thing that her mother was so generous.

On the other hand, she would probably be good at playing basketball considering how tall she was…though that might have had to do with her enormously long neck.

"Just how did my neck get so large, anyway?" thought Candace. Was it one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions gone awry?

She probably would have remembered that…but it was possible that her memories were wiped out by one of their inventions.

Curious, she began to think of another way to bust her brothers.

Perhaps she could try filming them? Phineas and Ferb would probably like being the center of attention considering what they regularly built.

Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Maybe I could try using Kim Possible's Kimmunicator?" asked Candace.

Since she was a friend of hers, it seemed likely that she would allow her to use it for a few minutes.

Immediately, she raced out of the house in order to talk to her.

_At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Curious, Perry remembered something that Major Monogram had gone over with him during his training.

Apparently, evil robots were vulnerable to electromagnetic fields…robots that were designed by Dr. Drakken anyway.

How was he going to produce one though? He wasn't quite sure.

Suddenly, he noticed the wristwatch he was wearing, and he got an idea.

Immediately, he used his wristwatch to produce one.

Slowly, the Killer Bebes began to malfunction.

"Why didn't…our creator…do something about that…weakness?" asked one of the Killer Bebes.

Fortunately, the Killer Bebes shut down, and Perry the Platypus was finally free.

However, there was still the matter of finding Dr. Doofenshmirtz before he made his way to the City Hall.

Would he able to stop the army of Killer Bebes? He sure hoped so.

Hopefully he would be able to produce a bigger electromagnetic field to deal with all of them.

Of course, there was also the matter of fighting against Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself…but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Besides, he had already done so many times before.

Oddly enough, he got the feeling that the Bebes weren't the only robots attacking the city…though he wasn't quite sure why.

He in fact was hearing loud footsteps in the distance…but he didn't rule out the possibility that they were Norm. He was a fairly big robot, after all…taller than the Bebes that had repaired him at least.

Taking a deep breath, he went to search for Dr. Doofenshmirtz...

…when suddenly he remembered something important.

Oh, that was right…he needed to destroy the Bebe assembly line. Even if he managed to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he could simply use the machine to create more Bebes.

Granted, he would probably mess up and end up sabotaging it himself…but he didn't want to take that risk.

Pressing a few buttons, the assembly line suddenly began to shortcircuit.

Eventually, it was damaged beyond repair, and could not be use to create any more evil robots.

Now it was time to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz once and for all.

_Near city hall…_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed with delight as he approached the Tri-City Hall. No doubt they wouldn't be a match for his new army.

However, as he began to approach the building, he suddenly began to hear loud footsteps.

"Norm, is that you?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"It's not me." answered Norm.

Curious, Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked behind him…and gasped in shock.

It was none other than Professor Dementor and Atrosis, piloting a giant robot!

"Are you here to take over the Tri-City Area, too?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes! Unfortunately, it looks like you're outmatched! Your robot is no match for mine!" laughed Professor Dementor.

"Our robot is about five times taller!" bellowed Atrosis.

"Yes, but you happen to be outnumbered! Get him, my Killer Bebe robots!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Killer Bebe robots?" inquired Professor Dementor.

Immediately, the Killer Bebe Robots began to grab onto the robot, causing it to begin to lose balance.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Frantically, Professor Dementor attempted to shake the Killer Bebes off, but there were just too many.

Eventually, the robot shut down, and it collapsed on the floor.

"Please do not come back again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Why don't you head back to your lair?" inquired Atrosis.

"You ruined everything!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Well then, it looks like I'm free to take over the Tri-City Area!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Curious, Atrosis approached the Killer Bebe robots.

"Hmm…this is a rather interesting design." said Atrosis.

"Like them? They have the ability to stretch up to a mile!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"We are perfect in every way. You cannot stop us." stated one of the Killer Bebes.

"That's rather impressive…but I can stretch more than that." pointed out the supervillainess.

"What?" asked one of the evil robots. Surely she was joking.

Immediately, Atrosis stretched out her arm about two miles. As it turned out, she was not kidding.

The Killer Bebes seemed surprised at the incident, to say the very least.

"That is not humanely possible." pointed out one of the Bebes.

"Yeah…that's because I have superpowers." explained Atrosis.

"Super…powers?" inquired another Killer Bebe. Not even they had that, despite their claims in superiority for everything.

"Can you do this?" asked Atrosis, inflating herself like a balloon.

"How is this possible? Nobody can be better than us." said one of the Killer Bebes.

Suddenly, they began to malfunction, electricity flowing out of them.

"What's going on?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Eventually, the Killer Bebes collapsed on the floor.

Immediately, his jaw dropped in shock.

"My army! No!" bellowed the mad doctor. How was he going to take over the Tri-City Area now?

It looked like it was back to building inators. What could he build for that purpose, anyway? He was running a bit low on ideas at the moment.

"I'm starting to see vhy Dr. Drakken's scheme vith these failed…" noted Professor Dementor. They were too egotistical for their own good, it seemed.

Then again, their creator was Dr. Drakken, who was a bit of a perfectionist himself.

"Was that all it took to take them down? In retrospect maybe I should have done that before they took out our giant robot." said Atrosis.

"Curse you, Professor Dementor!" bellowed the mad scientist.

"But Atrosis vas ze one zat took zem out!" pointed out Professor Dementor.

"Curse her too, then!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Atrosis frowned.

Immediately, Professor Dementor and Atrosis left to come up with another scheme for world domination.

At the very moment, Perry the Platypus showed up.

"Oh hey there, Perry the Platypus. What are you up to?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Curious, Perry discovered that for some strange reason, the Killer Bebe robots had already been taken down.

Not only that, but there was a giant robot lying on the ground too.

What exactly had happened? Granted, he wasn't complaining about it as it saved him a lot of work, but it was still rather strange.

Shrugging, it appeared that it was time for him to head back home.

_Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

Kim Possible looked at her Kimmunicator, and realized that her supersuit was fully charged.

It looked like it was time for her to save the world.

Incidentally, the basketball game was over.

"Looks like we've won! Congratulations, Ferb and Isabella! Sorry about your loss, Buford, Baljeet, and Kim…" said Phineas.

Immediately, Ferb and Isabella began to cheer. They were glad that they had decided to team up with Phineas.

"It's alright. I need to get going, anyway. The world doesn't save itself." noted Kim.

At that very moment, Ron showed up.

"Hey, Kim! There's a giant robot attacking the city!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Do something!" demanded Rufus.

"I was getting to that." answered the cheerleader.

Quickly, Kim Possible went home so that she could put on her supersuit. Whenever she wore that she felt like she could take on an entire army…which was appropriate since she first used it to combat Dr. Drakken and his evil Diablo toys.

Who would have thought that a kids' meal toy could possibly turn to be so malevolent? Or that Dr. Drakken would actually come close to succeeding in taking over the world?

Life was so full of surprises.

At that very moment, Candace entered the backyard.

"Kim, I need your Kimm-"

Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" asked the long-necked girl.

Unfortunately, it appeared that she wasn't going to be able to help her. She was too busy. Being the girl who could do anything meant that there were a lot of things that she needed to do.

Fortunately, their basketball game was still there, and her mother was going to be home in just a few minutes.

"You are so busted!" exclaimed Candace.

However, Baljeet and Buford wanted to play a different game.

"Can we play baseball next?" asked Baljeet.

Phineas nodded.

Immediately, he pressed a button, and the backyard turned back to normal.

However, he realized that he had a problem shortly afterwards.

"Darn it! It's stuck!" bellowed the boy. The backyard wasn't going to change.

Ferb sighed. Apparently, he was going to need to do some repairing.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." spoke Isabella. Maybe she should try playing sports more often.

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Baljeet.

"Smell you later." stated Buford.

"But I just took a bath…" complained Phineas. Why did he smell bad?

_Near the city hall…_

"Where are you, Professor Dementor?" asked Kim Possible.

Oddly enough, she got the feeling that he and Atrosis were there not too long ago...but they didn't seem to be there anywhere.

Where did they go?

Curious, she looked around, and noticed the giant robot lying on the ground.

Apparently, someone had gone and demolished it.

"Who could have done this?" asked Kim Possible. Did Atrosis accidentally hit the self-destruct button or something? That did seem like something that she would possibly do…though she was smarter than one might think.

Looking around, she noticed Perry the Platypus, who was heading back home.

"Did you do this?" asked Kim.

Perry shook his head, causing the cheerleader to become rather perplexed.

"It was already like that when you got here? That's odd." questioned the cheerleader.

Perry shrugged.

Immediately, Kim Possible began to wonder what had happened. Did Team Impossible got to work while she was away? She didn't remember anyone hiring them.

Then again, it could have been anyone in the Tri-City Area considering what was going on.

Shrugging, she decided to head back home and put her supersuit away. She didn't want to waste any more of the battery than was yesterday.

Wade in fact was planning on making the supersuit solar-powered so this wouldn't be a necessity…but it would take him some time.

"How did saving the world go, Kim?" asked Ron.

"I actually didn't need to lift a finger this time." explained Kim.

"Really? I guess this was your day off…" answered the blonde.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed the naked mole rat.

"I wonder what happened to the person that decided to give me a bad haircut…" questioned the cheerleader.

Somehow, Ron got the feeling who it was…but he wasn't ready to accuse her yet.

Immediately, she and Ron went to Bueno Nacho so that they could get some food…as they were feeling rather hungry.

_Meanwhile at the Johnson household…_

"Guess what, Suzy? We're going to have someone babysit you again!" exclaimed Mrs. Johnson.

"Really? Is it Ron Stoppable?" inquired Suzy.

"Actually, it's somewhat else entirely." answered Mr. Johnson.

Curious, Suzy began to wonder who that particular person was.

Sure enough, the babysitter rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" asked Suzy.

Immediately, Mr. Johnson opened the door.

As it turned out, it was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Please take care of our little angel!" exclaimed Mrs. Johnson.

For some strange reason, Suzy got the feeling that this wasn't going to be fun.

Her hunch turned out to be right.

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Johnson left, Bonnie Rockwaller showed her true colors. Suzy Johnson was not going to have fun.

"Go to bed!" demanded Bonnie Rockwaller.

"But it's not bedtime y-"

"Now!" demanded the brunette.

Reluctantly, Suzy did as she was told. Something told her that she didn't want to get on Bonnie Rockwaller's bad side.

_This was a rather interesting chapter, wasn't it? The ending probably wasn't what you were expecting._

_In the next chapter, we're going to be introducing a new OC of mine…well, two of them actually. But they'll be working as a team similar to Dr. Drakken and Shego, as well as Professor Dementor and Atrosis._

_Sound interesting?_


	21. Chapter 21: Hired Help

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to hire a mercenary to help him defeat Perry the Platypus…and just for the record, it's not going to go like the time he decided to hire Liam the Platypus Hunter._

_However, this particular mercenary doesn't happen to be a platypus himself. However, he does happen to have a computer hacker on his side._

**Chapter 21: Hired Help**

At a government building, several guards were standing outside. They had been entrusted to guard a rather valuable jewel.

However, at this very moment, a man had been hired to steal that valuable jewel. He was in fact a mercenary…every now and then, someone would hire him to steal something precious. He actually bore a few similarities to Duff Killigan…though he did not possess explosive golf balls.

Due to his lifestyle, he was known as Lancer. He happened to wear black gloves and had a face mask over his eyes similar to the members of Team Go…which ironically enough he had squared off against a few times. Also, he happened to have dark red hair and a goatee.

However, unlike Team Go, he did not have any superpowers. What he did possess was the ability to use practically anything as a weapon…though it did help that he had a few gadgets that were designed by his daughter.

Speaking of which, he was currently contacting her right now. Immediately, he pulled out a device that oddly enough somewhat resembled Kim's Kimmunicator. However, it was red instead of blue.

"What's the plan, Blaze?" inquired Lancer.

Immediately, a girl that looked to be about Wade's age appeared on screen. However, she was wearing a pink dress instead of Wade's blue shirt, and her room was red instead of green. And instead of drinking soda at her computer, she was instead licking a lollipop.

Also, she had a ribbon in her hair, as well as a much lighter skin tone.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Blaze, typing a few words on her keyboard. Much like Wade, she could type over three hundred words a minute…which was probably a world record now that she thought of it.

Who would have thought that someone would be able to type that fast? Even Wade's parents were a bit surprised that their son was that gifted.

"Well, I figured that there would be some security systems that we should probably disable before going on…" answered Lancer.

"Let's see what we have…" said the young computer prodigy.

Quickly, she began to scan the building to see what the building had…

Sure enough, there were security cameras and the like throughout the building…as well as lasers…and robots…and all sorts of things.

"Oh dear…this technology looks high-tech…give me a few minutes." answered Blaze.

Immediately, Blaze began to hack into the security systems…and cut off the power.

"What's going on?" inquired one of the guards. Everything had seemed fine just a moment ago.

"Let's just say that your work is going to be for naught pretty soon…" answered Lancer.

"What? Whose there?" questioned one of the guards.

"Just a friendly mercenary who happens to be in town." stated the mercenary.

"A mercenary?" questioned the guard.

Suddenly, Lancer pulled out a rather strange weapon…a baseball.

Immediately, he threw the baseball at one of the guards, and knocked him out cold, causing him to collapse on the floor.

Frantically, the other guards began to investigate their surroundings. Something was clearly not right here.

"This is almost too easy…" thought Lancer.

Following the surprisingly effective baseball, Lancer pulled out a paintball gun and shot the guards at a distance.

In just a few seconds, they collapsed on the floor, covered in paint.

"Some guards they turned out to be." remarked the mercenary.

"I think this is a new record!" exclaimed Blaze.

"I know." nodded Lancer. Perhaps they should keep a book so that they could see how far they had progressed since the day he had first become a mercenary.

Now that the guards were gone, Lancer was free to waltz into the building and take whatever he wanted. No doubt that his employer would be so proud. Maybe he would even pay him extra? That was something to look for.

However, he was beginning to wonder who was going to hire him next. He had worked with a variety of evildoers over the years, and there was no real pattern. One moment he could be working with a mad scientist and another he could be working with a ninja.

Whoever it was, he just hoped that they paid well. Perhaps he should try working with the Senors? He knew how much they had.

Perhaps he would be as rich as them one day…though admittedly he already was fairly well-off as it was.

"I sure hope that he's happy to see this jewel…" noted Lancer. He had heard that it was really valuable…too bad that it probably wasn't going to be part of his bill.

Oh well.

_The next day…_

Kim Possible was feeling fairly excited. Apparently, she was going to be graduating soon…that would be rather exciting to say the very least.

Also, it had been her cousin Larry's birthday the other day…she was rather lucky that it had been Atrosis's day off so she didn't have to deal with her along with Professor Dementor.

Personally she wondered what her life would be like once she went to college. She would still be able to save the world, right?

When had the time gone by?

However, she got the feeling that she was going to have to deal with another member of her rogues gallery soon…one that she hadn't encountered in a while.

Just who was it?

Well, hopefully she would be able to deal with them when they came up.

She was surprised at how capable her cousin was at using the supersuit, to be honest.

Well, you learned something new every day.

Curious, she decided to consult Wade to see if there were any missions for her.

"Well, there's been a robbery as of late…but I'm not sure who the perpetrator was. They shut down all the security to the building…" noted Wade.

For some strange reason, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that the culprit was a hacker like him…and an experienced hacker at that.

"Anything else?" inquired Kim.

"Nothing yet." answered Wade.

Shrugging, Kim decided to go hang with her boyfriend Ron.

As it turned out, he was at Bueno Nacho…along with Phineas and Ferb, oddly enough.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Hey…" answered Kim.

Currently, Phineas and Ferb were eating some nacos.

"So…do you know what you're going to do today?" asked Kim.

"Not yet…" answered the son of the pop sensation Lindana.

Personally, Phineas and Ferb weren't quite sure of that question themselves. What had they done that they haven't done already?

"I wonder how your sister is doing…" noted Kim.

"Right now she's at the mall with her friend Stacy…" explained Phineas.

"Alright then…" answered the cheerleader.

Personally, she wondered if she should go visit Candace herself. Certainly she would appreciate the company.

"Darn it! My bendy straw broke!" complained Ron.

"Oh!" pouted Rufus. That was rather unfortunate. At least he could go get another one.

Hopefully, Candace was having a good time at the mall.

_At the Middleton Mall…_

"I hope Jeremy works here!" exclaimed Candace.

"Why are you so energetic about it?" asked Stacy. Sometimes she wished Candace would simply take a deep breath.

Suddenly, she notices that there was a clothes store nearby. Immediately, she went to go get some clothes…because she loved them.

Little did she know that at that very moment someone else was at the store…and she wasn't planning on paying for the clothes that she was going to wear later.

That someone was Camille Leon, one of Kim's old foes. Interestingly enough, she was capable of shapeshifting.

As it turns out, she was once again up to her old tricks. She was in fact looking for someone to frame so that she could get off scot-free for her latest heist.

She was in fact waiting for someone to come in so that she could frame them…unfortunately, Candace was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Camille Leon.

Now all she needed to do was to shapeshift into her so that she could successfully impersonate her and frame her from her crimes.

However, she also needed a way to leave the store in a quick notice.

As it turned out, there was an open window nearby.

This was almost too easy.

Immediately, she began to shapeshift as she usually did.

As she did so, she felt the strange urge to bust her brothers…even though she was an only child. She wondered why.

Perhaps this was a side-effect of her transformation that she was not aware of…

…well, it was time for her to get some new clothes…without shopping for them.

Immediately, she picked out a sundress that she liked…and leapt out from the open window.

Unaware of what was going on, Candace resumed clothes shopping.

"This is the best day of my life! Nothing can possibly go wrong!" exclaimed Candace.

Little did she know how wrong she was. Candace Flynn just couldn't help but tempt fate, it seemed.

Smirking with satisfaction, Camille Leon transformed back to normal once she was a safe distance away from the store.

Personally, she was under the impression that they wouldn't leave windows open like that. But she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Immediately, she went home to her mansion, where her cat Debutante was waiting for her.

Feeling rather happy, she began to pet her.

"Isn't my new sundress stylish?" inquired Camille Leon.

"Meow!" exclaimed Dubutante.

"Maybe I'll wear it tomorrow." answered the former cat food heiress.

Personally she wondered what was going to happen to the girl that she framed…well, she wasn't really in the mood to care.

It looked like her latest crime had been successfully accomplished.

_Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz let out a sigh. It was getting hard to come up with evil schemes, setting up traps for Perry the Platypus, and finding ways to take him on.

At this very moment, he was suffering from evil scientist's block.

"What am I going to do?" inquired the mad scientist.

Perhaps he should find someone to help him trap and take on Perry the Platypus for him? That way he would only have to come up with an evil scheme and his hired assistant could do the rest.

Of course, he could probably just get Norm to help him…but he probably wouldn't be too helpful. Last week he accidentally stepped on one of his inventions, breaking it. He was sure that it was going to conquer the Tri-City Area, too.

Why did Norm have to be so clumsy? He thought that he had built him better than that. Perhaps he should get a wrench and check to see if he could make some improvements.

Now that he thought of it…he did want to be a real boy.

On the plus side, he was currently loaded due to his latest welfare check, so he wouldn't have trouble hiring a mercenary. The only question was who he should hire.

Curious, he began to type on his laptop to see if there was anyone that would be up for the job. Surely at least one person would be cut out for dealing with OWCA agents.

Suddenly, he found someone that intrigued him.

"Lancer, huh? They say that he can use virtually anything to attack his enemies with…" noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Now that he thought of it, he was fairly skilled at the art of improvisation himself…though not even he could use a baseball and a paintball gun as a weapon that efficiently. To think that he had knocked out several security guards with those alone.

Not only that, but he wasn't asking too much. About twenty five dollars at the most, to be precise. He didn't have to worry about going broke.

"Perfect! I know how I'm going to take on Perry the Platypus!" cheered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Immediately, he went to go fetch his wallet.

At that very moment, Vanessa and her pet Newt came in.

"Hey, Vanessa. Guess what? I'm hiring a mercenary!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ribbit?" asked Newt.

"A mercenary? What for?" inquired Vanessa.

"I'm going to use him to defeat Perry the Platypus! He's not going to stop me this time!" cheered the mad scientist.

"Right…I'll leave you to that." answered the teenage girl.

"Ribbit." murmured Newt. Hopefully Perry the Platypus would be OK…he did try to save everyone from Gill during that incident at his home.

Just who exactly was he going to hire, anyway? He hoped that it wasn't a frog hunter.

He also heard that Perry the Platypus was part of the OWCA…and that one of the agents there was a frog. What a coincidence. Perhaps he should stop by to have a chat later…though considering that his owner was the daughter of one of their enemies, maybe he should be more hesitant to do so.

What evil scheme was Dr. Doofenshmirtz going to come up with this time? Hopefully it didn't involve polluting water…especially after what had happened last time.

At this moment, he was trying to dial Lancer's phone number.

"What is it again?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perhaps he should consult his phonebook and see if he could memorize the number. He wasn't under the impression that it was rather complicated.

_Meanwhile at the Middleton Mall…_

"Sir, we have a problem!" bellowed one of the employers at the Tangerine Hangout.

"What's the matter?" asked the supervisor.

"It's one of our sundresses! I think we've been robbed!" bellowed the unfortunate employee.

"What?" asked the man.

Curious, he looked around, and noticed that apparently it had left the store without being paid for.

"Who could have done this?" questioned the supervisor.

"Well, I suppose we could check the security cameras." suggested the employee.

Immediately, the supervisor went to check the cameras to see who was responsible for this.

Unfortunately, it showed footage of Candace Flynn making off with one of the sundress.

"Should we get the cops?" inquired the employee.

"We could do that…but I think we'll just use a simpler solution since she only stole one article of clothing…" answered the supervi_sor._

"And that is?" asked the teenage boy.

Immediately, the supervisor added Candace Flynn to his group of people that had been banned from his store…this included Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Suzy Johnson, and for some strange reason, a random squirrel.

"Why the squirrel?" inquired the employee.

"He climbed into my pants!" bellowed the supervisor.

"OK…" murmured the teenage boy. Were they really banning animals from the store? Then again, Dennis the Bunny did seem rather shifty.

Well, hopefully this would prevent another theft…at least for a while. Their store was getting rather popular these days…even if it was a ripoff of Club Banana.

Hopefully they wouldn't end up getting in trouble for copyright infringement.

_At the Flynn-Fletcher residence…_

"I wonder where Perry went? I was actually going to use him for one our great ideas…but he's gone now." said Phineas.

Once again, he had disappeared…and they were still unable to come up with an idea.

"Who would have thought that coming up with something to do today could be so hard?" questioned Phineas. Before it had been so easy…but now they had run out of ideas.

Ferb nodded. He had a feeling this was going to happen some day…though he had no idea that this was going to happen today of all times.

Perhaps maybe now was the time to take a day off. There in fact was a time where they did nothing all day…much to the chagrin of their friends.

At that very moment, Isabella came into the room.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin?" asked Isabella.

"Nothing, actually. We don't have any ideas." answered Phineas.

"That's a shame. I was hoping that you could help me earn some patches." said the Fireside Girl.

"There must be patches for everything." stated the boy.

"Apparently you aren't the only two that have a lot of free time on your hands." noted Isabella.

Phineas nodded.

"How many patches do you have?" inquired Ferb.

"About…a hundred!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Wow! That's really impressive!" exclaimed Phineas.

"I know…maybe it's time for me to retire from being a Fireside Girl…" noted the Fireside Girl.

"Well, you are a veteran…" acknowledged Phineas.

"I wonder who should be leader of the Fireside Girls once I make my leave? I haven't picked out a second-in-command yet." questioned Isabella.

Perhaps it should be Gretchen? She seemed like a good leader.

Immediately, Buford and Baljeet showed up as well.

"I was expecting you to start building by now…" questioned Baljeet.

"Yeah. Hurry up, already!" exclaimed Buford, tapping his foot.

"Sorry, guys…" apologized Phineas.

Personally, Buford was hoping that they could build something that would help him bully nerds…but Baljeet probably wouldn't approve of that…and they needed a group consensus before they built something.

That had been the rule as of late. Phineas wanted as many people to be happy as possible.

For some strange reason, Phineas and Ferb couldn't help but shake the feeling that they should try using one of their inventions to help someone else…

…but just who would that person be?

_Meanwhile at Perry's secret hideout…_

"Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been acting suspicious lately…as usual. This time, he's been buying out most of the eggs in the Tri-City Area. We doubt that he's going to use them to make scrambled eggs…unless of course, they happen to be evil." questioned Major Monogram.

"Are you just guessing, sir?" inquired Carl.

"I suppose that it's a possibility." shrugged Major Monogram.

For some strange reason, Perry got the feeling that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was building a Rottenegginator that he could use to pelt his brother with…though that was just his guess.

However, he got the feeling that things were going to be different this time…and that Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't going to be alone.

Were Dr. Drakken and Shego going to be with him? If so, he might want to get Kim Possible to help him.

However, she would probably be busy.

Giving Major Monogram a salute, Perry the Platypus went to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

However, he had no idea what to expect this time.

_Meanwhile…_

Due to how much she enjoyed going to the Tangerine Club, Candace decided to see if she could shop there again. She heard that they were having a big sale.

Unfortunately, she found herself being barred off.

"What's going on?" inquired Candace.

"It's written on the terms and guidelines black and white, clear as crystal! You stole one of our pretty sun dresses! You climbed through the window which must now be washed and stabilized! You get nothing! You lose! Good day, ma'am!" bellowed the supervisor.

Feeling rather confused and rather upset, Candace wondered what was going on. She had never stolen anything in her entire life.

Curious, she decided to consult her brothers. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that she had been set up.

"What's going on?" questioned Candace.

Sure enough, there were Phineas and Ferb, still unsure of what to do today.

"I'm stumped." murmured Phineas.

"Can you help me?" asked Candace.

"What's the matter?" inquired the boy.

"I got kicked out of a clothing store because of something I didn't do…" answered the girl.

"Really? What happened?" questioned Phineas. He couldn't remember Candace being kicked out of a clothing store before…in fact, most of the clothing stores back in Danville approved of her.

"I think someone framed me…though I'm not quite sure who. Maybe it was Suzy Johnson?" inquired Candace. Oddly enough she hadn't gone on a date with Jeremy for a while.

"I suppose it could be." answered the boy. He was well-aware of how much Suzy Johnson didn't like Candace…simply because she was the girlfriend of Jeremy.

He even heard that she once tried to ruin Candace's date with him…this was really getting out of hand.

However, he also heard that she had been antagonizing Kim Possible as of late…something about her being with Ron Stoppable, apparently.

"Ferb, I finally know what we're going to do today!" exclaimed Phineas.

It had taken them long enough.

Immediately, he began to build a device that would allow them to survey everything that had happened in the Middleton Hall in the last twenty-four hours.

"Here's hoping this works." answered Phineas. Candace was counting on them, after all.

Who could have possibly framed their sister? For some strange reason, they couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was a member of Kim Possible's rogues gallery who was responsible for this. They seemed to be responsible for everything that went wrong in the Tri-City Area these days…though there were probably a few exceptions.

Now that they thought of it, Candace was the daughter of a famous celebrity (just like they were her sons). Was there a member of Kim's rogues gallery that liked framing celebrities?

If so, they were probably the culprit.

"Let's see what we have here…" said Phineas.

_Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed with excitement as he opened the door.

Sure enough, there was Lancer, along with Blaze…or rather, a holographic projection of her.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz? I've heard all sorts of crazy things about you." noted the mercenary.

"Oh really?" inquired the evil scientist.

"Yeah…I heard that your archenemy is a platypus…I find that rather baffling, to say the very least." questioned Lancer.

"He's more than a platypus! He's a semi-aquatic mammal of action!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"If you say so." answered Blaze.

"Who is this?" inquired the evil scientist.

"This is my daughter, Blaze…or rather, a projection of her. She doesn't like being in public too much. In fact, she prefers to stay in her room." noted Lancer.

"Pleased to meet you…albeit not in the flesh." greeted the computer hacker.

"Is this your daughter? Maybe I should introduce you to my daughter Vanessa." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You have a daughter too?" questioned Lancer.

"As a matter of fact, I do! She's right up ahead…along with her pet frog Newt." answered the evil scientist.

"Frogs are gross…" murmured Blaze.

"Oddly enough Vanessa doesn't seem to think that…" questioned the evil scientist.

Blaze wondered why.

Immediately, she went to go see Vanessa.

"Hey there! I heard that you're the daughter of an evil scientist!" exclaimed Blaze.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why do you ask?" inquired Vanessa.

"Well, guess what! I'm the daughter of a mercenary!" bellowed the hacker.

"Have you ever tried to bust him?" asked the teenage girl.

"What? Of course not! I work with him to make sure that our missions are our success!" exclaimed Blaze.

"You do?" inquired Vanessa. Apparently, Blaze wasn't as innocent as she looked.

"Yeah…I help him hack into things so that he doesn't have to worry about security…he does the rest with his improvised weapons…some of which I invented!" exclaimed Blaze.

"Hmm…" thought Vanessa. Something told her that she wasn't going to like Blaze too much.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

"Frogs are disgusting…" murmured Blaze.

"Ribbit…" murmured the frog.

"Don't talk to him like that! He helped me defeat a swamp monster!" shouted Vanessa.

"What? He did? That's rather impressive…though admittedly not as impressive as some of things I've done." answered Blaze.

"How many things have you hacked into?" questioned the girl.

"I once hacked into the Pentagon." stated Blaze.

Vanessa and Newt's jaws dropped in shock. Blaze was really good at her job.

At that very moment, someone began to knock on their door.

"Who is it this time? I didn't hire any other mercenaries except for you two…" questioned Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Curious, he began to knock on the door…

…as it turned out, it was his landlord.

"Oh no! I'm evicted!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

However, for some strange reason, his landlord happened to be a platypus.

"A platypus landlord?" questioned the evil scientist.

Perry the Platypus put on his fedora, causing Dr. Doofenshmirtz to gasp in shock.

"Perry the Platypus Landlord?! Oh, please don't tell me I'm going to have to leave my apartment!" bellowed the evil scientist.

"Gruggg…" murmured Perry.

"You'll give me a week to pay rent? Well, I suppose that seems fair. Lancer, trap Perry the Platypus before he ruins my latest scheme! Quickly!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Shrugging, Lancer decided to do the job he was paid to do…even if it seemed rather ridiculous.

Immediately, Lancer pulled out a fire extinguisher and used it to spray sticky foam on Perry the Platypus.

All of a sudden, he found himself unable to move.

"Does that settle things?" inquired the man.

"I believe so, yes." nodded Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You're Perry the Platypus? I heard that he even has his own theme song…" answered Blaze.

Curious, Newt wondered if he should try to help Perry the Platypus defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He didn't think Vanessa would mind considering that she was always trying to prove that her dad was wicked.

"Let's explain my latest scheme, shall we?" asked the evil scientist.

Perry the Platypus shrugged. He might as well listen in since he was currently stuck.

Oddly enough, he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this. He was used to being trapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz…but he wasn't used to be trapped by a hired mercenary.

Just what was this stuff made out of, anyway? His guess was bubblegum.

Speaking of which, Blaze was currently chewing some right now, making bubbles as she did so.

"That's the good stuff!" exclaimed Blaze.

_At the Flynn-Fletcher Residence…_

"Did you find anything?" inquired Candace. She was very unhappy about being banned from the Tangerine Hangout, to say the very least. She had already been banned from the Bangaroo Convention after all…though looking back bringing Meap there probably wasn't such a good idea.

For some strange reason, some of the staff there were dressed like his archenemy Mitch…who just for the record wasn't his father.

"I think so…" nodded Phineas.

Interestingly enough, he found some strange footage. One video showed Candace leaving the store with some clothing, the other showed her escaping from a window with a stolen sundress.

"That's very odd." answered the boy.

"Perhaps we should talk to Kim about this?" asked Ferb.

"Good idea. She'll probably be able to help us." nodded Phineas.

Sure enough, Kim Possible was walking by.

"Hey, Kim! Could you give us a hand?" inquired the boy.

"What's the sitch?" asked Kim.

"It's Candace! She's been framed!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Really?" inquired the cheerleader.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb showed Kim the videos of Candace and what appeared to be her evil doppelganger.

"Hmm…something tells me this might be the work of Camille Leon." answered Kim.

"Camille Leon?" inquired Ferb.

"She's a member of my rogues gallery that I met in my senior year. She used to be a cat heiress but her father decided to inherit her…so she decided to resort to crime." explained the cheerleader.

"OK…go on." answered Phineas.

"She's wanted for theft, frameup, and for impersonating Paris Hilton…" continued Kim.

"Impersonating Paris Hilton? Wait, what's this about frameup?" asked the boy.

"Well, she tends to frame celebrities for her crimes…or otherwise impersonate them for her own personal benefit. As such, she can be hard to track down. However, I heard that she's currently residing at a mansion that was formerly owned by her father." explained the cheerleader.

"Well then, maybe we should go after her." answered Phineas.

"Alright, but be careful. Camille Leon isn't one of my most dangerous foes…but she could try stealing your identity so that you two will turn on each other." noted Kim.

"That doesn't sound good." nodded Ferb.

"I know…she once tried impersonating Ron so that I would have a hard time deciding which one…however, her pet Debutante couldn't impersonate Rufus…speaking of which, I wonder if she's the hairless sphinx that Ron swore was evil when he picked out Rufus at Smarty Mart…" questioned the cheerleader.

If so, his hunch turned out to be right.

"I guess we should be going then." said Phineas.

"Just stay with me at all times so that Camille Leon doesn't shapeshift into you without me noticing." explained Kim.

Phineas nodded. If all things went right, they would be able to clear Candace's name.

Immediately, Kim set out with the two boys in her car.

Unfortunately, Ron was stuck babysitting Hana again, so it looked like he wouldn't be able to help them.

It was a shame, really.

"Wade, do you know where Camille Leon's mansion is?" inquired Kim.

"It should be a few miles from here. Why do you ask?" asked Wade.

"I think she's up to no good again." answered the cheerleader.

"I should have known something was up when she got that expensive sundress out of nowhere…" acknowledged Wade.

"Yeah…we need to get it back and prove my friend Candace innocent." explained the girl that could do anything.

"Your friend Candace got framed?" inquired Wade.

"Yes…she's my best friend in the world…except for Monique." answered Kim.

"That does sound serious." nodded the hacker.

Sure enough, the mansion was in sight.

Taking a deep breath, they left the car and began to sneak their way in.

Hopefully it would be a while before Camille Leon noticed them.

_Well, it looks like we've got yet another cliffhanger…and yes, the arcs in this fanfic have been about two or three chapters long…maybe I should come up with names for these arcs. Does that seem like a good idea?_

_In the next chapter, Kim, Phineas, and Ferb will deal with Camille Leon while Perry will deal with…Lancer and Blaze. Yes, he will also deal with Dr. Doofenshmirtz…but he won't be his main opponent this time. Lancer's the bigger threat to him, trust me._

_I'll see you later!_


	22. Chapter 22: Out Of Shape

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Phineas, Ferb, and Kim will take on Camille Leon…while Perry will take on Lancer and Dr. Doofenshmirtz…well, mainly the former…he'll focus primarily on destroying his latest machine like he usually does._

_Why are they always so fragile?_

**Chapter 22: Out Of Shape**

Phineas, Ferb, and Kim arrived at Camille Leon's estate, not sure what was waiting for them in there. However, they got the feeling that they weren't going to like what was inside.

Granted, it would probably be like invading Duff Killigan's lair…but at the same time it would probably be different.

Since Camille Leon was well enough, she would probably have security systems inside the building.

"Well, I guess we should try to get the sundress back to where it belongs…and try to prove our sister innocent while we're at it." suggested Phineas.

"That's the plan." nodded Kim Possible.

However, that would probably be better said than done.

Carefully, the trio began to sneak their way in. Sure enough, Camille Leon had some people guarding the building.

"Can't we get a bigger paycheck?" inquired one of the guards. He was hoping that Camille Leon would pay her a bit more.

Unfortunately, she was rather…greedy.

Personally, Kim wondered if they should have come there at night rather than in the middle of the day. It had in fact been evening when Phineas and Ferb had ended up at Duff Killigan's lair during an accidental kidnapping.

On the other hand, Phineas and Ferb's bedtime was at 9:00…though it was probably going to be 9:30 soon. Their mother was getting a bit less restrictive.

Immediately, Kim pulled out her hair dryer/grappling gun and used it to climb her way up the mansion.

Hopefully there she would be able to work out where the sundress was. No doubt that the Tangerine Hangout would want it back.

Of course, they would still have to work out a way to prove that Candace was innocent…maybe that could simply tell the Tangerine Hangout about Camille Leon and hope that worked?

She had become a bit infamous as of late after what she did to Britina and MC Honey. It was all over the front news, in fact. Who would have thought that celebrities would apparently go bad?

"Right…try not to make too much noise, will you? I don't want Camille to notice us." said Kim.

Phineas and Ferb nodded. Something told Phineas that it wouldn't be too difficult for the latter. Ferb hardly ever talked.

Immediately, Kim noticed that part of the mansion ceiling was made of glass, and use her laser lipstick to cut a hole in the glass.

She then worked her way down into the nearby room…

…only for a cage to suddenly fall on Kim, Phineas, and Ferb.

"It looks like she was expecting us." said Phineas.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you…but I was expecting Kim Possible." answered a voice.

Curious, Kim looked around, and discovered that it was none other than Camille Leon, who was wearing the stolen sundress.

"Give that sundress back!" demanded Kim.

"No can do. It's the most stylish dress in history…besides, I've got something else planned." answered Camille Leon.

"And what is that?" inquired the cheerleader.

Camille Leon suddenly walked away.

"Huh. You'd think that she wouldn't walk out in a middle of a conversation." questioned Phineas.

"Why do I get the feeling she's up to something?" inquired Ferb.

Camille Leon reappeared a few minutes later…and she looked exactly like Kim Possible!

"What the-am I seeing double? I thought you were in the cage with us!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Oh, this is part of my plan. You see, with you locked away…there's nothing stopping me from ruining your reputation as a heroine…" stated Camille.

"So this is what your plan was! The sundress was just a decoy!" exclaimed Kim.

"Yes…though the sundress was a pretty nice bonus. I knew that you would come here to try to get it back…so I decided to trap you here so that you wouldn't be able to stop me." answered the blonde.

"You know, it's funny…you sound an awfully lot like my sister." noted Phineas.

"I know…that's why I decided to impersonate her. It was surprisingly easy." stated Camille.

For some strange reason, Camille Leon and Candace both shared the same voice actress. Crazy, huh?

"Right then…I think I'll go visit your friends…I'm sure that they'll appreciate the company…but I'll quickly change that." said the blonde.

"Oh no, you don't!" exclaimed Kim, grabbing the bars of the cage.

Camille Leon unfortunately walked out of the mansion disguised as Kim…and unfortunately, it appeared that there wasn't much that they could do. Not even the laser lipstick was working.

"This is so the drama." thought the cheerleader. This might be Camille Leon's nastiest scheme yet.

"I'll say!" exclaimed Phineas. Was Camille going to try to impersonate them next? If so, they might be in trouble.

Hopefully they would be able to get out of the cage before Camille Leon destroyed Kim's reputation.

However, they were having trouble coming up with an idea.

"Ferb, I'm not sure what we're going to do today." noted Phineas.

Ferb frowned. There had to be a way out of the cage somehow. Maybe there were some keys nearby?

Unfortunately, they didn't see any of them. Apparently, Camille had thought of that. Just how well had she thought out the plan?

And where exactly was she headed? Even if they got out of this mess, they would still have to hunt her down. Granted, Wade would probably be able to help her with that…but it would probably take him some time.

Things were not looking good.

_Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

"Right then…what was my evil plan, again? Ah yes! As usual, my brother Roger is going to address the citizens of Danville. As such, I'll be pelting him with rotten eggs…with my Rotten Egginator!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Immediately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed out his machine…which sure enough had rotten eggs inside it. Where did he get so many?

Perry was not liking this evil plan already. Who would want to get pelted with those? And there were a lot of rotten eggs in there…it seemed like a bit much.

"It will be so priceless to make a fool out of him in front of everyone! Maybe if I'm lucky he'll retire and I can finally get the chance to take over the Tri-State Area!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

Of course, at the moment he was currently trying to take over the Tri-City Area…but if he got to conquer the Tri-State Area things would work out just fine.

Besides, there wasn't anything that Perry the Platypus could do about it…because he was stuck.

Then again, he always seemed to escape right after he explained his evil plan.

"Well, off to the Tri-City Area we go!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hmm…" murmured Blaze.

"What is it? Do you need something?" asked the evil scientist.

"As much as I approve of that evil plan…I think I might be able to improve it." answered the computer hacker.

Perry gulped. This didn't sound good.

"How so?" questioned Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Immediately, Blaze began to type on her computer.

A few minutes later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's fax machine began to print.

"What's this?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Curious, he went to the fax machine to get the printed paper.

As soon as he saw what was written, he began to laugh maniacally.

"Oh ho ho ho! Blaze was right! This is better! Now we're definitely going to conquer the Tri-City Area!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus gasped. What was the evll plan now?

"Using Blaze's computer skills, we will hack into Roger's criminal record…and list him as wanted for so many terrible things! We'll make him wanted for robbing the Tri-State National Bank, running around Danville in his underpants, and stealing candy from a baby! It's brilliant!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry's eye widened. Could Blaze really do that?

Considering that she was quite the skilled hacker that probably was the case.

"Unsurprisingly, he'll end up getting fired. And as he's running out of the Tri-State City Hall in tears…then we'll pelt him with the Rotten Egginator! It's perfect! My goody two-shoes Roger is going to pay!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You sure that isn't a bit overkill?" questioned Lancer.

"It'll be really fun to watch." said Blaze.

"I hope you're right…" answered the mercenary. This plan was a bit crazy…and he had worked with a bunch of crazy people in the past.

"Tri-State Area, here we come! Blaze, start hacking into Roger's criminal record for me, will you?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Sure!" exclaimed Blaze.

"And while you're at it you might want to erase mine…it's huge!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I bet it is." nodded the computer hacker.

Perry the Platypus was really starting to wish that Dr. Doofenshmirtz did not have a computer hacker on his side for this scheme.

Immediately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Lancer went to the Tri-State City Hall while Blaze began her nasty job.

Things did not look good for Roger Doofenshmirtz.

He needed to find a way to get out of his trap, fast!

But how was he going to do that?

Suddenly, Newt approached him, causing him to become rather curious.

What was he up to?

His question was answered when Newt began to pour water around Perry's feet…

…all of a sudden, he was able to run around again.

Giving Newt a salute, Perry went to search for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. From what he knew, he was heading straight towards the Tri-State City Hall.

Fortunately, he had brought his flying car, so getting there wouldn't be too difficult. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had some rather fast transportation himself, being an evil inventor and all.

Hopefully he wouldn't be too late to stop him from pelting his brother with rotten eggs at least.

_Elsewhere in Middleton…_

Camille Leon happily walked her way towards Club Banana. She was well-aware that some of Kim's friends happened to work there.

Sure enough, there was Monique.

"Hey Kim! What do you think of my new outfit?" inquired the teenage girl.

"I think it's horrible." answered Camille.

Monique frowned.

Oddly enough, something seemed off about Kim today. Maybe she had a new outfit too?

Immediately, Camille walked out of the store, ready to look for more of Kim's friends to insult.

Sure enough, there was Felix, who was currently relaxing on a wheelchair.

Camille quickly tipped Felix's wheelchair over.

"Hey!" bellowed Felix.

Immediately, Camille walked out on Felix.

"Was it something I said?" inquired the handicapped boy.

Camille Leon smiled in satisfaction. Everything was going according to plan…and to her knowledge Kim and her two babysittees were still locked away.

Granted, they would probably get out eventually…but by then she should have destroyed Kim Possible's reputation.

So much for the girl that could do anything…at this rate she was going to become public enemy number one.

She looked forward to the thought.

"Well, I'm off to visit her boyfriend." said Camille Leon.

Maybe if she was lucky she could get them to break up…

Wait…where did Ron Stoppable live, anyway? And was he at home? From what she knew about him, he liked to eat at fast food restaurants…especially Bueno Nacho.

"Hmm…" thought Camille Leon. Perhaps she should go look up Ron Stoppable's address before she went to antagonize him. That would make things a lot easier for her.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to find. After all, he was rather popular…though not as popular as Kim Possible herself.

It was time for her to go on the internet…but she might not want to head to home just yet…Kim Possible was still imprisoned there after all, and she was likely coming up with a plan to escape.

"I know…I'll go to the library." thought Camille.

That seemed like a good spot to go.

Shrugging, she decided to go to the Middleton Library…unaware as to how evil the librarian was.

_At Lancer's supervillain lair (which is in fact his house)…_

Blaze laughed in satisfaction. Currently she was breaking into Roger's criminal record so that she could make some changes…

"What should I add?" questioned the girl. There were so many things that she could make him wanted for.

Eventually, she settled on making him wanted…for failing to report for jury duty.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Blaze.

She then followed by making Roger wanted for stealing candy from a baby…then stealing candy from the parent.

"Perfect!" squealed the computer hacker.

At this point, she was simply having too much fun. She listed Roger for being wanted for one crime after another.

At this rate, he was going to be the most wanted man in Danville.

It was rather ironic, really…Roger Doofenshmirtz was going to go from being the mayor of Danville to being Danville's greatest villain…yes, even Heinz Doofenshmirtz wouldn't be able to compare.

And it would all be because of her.

"I can't wait to find out what happens on the newspaper!" cheered Blaze.

Immediately, she stopped typing and went to rest in her bed, giggling as she did so.

_Meanwhile at Camille Leon's residence…_

"Kim, do you need help?" inquired Wade from Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Yes…we're stuck in a cage and we need to get out of here. Camille's ruining my reputation as a heroine!" exclaimed Kim.

"Yeah! It's terrible!" bellowed Phineas.

"Did you bring your two babysittees on a mission with you again?" asked Wade.

"Yes. Yes, I did." nodded Kim.

"Well, maybe they could build something that can help you…I'm a bit surprised how quickly they can whip up an invention to be honest." stated Wade.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" inquired Phineas.

Ferb shrugged. He didn't know the answer to that question either.

Immediately, Phineas began to build a skeleton key that they could use to open any door…including the door to the cage they were stuck in.

"Here I go!" exclaimed the boy.

Quickly, he used the skeleton key to unlock the cage.

"Thanks for the help." said Kim.

"Don't mention it!" bellowed Phineas.

"Maybe I should start calling you the boys that can do anything…" noted the cheerleader.

"Maybe…" nodded Phineas. That would be a rather interesting motto for them. What hadn't they done yet? So far they had built a rollercoaster…a rocket to the moon…gone back in time…it would probably be easier to list the things they haven't done yet.

For two kids that enjoyed their summer vacation, they had been awfully…busy.

"I wonder where Camille is?" questioned Phineas.

Ferb shrugged.

"Wade, can you track her down?" inquired Kim.

"I can try…but the fact that she's shapeshifted into you is making it more difficult…" pointed out Wade.

"Yeah…she's pretty good at disguising herself." noted Kim.

"I guess we should get going." said Phineas.

Fortunately, they were able to leave the mansion undetected.

Hopefully they weren't too late to stop Camille Leon from ruining Kim's reputation. That would be a tragedy.

_Meanwhile at the Tri-State City Hall…._

"Greetings everyone…I do have to admit, I've had a lot of public announcements like this as of late." noted Roger Doofenshmirtz.

Everyone in the audience nodded.

"Then again, you don't really seem to complain about them. By the way, I heard that my older brother decided to move away. Maybe he couldn't stand me." noted the mayor.

Everyone else nodded.

"Right then…where was I? Ah y-"

Suddenly, one of the mayor's aides handed him a slip.

"Hmm?" questioned Roger Doofenshmirtz.

Curious, he looked at the paper, and gasped.

"What?" inquired Roger.

As it turns out, he was being impeached.

Sure enough, one of the audience members threw a peach at him, pelting him in the face.

Immediately, he pulled out a napkin and wiped it off.

"But…what for?" asked the former mayor of Danville.

"Well, according to your criminal record, you've been very bad as of late." stated the aide.

"What have I done?" inquired Roger Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, you robbed the Tri-State National Bank, ran around Danville in your underpants, and stole candy from a baby!" exclaimed the aide.

"I would never do those things!" bellowed the mayor.

"Well, that's what it says in your criminal record." said the young lady.

Roger Doofenshmirtz sighed. Somehow, he got the feeling that his older brother was somehow responsible for this…but how did he hack into his criminal record?

Though he was skilled at making inventions, he didn't recall him ever being skilled at computer hacking.

Sighing, he began to walk out on the audience members, hoping that this would get straightened out before too long.

Little did they know that at that very moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was getting ready to pelt him with the Rottenegginator.

"This is going to be so exciting!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, he noticed Perry the Platypus was flying straight towards him.

"Perry the Platypus?!" bellowed the evil scientist.

"I'm starting to see why he's your nemesis." noted Lancer.

"Lancer, get him!" demanded Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Shrugging, Lancer reached into his bag and pulled out some rather sharp-looking pencils. Apparently, he had been using the pencil sharpener…a lot.

He then began to throw them at Perry the Platypus, hoping that one of them would hit him on the head.

However, he quickly dodged them and continued towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hovercraft.

"Oh no! He's going to destroy my machine! Do something!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Lancer pulled out a broom and started using it to try sweeping Perry away.

However, he countered by pulling out a mop.

"Where did you get that?" inquired Lancer.

Suddenly, he used the mop to hit the steering wheel, causing the hovercraft to begin fall.

"Oh no!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. This couldn't be good.

Sure enough, the hovercraft crashed. However, the Rottenegginator was undamaged.

"Well, thank goodness for that…but unfortunately it appears that I won't be able to use it on my brother Roger. Oh well! I'll just use it on you instead!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I better stay back." noted Lancer. He wasn't looking forward to being pelted with rotten eggs.

Immediately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz used the Rotten Egginator to attempt to pelt Perry with the nasty yolk.

However, Perry was quick on his feet and was avoiding every one of them.

"Aah! Hold still!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly, he noticed that one of the eggs had not cracked upon contact with the ground, oddly enough.

Seizing his opportunity ,he threw the rotten egg at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face.

"Aaugh! This is nasty!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Apparently, this was poetic justice for trying to pelt his brother and Perry the Platypus with them.

This gave Perry the opportunity to start wrecking Doofenshmirtz's machine.

Eventually, it was totaled.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Am I still getting paid?" questioned Lancer.

"Fine…" answered Dr. Doofenshmirtz, pulling out his wallet.

Perry smiled with satisfaction. It looked like the day had been saved.

However, there was still the matter of Roger Doofenshmirtz and his new criminal record. He needed to find a way to clear that up or Roger will never be able to run for mayor again.

Granted, he had been mayor for quite some time now, but still.

Curious, he decided to contact the OWCA on the matter.

_Meanwhile at Ron Stoppable's house…_

"Finally!" exclaimed Camille. She had to admit, it had taken her a while to find Ron Stoppable…but at last she could do so.

Now the fun could really begin.

"Hey there, Kim! Something seems awfully different about you…" noted Ron.

For some strange reason, Rufus felt a bit worried when he looked at "Kim". Something seemed off about her…and for some reason she smelled like cat food.

Last time he checked, Kim Possible did not own any pets…let alone cats. In fact, Ron was the only one of her friends that he knew that had a pet.

Something was very strange.

"Ron, guess what! Nobody likes you!" exclaimed Camille.

"Did I do something wrong?" inquired Ron.

"Everything!" bellowed the shapeshifter.

"Oh dear…" murmured Ron. Something told him that he had somehow transformed into Zorpox again and concocted an evil scheme for world domination.

He always did such terrible things whenever he became Zorpox. Also, for some strange reason, his skin turned blue, just like Dr. Drakken.

Speaking of Dr. Drakken, he had helped Kim defeat Zorpox by putting the Attitudinator on his head. Oddly enough, it wasn't built by Dr. Doofenshmirtz despite its name. It was in fact built by Hench Co…though it wasn't too unlikely that he happened to work there.

For some strange reason, whenever evildoers were hit by the beam, they couldn't stop saying "Coco Moo". He wasn't quite sure why.

Suddenly, he noticed something that surprised him.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed the real Kim.

Ron gasped in surprise. For some strange reason, he was now seeing double!

"Huh?" inquired Rufus. What was going on?

Curious, he noticed that Phineas and Ferb were with this Kim as well.

However, he still wasn't quite sure which one was real.

"This Kim is an imposter!" bellowed the real girl who could do anything.

"Yeah, right…everyone knows I'm the real Kim." answered Camille, the girl who couldn't really do anything…except for stealing stuff.

"Hmm…" thought Rufus. There had to be a way to distinguish the two from the real and the fake. Surely there had to be something that he could use to tell them apart.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Kimmunicator?" asked Rufus.

"Kimmunicator?" questioned Camille.

All of a sudden, Kim knew what to do.

Immediately, she pulled out the Kimmunicator that Wade had given her…

Likewise, Camille attempted to do the same…only to end up with an empty pocket.

"Uh-oh…" said the impersonator.

Unfortunately for Camille, only the real Kim had a Kimmunicator on hand. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought of that when she decided to impersonate Kim Possible.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb used one of their inventions to tie up the imposter Kim with silly string, causing her to revert back to her regular self in the process.

"For some strange reason that always happens whenever she gets handcuffed…" questioned Kim.

Phineas and Ferb shrugged. They wondered why.

Shortly afterwards, Ron called the police to take Camille Leon away. She had a lot to answer for.

"I can't believe she tried to steal your identity again…" noted Ron.

"Yeah…" murmured Rufus. Imagine what she could have done if Kim Possible hadn't shown up in time.

"Well, hopefully she won't be so problematic this time." said Kim.

Ron, Phineas, and Ferb nodded.

_Meanwhile at the OWCA base…_

"Greetings, Agent P. Did you complete your mission?" inquired Major Monogram. To be honest, he was a bit surprised that Perry the Platypus had shown up at the base. Usually after he defeated Dr. Doofenshmirtz he went right back home and resumed his platypus disguise.

Perry nodded.

"Then shouldn't you be back at home with your family?" questioned Perry's superior.

Perry pulled out a picture of Roger Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes? What about the mayor of Danville?" inquired Major Monogram.

Perry pulled out a picture of Roger Doofenshmirtz in a jumpsuit.

"What? You're saying that he's got a criminal record now? How did that happen?" questioned Perry's boss.

Last time he checked, Roger did not have a criminal record…except for the time he used Dr. Doofenshmirtz as a football. Apparently, his parents approved whenever he kicked something…even if it was his own brother.

Perry pulled out a picture of Blaze.

"What? A young girl hacked into it?" asked Major Monogram.

Perry nodded. A rather devious girl, at that. It was no wonder that she was working with her father in his mercenary work.

"That's rather baffling…then again, I heard that Kim Possible works with a young hacker herself. No matter, I know what to do." said the man.

Perry sighed in relief.

Immediately, Major Monogram sent for Pinky the Chihuahua…who as Perry knew was rather good with computers.

"Try to fix Roger Doofenshmirtz's criminal record for me, will you? I don't think he appreciates being treated like a criminal…especially after he was a mayor not too long ago." noted the major.

Thankfully, Pinky was able to fix Roger Doofenshmirtz's criminal record within a few minutes.

"There we go. Granted, someone else will probably hack into it sooner or later…but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." answered Major Monogram.

"Sir, you're wanted for TPing a young boy's house!" bellowed Carl. Apparently, he had been framed for a crime that he had not committed.

Major Monogram scowled. Apparently someone had hacked into his criminal record while he was having a chat with Perry the Platypus.

Hopefully Pinky would be able to straighten that out too.

"Right then…you should be getting back home now. I'm pretty sure your owners will miss you if they don't find you at your house…though admittedly they do notice that you go missing at the beginning of the day whenever you go on a mission." noted Major Monogram.

Perry nodded.

Giving Major Monogram a salute (for the second time today), Perry left the OWCA Headquarters so that he could head back home.

Fortunately, he arrived just when Phineas and Ferb did.

"That was a rather exciting adventure, Ferb! We should go on a mission with Kim Possible more often!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Did you clear Candace's record of shoplifting?" asked Ferb.

"I think so…the authorities found out who the real culprit for the stolen sundress was." said Phineas.

Ferb sighed in relief.

"Hopefully Camille Leon will learn her lesson…though considering she's part of Kim's rogues gallery she'll probably be back before too long." noted the boy.

Ferb frowned.

"Personally I wonder what member of her rogues gallery we'll encounter next…" questioned Phineas.

Ferb shrugged. It could be anyone, really.

Hopefully they would be ready when they helped Kim Possible take them on.

_At Kim Possible's residence…_

Kim Possible smiled in satisfaction. It had been another successful mission, and she for run was feeling rather pleased.

Candace had in fact given her a phone call explaining that the situation had been cleared up and that she didn't have to worry about being accused of shoplifting anymore.

That was a relief…she would be very unhappy if she got banned from Club Banana…and she didn't know what would happen if Ron got banned from Bueno Nacho.

Now that she thought of it…maybe it was a good thing Camille Leon tried to destroy her life instead of Ron's.

Of course, if she lived her life, Camille would have to deal with her rather obnoxious brothers…who were currently building a robot that could potentially malfunction at any given moment.

"Hikka bikka boo?" questioned Tim.

"Hoosha!" exclaimed Jim.

For some strange reason, Tim always wore red and Jim always wore green. She wasn't quite sure why. Personally she liked to dress in different colors every once in a while…unlike the Go Team, who always wore the same color, including Shego, her most dangerous adversary.

Speaking of which, she wondered how the Go Team was doing. They happened to have a rogues gallery much like herself, though she only knew who a few of them were. They were Aviarius, Electronique…and Mathter, right?

She in particular remembered when Electronique used the Attitudinator to make Team Go turn evil…on the other hand, it also made Shego turn good. It was a rather strange experience.

Hopefully they were doing alright and that they were still defending Go City from evil. Oddly enough, despite not actually having superpowers, she was even more popular than they were.

It was kind of weird…of course, considering that Team Go were much more territorial than she was, maybe that wasn't so surprising.

Hopefully her next mission would go as well as the last…though admittedly that particular mission had a rather interesting twist to it.

Kim began to charge up her Kimmunicator in case Wade had anything else for her to do.

For now, she was going to enjoy the rest of her day.

"Life is good." said Kim.

_Well, I guess it's time for us to put an end to this arc. In case it's not obvious, I'm going to feature Team Go in the next chapter…I figured that would be exciting._

_Since Atrosis has similar powers to them…I figure I might as well bring them to the ride as well._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_See you later!_


	23. Chapter 23: Get Going

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Atrosis and Dementor are going to Go City…and in the process are going to meet the local team of superheroes…_

_From there, things are going to get interested…_

_And of course, Kim Possible and Perry the Platypus will be going on their own missions too._

**Chapter 23: Get Going**

At Professor Dementor's evil lair, he was once again plotting something big.

"Yes! It is brilliant! Not even Kim Possible will stop me this time!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"What is?" questioned Atrosis.

'I'm going to make a formula zat will make me invincible!" exclaimed the professor.

"You are?" inquired the supervillainess.

"Yes! I just need to head to Go City vhere all the superheroes thrive…and vhere some supervillains lurk as well…" explained Professor Dementor.

"Huh. I'm interested in meeting them all of a sudden." noted Atrosis.

"The superheroes or the supervillains?" inquired the professor.

"Mainly the supervillains." answered Professor Dementor's number two.

Now that she thought of it…she was a supervillainess herself.

"You know, it's funny…I happen to be a Go City resident…" noted Atrosis.

"Oh really? Zhen zis will be a nostalgia trip!" exclaimed the evil scientist.

"I'm looking forward to this then!" bellowed the supervillainess.

In order to get to Go City, they decided they would be using a plane.

Sure enough, Professor Dementor had designed a plane for this specific purpose. The plane itself was black and had the word D-Man painted onto it. Apparently, he wanted people to know that it was his and his alone.

Already, several of Professor Dementor's henchmen had buckled themselves in. They were apparently looking forward to the ride.

"In just a few minutes ve'll be ready for takeoff! I'm looking forward to it!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Suddenly, he noticed that Atrosis was now dressed in a stewardess outfit.

"You're going to be stewardess?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"I figured that somebody should do it…" noted Atrosis.

As it turned out, Atrosis had brought several snacks for the henchmen to eat.

"Right...here are your airplane manuals…please remain seated unless we tell you otherwise. Thank you and have a nice day!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Immediately, Atrosis handed the henchmen airplane manuals.

"Vhere did you get those?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"They came with the airplane apparently." answered Atrosis.

Professor Dementor shrugged. He did get that airplane from Hench Co.

Sure enough, the airplane was starting to take off.

Judging from how fast the airplane was going, it was not going to be a long ride.

How far was Go City from Middleton, anyway?

Perhaps they should get a map.

Eventually, the airplane arrived…which was rather fortunate since Professor Dementor was getting airsick.

"Oh dear…you're as green as Shego…" noted Atrosis.

"Ugh…" murmured Professor Dementor.

As it turned out, there was a cave hideout up ahead.

"Where did you get that?" questioned the supervillainess.

"I got it on loan from Hench Co…like ze airplane." explained Professor Dementor.

"That explains the logo on the cover of the hideout…" noted Atrosis.

Sure enough, Hench Co was written on it outside.

Curious, Atrosis followed Professor Dementor into the villain hideout. Sure enough, there were evil devices of sorts inside the lair.

"Are you going to use any of these devices on the city?" inquired Atrosis.

"Tempting, but no. I came to zis city so zat I can build an army of supersoldiers!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"An army of supersoldiers?" inquired Atrosis.

'It's brilliant! If I can make an army like zat I shall be unstoppable!" bellowed the professor.

"Are you going to test out your latest invention on me?" asked the supervillainess curiously.

"Vhat? Of course not! You're already super!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Oh, that's right." noted Atrosis. There's a reason that Professor Dementor valued her services so highly, even if he was capable of carrying out evil schemes on his own, unlike Dr. Drakken.

"But before ve get to work, I need you to get me some groceries!" exclaimed the professor.

"Really? I was expecting something more…evil." questioned Atrosis. Was Professor Dementor taking a day off.

"Just because I'm an evil scientist doesn't mean everything I do is evil…vell, most of the things I do are evil…" explained Professor Dementor.

Atrosis shrugged. Maybe he was a bit like the Senors?

Immediately, Professor Dementor handed Atrosis a grocery list.

"Let's see now…eggs, bread, milk, orange juice, ham, cheese, mayonnaise, ice cream…seems simple enough." noted Atrosis.

"Don't let me down!" exclaimed Professor Dementor, not looking forward to seeing Atrosis fail. Granted, she was usually rather competent, but still.

"You bet I won't!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Immediately, she swelled up like a balloon and began to fly away.

Personally, Professor Dementor wondered if he should make his lackies capable of flight. They wouldn't need an airplane if he needed that…he could just use his jetpack and then they would be all set.

However, there was the possibility he could simply make a ton of jetpacks…but that would require a lot of rocket fuel.

Either way, his plan was coming to fruition. Kim Possible would not know what hit her.

_Speaking of Kim Possible…_

"Kim, it looks like we've got trouble. Professor Dementor and Atrosis have set up a base at Go City…" explained Wade.

"Isn't that where Team Go is?" inquired Ron.

"You're right…that is where they typically go on adventures. Personally I wonder why they don't try to head somewhere else and try fighting evil there like I do." questioned Kim.

On the other hand, there were a lot of evildoers in Go City as it was. There was Aviarius…Electronique…Mathter…Sir Snowflake…Greenera…the list went on.

"Maybe they have their hands full defending the city." thought Kim. Things were probably so much easier for them back when they had Shego.

But alas, she had decided to team up with Dr. Drakken and leave Team Go behind. Nowadays, she and Kim were fighting once or twice a week.

Hopefully, she wouldn't end up turning to the dark side one day. She will admit that sometimes joining the dark side was rather tempting…but she wanted to continue her hero career.

"Can you arrange for transportation?" inquired Kim.

"I think so…how about a taxi?" asked Wade.

"A taxi?" questioned the cheerleader.

"Go City isn't too far from here…" noted the inventor.

"Oh, that's right…" noted Kim. This was where two of her most recurring foes originated, after all.

Sure enough, Wade had arranged for a taxi, and she and Ron were free to go to Go City.

"I wonder if their Bueno Nacho is still open?" questioned Ron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus. If so, he would be very happy.

"It probably is…I don't think it's been that long since we first visited." acknowledged Kim.

Then again, maybe that was during their junior year.

Eventually, the taxi stopped at Go City. Now, all that was left was to find Professor Dementor and Atrosis before they began to carry out their latest scheme.

However, they had no idea what it was…so they didn't know how to thwart it.

It was rather unfortunate.

Hopefully they would be able to figure it out before it was too late.

"Maybe we should look around to see if we can spot them…or at least one of their henchmen." noted Kim.

"You do that…I'm going to Bueno Nacho!" exclaimed Ron.

As it turned out, the branch in Go City was not closed down.

Immediately, Ron and Rufus went into Bueno Nacho so that they could both gorge themselves.

Fortunately, Rufus was not on duty at the OWCA…as of yet. Fortunately, Dr. Drakken did not commit evil acts as often as Dr. Doofenshmirtz did…though he was still Kim Possible's archfoe.

Shrugging, Kim decided that she could try using her Kimmunicator to scan for illegal activity in the area.

However, as it turned out, it was full of it. Apparently, Team Go existed for a reason.

"This is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack, isn't it?" questioned Kim.

"I'm afraid so. I'll work on tracking Professor Dementor's lair down." said Wade.

Hopefully, Professor Dementor would reveal himself before too long.

_Meanwhile at the grocery store…_

"Done and done." said Atrosis.

Hopefully now she could get to work on something evil. It was always a pleasure working with Professor Dementor.

Suddenly, she noticed a rather muscular-looking man who was carrying heaps of groceries.

"How can he lift that much?" inquired Atrosis.

Nonetheless, he didn't appear to be breaking a sweat.

"Er, do you need help?" questioned the supervillainess.

"I'm fine, thank you." answered this individual.

"Your name is…" said Atrosis.

"Herman. Herman Gotten." answered Herman.

"My name is Amelia Luffy…pleased to meet you. People typically call me Atrosis though…at least my boss does." explained the supervillainess.

"Interesting…" thought Herman. For some strange reason, it sounded like the word "atrocious"…but his acquaintance seemed affable enough.

As it turned out, he happened to have a secret identity…but he didn't want to spill it out in the open. Chances are one of the members of his rogues gallery might want to make things personal.

Speaking of which, one of them was planning to terrorize the shopping mall.

"Yes! Attack this mall, my minions! I shall pillage it to my heart's content…and maybe get some birdseed while I'm at it. Condor does get hungry ever once in a while." noted Aviarius.

Sure enough, Condor screeched.

Immediately, he whipped out his staff and bust down the door to the mall, much to everyone's shock.

As soon as they realized that Aviarius was on the scene, they decided it would best to flee.

If only they could fly away like Aviarius and his minions could.

"Yes! Cower before me, you worms!" exclaimed the bird man.

"Skree?" inquired Condor.

"No, they're not actually worms…I'm just mocking them, that's all…" answered Aviarius.

Condor dropped his head sadly.

"Now then, where were we? I dare you to stop me, Team Go! Come out wherever you are, or are you chickens?!" exclaimed the bird tamer.

"Bawk bawk bawk!" bellowed one of Aviarius's minions.

As soon as Herman Gotten realized that the public was in danger, he went outside to the nearest phone booth.

"Excuse me for a second…" said Herman.

"Are you making a phone call? Maybe you should dial 911…" noted Atrosis.

Herman came out a few minutes later…however, he was not what most people would call Herman Gotten anymore.

Now, he was Hego!

"So, you're terrorizing the populace once again…I suppose I should expect that from a bird of prey!" exclaimed Hego.

"Hego? Is that really you? I've been trying to get your autograph for years!" bellowed Atrosis.

"Oh really?" asked the superhero.

"Yeah…I've also been a member of your fan club for quite some time…I eventually decided that I needed to do something else for a change though. An obsession can only go too far before it gets unhealthy. I never forgot about you though." explained the supervillainess.

"Well, I suppose I could give you my autograph after I defeat this birdbrain…" answered Hego.

"Hey! Who you calling birdbrain?" inquired Aviarius.

"For some strange reason Aviarius reminds me of a space alien…I'm not quite sure why." questioned Atrosis. Maybe it was the voice?

"A space alien? I am from Planet Earth!" bellowed the avian villain.

"I didn't say that…" answered the supervillainess.

"Well, Aviarius…since my comrades are currently busy, I guess I'll just have to fight you one and one!" exclaimed Hego.

"Oh really? You seem to have acquired a sidekick as of yet…" explained Aviarius.

"Huh?" inquired Atrosis. Apparently, Aviarius did not recognize who she was…admittedly she was still a bit new to supervillainy.

Now that she thought of it, she did typically dress like a superhero much like Shego…maybe she should choose a more evil wardrobe.

"Condor, attack Hego's sidekick!" ordered Aviarius.

"Screee!" bellowed Condor, ready to follow his master's orders.

"You had better run, Atrosis!" warned Hego.

"Alright! Hego knows my name!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Hego sweatdropped. He might have given her a hint of his true identity.

Sure enough, Condor wanted to peck Atrosis in the face. She was not amused.

"Do I look like a rodent to you?" questioned the supervillainess. She did not want to end up being part of the menu.

Suddenly, much to Condor's surprise, Atrosis began to stretch herself out.

Immediately, she grabbed onto his talon and knocked him into the ground.

She then proceeded to wrap up Condor using her elastic abilities.

"Maybe I should send you to a zoo…they would know how to deal with birds like you…" noted Atrosis.

"Skree…" murmured Condor. Who would have thought that Atrosis was so strong?

Meanwhile Aviarius was trying to deal with Hego. Unfortunately, he was pretty experienced with dealing with him at this point. At this point he was his arch-foe.

Using his staff, Aviarius began to command the birds of the city to attack Hego. It was rather unfortunate that he could not use it to drain the powers of the Go Team anymore since the crystal shattered…but at least he could do that now.

Sure enough, pigeons were beginning to attack Hego.

"Get off!" demanded Hego.

At this rate, they were going to ruin his uniform.

Fortunately, Hego was able to scare them off using his superhuman strength.

He then followed by slamming his fists into the sidewalk, knocking Aviarius off his feet.

"Still strong as ever, I see. No matter…it's time for you to face the wrath of my explosive hummingbirds!" exclaimed Aviarius.

"How many bird-themed gadgets do you have, anyway?" questioned Hego.

To be honest, Aviarius had lost count. Perhaps he had as many as his attack condor had feathers.

Speaking of which, he had Condor since he was an egg. So many good memories.

With a swing of his staff, Aviarius launched the explosive hummingbirds at Hego.

Fortunately, he was able to avoid every one of them, since they flew towards him in a straight line.

However, Aviarius then followed by summoning a bald eagle.

"How I wish that I had a head full of hair…" thought the bald eagle as he attacked Hego.

Once again, this plan of attack failed…though Hego did end up with a few scrapes on his face.

Deciding that he was done toying with Aviarius, Hego picked Aviarius up and lifted him above his head.

"It's time for you to head back to your cage…" said the superhero.

"Do you really have to say that every time you capture me?" inquired Aviarius.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again." answered Hego.

Aviarius sighed. Some things just never changed…aside from Hego getting a new sidekick.

Speaking of Hego's "sidekick", he suddenly remembered something that was pretty important after he booked Aviarius.

"Oh no…she's still being attacked by that overgrown predator…I need to save her immediately!" exclaimed Hego.

Immediately, he dashed outside to where Atrosis was earlier.

However, much to his surprise, he did not see her or Condor anywhere.

"Where did she go?" inquired Hego.

Suddenly, he noticed a shadow underneath him.

"Hmm?" questioned the superhero.

Immediately, he looked upward, and gasped in surprise.

There was Atrosis, who was riding Condor.

"Hurry up and land already! I don't have all day here!" ordered Atrosis.

Condor nodded, and he descended to the ground.

"Atrosis? What's going on?" inquired Hego.

"Well, after a prolonged battle, I managed to…tame him." answered Atrosis.

"How'd you do that?" questioned the blue superhero.

"Well, it helped that I can stretch myself like taffy…" inquired the supervillainess.

"What?" questioned the super-strong man.

"It's easy for me!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Immediately, her arm began to glow yellow, and she stretched out her arm a few feet to demonstrate.

Curious, Hego noticed that the glow in question happened to resemble his…as well as the rest of his teammates.

Perhaps he should have a talk with Atrosis about that.

"So…are you going to give me an autograph? I did help you with that giant bird…" noted Atrosis.

"I suppose you've earned it." nodded Hego.

Immediately, Atrosis pulled out a pen and paper. As soon as he signed it, she began to squeal.

"How many fangirls do I have, anyway?" thought the super-strong man. He had lost count at this point.

"Listen…would you mind heading to our lair for a few minutes? I want to test something…" said Hego.

Once again, Atrosis began to squeal.

"Hmm…" thought Hego. Atrosis might be mentally…unstable.

Together, they set out for Team Go's superhero lair.

_Elsewhere in Go City…_

"Why are we going to Go City again?" inquired Phineas.

"Your father's having a business meeting there…it was rather spontaneous." noted Linda.

Fortunately, his employers had arranged for transportation, so they didn't have to worry about paying for gas.

Unbeknownst to the boys, the OWCA had arranged for the employers to have said meeting in Go City, so that Perry the Platypus could stop a villain there.

Curious, Perry the Platypus wondered if Dr. Doofenshmirtz was under his old tricks.

However, as it turned out, there was another villain that needed to be stopped...one that oddly enough Team Go hadn't noticed.

Immediately, Perry the Platypus went down the lair to his base, which in this case was an open manhole which oddly enough had a picture of a platypus carved onto it.

"Hey, where's Perry? And who left this manhole open?" questioned Phineas.

Quickly, he moved it so that nobody else would fall in, unaware that it was a secret entrance and that it didn't lead to a sewer.

Sure enough, Major Monogram wanted Perry to take down another villain.

This time, it was Frugal Lucre.

"Greetings, Agent P. A former Smarty Mart employee is planning to destroy the internet with an expired Vienna can containing a nasty computer virus…right now he's planning to ransom the internet unless everyone in Go City gives him a dollar…unfortunately, nobody's willing to agree to his demands." stated Major Monogram.

"Please do something Agent P! Without the Internet I can't meet girls online!" screamed Carl.

"Somebody needs to get him a girlfriend…" thought Perry's superior officer.

Agent P raised an eyebrow.

"Don't fail this mission, Agent P! I beg you!" bellowed the teenage boy.

"I've currently tracked down where he lives…oddly enough he used to go by the alias of Francis Lurman…currently, he's residing in his mother's basement." said Major Monogram.

Perry found that to be rather strange. Even Dr. Doofenshmirtz had his own home…which of course was Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Wanting to answer Carl's pleas for help, Perry decided that he would accept this mission. He was in a city full of superheroes, after all.

Immediately, he shot through the pipe…

…and ended up banging his head on the manhole.

"Oh my gosh! Agent P, are you alright?" inquired Carl.

Perry nodded…though he did feel a little dizzy.

"I've got another secret entrance you can use." answered the teenage boy. How many secret entrances did Perry's lair have, anyway?

Immediately, Agent P made his way back to Go City…through a laundry chute.

He immediately found himself wearing a T-Shirt featuring the Go Team.

Oddly enough, he noticed that Shego was on the T-Shirt along with the rest of the Go Team…he found it to be rather odd considering that she was working with Dr. Drakken nowadays. What was the world coming to?

Shrugging, Perry decided that maybe he would give the T-Shirt to Phineas…it appeared to be about his size.

Immediately, he rolled it up into his hat and went to Frugal Lucre's house. Much like Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he had decided to move…because he happened to love comic books, which were abundant in Go City.

Well, technically it had been his mother's decision.

Hopefully he would be ready to stop Frugal Lucre from his evil plan…oddly enough, he didn't seem so threatening.

Still, he decided that he needed to be careful. He knew exactly what was at stake.

Also, he was disappointed that the Vienna sausages were expired. They sounded like they would be rather delicious otherwise.

_Meanwhile, at the Goto Hotel…_

"This hotel sure is nice, Ferb…still, I think we should go outside and do something fun…" noted Phineas.

Ferb nodded. Surely, there was something that they could.

Suddenly, they noticed what appeared to be a comet outside…for some strange reason, it was glowing orange.

"What's this? I hope this isn't some sort of hostile space alien…" questioned Phineas.

Then again, they only seemed to show up in comic books.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, Ferb! Remember our Beak alter ego back in Danville? Maybe we could try being superheroes again!" inquired the boy.

"Won't we need to have secret identities?" questioned Ferb.

"Good point. Being a superhero can be awfully lonely." acknowledged Phineas.

Ferb nodded. It was a shame that some supervillains would want to ruin their personal life as well as their superhero career.

"By the way, I wonder where that comet was headed." questioned the orange-haired boy.

Hopefully it wasn't going to hurt anybody. It seemed rather…unusual.

_A few minutes later, at the meteor impact site…_

A man by the name of Samuel Mach was feeling very angry. This was the third time this month that he had been pulled over for speeding. He was getting sick of it.

Oddly enough, despite the fact that he was only 38 years old…he happened to have gray hair…and rather messy gray hair at that. He also had orange eyes.

Adding to that, he had also gotten into trouble for speeding past a red light. He had been sick of waiting…just like when he had decided to drive over the speed limit.

At the rate he was getting tickets, he was eventually going to go bankrupt. If only his job would pay a bit more.

Was it really so bad that he wanted to go fast?

"Why won't the police leave me alone?" thought Samuel.

Personally he would like to give them a piece of his mind…he would be a lot more free to do what he wanted if it wasn't for them.

Suddenly, he noticed a strange orange meteor on the ground.

For some strange reason, Go City had an abnormally high amount of meteor showers…and some of them were rather…unique. It wasn't every day when you encountered a meteor that matched a color of the rainbow.

Now that he thought of it…didn't the Go Team get powers through a meteorite?

Curious, he went closer in order to examine it.

He then discovered something that had shocked him.

The meteorite had fallen right on top of his car!

"Nooooo!" screamed Samuel.

In frustration, he decided to kick the meteor as hard as he could, ignoring the fact this could potentially injure him. Oddly enough, this actually didn't happen to him. The meteor felt surprisingly…soft.

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he decided to punch it as well…

…only to notice that for some strange reason, his hand had turned orange like an Oompa Loompa.

Well, he wasn't as orange as an Oompa-Loompa…but he still had a light orange skin tone nonetheless.

"What's happening to me?" questioned Samuel. For some strange reason, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had…changed.

Feeling the urge to look at his legs, he looked down…

…and discovered that his legs were glowing orange.

"Am I dreaming?" questioned Samuel.

Adding to that, he was feeling rather…energetic.

All of a sudden, he felt the urge to run. Of course, considering he liked to go for a jog now and then when he wasn't driving, that wasn't rather surprising.

"I wonder how fast I can run now…" thought Samuel. Somehow he felt…faster.

As soon as he began to do so, he immediately noticed how fast he was going. In fact, he felt that he was breaking the sound barrier.

Apparently, that glowing meteorite had given him superhuman speed.

Curious, he decided to see if his hands had been affected as well.

As it turned out, he could move his hands at a superhuman pace as well…though admittedly it probably wasn't going to be as useful as his feet were now.

It was rather convenient that that meteorite had given him speed powers after it destroyed his car, to say the very least. He wasn't going to need that anymore.

Still, he wondered if he should whip out his car insurance and get a refund…that would make up for how many speed tickets that the authorities had given him, to say the very least.

Wait, the authorities…

Suddenly, he had a rather peculiar idea.

What if he used his superpowers to get back at him? It would be rather easy to commit crimes now that he was faster than a thunderbolt…and if the authorities tried to stop him, he could punch and kick them no less than five times per second.

Basically, he was above the law now. It was time for him to become a supervillain.

"I think I'll dress for the occasion." noted Samuel.

Immediately, he went to a clothing store and stole some clothes to wear…from now on, he would dress in orange and gray.

He personally thought it would be appropriate considering he glowed orange whenever he use his powers. Thankfully, his outfit happened to be friction resistant. Apparently, some tailor was used to people having superpowers like that.

From now on, he wouldn't simply call himself Sam…from now on, he would be known as…Sprintz!

"The authorities will never know what hit them! It'll be over before they know it!" exclaimed Sprintz.

Now, he just needed to find a bank that he could heist..or something else that sold valuables.

Fortunately, he knew just the place.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Sprintz.

_Meanwhile at Go Tower…_

"You know, it's weird. All of a sudden I'm feeling a strange sense of déjà vu…" noted Atrosis.

"What makes you say that?" inquired Hego.

"I can't help but shake the feeling that a meteor fell today and someone touched it…" answered the supervillainess.

"You wouldn't happen to have gained your powers from a meteorite, would you?" asked the superhero.

"I did if I recall correctly. Why do you ask?" inquired Atrosis.

"Would you mind touching the hand scanner for me with your powers?" questioned the leader of Team Go.

"Don't you or one of your teammates need to touch the scanner in order to open the door?" asked the supervillainess.

"I know…but I want to test something." answered Hego.

Shrugging, Atrosis decided to do so.

Much to her surprise, the door immediately opened. Apparently, Atrosis's powers were similar enough to the Gos to allow her to open the door.

Inviting Atrosis to the lair, she noticed that Mego was already standing there.

"Why did you invite someone else here, Hego? She's not exactly superhero material…" pointed out Mego.

"Of course she is! Have you seen how far she can stretch?" inquired Hego.

Immediately, Atrosis stretched out her arm a vast distance.

"Huh. What do I know." answered Mego.

"Wait…where are the Wegos?" asked the supervillainess.

"They're off on a mission to take down Electronique…I don't understand how she keeps escaping the plastic prison…" questioned the purple superhero.

"That is odd…can I get your autograph?" asked Atrosis.

"My autograph? I don't exactly hand those out for free…" answered Mego.

Atrosis frowned.

Suddenly, she received a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Atrosis.

"Vhere are you, Atrosis? I can't concoct evil schemes on an empty stomach!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Oh dear…" thought the supervillainess. She had lost track of time.

"I'll be back at the lair soon, I promise!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Alright zen…try not to be late next time…the world isn't going to conquer itself!" asked the evil scientist.

"Of course not." nodded Atrosis.

With that, Professor Dementor hung up.

"Is something the matter?" questioned Hego.

"It's my boss…he wants me to pick up some food…" answered Atrosis.

"I guess you better get going then…" stated the blue superhero.

"Finally…I thought she would never leave." spoke Mego.

Atrosis rubbed the back of her head.

Immediately, Atrosis left the lair and headed back to the grocery store, where she reobtained her groceries.

Hopefully they hadn't already rotted since the time she was gone…thankfully, they had not.

She then set out towards Professor Dementor's lair.

As they did so, Hego and Mego watched her out in the distance.

"Look at her go…" said Mego.

"I'm sure she'll grow up to be a mighty fine superhero someday!" exclaimed Hego.

_Meanwhile…_

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" inquired Atrosis. This was the first time she had been late, and hopefully the last.

"I'm not asking for much…just help me interrogate this scientist I captured…" answered Professor Dementor.

Sure enough, there was a scientist nearby, who was tied to a chair.

"You're letting me interrogate him?" squealed Atrosis.

"Yes…now hold your horses." stated the professor. He was a bit surprised Atrosis was into that sort of thing.

"Alright, buddy…tell me what we want to know or else…er, what are we interrogating about him again?" inquired the supervillainess.

"I vant to know the secret of his success!" answered Professor Dementor.

"Alright then…spill the beans!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Never!" bellowed the scientist.

"It appears you're not willing to cooperate with us…oh well! Works for me!" shouted the supervillainess.

Immediately, two of Professor Dementor's henchmen came in.

"Alright buddy, tell us your secret…or we'll make you watch Puppet Pals!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"No! Not that!" screamed the scientist.

"Are you going to talk to us?" questioned the supervillainess.

"N-n-never!" exclaimed the captive genius.

"Well, you've had this coming." said Atrosis, turning on the TV.

"Do you see anything that's yellow?" inquired one of the Puppet Pals.

"Huh. What a coincidence." answered the supervillainess.

"Alright! I give in! The secret of my success is…my intellect!" bellowed the unfortunate scientist.

"Darn it! I should have built a brain extracting machine like Dr. Drakken did!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"I haven't seen one since he tried using it on James Possible…" noted Atrosis.

Sighing, Professor Dementor decided to release his unfortunate captive…since he was going to have nightmares for no less than a week.

"Anyways, vhere vere ve? Now zat we've gone grocery shopping, it is time for us to begin our evil plan!" shouted Professor Dementor.

"Ooh! I'm all ears!" exclaimed Atrosis.

Immediately, Professor Dementor began to laugh maniacally.

"Mwahahaha!" laughed the professor.

_Oh dear…it looks like Atrosis and Professor Dementor are trying to create more supers…speaking of supers, it looks like Team Go has a new member in their rogues gallery…you'll be seeing more of him shortly._

_And hopefully Perry the Platypus will be able to stop Frugal Lucre…granted, the latter's not much of the fighter…but Carl's still going to go crazy if he wins._

_In the next chapter, Atrosis will continue autograph hunting…while helping Professor Dementor with his evil plan of course._


	24. Chapter 24: Villainy On A Budget

Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb

_In this chapter, Agent P is going to get captured by Frugal Lucre…but of course he's going to escape. You saw that coming, right?_

_Of course, you probably know what's going to happen from there…but I hope you enjoy the show anyways…_

_Oh, and Atrosis is going to take on Electronique and Sprintz…you want to see how that's going to turn out? Well, you're about to see…_

**Chapter 24: Villainy On A Budget**

Agent P carefully made his way to Frugal Lucre's hideout. Oddly enough, his evil lair seemed to be at his mother's house. Not even Dr. Doofenshmirtz lived with his parents.

Of course, considering what Dr. Doofenshmirtz's parents would like, who would blame him for wanting to live alone with Norm?

Immediately, Perry the Platypus began to knock on the door.

Sure enough, Frugal Lucre's mother came in.

"Hello! Are you here to see my darling boy?" inquired Frugal Lucre's mother.

Perry the Platypus nodded.

Immediately, he went to the basement where Frugal Lucre was.

Much to his surprise, he appeared to be wielding a water gun that squirted beef bouillon.

"Ah, Kim Possible, we meet aga-you're not Kim Possible!" exclaimed Frugal Lucre.

Perry the Platypus raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Frugal Lucre had fought Kim Possible in the past.

"I was going to threaten you with this gun that will ruin your clothes…but apparently you're not wearing much…" noted Frugal Lucre.

Perry the Platypus did note that all he typically wore was his trademark fedora.

"No matter." answered Frugal Lucre.

Immediately, he pressed a button, and all of a sudden Perry the Platypus was trapped in a net…that was for some strange reason filled with cabbage.

Beneath him were a bunch of hungry-looking rabbits, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What? They have sharp teeth!" exclaimed Frugal Lucre.

Perry the Platypus shrugged. He was aware of that. He in fact had tangoed with a rogue rabbit agent of the OWCA not too long ago.

"Now then, where was I? You see, I've been trying to get Go City to give me a million dollars in exchange for the internet…but guess what? They won't even give me a single dime! Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?" inquired Frugal Lucre.

Perry the Platypus did note that did sound frustrating.

"And to think I'm asking them for far less than what I did before! No matter, I'm off to infect the internet! Did you know that they have a Smarty Mart here in Go City? That's exactly where I'll be going!" exclaimed Frugal Lucre.

Immediately, Frugal Lucre climbed up the stairs as he headed off to Smarty Mart, leaving Perry to try to free himself.

There had to be a way to get out of this mess before the rabbits ate him.

But how would he do that?

Perry immediately began to scratch his head. This was a bit different from the traps that Dr. Doofenshmirtz typically set up for him, to be honest.

What should he do?

_At Professor Dementor's hideout…_

"Vell, zat was a big disappointment. But no matter. I know exactly vhat I need to create my superhuman formula!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"And that is?" inquired Atrosis.

"It's plutonium!" bellowed the professor.

"Plutonium? You sure that's safe to ingest?" questioned the supervillainess.

"Vell, I suppose I might need to make some modifications…but I think zis will work!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"If you say so." answered Atrosis.

"I just need you to find some and zen ve vill be all set!" bellowed the scientist.

"But where will I find some?" inquired the minion.

"Vell, I think zere should be some in the city somevhere…if you can't find it, I'll try building a radar…" answered Professor Dementor.

"That seems like a good idea." nodded Atrosis.

Immediately, the supervillainess left to go search for some plutonium.

As she did so, she began to wonder if Mego and the Wego Twins were in the area as well.

If so, she wanted their autographs.

"That shouldn't be too hard…right?" thought the elastic supervillainess.

_Elsewhere in Go City…_

At the Go City Bank, Sprintz laughed maniacally as he robbed the bank.

"Money money money!" exclaimed the man.

Sure enough, Melville Gotten arrived on the scene…better known by his superhero alias Mego.

"Robbing the bank? How typical." answered Mego.

Why couldn't his rogues gallery come up with something more original?

Anyways, it looks like it was up to him to stop this madman.

At that very moment, Atrosis stopped by.

"I wonder who Mego and the Wego twins are up against…" questioned Atrosis.

Suddenly, she noticed Mego and Sprintz, who were currently fighting.

"Hold still, why won't you?" inquired Mego.

"Hahaha!" laughed Sprintz.

"What's going on?" questioned Atrosis.

"It's this supervillain by the name of Sprintz…I can't seem to catch up with him. He's too fast…maybe we should have sent the Wego Twins for this one…" sighed Mego.

Oddly enough, Atrosis noticed that Sprintz glowed orange whenever he use his powers. How many rainbow comets were there in Go City?

"That does seem to be a problem…" noted the supervillainess. How were they going to catch up to him?

Her answer would arrive shortly.

Suddenly, Sprintz ran straight towards her.

Immediately, she stretched out her leg in order to trip him…

…which worked surprisingly well.

"Agh!" exclaimed the supervillain, falling on his face.

This gave Mego the opportunity to grab Sprintz and press his arms behind his back.

"Curse you!" exclaimed Sprintz.

"Thanks for your help…I guess." answered Mego.

"Are you going to give your autograph?" inquired Atrosis.

"How many times have my fans asked me that?" questioned the purple superhero.

"Does this mean no?" asked the supervillainess.

"I didn't say that…" answered Mego, signing the piece of paper.

Curious, he noticed that Hego's name was already written on there. Apparently, she was quite the autograph hunter.

"Where could the Wego Twins possibly be?" inquired Atrosis.

As it turned out, Wesley and Westley Gotten were up against Electronique, and weren't doing so hot. Why their first names were so similar, they weren't quite sure themselves.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Wesley.

"Ow!" bellowed Wesley.

"Have you had enough of my electricity yet?" inquired Electronique.

"We'll never give in!" bellowed Wesley.

"Stubborn as always." noted the electrokinetic villainess.

At that very moment, Atrosis showed up.

"Oh dear…I don't think I'll be able to get their autograph if they keep getting zapped like that…" acknowledged the supervillainess.

Suddenly, Electronique showed up.

"What's this? It appears that you've sent for reinforcements…no matter. I shall deal with you quickly!" exclaimed Electronique.

"Uh-oh…" thought Atrosis.

Immediately, Electronique began to launch thunderbolts at Atrosis. Quickly, she backflipped to avoid them. But despite her efforts, she eventually got hit.

"Yes!" cheered the electric villainess.

However, much to her surprise, Atrosis did not seem to be phased by the lightning at all.

"Hmm…that's weird…I was under the impression that I was going to feel that…" questioned the elastic supervillainess.

"What?!" exclaimed Electronique.

"Apparently, having a rubbery body has its perks." noted Atrosis.

"A rubber…body?" questioned the supervillainess.

All of a sudden, Electronique realized that she was in a bad situation…if Atrosis was resistant to electricity she was in big trouble.

Getting desperate, Electronique tried zapping Atrosis again and again, but it did little more than make her hair frizz.

"Darn it! Now I'm going to need to get my hairbrush!" exclaimed Atrosis.

In retaliation, Atrosis wrapped up Electronique like a Christmas present and began to squeeze her tightly.

Without oxygen to breathe, Electronique eventually passed out.

"I'm like a boa constrictor." thought Atrosis.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Westley Gotten.

"Can I have your autograph?" inquired Wesley Gotten.

"I suppose I will if you give your autograph." answered Atrosis. It felt funny having someone you wanted an autograph from ask you for an autograph, to say the very least.

But apparently it was a "scratch my back and I'll scratch yours" kind of deal.

Happy to finally have all four autographs, Atrosis decided it was time to get back to work.

Oddly enough, both of the Wego Twins had very similar handwriting. How exactly did Hego and Mego tell them apart?

She wasn't sure.

"Now, where can I get what my boss wants?" inquired Atrosis.

Surely it was around Go City somewhere. But where could it be?

_Meanwhile…_

"Where do you think we should start, Ferb? I heard that there are a lot of supervillains in this city." noted Phineas.

"I suppose we could start with that mathematician over there…" answered Ferb.

Sure enough, there was the Mathter and his henchmen, who were trying to steal…calculators?

"Well, I suppose it's still illegal." acknowledged the boy.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb decided to intervene.

"So many calculators! I can hardly count them all!" exclaimed Mathter.

"Boss, we've got company!" bellowed one of the Mathter's minions.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb arrived on the scene…or as they were known in their superhero persona, The Beak.

"You think he's with Aviarius?" inquired one of the henchmen.

"Whose Aviarius?" questioned Phineas.

"He's a bird-themed criminal in Go City…" explained the Mathter.

"Then we're not then. We're here to stop you!" exclaimed the boy.

"Divide and conquer!" ordered the math-themed villain.

Immediately, Mathter's minions began to surround Mathter.

"Good thing we've been doing our math homework." acknowledged Phineas.

Quickly, The Beak began to attack the Mathter's helpers, knocking them over like dominos.

"I guess I'm going to have to add myself to the fray!" exclaimed Mathter.

Immediately, he threw a plus sign at The Beak, which he frantically ducked underneath.

However, the plus sign returned like a boomerang, which hit The Beak on the back of the head. Fortunately, his armor protected him pretty well.

"It's a good thing we upgraded this thing since the last time we used it." noted Phineas.

To make a long story short, their body suit was working surprisingly well.

Mathter then followed by tossing marbles that represented decimal points at The Beak…

...but he immediately flew over them.

He then proceeded to punch Mathter in the face, sending him flying.

"Aaugh!" exclaimed Mathter.

"Looks like we're taking you downtown." answered The Beak.

"Maybe I should count how many times I've been sent to prison." noted the mathematician. And to think he had been busted by a superhero fresh off the boats, too.

Immediately, The Beak took Mather to prison, where the police officers gave him a warm welcome.

"I wonder what supervillain we should look for next, Ferb." questioned Phineas.

Ferb used the scanner on The Beak's ankle to look for more criminals in Go City.

He had to admit, there was a surprising amount of crime despite all the superheroes in the city. It was rather ironic.

But hopefully they would be able to change that.

Personally they wondered what Kim Possible was up to.

_Meanwhile…_

"Do you have any idea where Professor Dementor's hideout is?" questioned Kim.

"From what I know, it does appear to be at a mountain somewhere." answered Wade.

"I suppose that makes sense." nodded the cheerleader. Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor both seemed to prefer mountain lairs, it seemed.

"Where are we going to get mountain climbing equipment?" inquired Ron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus. He was under the impression that his OWCA hideout would have things like that, but he wasn't sure.

Perhaps he should check the next time the OWCA were on a mission. He had heard that Perry the Platypus had been sent to stop Frugal Lucre. Was he trying to destroy the internet again?

If so, Wade might be in trouble. How was he going to look up for information for them otherwise? He would probably go…crazy.

Hopefully Perry would succeed. He was one of OWCA's best agents after all.

Personally, he was working on getting that Employee of the Month award. He felt that it was achievable.

Fortunately, there was a shop for winter gear nearby, and she had brought her grappling hook.

Now all they needed was a belt so that Ron wouldn't lose his pants.

"Is there a belt my size?" questioned Ron.

"Let me look." answered Kim.

Immediately, Kim went to search. Hopefully Ron wasn't getting fat from eating all those nacos. Of course, he looked rather skinny to her considering all the running he did, but still.

_Back at Frugal Lucre's House…_

Fortunately for Perry the Platypus, he had brought a knife that he could use to cut the net and work himself free.

However, the rabbits began to swarm him because of the cabbage.

Frantically, Perry the Platypus climbed himself out of the mob so that he didn't get bitten. Fortunately, he was not.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Perry went to search for Frugal Lucre. He did say that he was going to Smarty Mart, if he had heard him correctly.

Fortunately, it appeared that he had not taken too long to get out of the trap, because he saw Frugal Lucre entering his car.

It looked like it was time to use his hovercar once again.

Immediately, he buckled himself in and began to fly towards Smarty Mart.

The only question was if he would make it before Frugal Lucre did.

Hopefully he would be able to stop him in time.

Sure enough, he was in the parking lot, laughing maniacally.

Quickly, he landed his car and ran towards Frugal Lucre.

"What the-how did you escape?" inquired the former Smarty Mart employee.

Immediately, he pulled out some expired Smarty Mart coupons and threw them at Perry.

Perry gasped in shock upon realizing how outdated they were.

This gave Frugal Lucre the opportunity to throw some pet food at Perry.

Perry tried to resist, but it was just too delicious…

Realizing that he had successfully distracted Perry, Frugal Lucre laughed as he ran into the store.

Perry knew that he had to stop Frugal Lucre, but the platypus pet food was just so delicious…

…he lost himself in his gorging.

Hopefully he would finish the bag soon.

_Meanwhile at the Go City Hideout…_

Curious, Atrosis recalled seeing a glowing stick in the Go City Hideout, and wondered if it was what they were looking for.

Immediately, she decided to visit the Go Team once again. They were all relaxing after a long day of work…which Atrosis had assisted them yet.

"Oh, hello again, Atrosis! How may we help you?" inquired Hego.

"I'm looking for some plutonium…do you know where I can get some?" questioned Atrosis.

"Careful with touching that stuff…it's dangerous…in case it's not obvious." answered Mego.

"Relax, I always wear gloves…" explained the supervillainess.

"So do we!" exclaimed the Wego Twins in unison.

"Well, we need to make sure that we can trust you…you see, there have been a bunch of villains that have been trying to get that substance lately…apparently they need it for their evil schemes." answered Hego.

"Business does come place before friends, you know." noted Mego.

"Say, do you hear something?" inquired Wesley Gotten.

At that very moment, Dr. Drakken and Shego entered the lair, the former of which was piloting a mech to help him combat the Go Team.

"What the-how did you get in here? I thought our fortress was impenetrable!" exclaimed Hego.

Shego immediately waved her hand, which was glowing green.

"Oh, that's right…your partner was a former member of the Go Team…and my sister." noted the superhero.

"We're here for your plutonium! Hand it over to us and there won't be any problems!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"You heard what my boss said…though knowing you you'll probably have to have it repeated." acknowledged Shego.

Suddenly, she noticed Atrosis was in the lair with them. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing there in a superhero lair…but she wasn't in the mood to care.

It was payback time.

Immediately, Shego lunged towards Atrosis, wanting to get her revenge.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Mego, raising an eyebrow.

"There's some bad blood between us." answered Atrosis.

"You bet there is!" yelled Shego.

From what they could see, the two were roughly equal in strength.

On the other hand, Dr. Drakken's mecha looked like it was going to be a problem. Its armor looked rather resistant.

Personally Dr. Drakken wondered if he should try testing it on Kim Possible…however, mechas didn't grow on trees...though they were rather abundant at Hench Co.

Already, the mecha was firing laser shots. Quickly, Mego began to shrink himself so that he could avoid them.

Likewise, the Wego Twins began to create copies of themselves so that they could dogpile the mecha.

Hego attempted to punch the giant robot, only to get blown away by its arm blaster for his trouble.

"In this mech I am unstoppable!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Unstoppable? Sounds like Ron Stoppable…" questioned Atrosis.

Why did Ron happen to have a name like that? She wasn't sure.

Immediately, Atrosis used her arm to trip up Shego, much like she had done to Sprintz earlier.

"I figured that might come in handy for future opponents…" noted Atrosis.

"You don't say?" questioned Shego as she helped herself to her feet.

"I used it to take down a superspeedy villain who happened to be glowing orange…" answered the supervillainess.

"You think he'd be interested in working with me?" inquired Dr. Drakken.

"Maybe, maybe not. He did seem to be a rather greedy fellow judging from what he was doing when I saw him." noted Atrosis.

On the other hand, Dr. Drakken would have to worry about him being like Shego…who was already a handful as it was.

Maybe he shouldn't try to recruit him. It might not turn out so well.

Pressing another button on his control pad, Dr. Drakken began to launch laser beams at the Go Team.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the Wego Twins.

"This can't be good…" noted Mego.

And to make matters worse, the lasers were reflecting all over the place.

"Watch it, Dr. D!" demanded Shego.

Suddenly, one of the lasers hit the mech, causing it to fall over.

"Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have made this thing out of things I found at the scrapyard…" questioned Dr. Drakken.

"You don't say?" answered Shego.

This gave Hego the opportunity to dismantle the mech with his bare hands.

"You may think you're all that, Team Go, but you're not!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

Realizing that Team Go would arrest him if he stuck around any longer, he decided to retreat, followed by Shego.

"Wasn't this an interesting family reunion…" questioned Shego. Atrosis wasn't even part of her family despite having chromatic powers.

As soon as they realized that Dr. Drakken and Shego were gone, Team Go let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing those two psychos are gone…" noted Hego.

'I'll say." nodded Mego.

"Thanks for the help!" exclaimed the Wego Twins.

"You're welcome…so, about the plutonium…"

"Well, you've done us all a great favor so…" said Hego.

Hego handed the plutonium to Atrosis.

"Yes!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

Immediately, she inflated herself and began to make her way towards Professor Dementor's hideout…which oddly enough wasn't too far from the Go City Hideout.

It was rather convenient that they were both located at the same mountain, though Team Go wasn't aware of it.

Should she try warning Professor Dementor? He would probably want to know things like that.

_A few minutes later…_

"I think I found it, Kim!" exclaimed Ron.

"You found the lair?" inquired Kim.

"Yeah! It has a giant Go on top of it! Maybe he wants us to leave?" questioned the blonde.

"Ron, I think this is the Go Team's Base." answered the cheerleader.

"Oh…I guess I forgot what it looks like." said the former Mad Dog mascot.

"It's been a while since we've been here, I suppose." nodded Kim.

"We need to go here more often…they have a lot of comic books." stated Ron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus. Hooray for Ferret Man!

Immediately, Kim knocked on the door to the Go Team Hideout since she didn't have crazy chromatic superpowers.

She in fact had those at one point…but that was a while ago.

Hego answered the door.

"Have you seen Professor Dementor? We believe that he's up to no good again." warned Kim.

"No, I haven't…I did see a young lady though…" answered Hego.

"Was she dressed in yellow and white?" inquired the cheerleader.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" asked the superstrong hero.

"Then I don't think Professor Dementor is far from here…" answered Kim.

Sure enough, the lair happened to be located on the same mountain as the Go Team's hideout was. It was a rather strange coincidence.

"Let's get going!" exclaimed Kim.

"Right!" nodded Ron.

Once again, Kim and Ron resumed their search for Professor Dementor and Atrosis. Hopefully they weren't too late to stop them at this point.

"Wait, is Atrosis working with Professor Dementor?" inquired Hego.

He was starting to wonder if he had gone blind.

_At Smarty Mart…_

Frugal Lucre smirked with satisfaction. Soon he would be able to destroy the internet and teach people to fear him…they would regret the day that they met the former Smarty Mart employee.

However, he had one small problem.

"What is taking them so long?!" exclaimed Frugal Lucre.

As it turned out, he was stuck in a line along with a bunch of customers who wanted to get their groceries.

Why was Smarty Mart so full of customers today, anyway? He could have sworn that there were multiple aisles.

Did the employees go on strike or something?

"I don't have all day here!" thought Frugal Lucre.

At that very moment, Perry the Platypus entered the building.

Frugal gasped in shock.

Immediately, he realized that he needed to find a way to hide from the secret agent…otherwise his scheme would be ruined.

Frantically, he decided to hide inside a cardboard box. It seemed as good of a plan as any.

Curious, Perry began to look around. Oddly enough, they did not seem to have a No Pets Allowed sign in the store.

Looking around, he discovered that there was another platypus on sale. Perhaps he would become a secret agent someday. You never know.

For some strange reason, he loosely resembled his archenemy Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He couldn't quite tell why, but it was rather interesting.

Suddenly, he noticed a rather suspicious-looking cardboard box.

Curious, he decided to raise it up in the air…

…but there was nothing underneath.

Suddenly, he found himself squirted in the face with a water gun.

"Ha! Got you!" exclaimed Frugal Lucre.

Apparently, Frugal Lucre was sneakier than he looked…though his weapons were not very lethal.

He then went back in line where he was before…only to find that there were still people in line.

"Oh, c'mon!" exclaimed the Smarty Mart employee.

Perry ran back towards Frugal Lucre, looking for the can that he would use to wreck the Internet.

The OWCA was counting on him…especially Carl.

_We haven't seen Phineas and Ferb in a while, so let's check on them…_

Once again, Phineas and Ferb were trying to battle evil in their Beak persona. This time, they were up against another member of Team Go's rogues gallery.

This time, it was Sir Snowflake, an evil knight who was obsessed with the cold.

"Thy shall inflict an ice age upon thine town! Thou shall never see winter again!" exclaimed Sir Snowflake and his evil knights.

"Interesting…a medieval knight crossed with winter…" questioned The Beak. Apparently the author of Phineas and Quite Possibly Ferb had decided to be creative.

Immediately, he decided to fly towards Sir Snowflake and see if he could stop his crazy scheme.

However, he ended up noticing them.

"What's this? It appears that a wannabe hero wishes to stop thy from succeeding in thine evil plan! Get him!" exclaimed Sir Snowflake.

"Why does he keep talking like that?" questioned Phineas.

Ferb shrugged. His method of speech seemed rather…outdated.

Immediately, Sir Snowflake's knights began to charge towards The Beak, hoping to hit him with their ice-coated spears.

But he was too quick, and he toppled the knights over like dominoes.

Grumbling in frustration, Sir Snowflake wondered if he should join the fray himself. Sometimes you had to do that in order to get a job done right.

By the looks of things, that wouldn't be a bad idea. It was hard coming by good help these days. You'd think Hench Co. would have more available, but apparently not.

After thinking things over for a few minutes, he decided to so.

"Charge!" exclaimed Sir Snowflake.

As it turned out, Sir Snowflake had a chariot that looked as it was covered with snow. Fittingly, it was being carried by two white horses…which he found using some carrots he pulled fresh from the refrigerator.

As such, The Beak decided to stand his ground. The chariot plowed into him…

…but he didn't get hurt.

However, Sir Snowflake pulled out his sword, which looked to be rather large.

"You sure that's practical?" inquired The Beak.

"Of course it i-"

Suddenly, Sir Snowflake lost his balance and fell on his face, removing his helmet.

"Oh my gosh! I am so ashamed!" exclaimed Sir Snowflake, running around like a coward.

"I guess he wears that armor because he's bashful…" questioned Phineas.

"You think we started wearing this suit because we're bashful?" inquired Ferb.

"I wouldn't rule that out as a possibility…" noted the boy.

"Hey The Beak! What heroics are you doin'?" inquired Isabella.

As it turned out, they had a fan now.

"Um, hey Isabel-I mean young girl! Are you here for an autograph?" asked Phineas.

"I'm trying to get my autograph patch, so yes!" exclaimed Isabella.

Immediately, The Beak gave Isabella an autograph.

"Thank you, The Beak…though there's something familiar about you. I can't quite put my finger on it." said the Fireside Girl.

"Maybe you've seen us, I mean me on TV!" exclaimed The Beak.

"Maybe that's it…" answered Isabella, walking away.

"You think she'll find out our secret identity one day?" questioned Phineas.

Ferb shrugged. It was possible that Isabella might find that out. She was rather intelligent.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't spill the beans…someone find out and use that against us…" noted the boy.

Ferb nodded.

_Meanwhile at Professor Dementor's hideout…_

"I got the plutonium!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Perfect! Zis will do nicely!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Now all that's left is to test it out on one of our soldiers, right?" inquired the supervillainess.

"Yes! Zat is correct!" shouted the professor.

"Hmm…" murmured Atrosis.

"Vhat?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"I was under the impression that Kim Possible would show up to try to stop us by now…" questioned the supervillainess.

"You're right…where is she?" asked the evil scientist.

"Right here." answered Kim.

"There she is!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Atrosis, attack Kim Possible!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

Atrosis nodded, and began to use her shapeshifting abilities to turn her arm into a hammer.

"It's clobbering time!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

Immediately, she prepared to pummel Kim Possible with her hammer.

Kim Possible did her best, but Atrosis was proving to be a difficult opponent.

Eventually, Atrosis managed to grab Kim Possible with her arms.

"Having the ability to stretch myself like this is so useful, wouldn't you say?" inquired Atrosis.

"Yeah…" nodded Kim.

"Perfect! You got her! Now I'll set up a deathtrap!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Can I decide what the deathtrap is? I'm feeling rather excited!" bellowed Atrosis.

"Um, sure…" nodded the professor.

Kim Possible began to worry…this couldn't be anything good.

_A few minutes later…_

As it turned out, Kim Possible had been tied to train tracks. Apparently, Atrosis had decided on something old-fashioned.

"This is going to be so enjoyable!" exclaimed Atrosis.

As it turned out, Atrosis was now dressed in a conductor outfit.

"Ah yes…I bet Dr. Drakken is going to be jealous." answered Kim Possible.

"Incidentally, I just fought with him and Shego not too long ago." said the henchwoman.

"Really? Maybe I'll fight him later if I can get out of this." questioned the cheerleader.

"Maybe…but for now it's time to get rid of a certain red-headed cheerleader!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"I assume I'm that red-headed cheerleader…" stated Kim Possible.

"You betcha! Let's get down to business, shall we? When I press that button, that train all the way over there will start its engine and-"

"And let me guess, it's going to head straight towards me and flatten me like a pancake…" answered Kim.

"No no no. That's the oldest deathtrap in the book. I went with something more creative." stated Atrosis.

"Oh?" questioned the cheerleader.

"You see, I happened to have loaded that train full of dynamite…" stated the supervillainess.

"Dynamite?" inquired Kim Possible.

"Yes, you heard me! Dynamite! Once the train gets close enough, I'll detonate the dynamite and you'll be blown sky-high! I also installed a TV so that Professor Dementor could watch the whole thing! Wasn't that nice of me?" asked Atrosis.

"Yeah…it was real nice of you." answered the cheerleader.

"Are you finished loading the dynamite?" inquired the supervillainess.

As it turned out, several of Professor Dementor's macho henchmen were loading dynamite into the train.

"We'll be done in just a few minutes…" answered one of them.

"Well, I suppose you can't rush them. They may be big and strong, but they're not particularly fast…unlike me." noted Atrosis.

"That's too bad." stated the cheerleader.

"This is going to be really enjoyable!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

"Not for me, it isn't." answered Kim.

"You can't please everyone." noted Atrosis.

Hopefully Kim Possible would find a way out of this…or her squad would be giving her a T, an N, and another T…and she knew what that spelled.

_Oh no! Kim Possible has been captured! And Perry is having difficulty fighting Frugal Lucre too…and where is Ron?_

_I decided to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger…well, not for Phineas and Ferb…speaking of Phineas and Ferb, their show has been cancelled! They must be rather unhappy…but since Phineas and Ferb has surpassed all other shows on Disney Channel in length they've accomplished quite a bit over the summer, wouldn't you say?_

_In the next chapter…well, I suppose it'll be time for this arc to end. But with my tendency to drag on, you never know._

_I look forward to writing the next chapter…and I hope you to too. Aloha!_


	25. Chapter 25: Saving Go City

_In this chapter, Perry the Platypus is going to stop Frugal Lucre and Kim Possible is going to stop Professor Dementor and Atrosis...and yes, I am aware that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while...I decided to work on some other things if that was OK with you._

_I suppose that they can keep me busy...I've been working rather hard on them._

**Chapter 25: Saving Go City**

Fortunately for Kim, she had brought her laser ring in case she ended up in crazy situations like the one she was in. She did not look forward to the dynamite train hitting her, thank you very much. If only she and Ron didn't end up getting separated...bad things always happened whenever they weren't together. Shego in fact had exploited that once...though for some strange reason her memory was rather fuzzy on the subject. She wasn't quite sure why.

Where exactly had Atrosis gotten so much dynamite, anyway? Did she steal it from a mine shaft? She didn't ever recall there being mine shafts in Go City...though admittedly she had only gone there a few times.

From there, it was a simple matter of removing herself from the train tracks before the dynamite train exploded.

Fortunately, it appeared that Atrosis had not noticed her escape...but where was Ron?

As it turned out, Ron was about to confront Professor Dementor.

"Where is KP?" asked Ron. He was starting to get worried about her. They seemed to do everything together, it seemed. They had been friends since Pre-K after all...before Kim's twin brothers (AKA the tweebs) were even born.

"Oh zat? I had my assistant Atrosis deal with her...I vas rather lucky to get a valuable asset like her to say ze very least..." noted Professor Dementor. Hopefully she would be able to get the job done so that he didn't have to worry about his scheme foiled...though perhaps it was a foregone conclusion.

Suddenly, he pressed a button. All of a sudden, Ron found himself suspended over a pit...a pit full of monkeys.

Unsurprisingly, he began to scream. This was horrifying, especially for one that was afraid of monkeys like he was. It appeared that his worst nightmare was coming true.

"Aah! This is sick and wrong! And where did you even get these monkeys?" asked Ron. Personally he wondered if he had gotten them from Hench Co, considering that they were always loaded with evil gadgets for would-be evildoers...but since when did they sell evil monkeys?

"Monkey Fist gave zem to Atrosis...I'm not sure vhy...but I figured zat zhey might come in handy..." answered Professor Dementor.

Sure enough, the monkeys looked rather grumpy...Ron got the feeling that he didn't want to be dropped in the pit with them. Professor Dementor had probably forgotten to give them bananas by the looks of it.

"I should probably drop you in now...but zis is so entertaining to watch..." noted the evil professor. He was glad that Atrosis had gotten on Monkey Fist's good side.

Deciding to relax, Professor Dementor sat down on a couch and began to drink some soda and watch TV while Ron squirmed. Personally he thought that this was better than television...but Atrosis had showed up some rather decent channels.

Wait, wasn't Monkey Fist transformed into a statue? He wondered how he could have possibly returned back to normal...though perhaps Atrosis had something to do with it.

Ron began to worry. Hopefully Kim would be able to save him...but just what had Atrosis done to take care of KP?

As it turned out, Kim Possible had encountered Atrosis once again, who was being escorted by several of Professor Dementor's thugs. It appeared that she had decided not to guard the lair alone.

"What's this? Oh dear...it appears that you managed to escape from the nasty trap. Oh well, I'll just have to set up another one for you. Do me a favor and get her, why don't you?" Atrosis asked to Professor Dementor's henchmen.

"Yes, ma'am!" exclaimed one of Professor Dementor's thugs, saluting her with respect. It was their job to serve Professor Dementor and Atrosis...as usual. Specifically, Atrosis was their supervisor.

"They sure seem to respect you." noted Kim Possible. Of course, Professor Dementor did pick Atrosis to be his second-in-command despite initial reluctance to do so.

"Of course they do...I managed to take down no less than a dozen of them back in the training center..." answered Atrosis.

"She's scary...yet surprising affable." noted Professor Dementor's henchman. Personally he didn't mind working for her considering that she was a benevolent boss. Of course, Professor Dementor wasn't such a bad boss himself, though he wasn't as affable as Atrosis was.

Immediately, Professor Dementor's henchmen began to charge towards Kim Possible.

"Charge!" exclaimed one of the henchmen.

Unfortunately for them, Kim Possible was much faster...and she was far more experienced in hand-to-hand combat than they were. One by one, they began to go down.

"I should keep hitting that Kim Possible dummy at the training center..." noted one of Professor Dementor's muscular henchman. It might give him an edge.

"Maybe you should." nodded Kim Possible.

"Oh dear...I might have to deal with you myself..." answered Atrosis.

"I think that's a safe bet." answered the crime-fighting cheerleader.

Sure enough, Kim Possible managed to take down all the evil minions.

Immediately, Atrosis stretched out her arms.

"I might need to take them to the infirmary..." noted Atrosis.

"You probably need to." nodded Kim Possible. They didn't have superhuman endurance like Shego and Atrosis did...though admittedly they were rather strong for a regular human.

Immediately, Atrosis swung her arms at Kim Possible like a whip.

However, she leapt over them and stepped on the arms in the process.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Atrosis, retracting her arms.

"Too slow!" bellowed Kim Possible.

"Darn it!" shouted Professor Dementor's henchwoman. She was not repeating the same mistakes she made last time, it seemed. However, the same thing happened when she tried kicking Kim Possible as well.

"My shin..." murmured Atrosis.

Suddenly, Kim began to worry about Ron, and began to look for him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the supervillainess.

"I need to find Ron!" exclaimed Kim. Hopefully he was alright.

"Oh." answered the henchwoman.

Sure enough, there was Ron, still suspended above the pit full of monkeys.

"I didn't know that Professor Dementor had monkeys in his lair..." noted Kim. Personally it reminded her a bit of Dr. Drakken's gator farm.

Fortunately, there was a crate of bananas nearby.

Immediately, she used it to distract the monkeys so that they wouldn't interfere.

"Alright, that's settled." noted Kim.

Likewise, Rufus began to chew through the rope so that Ron would break free. However, he nearly fell into the monkey pit in the process.

"Thanks, guys!" exclaimed Ron.

"No problem!" bellowed Rufus.

At that very moment, Atrosis arrived.

"Darn it! Why are these death traps so ineffective? We spent good money on them...well, Monkey Fist gave us the monkey one, but still!" questioned Atrosis.

Ron and Kim shrugged. They weren't living to the death part.

Immediately, Atrosis resumed her battle with Ron and Kim.

However, it appeared that they were getting the upper hand, especially with Rufus trying to bite her arm to make her deflate.

Eventually, he succeeded.

"Not again!" bellowed Atrosis.

"Booyah!" cheered Ron.

"Wait, where's Professor Dementor?" inquired Kim. It appeared that they had lost track of him, unfortunately.

"Right here!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Kim and Ron gasped in shock. It appeared that Professor Dementor had built a mech so that he could fight Kim and Ron himself.

"Oh man!" bellowed Ron. How were they going to take it down?

"You are doomed, Kim Possible! Any last requests?" asked Professor Dementor.

"Not to hit us with that giant robot?" inquired Ron.

"Very funny..." answered the mad scientist.

However, as it turned out, help was arriving from a rather unlikely source.

"I know what we're doing today!" bellowed The Beak.

Professor Dementor gasped in shock. The Beak had shown up to thwart his evil plan? Well, it appeared that they were going to face each other eventually.

He never thought that he would show up to help Kim and Ron however.

Shrugging, he decided to activate the cannon on the robot's arm, which began to shoot laser spurts at The Beak.

Frantically, Kim, Ron, and Rufus went outside the lair so that they could avoid it. This battle was probably going to be messy.

Sure enough, the lair was starting to shake.

"I think there might be a cavein..." warned Atrosis.

Unfortunately, Professor Dementor was too occupied with his battle with The Beak to listen to her.

"Nobody listens to me..." thought the supervillainess.

"Taste my rockets!" exclaimed Professor Dementor, launching rockets at The Beak.

Unfortunately for Professor Dementor, The Beak picked one up and tossed it right back at him.

"Yeowch!" exclaimed Professor Dementor, almost falling backwards.

"He sure is a tough superhero..." remarked Atrosis as she began to reinflate herself. Personally she wondered if he was even tougher than Hego was, since he typically relied on his teammates to help him save the day.

This time, Professor Dementor pulled out his freeze ray.

"I'm going to make ice cream out of you!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Ice cream would be good right now, actually..." answered The Beak. It was in the middle of the summer, after all.

Once again, The Beak was too quick...and Professor Dementor ran out of juice.

"Darn it! Vhat else do I have?" asked the evil professor.

Immediately, he decided to check his mecha.

"Perfect! I also have a heat ray!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"Good thing we made this suit fireproof!" exclaimed The Beak.

Professor Dementor groaned.

"I'm glad that The Beak came to help us..." noted Ron.

"For some strange reason I think that there are two people inside that mecha...though I'm not quite sure why." answered Kim. Perhaps they were a bit of a tag team?

Curious, Kim decided to have Wade check to see if he could get any information about The Beak. It was nice to get to know your superheroes, especially since she had already met the Go Team and Ferret Man.

"Do you know anything about The Beak, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Well, I heard that he originated from Danville..." answered Wade. Apparently, that was where he began his heroics...though he apparently went into retirement after a while.

However, it appeared that he decided to resume being a hero as of recently.

"Interesting..." stated the teenage girl. Wasn't that where Phineas and Ferb used to reside?

At that very moment, Atrosis successfully reinflated herself.

"Ah, that's better!" exclaimed Atrosis. Now she could give Professor Dementor a hand against the superhero. Ironically, she had worked with a team of superheroes not too long ago. She was surprised how good she was at taking down other supervillains. Perhaps she had a talent for it.

Now seemed a good time to test out the formula that Professor Dementor was making. Now seemed like a good time.

Noticing what was happening, Rufus went to deflate Atrosis once again...but this time she stretched out her leg and kicked him away.

"Rufus!" bellowed Ron.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Rufus. Fortunately, he was alright. Ever since he had become a secret agent he could endure a lot of punishment...which most likely had to do with his training.

Atrosis came back a few moments later...with several buffed up soldiers.

"Aren't they wonderful?" asked Atrosis.

Ron and Rufus began to feel scared. Something told them that this wasn't going to end well.

Immediately, the superpowered soldiers began to attack The Beak, causing his suit to dismantle.

Eventually, it collapsed completely.

"Yes! I wonder who's underneath zat suit?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"Beats me." answered Atrosis. She was wondering that question herself.

As it turned out, she and Professor Dementor were about to find out...and so were the Possible team as well.

At that very moment, Phineas and Ferb emerged from the wreckage.

"Ugh...that didn't go so well, Ferb..." noted Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

Kim Possible was rather surprised to see that the duo were the Beak. Likewise, Professor Dementor and Atrosis were surprised that they were facing kids.

"Zis is awkward..." noted Professor Dementor.

"I know! What are we going to do against two kids?" asked Atrosis.

"Darn it! We spent a lot of time working on this suit!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Yeah...I had a supersuit too...until Professor Dementor ruined it..." acknowledged Kim Possible. It was rather tragic.

"How are we going to stop that superformula? It's sick and wrong!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah!" bellowed Rufus. It's no wonder that Professor Dementor wanted to make it.

"Maybe Phineas and Ferb could make an antidote..." answered Kim.

"Already done!" exclaimed Phineas.

"That was fast..." answered Kim.

Phineas immediately sprayed the antidote on the evil minions...causing them to flee like cowards.

"Hey! You're not offduty yet!" exclaimed Atrosis. She thought that they were braver than that. Of course, it was Kim Possible herself that they were dealing with.

"Vhy are my evil minions taking a day off?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"I never feel like taking a day off..." answered the villainess.

"That's because you're married to the job." pointed out Kim.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh." giggled Atrosis.

"No matter! I still have my mech!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Actually, it appears that my little buddy's chewing on the wires of your mech..." answered Ron.

"Vhat?!" bellowed the professor.

Sure enough, Rufus had managed to shut down the mech by doing just that, and it collapsed on the floor.

"Noooo!" exclaimed Professor Dementor. He has spent quite some time building that mecha too. Well, that and Hench Co. employees had helped him design it, but still!

"Hmm...our evil plans don't seem to go too well these days..." answered Atrosis.

"It vas like zat before you came here, actually..." stated the professor.

"Really? That's too bad..." noted the supervillainess. She heard that Professor Dementor was more competent at being evil than Dr. Drakken was.

And to make matters worse, it appeared that OWCA agents had shown up to arrest them.

"How did they find us?" asked Professor Dementor.

"Rufus called them." answered Kim.

Rufus immediately pulled out the Kimmunicator.

Sure enough, Atrosis and Professor Dementor found themselves being arrested. It looked like they would be serving hard time. Also, Professor Dementor would get to meet the Regurgitator.

Of course, they were probably going to break out of jail eventually...but at least Kim Possible would get a break from fighting evil.

"Bye!" exclaimed Rufus.

"Good work, Agent R. Agent P is also dealing with another villain as we speak." answered Major Monogram.

"I hope things are going well for him..." stated Ron.

_Meanwhile..._

After chasing Frugal Lucre through the Smarty Mart, Perry the Platypus finally managed to catch Frugal Lucre, or so he thought...

"Oh no! It looks like you cornered me! Whatever shall I do? I know!" exclaimed Frugal Lucre.

Suddenly, Frugal Lucre grabbed Perry's hat, causing him to resemble a normal platypus.

Shortly afterward, a Smarty Mart employee noticed him...and mistook him for a pet animal that was outside his pen.

Unfortunately, since Perry the Platypus couldn't talk, he wasn't able to persuade him otherwise. And of course, he was not the person to put his fedora on in public. Thankfully, nobody seemed to realize the connection between his secret identity.

"What's this? It appears that an animal escaped from their pen. No matter, I'll put you with the other platypuses...or platypi...or platypodes...to be honest, I don't think there's an official plural word for platypus..." shrugged the Smarty Mart employee. Maybe somebody should add one to the dictionary.

Perry the Platypus scowled at Frugal Lucre as he was taken towards an animal cage.

"Yes! Now nobody can stop me!" exclaimed Frugal Lucre.

"Well, except maybe Kim Possible." he thought. Fortunately, she did not appear to be in Smarty Mart for the moment, so it appeared that he was safe.

But as it turned out, Perry the Platypus was not going to give up so easily.

As it turned out, he happened to have a lockpick for this very occasion.

He quickly used it to unlock the cage, allowing him to break free.

Fortunately, there was a hat near the cages that resembled his trademark fedora, so he didn't have to worry about getting his hat back from Frugal Lucre. It was rather convenient to say the very least.

However, he noticed that there were several other platypuses in the room as well. They appeared to have noticed him.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

Immediately, he asked them if they would look to be secret agents.

They contradicted him by telling him that as platypuses they didn't do much.

But Perry the Platypus pointed out that they could do whatever they liked...so long as it didn't violate the OWCA's terms and conditions.

Quickly, he was able to get them convinced, and they joined Perry the Platypus on his journey.

_A few minutes later..._

"Yes! A few more seconds and victory is mine!" exclaimed Frugal Lucre.

Suddenly, he noticed that there appeared to be a platypus nearby.

"A platypus?" asked the evil villain.

"Another platypus?" inquired Frugal Lucre.

Yet another platypus showed up.

"How many of you are there?" asked the man.

Suddenly, he noticed that there appeared to be many platypuses heading straight towards him.

Immediately, he began to scream. Unfortunately, it appeared that there were too many of them to successfully hold off.

Eventually, he ended up being swarmed.

Perry the Platypus alerted the authorities, and they stuck handcuffs on Frugal Lucre's wrists.

"Good work, Agent P!" exclaimed Carl.

Perry the Platypus let out his trademark "Grugg..."

"What? You have new recruits for the OWCA?" asked Major Monogram's assistant.

_A few minutes later..._

"Well, it's been fun in Go City...but I think it's time for us to leave..." answered Phineas.

"Nothing lasts forever." agreed Ferb.

As it turned out, their parents were currently packing up. It was time to head back home.

On the plus side, they got to salvage what was left of The Beak...perhaps they could make an even better suit.

Likewise, Kim Possible decided to head back home as well.

Sure enough, her brothers were waiting.

"What are you two doing?" asked Kim Possible.

"We're cosplaying as the Wego Twins!" exclaimed Tim and Jim. Sure enough, they were dressed exactly like them.

"Why am I not surprised?" inquired the teenage girl.

It felt rather good to save the day, to say the very least. Still, she doubted that she had seen the last of Professor Dementor and Atrosis. They were awfully stubborn.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe two kids thwarted my scheme!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"I know...I once tried to brainwash kids into mindless drones...but unfortunately that didn't work out too well." answered his cellmate. He was about to take care of Irving, the craziest boy in the world too. How tantalizing.

Incidentally, that man was the Smile Away Reformatory Sergeant...who had started an operation where kids would lose their creativity and imagination. It was rather grisly work.

And unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb had encountered him...as much as they tried to resist, the evil sergeant successfully managed to complete the procedure.

However, the OWCA had discovered what he was doing, and he had decided to arrest them. He attempted to escape their wrath, but unfortunately he ended up falling off a cliff and breaking several bones for his trouble.

Wait, wasn't that a dream that Candace and Perry had? Perhaps their dreams had somehow become reality. It was rather strange.

"They can't lock me away like zis! I was supposed to take over ze world!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"And I was supposed to teach kids to behave themselves..." answered the Smile Away Reformatory Sergeant. The OWCA simply did not understand what he was doing...though apparently their sister and her boyfriend thought what he was doing was quite cruel.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Yoohoo!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Atrosis, is that you?" asked Professor Dementor.

"Yeah...the guard wasn't smart and he left the keys wide open...of course, it helped that I could use my elastic arm to grab the keys...and it also helped that he was a sloth..." noted the supervillainess. Of course he would slack on the job.

"I vish I could do zat..." complained the professor.

Immediately, Atrosis stretched out her arm and turned her hand into a key...allowing Professor Dementor and his cellmate to escape from prison.

"As a reward I'll be giving you a raise!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"And I'll be letting you be a teacher at the Smile Away Reformatory School...assuming that the OWCA didn't close it down...which they likely did." continued the SARS Sergeant.

"Sorry, I'm already under the employ of someone else. But thanks anyways! What kind of minion wouldn't rescue their master from prison?" answered Atrosis.

_Meanwhile..._

"Shego! C'mon! Bust me out of prison!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken, who was yelling from a distance.

As it turned out, Shego was currently reading a newspaper involving her brothers.

"Still doing heroics, it seems...wait, why is Atrosis one of them?" questioned Shego. She thought that Atrosis was working with Dr. Drakken's rival Professor Dementor.

"Shego, hurry up and bail me out of prison already! My cellmate wants to beat me up!" bellowed the scientist.

Sure enough, his cellmate was planning to do just that. He was tired of listening to his evil schemes of world domination.

Quickly, he grabbed him by the ankle, forcing him to hold onto the bars.

"Shego! Please! Do something!" exclaimed Dr. Darken.

Unfortunately, Shego was currently taking a nap with the newspaper on her face. She was also snoring.

At that very moment, Dr. Drakken was forced to let go of the bars.

"No!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

_Back at the OWCA prison..._

"I wonder what is up with all these cutaway gags involving Shego and Dr. Drakken..." questioned Atrosis.

"Can we ask questions when we escape ze OWCA Prison?" inquired Professor Dementor.

"I suppose you make a good point." answered the supervillainess.

Immediately, the trio of them evacuated the OWCA Prison as an alarm suddenly went off.

A few minutes later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was brought into the prison. Oddly enough, he seemed traumatized about something.

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" questioned Minor Monogram as he directed Dr. Doofenshmirtz towards his new home.

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz giggled with delight. He had just invented the Anti-Goodytwoshoesinator...which he was going to test out on his brother Roger. Hopefully he would stop being such a saint._

_However, he realized that he had a problem._

_At that very moment, a horde of platypus agents were approaching him. They clearly meant business._

_"Nooooo! This is my worst nightmare!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Dealing with Perry the Platypus was bad enough as it was._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shivered as he was forced into his prison cell. Oddly enough, he seemed somewhat happy now. Personally Minor Monogram wondered why.

It was all in a day's work, he supposed.

Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed who his cellmate was.

"You're Dr. Doofenshmirtz? Perfect! I've been dying to meet you for quite some time! I heard that you were the scourge of the Tri-State Area...at least until you moved to Middleton..." noted Frugal Lucre.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned. Something told him that this wasn't going to be fun.

_That's it for this chapter! You think since it's October it'd be best for me to do an arc based on Night Of The Living Pharmacist? I've wanted to spoof that for quite some time. Of course, there are going to be some differences though the concept will be basically the same. Aside from Dr. Doofenshmirtz someone else will be immune to the virus...can you guess who it is? I did hint it earlier in this arc..._


	26. Chapter 26: Dawn Of The Pharmacist

_Well, to be honest, I was going to do this a bit later...but I figured since it was almost Halloween, I'd do it anyway. This time, the villains are going to be the evil pharmacists...but unfortunately things are going to be a bit worse this time. How so? You're about to find out._

_And yes, there will be many characters in this arc...just like in the original Night Of The Living Pharmacists. Basically the concept is the same...but I will be making some changes. I wanted to be creative so I figured why not. To be honest, I find this to be a bit of a what if scenario..._

**Chapter 26: Dawn Of The Pharmacist**

Fortunately for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Drakken had agreed to release him from his prison cell so that he could continue costing his evil schemes...and he already had a new plan to deal with his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz. Personally Dr. Doofenshmirtz wished that he could have been an only child so he wasn't forced to wear so many dresses.

He had been a laughingstock the last time that had happened. People kept telling him that he wasn't a man and that he was a girl. Of course, back when he was still married to Charlene, people sometimes wondered if she was the man in that particular relationship. Maybe it was part of the reason they got divorced? He wasn't sure.

Of course, he also let Frugal Lucre out, so he was probably going to bother Dr. Drakken later. Maybe he could set up a defense so that Frugal Lucre couldn't get in? Of course, he never bothered doing so with Kim Possible regardless of how many times she and her sidekick managed to thwart her schemes. Curse Kim Possible.

"What's the plan this time?" asked Dr. Drakken. He was looking forward to it, to say the very least. Hopefully it was something that would allow him to do something horrendous.

"I'm going to zap my brother with the Repulsinator!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He in fact had done that once before, he believed. It made him wonder why he was trying it out again.

"The Repulsinator?" inquired Shego. Oddly enough, she felt a bit worried about that particular inator, though she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was going to backfire on them horribly? That did happen with Dr. Drakken's inventions sometimes, though personally she found it to be hilarious when that happened.

"Since we're already in Danville, we can simply use my old lair...I'll still need to repair it though..." noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Sure enough, Doofenshmirtz's skyscraper was in sight. However, it appeared to be filthy due to his absence. Perhaps it would be best if he not be away for so long. Fortunately, it appeared that nobody else had taken residence during his absence, so it made life a bit easier for him.

Fortunately, he was able to get Norm to assist him...who oddly enough made the skyscraper look better than before. Now it was Doofenshmirtz REALLY Evil Incorporated.

"There we go!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It was nice to spruce up one's evil lair every now and then, like the time Warmonga helped Dr. Drakken get a new evil lair. Hopefully his lair was about as impressive as Dr. Drakken's was...though admittedly his evil schemes tended to be a bit smaller.

Now it was the simple matter of waiting for Roger Doofenshmirtz's next announcement to the citizens of Danville...which would occur in a few hours from now...

"I think I'll invite my daughter Vanessa. I'm sure that she and her friends would want to see this..." answered the mad scientist. It was about time he finally got revenge on his stupid brother.

"For some strange reason your daughter reminds me of me..." questioned Shego. She wasn't quite sure why.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken. He couldn't wait to see what effect the Repulsinator had on Roger Doofenshmirtz. No doubt his next mayoral campaign wouldn't turn out too well.

_Meanwhile..._

Once again, Phineas and Ferb had built a machine that could essentially make others rubbery. It was pretty fun being able to bounce around like a kangaroo. Fortunately, they did not bump into things too much.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha' doin?" asked Isabella. Personally she thought that this particular invention looked rather familiar.

"I'm building a machine that will turn us into rubber again...since it was so much fun last time, I think I'll do it once more." answered Phineas. It was nice to recycle old ideas every now and then.

As before, they had decided to do it during a sunset. It looked particularly beautiful, he guessed...though his parents would inevitably want him to be back by curfew. Candace was already threatening to bust them enough as it was. Personally he did not see what was so wrong with their inventions. They never designed them to hurt anybody...though sometimes they could have some unexpected results.

Oddly enough, it seemed to have been wrecked since the last time that he had used it...though he wasn't quite sure what exactly had happened to it.

"Sounds good!" exclaimed the Fireside girl.

Suddenly, Baljeet and Buford showed up.

"Yeah...I also invited Buford and Baljeet...I figured they would want in on the fun too." noted Phineas. They always were around whenever he decided to build an invention.

"For some strange reason I can't help but shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight..." answered Baljeet.

"You're probably just being paranoid..." stated Buford.

"I'm just a bit worried, that's all." noted the geek.

Sure enough, the sun appeared to be going down.

"We might want to cut this short so that we're home before bedtime." acknowledged Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

"By the way, where's Perry? I wonder if he's sleeping..." questioned the boy. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw Perry the Platypus taking a snooze. Platypuses didn't typically do much.

_Underneath Phineas and Ferb's house..._

This time, Perry decided to use the entrance that was located in Candace's panic room. It seemed somehow appropriate, though he wasn't quite sure why. Was there going to be an emergency situation soon? He didn't really recall dealing with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to be an emergency.

"Good morning, Agent P." stated Major Monogram. "The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to make his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz repulsive so that nobody will want him to be mayor...put a stop to that, will you?"

Perry the Platypus nodded. It looked like he was heading off to Danville again. And yet, something about this seemed rather familiar.

"I swear, I wish that Dr. Doofenshmirtz would bury the hatchet with his brother Roger already. How long have the two of them been at it?" questioned Major Monogram. It was a very long time, to say the very least.

"Be careful out there, Agent P!" warned Carl.

Perry nodded. Something told him that he was going to need it tonight. Perhaps it would be best if he stayed home for a while after the mission was complete.

_Meanwhile..._

"It's good to be back in Middleton." noted Ron. Granted, they also had a Bueno Nacho in Go City, but he had still felt a bit homesick. It would be nice to get to see his baby sister Hana Stoppable again, as well as his parents. Who would have thought that they would end up adopting a ninja baby?

Of course, it made sense that they would adopt one considering that he was a ninja himself.

Besides, the Danville branch appeared to know him better than the Go City branch did, considering that they were giving him a discount. And it seemed likely that the Go Team could handle guarding it by themselves. They were quite famous superheroes.

Happily, he began to munch down on a taco. A sweet, delicious taco. Sometimes Kim had to remind him not to eat too much.

"I just can't get enough of Bueno Nacho..." noted Ron. He'd be awfully depressed if it ever went out of business...though that seemed unlikely with him around.

"Yeah, I know." nodded Kim Possible. Hopefully she would get to visit her friends, such as Monique and Felix. They probably wanted to hang out with her and Ron sometime.

Perhaps she should try visiting the Club Banana or the arcade...that seemed like a good place to find them as any.

After finishing her salad, Kim Possible decided to go visit Club Banana. Perhaps her friend Monique was still working there.

As she did so, Ron began to ask himself a question.

"Where's Rufus?" questioned Ron. It wasn't like him to miss out on Bueno Nacho. He didn't know what he was missing.

Sometimes he worried about the little guy.

_Elsewhere in Bueno Nacho..._

As it turned out, Rufus had decided to use the sink entrance to get to his lair this time. Incidentally, the entrance to the lair happened to be a water slide.

"Wheee!" exclaimed Rufus as he slid down the slide. Granted, he was now fairly wet...but as it turned out, there was a towel nearby that he could use to dry himself off.

"That was fun!" thought Agent R. Of course, he didn't really have to play games.

"Cowabunga!" bellowed Major Monogram as he took a turn on the water slide.

But apparently, Major Monogram did.

Curious, Ned thought that he had seen a naked mole rat go down the sink, but he decided that maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Sometimes making so many tacos could do that to him. He did work awfully hard...he even worked overtime regularly.

As he did so, he encountered Perry the Platypus.

"Hey there, Agent P. We almost forgot to tell you...since Dr. Doofenshmirtz is with Dr. Drakken you'll be working with Agent R for this mission..." explained Carl.

Agent P nodded. That seemed like a good idea. This wasn't the first time that they had worked together, after all. He did admit that he was expecting a mammal with more hair though.

"Good luck out there, you two!" exclaimed Major Monogram's assistant. For some odd reason he got the feeling that they were going to need it pretty soon...but what was the worst that could happen?

Immediately, Agent P and Agent R left on Agent P's car. Off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated they went.

And yet, for some strange reason, they had a bad feeling about this mission...though they weren't quite sure why.

These thoughts continued to linger as they headed towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_Back at Phineas and Ferb's house..._

"Since I invented this I'll go first. It's a shame that it got wrecked...but I suppose I can always keep on repairing it." noted Phineas. It wasn't difficult for him to get the supplies he needed to make his inventions...though they did typically ask him about him being a little young to be building those sort of things. He was kind of a...prodigy.

"Some people don't have respect for other people's property." acknowledged Ferb.

Immediately, Phineas tested the machine on himself. Sure enough, he felt the urge to bounce up and down. It made him feel rather excited.

"You want to go next, Ferb?" asked Phineas.

Ferb nodded. It seemed appropriate that he should be second considering that he was Phineas's stepbrother and had helped him build the device...or rather rebuild it.

Phineas zapped Ferb with the rubber device, causing him to become rubbery as well. Though he didn't seem as excited as his brother was (which was a regular occurrence), he also seemed to be enjoying himself, judging from the smile on his face.

"Can I go next?" asked Isabella.

"Sure you can, Isabella..." answered Phineas. He always liked it whenever Isabella appreciated his work. In fact, sometimes he built machines in order to impress her...or to help her with her Fireside duties. She must have a hundred patches by now.

As she did so, Isabella wondered if she should tell Phineas how she felt. She recalled trying to do it once before...but unfortunately Phineas didn't seem to remember. It was rather unfortunate.

Nonetheless, she got the feeling that Phineas would flip if she were to suddenly go missing...though maybe that was just a hunch.

"Can I go next? Mind you, this all seems very familiar..." noted Baljeet.

"Of course you can. And I believe we tested this out once before." answered Phineas. It should be safe.

"Let me try it too!" demanded Buford.

Phineas zapped both Baljeet and Buford, causing them to become bouncy as well. They were basically bouncing off the walls at this point.

"Let's bounce through Middleton, shall we?" asked Phineas. This seemed a good way to explore Middleton since they had already gotten an opportunity to explore the Tri-State Area.

Immediately, the five of them began to bounce across Middleton. As they did so, they decided to visit Danville, since it wasn't too far from them.

As they crossed the borderline, they passed an abandoned factory...which wasn't quite so abandoned anymore.

Little did they know that was where two evil villains were currently residing along with their assorted flunkies.

"You know, it's funny..." answered Atrosis.

"Vhat is?" asked Professor Dementor.

"It appears that those kids rubberized themselves...kind of like me." questioned the supervillainess.

"Vhat a coincidence!" exclaimed the professor. Perhaps they had gotten the idea from Atrosis herself.

"I know..." nodded Atrosis. "Anyways, why are we hiding in Danville? Shouldn't we head back to Middleton?" That was where they usually concocted their evil schemes.

"The OWCA is hunting us down zere...ve need to stay low so zat ve don't get spotted..." answered Professor Dementor. Fortunately, it appeared that they had decided to search Middleton rather than Danville. As long as they didn't draw too much attention to themselves, they should be safe.

And besides, the OWCA never seemed to bother searching abandoned factories. Perhaps they found them to be a bit creepy. It appeared that they were all at headquarters, except for maybe Perry the Platypus and Rufus.

"I suppose that makes sense." nodded the supervillainess. Perhaps they shouldn't come up with evil schemes for the time being so that they didn't gain the attention of the OWCA. That was short for the Organization Without A Cool Acronym, right? That was rather...unfortunate. If only they could think of one.

Oddly enough, she got the feeling that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was coming up with an evil plan as they spoke, though they weren't quite sure what it is.

For some strange reason, Atrosis got the feeling that it was an evil scheme that they should be considered about...though they weren't quite sure why.

_At Club Banana..._

"Hey, Monique!" exclaimed Kim.

"Hey there, Kim! Good to see you again!" bellowed Monique. Personally she wondered if Kim was there to try out some new outfits. Kim did seem to have a lot of them already.

"It's good to see you again too. I've been babysitting these two boys, lately. They remind me of my brothers...yet thankfully they seem to behave themselves pretty well." noted the cheerleader.

"That's good to hear..." answered the girl.

Curious, she noticed that Candace was currently shopping at Club Banana as well.

"Hello, Candace!" exclaimed Kim.

"Hi, Kim! I can't help but shake the feeling my brothers are doing something bustable this afternoon..." noted Candace.

"They've even helped me on missions sometimes...like the time where I had to stop Camille Leon from destroying my reputation..." stated Kim.

"They're awfully special, aren't they?" questioned Monique. It wasn't every day that you got to meet boys like them.

"As a matter of fact, they are." nodded the cheerleader. Perhaps they were the boys that could do anything. Was there a limit to anything that they could build? Maybe it was their imagination.

"I heard that they were building a rubbery device..." acknowledged Kim's brunette friend. Perhaps Wade would be interested in building that sort of device himself...though she wasn't sure how he would implement it during a mission.

"Really? I might want to check it out..." answered Kim Possible. For some strange reason it reminded her of a member of her rogues gallery. She wasn't quite sure which one though.

Saying goodbye to Monique, she decided to go visit the boys. Perhaps they were doing something fun.

On the way out, she noticed that Candace was currently shopping at Club Banana as well.

"Hey, Candace." said Kim.

"Hi, Kim. My brothers are doing something bustable today, I can feel it!" exclaimed Candace.

"You sure it's such a good idea to stress about your brothers, so much?" inquired the cheerleader.

"It's my job to bust them! If I can't do it, nobody can!" bellowed the long-necked girl.

"I still don't see what's so bad about their inventions..." answered Kim.

Immediately, she and Candace left Club Banana. They couldn't help but shake the feeling that they should prepare for the worst...though they did not know why.

As she did so, Vanessa received a phone call from her father.

"What? You want me to see you zap my uncle with one of your inators? I'm not so sure that such's a good idea, Dad." questioned Vanessa. Her hunches usually turned out to be right, too.

"C'mon, Vanessa! It will be fun...at least for me." answered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Whatever you say." stated the daughter of an evil scientist. At least she would get the opportunity to try to prove to her mother that her father was evil...though she was never successful in the endeavor.

Immediately, she put away her phone and began to take a taxi towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_Elsewhere in Middleton.._.

As it turned out, the Fireside Girls were currently on a field trip to Middleton, so she got the opportunity to visit them.

Immediately, she bounced through a window so that she could visit them.

"Hey there, Gretchen! Are you going to sing a song about how I should tell Phineas how I feel?" asked Isabella.

"Why would I do that?" questioned Gretchen.

"It just seemed appropriate..." answered the Fireside Girl.

"I suppose that wouldn't be such a bad idea..." nodded Ginger. Personally she wondered if she should tell Baljeet how she felt. That was what her older sister Stacy suggested that she do.

"To be fair, I have been working on it lately...and I get the feeling that he cares..." acknowledged Isabella.

"That's good." agreed Adyson.

"Perhaps I should try doing that tonight. Right now we're testing out his rubber invention..." noted the Fireside Girl.

"Sounds like fun!" exclaimed Milly. Perhaps they should try helping Phineas and Ferb with another one of their inventions sometime.

Immediately, Isabella decided to leave the girls and reunite with Phineas and the others.

"For some strange reason I'm worried about when the sun goes down..." stated Katie.

"You feel it too?" asked Holly.

"Yeah...something doesn't feel quite right this afternoon..." questioned Gretchen.

Hopefully they would be ready for whatever happened.

_Meanwhile..._

Once again, the familiar Dr. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle began to play. Rufus wondered where it was coming from. Perry the Platypus never seemed to question that. Apparently he had gotten used to it by now.

Of course, as soon as Rufus and Perry entered the building, they found themselves being trapped.

This time, it was Norm and Shego respectively.

Immediately, Norm grabbed Perry while Shego grabbed Rufus.

"My name is Norm. Dr. Doofenshmirtz sent me to capture you." stated Norm with his trademark smile on his face.

Perry the Platypus could already see that.

"This is so much easier without Kim Possible...though admittedly you did bring that semi-aquatic mammal of action or whatever..." noted Shego.

"Let go!" exclaimed Rufus.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. I should have known that you would try to thwart our scheme!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was his archenemy after all. It seemed only a matter of time before he would show up this afternoon. It was a shame really. Using his inventions on his brother was pretty fun. Maybe he should try using one on Perry the Platypus.

"What scheme?" asked the naked mole rat.

"We're going to use the Repulse-inator on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's obnoxious brother...though personally I think that we should use it on Kim Possible." noted Dr. Drakken.

"That's not a bad idea..." nodded the evil scientist. Perhaps they would do that after they had dealt with Roger Doofenshmirtz.

Upon the mention of the Repulsinator, Perry the Platypus began to feel rather worried. Hadn't he seen it in action before?

Immediately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz aimed the device at his brother Roger. Sure enough, he was speaking to the public of Danville.

However, as he did so, he noticed that the device was set at the maximum setting...and he was worried that it was going to explode. Wouldn't want that to happen.

Now that he thought of it...hadn't a pandemic of evil pharmacists occurred the last time he tried using that device? It might be best if he took precautions and planned accordingly. If it weren't for the efforts of Phineas and Isabella, Danville would probably still be full of evil pharmacists.

And besides, they recently constructed a path to Middleton from Danville, so it wasn't unlikely that the pandemic would likely end up spreading.

Perhaps he should try setting it to a lower setting. Maybe that way it wouldn't lead to such a disaster. It had almost cost him Vanessa and Perry the Platypus last time.

Quickly, he cranked the valve a few notches lower.

"Fire!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Immediately, the device fired on Roger Doofenshmirtz, still oblivious as to what his brother was about to do.

"Hey, they still have that enormous water tower..." noted the evil pharmacist. He wasn't quite sure why his brother had built it, though he would admit that it might come in handy later.

"Citizens of Danville, I have a very important announcement for each of you..."

Suddenly, Roger Doofenshmirtz was hit by the beam. Immediately, a lab coat appeared on him and his skin turned paler.

However, he wasn't the spitting image of Dr. Doofenshmirtz this time.

"Huh. It appears that the lower I turn the setting, the less repulsive they look..." questioned Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

A few seconds later, the device exploded.

"Not again!" bellowed the mad scientist. He didn't get those inators for free.

"...you're all about to become evil pharmacists!" continued the transformed Roger Doofenshmirtz.

"Huh?" asked one of the citizens.

The citizens of Danville were rather confused, to say the very least. What exactly was going on here?

Sure enough, Roger Doofenshmirtz began to attack the citizens that had gathered for the assembly, causing lab coats to appear on them as well whenever he touched them.

It appeared that it was only a matter of time before Roger managed to gather an army. Apparently he was going to serve as their leader since he happened to be mayor.

Perry the Platypus gasped in shock. This was another pandemic! And unfortunately, it appeared that the pharmacists might be dangerous than before, due to the fact that the pharmacists weren't mindless this time. Roger Doofenshmirtz still had his old personality it seemed...though he was now evil.

"This all seems familiar...I think Dr. Drakken and I are going to watch the show!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He couldn't wait to bring Danville to its knees with his epidemic.

Of course, he might consider trying to cure it eventually...but wouldn't that make him a hero? That would be embarrassing...though he heard a rumor that Shego used to be a good guy.

Dr. Drakken nodded.

Personally, Perry the Platypus thought it was in their best interest to evacuate Danville and flee for the hills...or Dr. Drakken anyway. Last time he checked Dr. Doofenshmirtz was immune to the outbreak since the device basically made more versions of him.

Shego and Norm took Perry and Rufus away and locked them in a cage. Unfortunately, it appeared that they had failed the mission...unless they could find a way to undo what Dr. Doofenshmirtz did. It seemed a bit of a stretch that he happened to have a Beautifulinator, unless for whatever reason Dr. Doofenshmirtz wanted to use it on himself.

"Oh no!" bellowed Rufus. How were they going to break out? And what was going to happen now that everyone in Danville was turning into pharmacists?

Things did not look good for the town.

"At least I don't have to listen to them saying "Lots of me" over and over..." stated Dr. Doofenshmirtz. That would be really annoying.

_Oh no! It looks like history is repeating itself! And all of Danville is in danger of becoming Pharmaville...Dr. Doofenshmirtz really needs to be more careful with his inventions, it seems._

_In the next chapter...well, things aren't going to get any better, unfortunately. Expect more pharmacists!_


	27. Chapter 27: The Nightmare Begins

_In this chapter, the pandemic is going to spread. More and more pharmacists are going to show up...and it's not going to end well for our protagonists._

_They need to get ready...and fast!_

_Oh, and some of the named characters are going to be infected. Kind of sad, huh? Of course, you're probably expecting that since this is based on Night Of The Living Pharmacists...that episode probably gave you nightmares, I must admit. I figured this would appropriate for Halloween._

**Chapter 27: The Nightmare Begins**

Happy to visit her babysittees, Kim Possible approached Phineas and Ferb. Perhaps they could fill in with Wade whenever he was absent...though since he was always in his room it probably wouldn't matter whether he was sick or not.

"What are you two doing?" asked Kim.

"Hey!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Sorry..." apologized the cheerleader. She was just curious.

"We used a device to make ourselves rubbery...and we decided to go to Danville!" exclaimed Phineas. It was good to be back at their former home...though part of them thought this was a bad time to head back.

"Alright, but you better get home soon. It just so happens to be nightfall..." pointed out Kim. Pretty soon it would be their bedtime...though to Phineas and Ferb's credit, it wasn't a school night. They had decided to test out their invention during the weekend.

Suddenly, Kim's Kimmunicator went off. She was a bit surprised as she was not expecting a mission tonight, what with several members of her rogues gallery being in prison in all.

"Yes, Wade? What's the sitch?" asked Kim. Personally she was expecting Wade to send her on a mission in the middle of the day...but apparently not this time.

Curious, she noticed that Wade's face was very pale. In fact, it looked like he was about to faint. Had he been watching too many horror movies? She had heard that a movie by the name of Invasion Of The Human Overlords had gotten rather popular lately.

What was the film about again? Oh, that was right. It was about aliens that liked to take people's heads and replace them with their own. They would assume control of the human race once over half of the human population had been successfully conquered by them. For some strange reason there was an obnoxious plumber head in one of the jars that kept yelling "I ain't go no body!" It got on her nerves repeatedly.

Eventually, the laboratory in the film disappeared. Maybe it exploded?

Curious, she decided to listen to Wade. This might be an emergency...like the time where Dr. Drakken built all those Diablo toys. That had been pretty terrifying...though she did admit that those Diablo toys were awfully cute in their base forms.

"Kim, we've got really bad news! There's a pandemic of pharmacists! And it's spreading throughout Danville!" It won't be long before it's completely overrun!" exclaimed Wade. Things just weren't turning out too well for the Tri-State Area.

"What?!" bellowed the cheerleader. She didn't know that being a pharmacist could be contagious. Was this the work of Dr. Doofenshmirtz? It did seem like something that he would do...but since when were Dr. Doofenshmirtz's schemes this successful?

"Don't try to fight them with hand-to-hand combat, Kim! You'll risk getting infected!" bellowed the boy. After all, it did appear to spread by a static discharge.

"Alright..." nodded Kim. Unfortunately, hand-to-hand combat was her speciality...with that thrown out of the window she just might be in trouble...

Sure enough, she could see evil pharmacists out in the distance. Fortunately, it appeared that they had not yet noticed them, as they were busy roaming the streets. However, it appeared that the pandemic was in fact spreading as Wade had said, as they were hunting more victims.

"Lots of me...lots of me...darn this verbal tic." murmured one of the pharmacists.

"Is there any way that we can take on the pharmacists?" asked Phineas. Entering close-range combat with them was clearly out of the question.

"I've done research...since they spread the virus with an electrical shock, perhaps you should try wearing rubber...I would also suggest to try pelting them with water..." suggested Wade.

Ferb nodded. That seemed like a good idea. But they needed to go home before they could come up with a plan to fight the pharmacists. Hopefully they could find a way to counteract the pandemic so that things would turn back to normal. If they didn't, there would eventually be no place left to run, and they would eventually get infected.

"Be careful Kim...according to my research it's only a matter of time before the epidemic spreads to Middleton..." pointed out Wade. If that happened, Middleton could very well fall in the hands of the evil pharmacists as well.

Personally, he wondered if he should lock his door just in case. He hardly ever left his room, anyway...though he did admit that it wasn't healthy.

Kim Possible nodded.

"Fortunately, your supersuit should be able to protect you from the pharmacists...just be careful..." stated the computer nerd.

"Alright...but where's Ron?" asked the cheerleader. She needed to find him before it was too late.

"He should be at Bueno Nacho. I'm not sure about Rufus though..." answered Wade. He was not in Middleton, it seemed. Where was he?

"Where is he? I was under the impression that he would be with Ron..." stated Kim.

"I was under the impression too. I'll try to track his whereabouts...but for now, you need to evacuate Danville...they've already gotten the mayor." said the boy. "In fact, for some strange reason, he appears to be the first victim...I'm not sure why."

Shrugging, Kim decided to evacuate the Tri-State Area along with the boys...and Isabella.

Fortunately, she brought her car, so it was a simple matter of driving away.

Even so, they knew that they would not be safe for long. They needed to prepare themselves accordingly.

_Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz REALLY Evil Incorporated..._

"This feels like this has all happened before, I don't know why..." answered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Drakken shrugged. This was proving to be quite entertaining. How many pharmacists were there now, anyway? It'd be hard getting an estimate judging from how fast the epidemic was spreading.

"I'm surprised your scheme turned out to be successful." noted Shego.

"Very funny, Shego." answered Dr. Drakken.

Realizing the crisis that was unfolding, Perry the Platypus and Rufus realized that they had to leave. Perhaps it would be best if they tried reuniting with their owners.

Fortunately, Rufus was able to pick the lock with his teeth, thus allowing Perry the Platypus and Rufus the Naked Mole Rat to escape the trap.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rufus.

Immediately, they evacuated the building while Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Drakken, and Shego were watching TV.

In the process, they encountered Norm.

"My name is Norm. Having fun watching the outbreak?" asked Norm. Fortunately, since he was a robot, he didn't have to worry about being infected...probably. For some strange reason he completely disappeared off the face of the earth during that episode. Where did he go?

Rufus and Perry shook their heads as they went back to their vehicle.

Immediately, they decided to go tell Major Monogram about the emergency situation.

But as it turned out, he already knew.

"Agent P, you need to leave Danville now! OWCA is being overrun as we speak! My agents are unable to handle the pharmacists! And unfortunately, I'm probably going to be your enemy sooner or later..." noted Major Monogram. That was how the pandemic worked.

"You're the only agent left, Agent P! You're the omega platypus!" exclaimed Carl.

"Hello!" bellowed Rufus.

"Oh...I guess you and Agent R are the only agents left. Sorry about that." apologized Major Monogram's assistant.

"Since you're the only agents left...do your best to protect whoever's still uninfected...it's your duty!" exclaimed Major Monogram.

Suddenly, he let out a yelp of pain.

Curious, he looked down...

...and discovered that the other P had bitten his ankle...and he was infected! Isabella must be so sad.

"Great google moogly!" bellowed Major Monogram.

Inevitably, a labcoat appeared on him and his skin turned paler.

"Give me a hug, Carl!" exclaimed the leader of OWCA.

"Sir, I'm not sure if this the time for t-"

Unfortunately, Carl ended up being infected too once Major Monogram gave him a hug.

"I always wondered what it was like to wear a labcoat..." questioned Carl. Perhaps he could have worn one during the time that Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally turned him evil.

Immediately, Perry the Platypus shut off the TV. It was clear what had happened to the Organization Without A Cool Acronym...which were now the Pharmacists Without A Cool Acronym.

"What to do?" questioned Rufus.

Perry scratched his head. Well, his orders still stood. He needed to protect everyone else from the pharmacist pandemic. He just hoped that he didn't end up being infected himself. He and Rufus were the only members left of the OWCA at this point.

Once again, he drove off with his car. Surely there had to be a way to help everyone else.

_Meanwhile at OWCA..._

As it turned out, the now pharmacized Major Monogram had decided to gather his agents for a meeting.

"Greetings, my fellow agents turned pharmacists! As you know, thanks to the efforts of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, we've been gathering an army of pharmacists. But of course, there are still survivors out there...inevitably, they'll try to find a cure to our condition...I can't say that I approve of that..." noted Major Monogram.

The pharmacized agents nodded.

"I want you to go out there and make some pharmacists! But remember...Agent P is for me..." stated the major.

"And Agent R is for me!" exclaimed Carl.

"Whatever, Carl..." answered Major Monogram.

Immediately, the agents set out to do the bidding of their master.

_In Middleton..._

"It's good to see that you managed to get my supersuit working again, Wade..." noted Kim as she put her supersuit on. It had really come in handy in saving the world when Dr. Drakken built an army of Evil Diablo toys, at least until Eric the Synthodrone stopped by.

"Yes...just don't let the pharmacists touch your face..." pointed out Wade.

Kim nodded. It was rather unfortunate that the suit didn't cover her face...but apparently she couldn't have everything.

"It's a good thing that we didn't get separated from Isabella this time..." noted Phineas.

Isabella began to blush. She wondered what could have possibly started the pandemic.

Of course, Perry and Rufus already knew this...but they were kind of...busy at the moment.

Unfortunately for them, they did not have a cool hover car that they could use to escape the wrath of the pharmacists. Besides, some of the OWCA agents were capable of flight, so that probably wouldn't do them that much good.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb put on rubber along with their teammates. Naturally, Phineas was wearing red, Ferb was wearing green, Isabella was wearing pink, Buford was wearing black, and Baljeet was wearing...yellow.

"Are you a yellow-bellied coward?" asked Buford.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Baljeet.

"Boo." said the bully.

"Aah!" screamed the boy.

"Haha!" laughed Buford.

"I thought you were a pharmacist for a second!" bellowed Baljeet.

"Enough...we need to get ready for when the pharmacists show up. And we need to find Kim's boyfriend too!" exclaimed Phineas. Hopefully he wouldn't be wearing a lab coat when they found him.

Immediately, he quickly loaded their water guns so that they could fend them off if the need arose.

Fortunately, it appeared that the evil pharmacists were not in Middleton yet...despite what Wade had claimed. Of course, she knew that they didn't have too much time.

Suddenly, she remembered something important. She needed to warn her family about all this. Wouldn't want them to become evil pharmacists now. That wouldn't be good for anybody...except for maybe the evil pharmacists.

"Tweebs, you're in danger! I need you to evacuate the house while I'm gone! I'm off to find Ron and try to do something about all this nonsense..." stated Kim. This was one serious sitch. It was so the drama.

"Whatever you say, Kim." answered Tim.

"We'll do whatever you say..." stated Jim.

Likewise, Kim went to warn her parents. There was no doubt that they would want to hear about this. Perhaps they could even help her.

"Evil pharmacists? What is up with the world these days?" asked Kim's father. It was bad enough that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was trying to take over Middleton these days. Now he had an army of pharmacists just like him?

Immediately, Kim went to look for Ron. Fortunately, Bueno Nacho was not too far from her house. However, she knew that every second counted. The evil pharmacists could arrive at any moment.

Quickly, she drove her car along with Phineas, Ferb, and their three friends towards Bueno Nacho.

"I'd love to eat here if it weren't such a serious pandemic..." noted Buford.

"They might be willing to give us a discount because of the horrible crisis." acknowledged Baljeet.

Sure enough, Ron was in Bueno Nacho. Apparently, he was not aware of the serious crisis that was about to happen.

"There you are, Ron! We've got an emergency!" exclaimed Kim.

"I'll say! I can't find Rufus!" bellowed Ron. He had tried searching underneath all the tables, but there was no sign of him. Where had he gone?

"That is a problem...but that wasn't what I was going to say. An army of evil pharmacists is going to invade Middleton!" shouted the cheerleader.

"What? You've got to be kidding me..." stated Ron.

Suddenly, Ned exited from the kitchen.

"Hey, Ned. Could you give me another taco? I'm starving! By the way, have you seen Rufus?" asked the teenager. It appeared that he had decided to leave the building without telling him. Did he head back home with his sister and parents?

"Sure I can! By the way, you get a discount if you're wearing a lab coat..." answered Ned.

"A...labcoat?" questioned Ron. That seemed rather odd. Why exactly would Ned want him to wear a labcoat? Was Ned secretly a scientist like Kim's father and Dr. Drakken?

At that very moment, they got a good look at the manager of Bueno Nacho.

Phineas gasped in shock. Ned was clearly one of the infected...and he wouldn't give them tacos without infecting them first.

Sure enough, he was wearing a lab coat.

"This is sick and wrong!" screamed Ron. It appeared that there really was a pharmacist epidemic...and it had already gotten Ned.

"Oh no! The evil pharmacists must be here!" exclaimed Phineas. It appeared that they had not wasted time getting to Middleton, it seemed. At this rate Upperton and Lowerton would fall as well. Even the military could end up being infected.

Unsurprisingly, Ned was beginning to approach them. Apparently, he wanted to make them all evil pharmacists as well, however long that took.

"We need to run, Ron!" bellowed Kim.

"But I'm hungry!" complained Ron. Why did Kim think that he went to visit Bueno Nacho?

"We can eat later! For now, we need to scram!" exclaimed the cheerleader. It seemed doubtful that Ned was the only pharmacist in the area, especially considering how popular Bueno Nacho was.

Immediately, the seven of them left Bueno Nacho so that the pharmacists wouldn't catch them. Sure enough, there appeared to be several of them outside the building.

Hopefully wherever Rufus was, he was safe. Ron was really worried about him at this point. Did he become a pharmacist? He wasn't sure if the contagion worked on animals...though it wouldn't be too surprising.

_Meanwhile..._

Knowing what had cured the epidemic the last time this has occurred, Perry and Rufus decided to pelt the pharmacists with water balloons.

Fortunately, this seemed to be effective at knocking them out cold, though it appeared that they would need more water if they wanted to cure the pharmacists. Perry was unsure where they could find that much.

Perry was glad that he wasn't alone to take on the evil pharmacists last time. The last time that had happened, he had ultimately ended up getting infected...though to his credit he did last for quite a while, especially with his hang glider.

Now all they needed to do was try to look for survivors.

But where could they possibly be?

Rufus wondered if he should try looking for Ron. He might be caught in the middle of the outbreak.

Sure enough, there appeared to be pharmacists crossing the bridge to Middleton.

Was Ron going to be safe?

"Middleton?" asked Rufus. There was a sign saying "This Way To Middleton" just a few feet away from them.

Perry wondered if he should head there as well. That was where Phineas and Ferb resided. It seemed likely that they were in danger as well. He didn't want anything to befall his owners.

That was why he became a secret agent in fact. He wanted to protect people that he cared about, such as the citizens of Danville.

Well, that and the pet store Phineas and Ferb found Perry happened to be owned by the OWCA. They figured that they could use some time off when they weren't out on missions.

Fortunately, it appeared that Phineas and Ferb were not in Danville, so perhaps they still had time.

Not only that, but Perry had recently included a GPS on his car to help them track their owners down. It also helped with locating Dr. Doofenshmirtz, though admittedly he was usually at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Speaking of which, he did think that the new design that he came up with was rather interesting. Now it was pitch-black instead of purple...though the basic structure remained the same.

From there, it should be a simple matter of finding them.

Still, Perry wondered if they would be able to stop the pharmacist pandemic this time. Things were a bit different than before, it seemed.

Immediately, Perry and Rufus went to look for survivors. They would undoubtedly appreciate their help...though they probably weren't expecting help from a platypus and a naked mole rat wearing fedoras.

As they did so, they passed by the factory that Atrosis and Professor Dementor were still using as a hideout.

"I wonder why there are so many people wearing lab coats today..." questioned Atrosis.

Professor Dementor shrugged. Perhaps there was some sort of convention? He had heard of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and the evil things that they did for a living. Perhaps they would be interested in new recruits.

Suddenly, they heard knocking on the door.

Immediately, one of Professor Dementor's henchmen went to investigate. Who could be knocking at their lair at this time of night? It was about time for him to head back home, anyway.

"Who's there?" asked the lackey.

"Evil pharmacists!" exclaimed the man on the other side.

"Evil what?" inquired the henchman. He had never heard of them.

Quickly, an arm burst through the door and grabbed the unfortunate henchman, causing a lab coat to appear on him.

Immediately, he let the two evil pharmacists in.

"Right this way." said the reforged minion.

Atrosis rapidly noticed what was going on.

"Professor Dementor...you might want to take a look at this..." stated Atrosis.

"Vhat? Did one of my inventions explode?" asked Professor Dementor. Perhaps it was time to get invention insurance from Hench Co. Jack Hench would give him a good deal, he bet.

As it turned out, these two pharmacists were Shaun and Ed.

"Why are we turning other people into pharmacists?" questioned Shaun.

"I don't know...it's kind of fun...and I like this new labcoat." answered Ed. It did fit his size, after all.

"Labcoats are so not me!" exclaimed the blonde pharmacist. Why was he even wearing one?

Unfortunately, it appeared that they were turning Professor Dementor's henchmen into an army...an army of ferocious soldiers.

"My minions! No!" screamed Professor Dementor.

"This isn't good..." answered Atrosis.

Suddenly, Ed grabbed Atrosis.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Ed.

Atrosis gasped in shock.

However, much to her surprise, the pharmacist's touch had no effect on her, and she did not develop a lab coat.

"Huh. I guess I'm one of the lucky people who are immune to the virus..." suggested Atrosis.

"Darn it! You are so lucky!" exclaimed Ed.

"I wish I were immune to infections like that..." pouted Shaun. It'd be awesome if he never had to visit the doctor.

"Don't we all." answered Atrosis.

"Atrosis! Zis way! Ve have to get out of here before ve end up enslaved to ze pharmacists!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"I'm with you...though I wonder if I have anything to worry about..." answered Dementor's number two as she followed Professor Dementor into his helicopter.

Immediately, Professor Dementor's helicopter began to leave the factory.

"Darn it! They escaped!" bellowed Shaun.

"At least we got to meet some football players...I'd like to get their autographs!" exclaimed Ed.

"We're not football players..." explained one of Professor Dementor's henchman.

"Darn it! Why are we even here?" questioned Shaun's friend.

"I don't know...maybe we were looking for a video game factory?" suggested Shaun.

"I'd love to play video games once we've transformed all of Danville...and maybe Middleton too." stated Ed.

"Let's go to the arcade!" exclaimed the blonde pharmacist.

Ed nodded. Maybe there would be more people to infect. And if they were lucky, nobody would beat their high scores.

_Meanwhile..._

"There sure are a lot of pharmacists..." noted Dr. Drakken. Perhaps it would be best if he stayed a good distance away from them. Thankfully, they had not yet noticed the skyscraper, so it appeared that he and Shego were safe.

"I'm just glad that I managed to zap my horrible brother...usually Perry the Platypus stops me from succeeding in that sort of scheme...in fact, he stops all my schemes..." acknowledged Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

As it turned out, Vanessa and Candace were currently hanging out with their friends.

"I wonder if I should invite Jeremy..." stated Candace.

"Funny, I think I see him out the window...oddly enough he appears to be wearing a lab coat..." answered Vanessa.

"I wonder where Candace is? I would love to infect her with the pharmacist virus..." noted Jeremy.

"He sure is acting strange." thought Jeremy's girlfriend.

"I know..." nodded Vanessa.

Curious, she noticed that her sister Suzy was with him. She appeared to be wearing a lab coat as well.

"What is with all these lab coats?" questioned Candace. She was starting to wonder why she was not wearing one.

Suddenly, she spotted her parents, who had decided to go see Jeremy.

"Have you seen Phineas and Ferb? They didn't show up home tonight...and we're worried about them..." stated Linda.

"Those two boys seem to wander off as much as Perry." remarked Lawrence.

"Sorry, we haven't seen them. But we could help you find them. We would love more recruits for our pharmacist army." noted Jeremy.

"Pharmacist army?" questioned Phineas's father.

Suddenly, Jeremy grabbed Lawrence while Suzy grabbed Linda by the ankle, causing them both to become pharmacists as well.

"Let's go hunt them down, shall we?" asked Lawrence.

"Yes, dear. They should be wearing lab coats too..." noted Linda.

"Did you see that?" inquired Candace.

"See what?" asked Vanessa.

"My parents just turned into evil pharmacists!" bellowed the teenage orange-haired girl.

"They did? Oh no. Not this again!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter. It appeared that one of her father's schemes had gone horribly wrong...and now all of Danville was suffering for it.

Personally she wondered if it was in her best interest that her father had decided to bring her here to watch the show. Unfortunately, unlike her father, she was never immune to the pharmacist virus...though admittedly her father probably wouldn't mind if she put on a lab coat. That was what he always wore, after all...at least whenever he was plotting something evil.

"We better go talk to your dad..." stated Candace.

"Stay here and make sure that the pharmacists don't get you, will you?" asked Vanessa. She remembered what happened last time.

Her friends nodded...though unfortunately they weren't very good at survival.

Immediately, Candace and Vanessa went to talk to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, AKA Vanessa's father. Hopefully he would know what to do.

They just hoped that it wasn't too late to stop all of this.

_Oh no! OWCA has fallen! And to make matters worse the OWCA agents are looking for survivors to infect...and to add insult to injury Agent P (not the Platypus) was the one that infected Major Monogram. It's sad that the virus is making agents turn traitor, isn't it? Of course, it doesn't really matter since Major Monogram and Carl are pharmacists themselves now. Heh heh._

_In the next chapter, well, more people are going to get infected. Sorry about that...situations like this can get rather messy. And they'll probably be characters you like to. Rest assured that they're going to find a cure to the virus eventually...just like they did earlier._

_And just to be clear, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Atrosis aren't going to be infected...they're the lucky ones that are immune to the virus. You probably already know why._


	28. Chapter 28: A Turn For The Worse

_in this chapter, well, more people are going to become pharmacists. Sorry, but that means Kim and Phineas's group is going to dwindle. This is a crisis of epic proportions. Can you guess whose going to get infected next? Mind you, it's not going to be in the same order as in Night Of The Living Pharmacists...I wanted to be more creative this time. Of course, there are more characters than there were in the special._

_And yes, I know that I'm making this fanfic depressing. Sorry if I'm making you cry. But I figured this fanfic could use a change of pace every now and then, if you get what I'm saying._

**Chapter 28: A Turn For The Worse**

Fortunately for Isabella, she was able to find the Fireside Girls. They were currently held up inside a hut, much like they were before. However, they were not in a mood to sing a song about triangulation this time. Besides, they already had their geometry patches. It seemed only a matter of time before they were infected anyway. That fort of theirs wasn't going to hold forever.

"Who goes there, friend or pharmacist?" asked Katie.

"Friend!" lied a pharmacist.

Katie immediately opened the door, and then closed it when she realized that it was a pharmacist.

"We need a new security system." noted the Fireside girl.

As it turned out, thanks to the efforts of Perry the Platypus and Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, they weren't any pharmacists nearby...other than the lying pharmacist.

Shrugging, he decided to go elsewhere to find potential victims.

"Good find, Isabella!" exclaimed Phineas. Perhaps the Fireside Girls would be able to help them through this.

"Where are the pharmacists though?" asked Isabella. Oddly enough, she thought that she saw a hovercar for a second...though she figured that due to the fear that she was experiencing her eyes were probably playing tricks on her.

"Thank goodness you found us, Isabella. This is awful..." remarked Gretchen.

"I know..." nodded Isabella. And to think it felt like this had all happened before too. She never even got to confess her feelings to Phineas.

"I'm scared..." stated Adyson. Who would have thought that they would end up in a crisis like this? Admittedly the Fireside Girls had gone through tight spots in order to get their patches...but they never thought that things would go this wrong for them.

"We all are. And I have no idea where's Perry!" exclaimed Phineas. He was under the impression that he would be back home by the end of the day...but unfortunately there was no sign of him. Hopefully he was fine. However, he got the feeling that for some strange reason his parents had already gotten infected. Was there anyone in the world that was safe?

"Wade, do you know where any survivors are?" asked Kim.

His answer was not what she was expecting.

"Hey there, Kim! I'm about to cut off the power throughout Middleton!" exclaimed Wade, typing on his computer.

As he cracked the code to the Middleton Power Plant, he began to laugh manically.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the evil pharmacists had managed to catch him. Where exactly did Wade live, anyway? She had never really bothered visiting him in person.

"What? No no no no..." murmured Kim.

Immediately, Wade cut off the power throughout Middleton, making life more difficult for our heroes. How were they going to see their surroundings now?

"The power's gone out? We need that for our inventions!" exclaimed Phineas.

Ferb frowned. That presented a problem indeed.

Reluctantly, she shut off her Kimmunicator. There was no use trying to contact Wade now.

"How was talking with Wade?" asked Ron.

"I'm afraid that the pharmacists got him. Now he's on their side..." noted Kim. She felt rather upset about it, to say the very least. There went their source of information out the window.

"That is sick and wrong!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Everything about this is sick and wrong...this is so the drama." answered the cheerleader. Thank goodness she still had her supersuit.

"I sure hope that there's a way that we can fix this..." noted Phineas.

"There may be. But for now we need to find a place where we'll be safe...I don't think this hut will hold out forever..." answered Kim.

"I suggest that we try to find the source of the epidemic...though for some strange reason I get the feeling I know it already..." questioned Isabella.

"Maybe we could try to figure it out? We need to find patient zero..." remarked Baljeet.

"Patient who?" asked Buford.

"The first victim of the pharmacist pandemic..." answered the boy.

"That makes sense..." noted Isabella.

"We better hurry...whoever our mysterious savior is, they're not going to be able to help us forever..." acknowledged Kim.

Suddenly, they began to hear animal noises.

"The pharmacist virus wouldn't happen to work on animals, would it?" asked Ron.

"Why do you ask?" inquired the cheerleader.

As it turned out, several animals had shown up...and they appeared more aggressive than the regular pharmacists.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the virus did work on animals. Also for some strange reason, they all happened to be wearing fedoras.

"They must be friends of Agent P...poor things." thought Kim Possible.

Speaking of which, she did not seem to find Agent P among them. That was a relief. He was doing his best not to get infected, it seemed.

Immediately, the animals began to attack Phineas, Kim, and their friends. For some strange reason Kim got the feeling that they used to work with Perry and Rufus. Woe the fate that had befallen them now.

Did this mean that OWCA had fallen completely?

At that very moment, a blimp stopped by...a blimp that belonged to Major Monogram and Carl.

"Get out there and look for survivors!" exclaimed Major Monogram, who was now an evil pharmacist.

"Oh wait, you already found some...make sure to infect them for us, will you? We can't rest until the whole town's under our control..." noted Carl.

"I was about to say that, Carl." answered the major.

"Sorry, sir." apologized Major Monogram's assistant turned pharmacist.

Kim began to worry. It appeared than even the OWCA had turned against them now.

Fortunately, it appeared that their costumes were protecting them from being infected by the pharmacized animals. However, they were anything if not persistent.

Immediately, Kim began to use her supersuit to shoot blue energy to knock back the animals. This worked surprisingly well.

Likewise, the water from Phineas and Ferb's water guns appeared to do the trick as well.

Suddenly, Isabella noticed something that alarmed her.

"No! They got Pinky!" bellowed Isabella.

She began to cry.

Wait, why was Pinky wearing a fedora?

Shrugging, Pinky decided to remove it so that his cover wouldn't be blown as an OWCA agent. It probably didn't matter now...but anyways...it was time to infect his former owner.

Phineas began to comfort her.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the epidemic would not stop with simply her pet. Unfortunately, it appeared that the Fireside Girls were being overwhelmed by the former OWCA agents.

Suddenly, Adyson ended up being clawed by Agent B, causing a lab coat to appear on her.

"Curse you, Barry the Bear!" exclaimed Isabella. For some strange reason she felt like saying that.

Unfortunately, the animal pharmacists were infecting the other Fireside Girls as well. Agent O (aka Orville the Owl) pecked Katie on the head, turning her into an evil pharmacist as well.

"I did hear that owls came out at night..." noted Katie as she was infected.

Peter the Panda gave Gretchen a bearhug, causing her to turn into a pharmacist as well.

"I thought you were in Seattle..." questioned Buford. What was he doing in the middle of Middleton?

Peter the Panda shrugged. Perhaps he had decided to visit Middleton so that he could meet the world famous Kim Possible. He couldn't quite remember.

Agent G (aka Gary the Goat) hit Ginger with his horns, causing her to become a pharmacist as well. If only they had rubber protection.

"Why don't you give me a hug, Baljeet?" asked the now evil Ginger.

"No thanks!" exclaimed Baljeet. Sometimes he wondered just how obsessed Ginger was with him.

Agent M (aka Marvin the Monkey) infected Milly next, who was wondering why her friends were getting infected so quickly. They weren't ordinary animals, it seemed. It was as if they were combat specialists.

Last but not least, Holly ended up being infected by Horace the Pig. Oddly enough, he was Agent H instead of Agent P...apparently they figured that people would get him mixed up with Perry the Platypus but not Pinky the Chihuahua.

At this point, Phineas decided that it might be best to run. Enough of them had already gotten infected as it was. Isabella must be heartbroken.

"Run!" exclaimed Phineas.

Immediately, the eight of them began to do so.

Fortunately, at that very moment, Perry the Platypus spotted them.

Quickly, he pressed a button and the hovercar fired a net, trapping the evil pharmacist agents.

Rufus then followed by using his water balloon launcher to knock out the Fireside Girls...who were now Pharmaside girls.

"Yeah!" cheered Rufus.

Perry the Platypus sighed in relief. It appeared that so far they were doing a good job at protecting the uninfected...though he wondered just how long they were going to be able to save them.

"Rufus!" exclaimed Ron.

Rufus immediately gave Ron a wave.

He then left to look for more survivors.

Personally, Ron was rather happy that Rufus and Perry were still not wearing a lab coat...by the looks of it they were trying to prevent others from being infected.

It was too bad that they weren't able to save the Fireside Girls though. Apparently, they couldn't have everything.

Satisfied at his victory, Buford decided to blow the Fireside Girls a raspberry.

This would lead to his undoing.

At that very moment, frustrated at her inability to pharmacize the survivors, Gretchen decided to pull out a lasso.

Immediately, she threw it at Buford, who was still gloating his victory.

"Um, Buford..." said Baljeet.

Suddenly, Buford found himself being grabbed by the lasso.

"Huh?" asked the bully.

Quickly, Gretchen began to drag him towards the pharmacist girls.

"Aah! Baljeet!" screamed the bully as he was taken away.

"Buford!" exclaimed Baljeet.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Buford. The pharmacist girls immediately grabbed his arms.

"Let go!" bellowed the bully.

They then proceeded to infect him, and he sprouted a lab coat.

"Let's go make some more pharmacists!" exclaimed Buford.

Baljeet began to cry. It appeared that it was too late to save him now.

"You're not going to take your clothes off and offer yourself as live bait, are you?" asked Phineas.

"Why would I do that?" inquired Baljeet. That was kind of...weird. And it would make Buford's sacrifice a bit redundant if he ended up wearing a lab coat too.

"We're just going to have to come up with a method to save him..." noted Isabella. Was the water tower back in Danville still operational? It appeared that might have a use for it.

For now, they needed to find a way past the evil pharmacists.

Suddenly, they noticed Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated out in the distance. It appeared that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was using his former headquarters once more.

It seemed a bit of a stretch...but it appeared that he might be able to help them with their plight.

"I think we ought to visit Dr. Doofenshmirtz..." suggested Kim Possible. Fortunately, Danville wasn't too far from where they were.

Reluctantly, Ron agreed to do so.

_Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated..._

"Oh look, the Fireside Girls are selling me cookies again...they're simply irresistible." remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

However, something appeared different about the Fireside Girls this time. They were now wearing lab coats. It appeared that they had been infected.

"Sheesh...I end up infecting them with my virus and they're still giving me cookies...oh well. At least now they're baking them with evil instead of love..." answered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Fortunately, the infected Fireside Girls did not notice Dr. Drakken, Shego, or his lackies inside the room. Otherwise they would have been in danger of becoming pharmacists themselves.

However, there were several of Dr. Drakken's minions outside the building. Dr. Drakken had sent them in case Kim Possible showed up to thwart their evil scheme. Oddly enough, she seemed absent.

"Where is Kim Possible? I hope that something nasty happened to her." remarked Dr. Drakken.

"It appears that she's running late..." acknowledged Shego.

Suddenly, he noticed that some of his henchmen had been infected with the virus.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, your pharmacists are infecting my minions!" exclaimed the scientist. He was rather miffed about it, to say the very least. They were supposed to be his loyal followers, not Dr. Doofenshmirtz's.

"Uh-oh!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought of a cure to the pandemic yet.

"They were kind of...incompetent." acknowledged Shego.

"I just wonder how Vanessa and Candace are doing..." questioned Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was starting to wonder if he should start protecting them from the pharmacists. He remembered what happened to Perry and Vanessa the last time that this has happened. Perry had become Perry the Pharmapus and Vanessa had become...well, her father.

Afterwards he had offered himself as live bait. Personally he wondered if he should have simply turned on the vortex sprayer himself since he was immune to the virus.

Oddly enough, the water tower that they had used earlier was still on top of the building. Wasn't that nice. Maybe he should try climbing up the tower.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the pharmacists were smart and were guarding the tower to make sure that nobody was cured of the virus. It appeared that they were smart like that. Dr. Doofenshmirtz probably wouldn't be able to get to the top of the tower alone.

"I'm thirsty..." complained Ed.

"We need to guard the tower!" exclaimed Shaun.

"But I want water..." answered the somewhat chubby pharmacist.

"If you drink water, you'll turn back to normal!" pointed out the blonde.

"Sorry..." apologized Ed. Why was that so hard to remember? At least his friend would be able to change him back into a pharmacist if that happened.

Suddenly, Atrosis and Professor Dementor landed their tower at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Curious, Dr. Drakken wondered what the duo were doing at a place like this.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"You've got some explaining to do, Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"You turned all of my boss's henchmen into pharmacists!" bellowed Atrosis. What was he supposed to do now?

"Sorry about that. To be honest, I'm not really in control of the situation...even if I'm the one that caused it. On the plus side, I'm completely immune..." remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"More zan I can say about myself!" bellowed Professor Dementor.

"You're immune to the virus too? What were the chances of that?" asked Atrosis.

"How are you immune to the virus?" inquired the hunchback. It appeared that he and Atrosis were the only ones that weren't in danger of being infected.

"Well, they do seem to let out a static discharge to transfer the virus...and I'm basically made of rubber so..." noted the supervillainess.

"Yeah, that makes sense..." nodded Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Atrosis was so lucky. Vanessa was his daughter and not even she had that luxury.

He was a bit worried about her to be honest. If the Fireside Girls had paid him a visit, perhaps the other pharmacists would eventually enter the building as well.

Perhaps it would be best if he went to go fetch her.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ribbit..." murmured Newt. He was worried about the growing amount of pharmacists outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Not only that, but he was worried what would happen once they got inside. He couldn't simply trip them with his tongue like he had done with Gill. That would result in him becoming infected.

"You have a pet frog now?" asked Candace.

"Yeah...I got him from Lake Wannaweep...the scientists said that he was safe to keep so I figured why not." answered Vanessa.

Candace noted that he was a bit similar to Perry the Platypus...though he seemed to be more active than he was. He did seem to not wander far from his bowl of water though. He liked to be moist.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

At that very moment, Atrosis knocked on their door.

"Hello?" asked Candace.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Atrosis.

"Who are you?" inquired the long-necked teenage girl.

"She's Atrosis...my dad told me about her. Apparently she works with Professor Dementor...the archrival of his friend Dr. Drakken..." noted Vanessa.

Atrosis stretched out her arm to shake Candace's hand.

"She can also stretch herself pretty far..." acknowledged the teenage girl. It wouldn't be unusual to compare her to a rubber band or taffy.

"How does she do it?" inquired Candace.

"She got exposed to a meteorite apparently." noted Vanessa. She was surprised how that worked. Of course, her father had been struck by meteorites a few times and he hadn't gotten any powers...unless you counted his freakish durability. How else did he keep getting back up from his beatings from Perry the Platypus?

Meanwhile, Monique and Felix decided to pay Dr. Doofenshmirtz a visit.

"Why are we visiting him again?" asked Monique.

"Well, I was hoping that he could repair my wheelchair...the alarm system keeps going off and I don't know why..." answered Felix.

Monique did note that was rather strange. Oddly enough, they had not yet noticed the pharmacist pandemic. They were rather lucky that they were not wearing lab coats, to say the very least.

Personally they wondered where Kim was. Was she out on a mission this late at night? It was about midnight by this point. Her brothers were probably asleep by now...unless they had decided to stay up all night playing video games.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe that the pharmacists got Buford..." said Baljeet as he went inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He was feeling awfully lonely all of a sudden, even if his other three friends were still not wearing a lab coat.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to press on without him." answered Phineas.

"Didn't he give you a wedgie last week?" asked Isabella.

"Yes...but I never wanted him to become an evil pharmacist..." noted the young boy.

"I'm sure that we'll find a cure to the pandemic eventually..." stated Ferb. Water seemed to be effective, but they needed lots more if they wanted to put a stop to the epidemic for good.

Still, they were a bit worried about the Fireside Girls. They never thought that they would be their enemy...and judging from how good they were at helping Phineas and Ferb get their projects going...they might be a dangerous threat. And to make matters worse, they had Buford on their side...and he was rather strong for a kid his age.

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus and Rufus were still driving Perry's hovercar. They probably would have gotten a medal from the OWCA for their efforts by now...if it weren't for the fact that the OWCA was now full of evil pharmacists.

However, Major Monogram was about to throw a wrench in their efforts.

He decided to start by destroying their vehicle.

"Do you have him in your sights, sir?" asked Carl.

"Yes, Carl. I do. Don't distract me." answered Major Monogram.

Immediately, he pressed a button and launched a missile at Perry and Rufus's car.

Unfortunately, it was a direct hit.

"Oh no!" bellowed Rufus.

Unsurprisingly, the hover car spun out of control and it eventually crashed. Perry was rather shocked at the occurrence. If only the OWCA weren't his enemies now. Surely they would be able to repair it.

Luckily, Perry and Rufus were uninjured, as they had remembered to put on their seatbelt.

However, the fact remained that they no longer had their hover car to help protect them from Major Monogram and Carl, who were still hunting them down.

"What to do?" asked the naked mole rat.

Suddenly, Perry remembered that he still had his hang glider from the first time this had happened. Of course, Pinky had destroyed it because he had gotten tired of him flying around the first time he had become an evil pharmacist...but it had been repaired since then.

It would probably be best if he took care to make sure that it wasn't destroyed again.

Immediately, Perry and Rufus grabbed onto the hang glider and began to fly across Danville.

"You can run around me, Agent P, but you can't hide!" exclaimed Major Monogram. He was going to infect Perry eventually. He promised himself that.

"You sure we shouldn't have the OWCA agents take care of him, sir?" asked Carl.

"This is a matter between him and me alone, Carl!" bellowed the major.

"Yes, sir." nodded Major Monogram's assistant. Hopefully without Perry's hovercar Perry and Rufus would be easier to deal with. Still, that hang glider seemed awfully obnoxious.

Personally, he wondered how the OWCA agents were doing. They seemed to be doing their job well judging from all the infected citizens in Danville.

_Meanwhile..._

"Why are we barricading the house again?" asked Tim.

"I'm not sure..." answered Jim. Why exactly did Kim want them to barricade their house?

Suddenly, Agent B burst down the door.

"Oh, that's why." stated Tim. Perhaps they should have locked it.

Immediately, Agent B sank his teeth into Tim's arm, causing him to become an evil pharmacist.

"Do bears even live in Middleton?" inquired Tim.

Tim then proceeded to turn his brother into a pharmacist as well.

This was then quickly followed by James and Anne Possible.

"Wait, where's Kim? I want to turn her into an evil pharmacist!" exclaimed Tim.

"Yeah, me too!" bellowed Jim. The rest of the Possible family were wearing lab coats well, why not her?

Wait, wasn't Anne wearing a lab coat to begin with? It seemed rather pointless to turn her into an evil pharmacist. Oh well.

Unfortunately, it appeared that she was not at home. Apparently, she was trying to prove that anything was possible for a Possible as usual.

"I guess we're just going to have to look for her..." noted James Possible.

Surely she couldn't have gotten that far, right? Maybe she was at the mall.

Smirking in satisfaction, Agent B realized that his work was done. However, he was a bit worried that Kim Possible would end the pharmacist pandemic. They said that she could do anything.

Perhaps it was in the OWCA's best interest to try to stop her.

Where could she possibly be?

_Meanwhile..._

Unfortunately for Phineas, Ferb, and their assorted friends (scratch the now infected Buford), the Fireside Girls were now plotting against them.

Quickly, they noticed that they were smart and had barricaded the front entrance. They clearly weren't getting in that way.

"Greetings, my fellow Fireside Girls...and Buford. As you know, Phineas and Ferb are still uninfected. They know what they're going to do today...which is to cure the pharmacist pandemic. It is our sacred duty to prevent that from happening..." explained Gretchen.

"They're going to turn us back to normal! We can't let them do that!" exclaimed Ginger. She hadn't even infected Baljeet yet.

"I want to infect Baljeet!" bellowed Buford.

"Can't I infect him first?" asked Ginger.

"Me! Me!" demanded the bully.

"Enough, you two. You can both grab his arms and infect him together. But for now, we need to think of a plan to infect them before they reach Dr. Doofenshmirtz...who incidentally is immune to the infection. Kind of unfortunate..." acknowledged Gretchen.

"We're going to have to find another way to take care of him, I suppose..." noted Katie. No doubt he would help Phineas and Ferb in their quest to cure Danville and Middleton.

"Maybe we could get in through the window?" asked Milly.

"Maybe, but they would hear us if we tried breaking it..." noted Holly.

Gretchen continued to think of a plan.

Suddenly, Roger Doofenshmirtz stopped by.

"Roger Doofenshmirtz!" exclaimed the Fireside Girls.

"I am so honored to meet you..." remarked Ginger.

"You raised our taxes..." complained Buford.

"Do you need help with something?" inquired the mayor.

"We're trying to get into your brother's building...but unfortunately a bunch of survivors barricaded the front entrance. We're trying to infect them..." explained Gretchen.

"Have you tried using the back entrance?" asked Roger Doofenshmirtz.

"There's a back entrance?" asked Ginger.

Sure enough, there did appear to be a back entrance.

"Huh. I guess we didn't notice it before." acknowledged Gretchen.

"People don't use it much." noted Roger. Perhaps Dr. Doofenshmirtz had only built it recently.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the Fireside Girls as they went towards the back entrance.

As they did so, they began to laugh evilly. They were looking forward to transforming Phineas and all his friends, including his babysitter and her boyfriend.

It was certainly something to look forward to.

_Oh dear. Buford, the Fireside Girls, Kim Possible's family, and Wade all got infected. There goes their support out the window. But this arc isn't over yet. There are still uninfected characters left. Of course, that isn't to say that there aren't going to be more infections._


	29. Chapter 29: Lots Of Me

_Well, I suppose it's about time for me to write another chapter for this fanfic, wouldn't you say? How does Chapter 29 sound? I bet you're looking forward to it. We'll be continuing the Dawn Of The Pharmacist arc since I don't feel like ending it abruptly. You probably wouldn't enjoy that. Besides, I enjoyed writing the previous chapters involving those crazy evil pharmacists._

_And of course, more people are going to get infected. It seems that nobody is safe from those evil pharmacists...just like last time. There's simply too many of them. How many people must be infected before the pandemic can end?_

**Chapter 29: Lots Of Me**

Perry and Rufus surveyed Danville, ready to save anyone that hadn't already fallen victim to those crazy evil pharmacists. They certainly didn't want them to be infected so that they didn't become evil like Dr. Doofenshmirtz. There were already enough evil scientists in the world as it was. Just look at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

Unfortunately, OWCA had already fallen, so it appeared that it was just them at this point. What a shame that there weren't any other OWCA agents to protect the populace from the evil pharmacists. It would certainly make life a lot easier for them.

Perhaps this was simply a two-animal job. At least Perry wasn't alone to fight the pharmacists this time...excluding when Dr. Doofenshmirtz unexpectedly showed up to give him a helicopter to fly away from the evil pharmacists.

Rufus wondered where Ron was. His owner had to be around somewhere. The sooner he found him, the better. He was starting to miss his owner.

Judging from all the pharmacists in the city, there weren't many people left that hadn't already been infected. Perhaps they were already too late to save anyone in the city and that they should simply head elsewhere where they didn't have to worry about becoming evil pharmacists.

Well, they would just have to save whoever they could...at least until someone found a cure for the epidemic. Perhaps if they were lucky they would be able to design it themselves.

Unfortunately, they didn't know for sure how the pandemic was solved the first time. Maybe it involved water somehow? Unfortunately, one of the pharmacists had touched Perry the last time he tried fighting them, so he didn't really remember the first invasion. He did remember trying to protect his owners from being infected though.

If only they had some sort of weather machine...but as it was, they did not. Maybe they could have Dr. Drakken make a weather-machine...or maybe they could have Dr. Doofenshmirtz make a weather-inator.

Either of them seemed like good choices. That would certainly solve the problem...however, there was a possibility that Dr. Drakken would become an evil pharmacist before he finished the machine.

However, the problem was whether they would have the right materials for the job. If they had to go outside, they would risk being infected and Perry the Platypus would become a semi-aquatic mammal of infection.

It was too bad that they didn't have the radar that Perry had on his hovercar to track the survivors, since Major Monogram had completely destroyed it.

Hopefully they would be able to save the survivors without it.

This situation was getting way out of hand.

_Meanwhile..._

Monique and Felix continued to search for Dr. Doofenshmirtz. They had heard rumors that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was in fact an evil scientist...but from what his former wife had told him, he wasn't a bad guy.

If that was what his former wife thought of him, then perhaps he WASN'T such a bad guy. Of course, you could say the same about Dr. Drakken, one of his friends, especially when you heard his backstory.

However, instead of finding Dr. Doofenshmirtz, they ended up finding his daughter Vanessa instead. Not quite who they were expecting...unfortunately, this apple fell a bit far from the tree, as Vanessa was not interested in becoming a mad scientist like her father. In fact, she was still trying to bust him due to his excessive wickedness.

"Can I help you two?" asked Vanessa. Something told her that they were friends with Kim Possible...who unfortunately was an enemy of his father and his friend Dr. Drakken.

"We're looking for Dr. Doofenshmirtz..." explained Monique.

"Well, there are probably a lot of people looking for him right now...he just caused a pharmacist pandemic." explained the daughter of an evil scientist. Maybe her father should be more careful with his inators. It would probably save him AND Danville a lot of trouble.

"He did?" asked Felix. That was quite unfortunate. It looked like they were going to have to try to survive inside the building somehow. Perhaps there was some supplies that they could search for?

"By the way, he happens to be my father. And...yes." stated Vanessa. Apparently he still wanted revenge on his younger brother and her uncle for the humiliation he had to go through as a child.

"It'd probably be best if we barricaded the building then..." acknowledged Monique.

Vanessa nodded. As soon as the pharmacists realized that they were inside, they were inevitably going to hunt them down.

Sure enough, some of the pharmacists were pulling out binoculars. They were apparently using them for that particular purpose. It would probably be best to lie low and keep away from any windows.

"So...can I get my wheelchair repaired?" asked Felix.

"I might have picked up a thing or two from my brothers..." stated Candace. After all, she had been living with them ever since they were born.

Immediately, she set to work on fixing Felix's wheelchair.

However, she quickly noticed something.

"Um...are you sure this needs to be fixed?" asked the long-necked girl. The wheelchair looked fine to her. Of course, it was a state-of-the-art wheelchair that seemed like something only her brothers would build...but it still didn't seem broken at all.

"Well, the alarm system kept going off and it was getting on my nerves..." stated the handicapped boy.

"Are you sure it wasn't because of the pharmacists?" inquired Candace.

"Oh..." realized Felix. Now that he thought about it, there was a strange amount of evil pharmacists in the area as of late. He never recalled there being this many before. Due to all the zombie fighting games that he had played, he had decided to include a radar system that would alert him whenever there was a zombie invasion or another similar drastic situation.

Perhaps the wheelchair didn't need fixing after all. It was a good thing really since his wheelchair would be quite useful in a situation like this.

Well, since he was here, he might as well help fend off the pharmacists. Might as well take down as many as he can, right?

Sure, he could probably simply evacuate the Tri-State Area...but then the pandemic would potentially spread until the situation got out of control. Perhaps it would be best if he simply fought back against the infected.

_Meanwhile..._

"How are we going to get past all those evil pharmacists?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. There were pharmacists all over the Danville Water Tower. They weren't letting anyone inside that wasn't an evil pharmacist. And unfortunately, they realized that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was immune to the infection instead of him being infected like everyone at the tower, so he simply couldn't waltz in and collect a water sample for one of his machines.

"I don't know. YOU'RE the one who created them..." pointed out Dr. Drakken. Theoretically he WOULD know how to stop the evil pharmacists. But unfortunately, the Sorcerer's Apprentice had not taught him anything. He was lucky he wasn't in Danville when the first outbreak had occurred. Who would want to say "Lots Of Me" every five seconds?

"Isn't it obvious? I can just engage them in hand-to-hand combat, right?" asked Shego. She had taken on opponents that were much bigger than them before.

However, Atrosis pointed out that there was a problem with that.

"You do realize if you do that, you risk being infected, don't you? Unless of course those gloves are made out of rubber..." warned Atrosis.

"Darn it!" exclaimed the former superheroine. This was going to be harder than she thought. On the other hand, Dr. Doofenshmirtz might have some rubber gloves somewhere.

It was rather apparent that they were going to have to think of something rather quickly. The longer they spent their time planning, the greater the chance that they were going to be discovered...and by extension the more likely that one or more of them was going to be infected.

On the lighter side, they got the feeling that more of the uninfected had arrived to give them a hand...one of which Dr. Drakken had encountered before. He and his cousin Motor Ed had tried to steal his wheelchair...Shego wasn't too happy with him for that.

Perhaps they should go pay them a visit. They could probably help them design a cure.

Speaking of which, Dr. Drakken wondered if Kim Possible was trying to do something about this. Believe it or not, he was actually happy that Kim Possible was trying to save the world for a change.

Still, he doubted that even she could save the world from the pharmacists alone. Like Shego, she couldn't simply use her martial arts skills to take down the pharmacists. Wouldn't want to go from being an average teenage girl to an average evil pharmacist girl. She was supposed to save the world, not conquer it.

They desperately needed her help.

_Elsewhere in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated..._

Kim, Ron, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet made their way up the staircases, deciding not to use the elevator since elevators weren't for emergencies. What if there were evil pharmacists inside the elevator?

Little did they know that they were still being hunted.

Sure enough, Holly noticed the six of them sneaking their way through the building. Fortunately for them, Roger Doofenshmirtz's advice had worked and they had managed to make their way in the building without Kim Possible and the others noticing.

"I see them!" whispered Holly.

"Let's chase after them then!" exclaimed Buford.

"I wouldn't do that...if we do that they'll simply squirt us with their squirt guns..." warned Gretchen. They'll probably have to hang up their lab coats if that happened.

"We're going to have to come up with a different plan..." suggested Ginger.

"Why don't we try sneaking up on them?" asked Adyson. If they snuck up on them, they could probably convert them into evil pharmacists without them even noticing...at least until it was too late.

"That's a great idea! We'll just need to find a way to ambush them..." stated Milly.

"Well, there are a lot of rooms in this building..." noted Ginger.

"Then maybe we'll just hide in them..." acknowledged Gretchen.

Immediately, the Fireside Girls and Buford began to laugh hysterically.

"Do you hear something?" asked Baljeet. For some strange reason he got the feeling that he wasn't alone in the building with his friends.

"With the power out, this building gives me the creeps..." stated Isabella. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was around the building somewhere, right? Maybe they should find him before the evil pharmacists did.

Given that Dr. Doofenshmirtz used this building to concoct his evil schemes, it probably wasn't a surprise. Still, it DID look rather creepy now that the power had gone out.

Maybe if Wade hadn't cut out the power, they would have a lot easier time navigating the building.

But as it was, Wade was now an evil pharmacist, and he would not be helping them get their electricity back. In fact, he was probably hacking into security systems as they spoke.

"My family is probably already infected..." noted Kim. What a pity she couldn't stop them from being infected. The only thing that she could do now was try to cure them somehow.

To be honest, she was a bit worried what the tweebs would do now that they were evil pharmacists. They certainly knew how to build rocket technology. What if they built a moon base and used it to shoot down beams from a satellite? That would probably infect a lot of people if they learned how.

And of course, her mother was a brain surgeon and her father was a rocket scientist...so that didn't sound good either.

They needed to cure the pandemic fast...otherwise it just might become irreversible.

At that very moment, they began to hear something again.

Taking precautions, the six of them loaded their water guns.

However, as it turned out, it was only Newt. They had nothing to worry about...at least not yet.

"Ribbit!" exclaimed Newt.

Fortunately, it appeared that he had not been infected. Of course, if he was, they would know immediately as he would be dressed as a pharmacist.

Now that they thought of it...Newt probably wouldn't be an evil pharmacist for long since he needed water in order to stay wet.

Apparently since he was rather small, the evil pharmacists had not noticed him. Of course, since he had been born in Camp Wannaweep, it was rather apparent that he knew how to survive in harsh conditions. This was no doubt coming in handy considering that Major Monogram no doubt wanted to infect every animal in the city so that he could make them join the evil pharmacist animals that were once the OWCA.

"Oh, it's Vanessa's pet frog." noted Kim.

"It's nice that he managed to survive Camp Wannaweep his whole life...I could barely survive spending a summer there." acknowledged Ron. Ron was well aware of the horrors of Camp Wannaweep...even before Gill ended up being mutated by science camp waste. Perhaps they needed to conserve the environment a bit more. There was a reason they didn't want Dr. Doofenshmirtz dumping in the lake.

Kim wondered if she should return him to Vanessa. But...where was Vanessa?

"Do you know where Vanessa is?" asked Kim. It would be a good idea to group with her. The more survivors that they had, the greater chance that they had of curing the infection...especially since Vanessa was the daughter of the very person that had started the pandemic in the first place.

Newt nodded. He was on his way to warn Vanessa about the evil pharmacists. He had been watching the news and he knew that Danville was surrounded with them at this point. Things did not look good for them.

Immediately, he beckoned for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Ron, and Kim to follow him.

"You think he can take us to Vanessa?" asked Ron. It didn't seem like he was hopping randomly like one might expect from a wild frog.

"I would imagine so..." nodded Kim. Rufus could be used for the same purpose...if he was still around, that is. Unfortunately, he was still alone with Perry at the moment.

However, at that very moment, the evil pharmacists struck.

Phineas gasped.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Ginger.

"Run!" bellowed Isabella.

Immediately, the Fireside Girls and Buford attempted to grab the seven of them, hoping to turn them all into evil pharmacists.

Frantically, they attempted to climb up the nearest staircase.

Fortunately, one of them was nearby.

"This way!" ordered Kim.

Quickly, they shut the door and locked it before running up the staircase.

"That was close..." remarked Ron. He thought for a second that they were all going to become evil pharmacists.

"Wait, where's Baljeet?" asked Phineas. Wasn't he with them a few moments ago?

Isabella and Ferb looked around. He didn't seem to be with them. Where exactly was he?

Shortly afterwards, they heard Baljeet's evil laugh.

"Oh no! The evil pharmacists must have gotten him too!" bellowed Isabella.

"I wonder which of the evil pharmacists infected him?" asked Ron.

"I did!" exclaimed Ginger.

"Yeah, that makes sense..." nodded Ferb.

Phineas sighed. On the good side of things, they managed to add a member to their group. On the bad side of things, they had lost another to those evil pharmacists. And it wasn't even the first person that they had lost to the evil pharmacists, either. Now it was both Buford and Baljeet that they had lost. All the more reason to try to cure them, he supposed.

Well, at least Newt knew where Vanessa was so that they could band together with her. It would be a lot easier to survive out there if they had more people with them.

Sure enough, her room was within sight.

Fortunately, they didn't get ambushed by the evil pharmacists again.

Immediately, they opened the door.

"KP, is that you?" asked Candace.

"Funny meeting you like this..." noted Felix.

"I take it none of you have become infected?" inquired Kim.

"Nope! We're A-OK, girlfriend!" exclaimed Monique. Hopefully they weren't going to become evil pharmacists tonight.

"She's MY girlfriend!" bellowed Ron.

"I didn't mean it like THAT..." stated one of Kim's closest friends.

"Do you know where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is? He's got some explaining to do..." noted Kim.

"I think my dad's above us..." answered Vanessa.

"I guess we're going to have to get up there then..." acknowledged Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

Carefully, Ferb opened the door to check to see if there were any evil pharmacists outside.

Fortunately, there were not. They had not even noticed that there were any non-infected inside the skyscraper.

Still, he was worried if they were up to something. What could they possibly have planned?

_Meanwhile..._

"Darn it! We missed them!" exclaimed Gretchen.

"Well, we missed MOST of them..." pointed out Buford.

"Hmm...maybe there's something else that we could try..." suggested Baljeet.

Suddenly, Baljeet noticed that there was a fire alarm.

If they pulled the fire alarm...it would make a lot of noise...noise that would attract the evil pharmacists.

This gave him an evil idea.

Laughing, he turned on the fire alarm.

Immediately, the fire alarm went off.

Fortunately, they pulled out umbrellas so they didn't end up getting splashed with water. That would potentially transform them back into normal human beings.

Sure enough, the evil pharmacists had noticed the noise, and they were starting to enter the building.

It was only a matter of time before they reached the survivors that were inside.

"Yes! It's working! It's working!" exclaimed Baljeet.

At that very moment, Tim and Jim Possible entered the building.

"Hikka-bikka-boo?" asked Tim.

"Hoosha! Hahahahaha!" laughed Jim.

"That's new..." noted Tim Possible.

"We're evil pharmacists now...I figured we would change our catchphrases a bit..." stated Jim Possible.

"Oh right...sometimes it's hard to remember that..." noted the twin that typically dressed in red.

"Well, we were interested in science BEFORE we became evil pharmacists..." acknowledged Tim.

"You two remind me of Phineas and Ferb..." stated Baljeet. However, unlike Tim and Jim, Phineas and Ferb actually seemed to KNOW what they were doing when they built a rocket.

They certainly did a lot of tests to make sure that it didn't blow up with them inside. That would be a tragedy.

Anyways, it was time for them to make some more evil pharmacists. After that, they would take over the world!

Well, maybe not the world. But they could certainly infect the Tri-State Area.

Would the uninfected be able to stop them?

_You're probably wondering if the pandemic is going to be cured like it was in Phineas and Ferb: Night Of The Living Pharmacists...well, if it didn't, I probably wouldn't be able to write any more chapters (and of course this fanfic is rather fun to write for)...but I hope that you enjoy the ending anyway._


	30. Chapter 30: Curing The Virus

_In this chapter, our remaining protagonists are going to try to undo the mess that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had made, even though he had already created it once before._

_However, the pharmacists are going to do their best to try to stop them. How many people are going to be pharmacists before they finally give them the cure? You might never know._

**Chapter 30: Curing The Pandemic**

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Drakken were discussing how they should stop the evil pharmacists, Atrosis decided to look outside to see if there were any pharmacists approaching them.

She noticed something rather alarming.

"We've got trouble." said Atrosis to herself. She was very lucky to be immune now that she thought of it. However, the same could not be said about her employer, Professor Dementor.

Evil pharmacists were starting to enter the building!

She could hear their evil laughter even from up on the roof. It gave her the creeps...though she had heard Professor Dementor's evil laugh several different times. He was certainly enthusiastic about his evil plans, even if Kim Possible always showed up to thwart them. There was a reason why she had her own rogues gallery.

It was only a matter of time before they climbed up the stairs and made it to where they were all hiding out. They were going to have to work quickly so that they didn't end up being overwhelmed.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't exactly be difficult for them to be infected. One touch was all it took...unless of course, you were Atrosis or Dr. Doofenshmirtz. They were the lucky ones.

Quickly, she decided to tell her employer as well as Dr. Doofenshmirtz. She should at least warn Professor Dementor so that she wasn't out of a job. Besides, she loved her job. Better than the way she had at Bueno Nacho anyway.

"Um, we've got a problem." warned Atrosis.

"What is it? We're still devising a cure!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It would be wise for Atrosis not to interrupt them while working, especially in a drastic situation such as this.

"Maybe we could build a weather machine!" suggested Dr. Drakken. That way they would be able to create a rain storm that would envelop the entire area. Of course, he would also have to be careful not to cause a flood or they would be in another bad situation.

"The evil pharmacists are entering the building!" forewarned the evil minion.

Dr. Drakken and Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped in shock. They were really hoping that the pharmacists wouldn't find out what they were planning. But it seemed that they already knew.

"Then we don't have much time." answered Shego. Hopefully Dr. Drakken and Dr. Doofenshmirtz would come up with a solution soon. If they didn't, they were all going to be evil pharmacists.

Unfortunately for them, it appeared that some of them knew how to use the elevator. They weren't simply going to shamble up the stairs...well, most of them were shambling up the stairs, but not all of them.

Quickly, Dr. Drakken began to gather spare invention parts around the room. There had to be things that they could use. Fortunately, many of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inventions had been destroyed by Perry the Platypus, so it was doubtful that there was going to be a shortage of them.

Fortunately, there was not. Dr. Drakken got the feeling that he had everything that he needed. Now the only question was to how quickly they could build the machine. They had to do it fast to ensure the success of their plan.

"How long do you think it will take to build a weather machine?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The sooner that they could build, the sooner that they could end this horrible situation. Hopefully his next inator won't backfire so badly. And to think it was all because he wanted payback on his brother Roger.

"It shouldn't take long...though I wouldn't mind assistance." answered Dr. Drakken.

"Good, it's only a matter of time before the evil pharmacists get here." warned Atrosis. No doubt they would try to destroy their weather machine...or alternative reconfigure it so that it would never rain. That way they would never have to worry about being cured of their condition.

"Vhen zey show up, ve had better get ready for a fight!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"I know I am!" bellowed Professor Dementor's right-hand minion. Once again, she was always up to a fight. Unlike Shego, she was always happy to do her job for her employer.

Curious, Atrosis noticed that one of the pharmacists resembled Hynden Walch. People had noted that her voice sounded that particular actress...she wasn't quite sure why. Whatever the reason it was, it made her sound a lot different from Shego.

Meanwhile, Norm was patrolling Dr. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He noticed that there seemed to be a lot of evil pharmacists in the area lately. Why did Dr. Doofenshmirtz need so many evil pharmacists for his evil schemes? Couldn't he simply build an inator and use it to conquer the Tri-State Area by himself?

Suddenly, the pharmacists noticed him. It looked like they had found another victim. Still, they wondered if there were any more survivors in the area that they could infect.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Norm. This didn't bode well for him, did it? Now that he thought of it, he seemed to disappear entirely once the pharmacist pandemic happened last time. He only reappeared once Danville had been restored to its normal self...or as normal as it could be with both Phineas and Ferb's plans and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's schemes.

"Hey! How would you like to work for us?" asked Baljeet. There was always room for one more evil pharmacist in their group. Eventually, they would all be able to take over the world.

"I only work for Dr. Doofenshmirtz." answered Norm. After all, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was his creator. They had been together for quite a few battles between him and Perry the Platypus.

"Maybe we can fix that." answered Buford.

Immediately, the pharmacists began to attack him.

"This puny robot is no match for us!" shouted Baljeet. After all, he had taken a giant robot designed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his friends before.

Luckily for Norm, he was rather strong, so he was able to hold them off. He was a pretty big robot, though he was still way smaller than that giant robot Dr. Doofenshmirtz's second dimension counterpart made of himself.

"We're getting knocked down like dominoes!" exclaimed Ginger. How did Dr. Doofenshmirtz make Norm so strong? Of course, he wasn't able to defeat Perry the Platypus, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a threat to Perry.

"How are we going to get past him?" asked Gretchen. Perhaps they needed to come back with more evil pharmacists. To be honest, she wasn't really expecting a giant robot to be impeding them.

"It's a good thing that we brought this giant magnet." answered Tim.

"Why did you bring a giant magnet?" inquired Buford. He wouldn't carry like something like that around.

"We don't know." answered Jim. Maybe because they liked magnets and magnetism?

Immediately, Tim and Jim turned the giant magnet on, taking advantage of the fact that Norm was made out of metal. It sure came in handy against robots.

Maybe they should build more inventions like that. However, their father had told them not to play with rockets before...or imitate what they say on TV. Besides, Adrena Lynn turned out to be a fake the whole time.

Norm's eyes widened in surprise. Where did they get that giant magnet? It seemed like a rather odd thing to carry around.

Norm was attracted to it and was pinned.

"I'm stuck!" exclaimed Norm, who had a worried expression on his face. How was he going to get out of this mess? He sure wished that his creator Dr. Doofenshmirtz was here with him. Then again, what he could do against all the evil pharmacists entering the building?

It was times like this when he wished that he was a real boy instead of being magnetic. At least he didn't have to worry about growing up and the responsibilities that came with it.

Since Norm was now vulnerable, Tim and Jim then began to rearrange Norm's circuits. It was time for him to start thinking a bit differently. It would be awesome to have a giant robot on their side, they had to admit.

Shortly afterwards, sharp fangs appeared in Norm's mouth and his eyes turned red. He was looking much more evil than before...strangely, despite working for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he didn't look really evil.

He had been turned to the dark side...even more so than usual. Now he was one of the evil pharmacists. He would no doubt be a big help for them.

"My name is Norm. I shall be your servant today." informed the corrupted robot. Unfortunately for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Norm was no longer on his side.

"Hikka bikka boo?" asked Tim.

"Hoosha!" exclaimed Jim.

"What the heck are you two saying?" questioned Adyson. It didn't sound like any language that she had ever heard. She would like to know what they meant by that.

"Maybe we need a new catchphrase." remarked the boy who dressed in red and was now wearing a red lab coat. Nobody was able to make heads nor tails out of it.

"What should we come up with?" asked the boy who dressed in green and was wearing a green labcoat currently.

"Lots of me?" questioned the boy who dressed in red.

"Nah...evil pharmacists are always saying that..." answered the boy who dressed in green. They should come up with something more original.

"Oh, right." remembered Tim.

_Meanwhile..._

After climbing up several staircases, our heroes managed to reach the roof.

They began to knock on the door.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped.

"Oh no! The evil pharmacists are here!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. How did they get up the stairs so fast?

Frantically, he looked for something that he could use to barricade the door.

However, what he heard next was rather reassuring.

"It's not the evil pharmacists. It's just us!" shouted Phineas.

"Oh, never mind then." answered the pharmacist as he opened the door.

"Is Kim Possible with you?" inquired Dr. Drakken. Normally he wouldn't want her around, but this time he really needed her to save the world. Otherwise, they were all going to be wearing lab coats.

"Yes, I am." nodded Kim Possible.

They decided to let them in. It didn't seem like that they were evil pharmacists. Of course, they would immediately be able to tell as they would be wearing lab coats and would be laughing evilly.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped in surprise. As it turned out, his daughter Vanessa was with Kim Possible.

It looked like she managed to escape the evil pharmacists...instead of being an evil pharmacist. It was a good thing really. Kim Possible was just as skilled at martial arts as Perry the Platypus.

"Oh thank goodness the evil pharmacists didn't catch you!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He would panic if that ever happened...well, it already happened once before.

"I guess I'm rather lucky." nodded Vanessa. Still, she got the feeling that some of her friends had lost some of theirs to the evil pharmacists. It was rather depressing. All the more reason to try to cure them, she supposed.

Likewise, there were other survivors as well. It looked like Kim Possible was quite fortunate, as usual.

"So, you managed to make it past all the evil pharmacists?" asked Shego. She wasn't surprised. This was Kim Possible, the girl that could do anything. Of course she would gather survivors and start trying to save the world.

Shortly afterward, Perry and Rufus stopped by using Perry's vehicle. Perry was so glad that he had managed to find his owners. Fortunately, they had not yet been infected.

"Rufus!" cheered Ron.

Rufus was very glad that his owner was safe. He would lose it if his owner ended up being infected by the evil pharmacists. Fortunately, his owner had not not, and it looked like he would still be able to fight back against them.

Likewise, Perry the Platypus was glad that he had managed to protect his owners once again...though the last time he protected the uninfected, he ended up becoming Perry the Pharmapus.

Fortunately for Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor, they were able to build a weather machine along with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

However, they still had to worry about taking it to a place that was high enough for it to be really effective. Otherwise it wouldn't be very helpful against the evil pharmacists.

"I guess we're going to have to take this to the water tower." noted Atrosis.

At that very moment, they heard knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"My name is Norm." answered Norm.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the door, unaware as to what had happened to his robotic friend.

"You alright, Norm? Something seems different about you." said the evil scientist.

"Never better!" exclaimed Norm.

Dr. Drakken gazed at Norm curiously. Something seemed not quite right about him.

He had every right to be worried.

Suddenly, Norm grabbed him and turned him into an evil pharmacist.

"No! Not Dr. Drakken!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

He then followed by turning Professor Dementor into an evil pharmacist as well.

"No! Not Professor Dementor!" screeched Atrosis. Who was going to be her boss now?

Norm then noticed that were a delicious cheese pizza on the table.

He decided to start eating it, much to Rufus's horror.

"Mmm, this is good pizza." remarked Norm. Why did Dr. Doofenshmirtz leave it there?

"Nooooo!" screamed Rufus. Not the delicious cheese pizza!

"Oh man!" exclaimed Ron. It looked like Norm had gotten infected too.

Since his robotic partner was now an evil pharmacist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was forced to take action.

He pulled out one of his inators and used it to zap Norm, causing him to shut down.

He would repair him if they managed to get out of this pharmacist mess.

"Poor Norm." remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. If only the evil pharmacists hadn't gotten their hands on him. Perhaps it would be best if he didn't test out his inventions on his younger brother anytime soon.

Unfortunately, since Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor were now evil pharmacists, they had to deal with them as well.

"Let's get them!" shouted Dr. Drakken.

"Yeah! Especially Kim Possible!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Kim Possible got ready to fight the two evil scientists.

She couldn't risk touching them, as being grappled by them would turn her into an evil scientist.

Fortunately, she happened to have some gadgets that she could use.

She sprayed perfume in Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor's faces, knocking them out.

Kim Possible then sighed in relief. Of course, she still had to protect everyone else from being infected. It was a shame that they had lost two of the three scientists that they had. They were very smart individuals.

"Alright, I think I'm finished building the weather machine!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Good. Now let's get to the water tower!" shouted Phineas.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb started building a bridge so that they could get to their destination and use the weather machine.

However, they began to hear banging on the door. They didn't have much time.

Suddenly, Major Monogram and Carl showed up. They were riding a hover car of their very own.

Perry gasped. It looked like Major Monogram had managed to find him.

Major Monogram seized Perry.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Major Monogram.

Immediately, Perry became Perry the Pharmapus.

"Nooooo!" shouted Phineas. Unfortunately, not even his beloved platypus was safe from these maniacs.

Shortly afterwards, a theme song began to play.

"He's a semi-aquatic mammal of infection!" sang a voice from nowhere.

"Where is that singing coming from?" inquired Isabella.

"I don't know!" answered Kim Possible.

"He's Perry! Perry the Pharmapus!" sang the background singers.

While the survivors were listening to the twisted version of Perry the Platypus's theme song, Carl decided to grab Rufus. Fortunately for Ron, he was not in his pocket at the time, as he was mourning the loss of the delicious cheese pizza.

"Rufus! No!" screamed Ron.

Rufus was now an evil pharmacist too.

Perry proceeded to infect Monique while Rufus infected Felix.

Quickly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz built a bridge to the water tower so that the survivors could escape. Hopefully they could get there before the evil pharmacists inevitably started swarming the water tower. It was already being guarded by them as it was.

"This way!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Frantically, the remaining survivors crossed the bridge, making sure to bring the weather machine as they did so. It was a good thing they were getting to the tower too, as they were hearing footsteps coming up the stairs...and they probably weren't survivors this time.

"After them!" ordered Major Monogram.

At that very moment, the pharmacists burst through the door.

Unfortunately, Monique seized Ron while Felix seized Vanessa.

"Noooooo!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Not his darling Vanessa!

Kim mourned the loss of Ron. At least he would be back if they could fix this mess.

Quickly, they crossed the bridge and began to make their way to the top of the water tower.

They were going to have to fight their way up there.

"Darn it, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, why did you get us into this mess?" thought Kim Possible. This wasn't the first time that he had done something like this either.

It looked like they were just going to have to clean up his mess.

_Well, it looks like things are getting quite drastic. At this point, the pharmacists are aware that there are uninfected inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and are planning to rectify that. They're going to have to activate that weather machine, and fast!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Weather Machine

_In this chapter, we're going to see the resolution to this arc. Spoiler alert: it's going to end like Night Of The Living Pharmacist did...though it's going to be a different character activating the machine this time._

_I hope you enjoyed this arc while it lasted. I'm going to be starting another one._

**Chapter 31: The Weather Machine**

The survivors raced towards the top of the water tower. Now they finally had the opportunity to make pharmacist pandemic end. Enough people had already been infected as it was. It was time for it to stop.

But unfortunately, the water tower was guarded. There were many evil pharmacists lurking about. They noted at this point there didn't seem to be many survivors left in the area. It looked like a job well done...though they were getting rather bored. Did they even need to guard the water tower now?

However, their boredom would not last.

Suddenly, the evil pharmacists noticed what was left of the survivors. It was too bad that they stuck out like a sore thumb. It would be a lot easier for them if they did not. But they didn't have time to put on disguises.

"They're trying to make it rain! Get them!" bellowed one of the evil pharmacists.

Immediately, the evil pharmacists began to chase after them. Clearly they wanted their hands on their weather machine. Fortunately, the weather machine wasn't heavy so they could run with it rather quickly, though they had to be careful not to drop it or they would be doomed. They didn't have Dr. Drakken or Professor Dementor on their side anymore.

Even so, it wasn't going to be easy making it past the evil pharmacists, considering how numerous they were. Some of the evil pharmacists had already moved from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and were heading to the water tower, increasing the amount of evil pharmacists that they had to face.

"There's so many of them..." noted Kim Possible. Would they really be able to reach the top? They had already lost a lot of survivors.

Still, they would at least stand a fighting chance if they managed to climb up the tower quickly enough. They had lost enough members of their team as it was. And they were probably going to lose more.

Sure enough, Baljeet and Buford were climbing up the tower as they spoke.

"There they are!" shouted Buford.

Quickly, Buford grabbed onto Isabella, smirking as the infection began.

Isabella screamed as she became an evil pharmacist. It looks like she wasn't going to obtain her "Survive An Evil Pharmacist Outbreak" patch. Then again, why was there a patch like that in the first place?

"Nooooo!" shouted Phineas. Well, at least she would get to be with the rest of her squad. They had transformed into evil pharmacists already.

Well, it looked like he was going to have to save the day...just like Isabella had done earlier. She had been touched by an evil pharmacist but she still managed to save the day.

Then again, maybe Dr. Doofenshmirtz could have done it as well. He was immune to the virus so he would stand a greater chance of pressing the button. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been occupied fighting the evil pharmacists last time.

Of course, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was in fact climbing the tower last time.

"I'm so glad I'm immune to the virus I invented..." noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I'm glad I'm immune too but I feel bad for my employer..." remarked Atrosis. Then again, he was evil BEFORE he became a pharmacist. Not only that, but he wouldn't be able to infect her.

"You can worry about him later..." stated Shego.

Baljeet then followed by touching Candace on the face. He wasn't so wimpy now that he was an evil pharmacist.

"No! Not Candace too!" shouted Phineas. On the other hand, he had lost count on how many times Candace had tried to get him busted whenever they tried to do something fun (and they knew what they were doing, no less). Why exactly did his schemes never get the attention of his mother?

This inspired them to quicken their pace. They had to get to the top of the tower before they were all infected...except for Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Atrosis since they were both immune.

More evil pharmacists were approaching...including Perry the Pharmapus, an evil semi-aquatic mammal of infection.

He let out a familiar "Grrrugggg...", but it was deeper and more evil-sounding. It was rather appropriate since he was evil now.

"I really made Perry the Platypus evil, didn't I?" remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He might be more evil than him now, and he was the founder of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

"Yes, you did." nodded Phineas. Poor Perry the Platypus. Not even their beloved pet was safe.

Perry the Platypus lunged towards Phineas and Ferb, hoping to infect his former owners. He knew what they were planning to do tonight, and he wan't going to allow it. He would infect them first.

Fortunately, Kim Possible protected them and knocked Perry the Pharmapus off the water tower. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to climb back up before they set up the weather machine.

However, Perry the Pharmapus managed to infect her in the process...because he was an evil semi-pharmatic mammal of infection.

"This is one heck of a sitch..." noted Kim Possible as she began to turn into an evil pharmacist. They had managed to convert her at last.

"Huh. Noble to the end." remarked Shego.

"Not our babysitter!" screamed Phineas. How was an evil pharmacist supposed to babysit them while their parents were gone? He would like to know the answer.

Candace mourned the loss of Kim Possible. They were such good friends...and they had a lot in common.

Well, Kim Possible would want them to continue on.

And so they did.

Unfortunately, there were even more evil pharmacists waiting for them. They were really determined to prevent them from reaching the top of the water tower.

This time, it was Rufus who showed up. Unfortunately, Ferb did not notice him until it was too late, due to his small size.

He bit Ferb in the arm, making him become an evil pharmacist.

As usual, Ferb did not have much to say, though he gasped in alarm once he was bitten. They were running out of survivors.

It looked like Phineas was going to have to continue the mission WITHOUT his stepbrother. But since when had he ever done anything without him? He could say the same about Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet now that he thought about it.

"Not Ferb too!" exclaimed Phineas. He was losing the will to continue on. At least they were getting closer to the top of the tower.

Fortunately, Candace kicked him away before he could infect anyone else. Still, it was unfortunate that they had lost her stepbrother.

Unfortunately, yet another evil pharmacist showed up.

"Who is it now?" asked Phineas.

As it turned out, the infected Kim Possible had followed them up the water tower.

"So the drama, isn't it?" questioned the evil Kim Possible.

"Agreed." nodded Atrosis.

"Oh no! Not you!" shouted the boy. It wasn't going to be easy getting past her. She was the girl that could do anything...except perhaps not get infected by evil pharmacists. It seemed that there were too many for even her to handle.

Deciding to get even with her archnemesis's right-hand, Kim Possible infected Shego. A wide smile appeared on her face as she did so.

"This is for all the times that you've punched and kicked me!" exclaimed Kim Possible.

"You have got to be kidding me..." said Shego as she began to transform. She could have sworn that she would be able to handle all the evil pharmacists by herself, let alone with the help of her fellow survivors.

"And there goes my rival..." noted Atrosis. It just wouldn't be the same without Shego fighting her much like she fought Kim.

At this point, there were only four of them left. However, they were not far from the top of the tower. That was a blessing though it wouldn't take long for them to be overrun at this point.

Unfortunately for Phineas, Shego hit him with one of her fireballs before he could get away, though the others were more fortunate and managed to get a good distance away from her.

"Ow!" shouted Phineas, falling down on his stomach.

This caused him to begin to turn into an evil pharmacist.

"I guess I'm never too young to become an evil pharmacist..." noted Phineas. Of course, he did have similarities with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to begin with though he wasn't actually evil.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Vanessa. That poor sweet innocent boy.

"Go on without me!" ordered the boy as a lab coat formed over his shirt.

Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Atrosis nodded.

"There's only three of us left!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Make that two." answered Vanessa as Ron Stoppable touched her wrist. She was close to reaching the top too.

Well, it looked like she was going to become an evil pharmacist. It was a shame since white wasn't really her color, even if her father was always wearing a lab coat. He DID wear black underneath his lab coat though.

"Booyah!" shouted Ron Stoppable.

"Not Vanessa!" shouted the girl.

However, shortly afterwards, Ron Stoppable's stomach grumbled.

"Can we go to Bueno Nacho to get something to eat, Kim?" asked Ron.

Kim Possible sighed.

"Fine..." nodded Kim.

Immediately, the two of them left Atrosis and Dr. Doofenshmirtz alone so that they could both get something to eat. Personally Kim Possible would rather go to Club Banana. However, all they were selling nowadays was more and more lab coats on account of the evil pharmacist outbreak.

"I find it appropriate that we're the last two standing..." noted the villainess. They were the ones that were both immune to the virus.

However, she got the feeling that it wouldn't be enough to save them from the pharmacists without the weather machine.

Quickly, they raced to the top of the water tower.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then deployed the weather machine.

"Perfect! Now all I need to do is press the button!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I don't think so!" answered Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb flew towards them using jetpacks.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Atrosis stared at them. They seemed to be carrying ray guns of some kind, though they weren't quite sure what exactly what they were for. It looked like they were about to find out.

"What's going on?" asked Atrosis. Didn't they realize that they were immune.

"Since you're immune to becoming evil pharmacists, we decided to build devices that would allow us to mind control you!" shouted Phineas.

"Oh no!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Those evil pharmacists thought of everything.

Quickly, Phineas zapped Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his mind control ray.

He proceeded to bow down to Phineas.

Atrosis gasped. It looked like she was the only one left. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was now Phineas's puppet.

Ferb aimed the ray at Atrosis.

Quickly, she pressed the button just as she was hit by the beam.

Shortly afterward, it began to rain.

"Nooooo!" screamed the evil pharmacists.

Gradually, they all began to turn to normal.

"Why do I feel so evil?" questioned Kim Possible. Usually she was feeling rather good since she had dedicated her life to helping others all around the world and saving the world from evil villains like Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor.

"Beats me...I feel like Zorpox." noted Ron Stoppable. That had been a rather strange moment of his life...but even in his Zorpox state, he still had a craving for Bueno Nacho.

"I already was evil..." answered Shego.

"I get the feeling that a crisis has been reverted..." noted Isabella.

As a side-effect of the rain, the ray guns that Phineas and Ferb built suddenly exploded, leaving scrap metal behind.

Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb were unharmed.

"Gee, Ferb, how did we get up here?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know but I bet it would make an interesting story." answered Ferb.

Perhaps it was time for them to go back home.

Buford and Baljeet turned back to normal as well.

"Gee, look at all the discarded lab coats..." said Baljeet.

"I'm not cleaning those up!" shouted Buford.

With the ray guns gone, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Atrosis went back to normal.

"That was something that I won't forget." noted Atrosis. At last it was finally over.

"From now on maybe my schemes won't target my brother so often..." remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Oddly, nobody else seemed to remember the event. Perhaps being transformed into an evil pharmacist affected their memories.

Then again, it was probably something that they didn't want to remember.

Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor returned back to normal as well.

"Shouldn't we be doing something evil right about now?" questioned Dr. Drakken. He had come up with some plans that would help him take over the world...or at least a country.

"I'm still going to win our competition as to who gets to rule over ze world first!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"I've come closer to conquering the world than you have!" pointed out James Possible's former colleague.

"Vell, zat may be true, but my minions are better than yours!" exclaimed the professor.

"Unfortunately, you're absolutely right." answered Dr. Drakken. The exception was Shego...but even though Atrosis was much more respectful to Professor Dementor than Shego was to him.

At that very moment, Shego and Atrosis showed up.

"There you are! Let's go back to my evil lair!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken. He had some blueprints that he wanted to put to some good use...blueprints that were as blue as his skin, ironically.

"You do realize that your evil schemes are doomed to fail, right?" asked Shego.

"Don't be crazy! Of course they won't fail!" answered the mad scientist.

"YOU'RE the mad scientist." pointed out the green-skinned villainess.

"So, you ready to conquer the world?" asked Atrosis. She got the feeling that they would do well this time.

"You bet I am! Ve're going back to my lab!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Atrosis smiled. This was going to be fun.

The two evil duos headed back to their evil lairs.

Elsewhere, Phineas and Ferb had decided to go back home. They had a feeling that they had something quite heroic, though they didn't remember it. All they remembered is that some evil scientist's scheme had gone horribly wrong.

Candace eagerly followed them, hoping to bust her brothers.

Perhaps they could build something tomorrow that would be rather fun...but they would test it first so it didn't end up like how that evil scientist's plan turned out.

Likewise, Isabella went back to the Fireside Girls. They were going to go look for some more patches.

Roger Doofenshmirtz resumed being mayor of Danville, though he wished that his brother would leave him be while he was performing public speeches. People usually agreed with what he said even if his older brother did not.

He felt bad for his brother since he had to wear dresses for a year because his parents assumed that he was going to be a girl. But it was his parents' mistake, not his.

_Meanwhile..._

Monkey Fist flipped through TV. Apparently, there had been an evil pharmacist outbreak, but the evil pharmacists hadn't come close to his evil lair.

Monkey Fist wondered what was up with his fellow super villains these days. Why would someone want a world that was full of evil pharmacists? Fortunately, his monkey ninjas and himself had not gotten infected, and it looked like the evil pharmacist outbreak had been cured due to a sudden rain storm.

Was solving the problem really that simple? Of course, it would depend on just how long it would take to rain, but apparently all they had to do was build a weather machine. Any mad scientist could do that, though it would take a skilled one if by any chance they would want to create a tornado or a blizzard.

Although, seeing that had been thwarted (regardless of the fact that it had spiraled out of control since it was too much for Dr. Doofenshmirtz to handle by himself), Monkey Fist wondered if he should try doing something that was different from his usual schemes. Usually they involved going after something that involved monkeys...but perhaps he should try going after something else.

Fortunately, he had an idea.

This time, instead of taking something that was associated with monkeys (much like his monkey ninjas), he would take a scroll that even monkeys themselves feared. It was currently located in a temple somewhere.

Since even monkeys feared it, it would most likely make him very powerful indeed.

He was looking forward to using its power.

Best of all, he could probably use it to defeat Ron Stoppable and the two kids that were friends of his.

He was looking forward to it.

"I can taste its power already..." noted Monkey Fist.

_And the day has been saved! In the next chapter Monkey Fist is going to make his return. And this time he won't be alone. It seems that Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor aren't the only ones to hire minions. Of course, he won't be able to pay them by using bananas...kind of unfortunate for him, isn't it?_

_And yes, Monkey Fist is going to be the villain this time. I try to use a variety of different villains...Dr. Doofenshmirtz appears rather frequently though since Phineas and Ferb typically use him as the villain. Other villains have appeared on the show though. I think maybe I'll use Mitch or Roddenstein._


	32. Chapter 32: The Kimono Twins

_In this chapter, I'm include to include an OC of mine...or two. Let me know if I should keep them in my story or if they're not interesting enough for that. I know that people didn't find Adrena Lynn interesting enough to make her more than a one-shot character. I know that I'm glad they brought Frugal Lucre back for Season 4. I'm also glad they brought back Motor Ed as well though they didn't bring back the mechanics he was with._

**Chapter 32: The Kimono Twins**

"Alright, monkey ninjas. Here is the plan. Inside the Temple Of The Jaguar there happens to be a scroll that I desire. Your mission is to find the scroll and give it to m-"

Suddenly, the monkeys ninjas screeched and bolted out the door. They refused to have any part in that mission. They wouldn't do it even for a giant banana or a trip to a banana plantation.

"What?!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Oh wait, that was right. Monkeys were terrified of jaguars. Perhaps he didn't think things through. There was a reason why the scroll was something that even monkeys feared.

Still, if the scroll was powerful enough that even the monkeys were terrified of it, he felt that it was something that he should obtain.

But how would he be able to get the scroll without his monkey ninjas?

Perhaps he needed to hire his mercenaries...maybe they wouldn't be afraid of the scroll like his monkeys were. Unfortunately, he probably couldn't bribe the monkey ninjas with bananas to get them to do what he wanted. They probably didn't think it was worth going after a scroll that was so horrifying.

He decided to give Jack Hench a phone call. Normally he trained his own minions instead of relying on others to get the followers that he wanted, but this time he would make an exception.

Chances are he would be able to assign someone to him. Sure, it would likely cost him money so that the minions would work for him...but he got the feeling that he could pay for them. He could still pay for his castle.

"Hello, Jack Hench?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Monkey Fist? That's odd, I don't usually receive requests from you. Usually you're rather independent when it comes to coming up with your evil schemes...they're a lot different from the other villains now that I think of it..." noted Jack Hench. Monkey Fist didn't seem interested in taking over the world or anything like that, though he did wish to be powerful.

"Yes, I know. But unfortunately, my monkey ninjas won't help me this time. They're terrified of the Scroll of the Jaguar..." noted Monkey Fist.

"The Scroll Of The Jaguar? Seems like something dangerous..." remarked Jack Hench. Still, he got the feeling that the super villains he had assisted had invented things that were worse. The El Diablo toys were quite fearsome indeed underneath their innocent-looking appearance.

"I think I'll be able to handle the power, thank you. It doesn't seem much different from the idols I used to obtain Mystical Monkey Power to be honest." answered the monkey villain.

"Alright then. This time we're offering a 2 for 1 deal..." said the man.

"A 2 for 1 deal? I think I'll take it..." nodded Monkey Fist. Fortunately, though Jack Hench was technically evil he was a rather reasonable kind of guy.

"Very well. I'll be sending the two of them to your address..." stated Jack Hench.

Monkey Fist smiled. Perhaps he would be able to take the Scroll of the Jaguar after all.

_A few hours later..._

Monkey Fist sat on his chair, waiting for someone to ring the doorbell. Hopefully the mercenaries that he hired would be rather decent. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to fight back against Kim Possible.

"Where are the monkeys, sir?" asked Bates.

"They didn't want anything to do with the Scroll of the Jaguar...they're bound to come back sooner or later though." answered Monkey Fist.

"I see..." nodded the man.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting guests?" questioned the butler.

"As a matter of fact, I am." nodded Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist opened the door. He had a feeling who it was. He decided that he would greet them personally.

As it turned out, his henchmen had arrived at his castle. They were both female, and they were both wearing kimonos and had a sakko hairstyle. Apparently, these henchmen were japanese. They looked rather identical, but one was wearing a green kimono while the other was wearing an orange kimono. The orange kimono wearing lady had a ofuku hairstyle while the green kimono wearing lady had a wareshinobu hairstyle.

"Are you two supposed to be twins?" asked the man. That would explain their similar (though slightly different) appearances.

"As a matter of fact, we are twins." answered the lady in an orange kimono. "This is Lilac."

"And I'm Lily." continued the lady in a green kimono. Personally she wondered why her parents would name them like that. They both wanted to be individuals...though of course they almost always worked together. They were pretty close.

"I guess I'll call you the Kimono Twins..." noted Monkey Fist. He could simply call them Lily and Lilac but he thought that would be easier to remember.

Now that Lily and Lilac thought of it, that seemed like a good name for the two of them. They usually wore kimonos.

"So...what did you want us for?" asked Lily.

"I need you to obtain the Scroll of the Jaguar for me...it obtains magnificent power that I desire. I would have sent my monkey ninjas...but unfortunately they chickened out." answered Monkey Fist.

"You have monkey ninjas?" questioned Lilac.

"As a matter of fact, I do. They're usually braver than this...but as soon as I mention the word "jaguar" they cower in fear..." explained the man.

"I guess it must be a pretty powerful scroll..." remarked Lily.

"Yes, that's why I'm looking for it. I've narrowed it down to a temple in the Amazon Jungle..." noted Monkey Fist.

"I guess we're going on a field trip then..." noted Lilac.

"I'm looking forward to it!" exclaimed Lily. Why were there so many temples in the jungle though? It would be interesting if there was a temple located in the polar ice caps.

Then again, it would most likely be a chilly temple if it was in the arctic. Their kimonos would at least keep them warm.

"Of course, my monkey ninjas weren't good drivers anyway so they wouldn't be helpful for transportation...t hope that you two have your driver's license..." said Monkey Fist.

The two kimono twins nodded.

"Good...maybe now I won't crash my vehicle for a change." noted the evildoer. He should never let the monkey ninjas get anywhere near the wheel.

_Meanwhile..._

At school, Kim Possible got the feeling that one of her adversaries was up to no good again. She wasn't quite sure which one but she got the feeling that it was one that she hadn't faced in a while.

She would have to ask Wade about the details. But for now she needed to make sure that she did well at school. She usually got good grades since she was such an achiever. Of course, Mr. Barkin wouldn't go easy on her if she slacked off anyways. He was fair but tough.

As usual, Mr. Barkin was her teacher. None of the other teachers ever seemed to appear on her show.

"Greetings. Unfortunately, Mr.. Burton decided to go on a trip around the world after studying geography for too long. I guess he got fascinated by his studies...I'll be taking over until he comes back, though I'm not quite sure when that'll be...maybe he'll cross the world in eighty days. I'm not sure." noted the teacher.

How many times had Mr. Barkin been a substitute teacher? Maybe Patrick Warburton just liked portraying the character.

Currently, they were taking a geography test.

Unsurprisingly, Phineas and Ferb were doing rather well. They had gone on a trip across the world so they knew a lot of information about it. In fact, they had likely traveled across the world faster than anyone else.

Of course, they did end up being stranded on an island, but Phineas and Ferb had figured out how to get back home. They had found a good way to spend their summer vacation, as usual.

Phineas and Ferb turned in their paper before anyone else. Kim Possible was rather impressed, though she turned her paper in shortly afterwards.

"OK, we're done!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Alright then, I guess you can relax outside...I don't think we have any more classes for today." stated Mr. Barkin.

"Alright then!" shouted the boy.

Together, the two of them left the classroom.

Phineas and Ferb wondered what they should do now that they were done with their geography test. Perhaps they could climb up the Eiffel Tower like they did in the opening. It did seem like a long climb though.

Maybe they could go on a mission with Kim Possible? She would most likely appreciate their help.

However, they weren't sure if Kim Possible was going on a mission at the moment. Neither Dr. Drakken or Professor Dementor were up to anything evil at the moment, though Kim Possible had faced them both rather regularly.

At that very moment, Kim Possible came out from the classroom.

"Hey boys!" exclaimed Kim Possible.

"Hey, Kim!" shouted Phineas.

Ron Stoppable left the classroom as well. He had taken him a while to figure out the answers however.

"Hello!" exclaimed Ron.

At that very moment, Kim received contact from Wade.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim. Was Dr. Drakken going after Fort Knox? Professor Dementor already did that and succeeded though he didn't actually get away with it.

"Hey there, Kim. Monkey Fist is up to no good again." explained Wade.

"Monkey Fist? You'd think he'd have learned his lesson after he made a deal with Yono." noted Ron. He should at least be more cautious now that he was back.

"Should we bring Hana?" questioned Kim.

"Now is her nap time." explained the teenage boy.

"I guess we better let her sleep then." nodded the girl. Ron was rather lucky that he didn't have to deal with two twin brothers that wouldn't leave him alone. Still, Kim Possible did love her brothers even if she did find them to be annoying. Her life wasn't complete without them...though she had to question why she had to go to the same school with the two.

Sure, she went to the same school as Phineas and Ferb as well, but though they were about as intelligent the two boys typically behaved themselves.

"Currently, he's headed to a temple...curiously enough his monkey ninjas don't seem to be with him." noted Wade.

"That makes our mission easier, doesn't it?" questioned Kim. Those monkey ninjas gave Ron Stoppable nightmares, even though monkeys had many similarities to humans...minus the tails of course.

Wade nodded. However, he got the feeling that Monkey Fist didn't come to the temple alone.

"So...should I cash in one of my favors? That's how I typically get around the world..." noted Kim Possible.

"True..." nodded Rufus. Personally he enjoyed going around the world though he wished that there were more dark places on account on being a naked mole rat. He in fact enjoyed visiting Camp Wannaweep at night unlike his owner due to the darkness, though it could be creepy at times.

"Actually, I think Phineas and Ferb should be able to take you. They happen to have their own aircraft." explained Wade.

"Well, that's rather convenient, isn't it?" noted the cheerleader.

Phineas and Ferb nodded. They had built it the other day so that they could take to the skies. Candace hadn't tried to bust them for it yet so it looked like the airship was there to stay.

A few minutes later, Phineas, Ferb, Kim, and Ron entered the vehicle. Rufus was currently napping in Ron's pocket.

The airship proceeded to travel to the Amazon Jungle.

Fortunately, it didn't take them long. Their airship was state-of-the-art. Kim Possible was impressed that the two boys managed to build the airship so quickly.

Not only that, but the temple was within sight.

Together, the five of them began to head towards the jaguar temple.

Ron Stoppable noted that the temple looked rather sinister.

"You think he's in there?" asked Ron.

"That's where he was headed the last time I checked." answered Wade.

Curious, the team decided to investigate.

Fortunately, it seemed that the temple wasn't full of traps despite the temple's menacing appearance. However, it was rather dark inside.

Since Phineas and Ferb brought a lamp, they were still able to progress.

Eventually, they came across a room that was lit with candles. Perhaps this was where the scroll could be found.

There was a scroll inside.

"I guess this is what Monkey Fist is looking for..." noted Ron.

Nearby there was a label saying "Use the Scroll of the Jaguar responsibly."

"I guess they decided that anyone could use the scroll so long as they were trustworthy enough..." remarked Kim.

"Well, Kim Possible, it looks like we meet again." said a familiar voice.

Kim Possible turned around and noticed that Monkey Fist had followed them inside.

"You do realize that there's five of us and only one of you, right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Phineas.

"You think you're so special since you have two stepbrothers on your side, don't you?" inquired Monkey Fist.

"They're a rather unique duo, wouldn't you say?" questioned Kim.

"Well, two can play at that game! Now I have a duo of my very own!" exclaimed the simian villain.

"What?!" shouted Ron.

Shortly afterwards, a knife was tossed directly at Ron's head. He narrowly avoided it.

Ron screamed.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rufus.

At that very moment, the Kimono Twins revealed their presence.

"Say hello to the Kimono Twins for me." said Monkey Fist.

"You have your own bodyguards?" questioned Kim.

"I figured since the monkey ninjas didn't want to accompany me on this mission, why not get some minions from Hench Co?" inquired the monkey kung fu master.

"That actually makes sense." nodded Phineas.

Immediately, the Kimono Twins cartwheeled their way towards the five of them.

"They're really athletic." noted the boy.

Of course, so was Kim Possible.

Even so, she got the feeling that she would have trouble dealing with them since there were two of them instead of one. Both of them seemed rather experienced in fighting in their own right. Apparently Jack Hench had trained them for the day that they would be assigned for a would-be super villain.

They seemed like a decent counter for Phineas and Ferb now that she thought of it. Perhaps that was part of the reason why Monkey Fist decided to hire them.

"So you're Kim Possible? I've heard a lot about you from the super villains that go to Hench Co...you've been thwarting their evil schemes!" exclaimed Lily.

"Yeah...when I'm not going to school I'm saving the world." noted Kim Possible.

"Can't say we approve of that!" shouted Lilac as she launched a kick at Kim Possible, which she avoided.

Lily backed away from Kim Possible, and launched several knives at her direction.

"Where do you keep getting those knives?" asked Phineas.

"Since we're pretty good at knife throwing Jack Hench gave us a plentiful supply of them..." explained Lily. They hardly needed to replace them either since they never seemed to rust.

Since there two of them, Lilac decided to hold off Kim Possible while Lily went to fetch the Scroll of the Jaguar. It was lying out in the open.

"I got the scroll!" exclaimed Lily.

"Good, now give it to me!" shouted Monkey Fist.

Deciding to enter the fray himself, Monkey Fist decided to attack Ron Stoppable.

Ron Stoppable gasped, and he started running away from Monkey Fist.

However, in the process, he crashed into Lily.

"Oof!" shouted Lily.

This caused her to drop the Scroll of the Jaguar.

The Scroll of the Jaguar opened, and out come a jaguar spirit.

"Whoa!" shouted Phineas.

Ferb was amazed to get to meet something like that.

Immediately, the jaguar spirit landed his power to the two Kimono Twins. Sure, he could have gone with Monkey Fist...but he seemed strong enough already. Besides, he felt that the Kimono Twins were just as worthy of the power as Monkey Fist was. They were accomplished warriors.

Since there were two of them, he split the power 50/50.

"Hmm, he went straight for the Kimono Twins and not Monkey Fist. Perhaps the jaguar spirit decides whose worthy and whose not." noted Phineas. That would explain the lack of booby traps, since you couldn't get the jaguar spirit's power without permission.

"No! Why can't I have the power?" asked Monkey Fist.

"You already have the power of the monkey...which is pretty impressive as it is. Besides, your two bodyguards are on YOUR side..." pointed out the jaguar spirit.

Monkey Fist sighed. He did have a point. At least his bodyguards wouldn't be disappointed. They seemed loyal enough so perhaps they should be rewarded for it.

"Well, things didn't go exactly as I had planned...but no matter! We shall meet again, Kim Possible!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist left the temple as well as the Kimono Twins.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of his two bodyguards..." noted Ron. In addition, they would likely have to keep dealing with the monkey ninjas as well.

It seems that Monkey Fist was going to be more dangerous from now on.

On the other hand, since they now had Phineas and Ferb on their side, maybe things balanced out.

"We did all we could. Let's go home now and plot our next course of action." said Kim Possible.

Phineas and Ferb nodded. They wanted to not be away from home for too long since they loved their mother so much.

Together, the five of them decided to head back home.

_So...what do you think of the Kimono Twins? I figure that Monkey Fist would come up for a counter for Phineas and Ferb and they seemed like a good evil counterpart to them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is also an evil counterpart to them but typically he fights Perry the Platypus._


	33. Chapter 33: Bank Robbery

_In this chapter, the Kimono Twins and Monkey Fist are going to try to rob a bank. That way Monkey Fist won't have to worry about paying them...for a while. It's a good thing really since he's gong to want to keep them around now that they have the jaguar __power._

_And yes, I decided not to give the jaguar power to Monkey Fist. He seems strong enough as it is. He's certainly one of the most dangerous foes Kim Possible and the others have faced. Of course, now that he has the Kimono Twins on his side, he has a counter for Phineas and Ferb._

_Let's read the chapter._

**Chapter 33: Bank Robbery**

Monkey Fist sighed. His mission to gather the Jaguar Scroll had not gone as planned. He was so looking forward to having the mystical jaguar power...but the jaguar had decided not to give it to him and instead chose to give him to someone else...or two different people rather.

On the other hand, his two bodyguards were absolutely delighted. They felt so much more powerful now. They were glad they had gone on this mission for their employer.

They weren't quite sure what the jaguar power had given them yet, but they got the feeling that they would find out soon.

Since they were rather happy with Monkey Fist for giving them such a generous gift, they were thinking of an alternate method for Monkey Fist to pay them. They figured he deserved to keep his money though they still wanted some cash every now and then.

He supposed he should feel happy for them since they had served him well despite the mission not going the way he intended, but he wished to have the Jaguar Power.

But perhaps he should simply be content with what he already had. After all, he did have a pretty decent super villain lair.

At that very moment, the monkey ninjas returned. However, they seemed to be frightened of his two bodyguards.

"Why are the monkeys looking at us like that?" questioned Lilac. They didn't seem to want to get too close to them.

"I don't know...I think we're both on the same side." answered Lily.

The monkeys were curious about that. Were they really both working for Monkey Fist?

Monkey Fist wondered why the monkeys ninjas were frightened of his two human followers.

Oh wait, that was right. They had the jaguar power now. Monkeys were terrified of jaguars. And of course, his bodyguards now had the mystical jaguar power. He was curious as to how the jaguar power worked to be honest. Was it like the mystical monkey power? Or was it different.

He found it to be ironic that the monkey ninjas were frightened of his two human followers since his own nemesis was so frightened by monkeys. Perhaps he should be afraid of his two bodyguards instead.

"Well, I suppose you'll probably be expecting payment, are you not?" asked Monkey Fist.

"About that...we thought maybe we could simply rob a bank to get our money..." answered Lilac.

"Yeah...that's what we usually do. It saves the employer a lot of cash..." noted Lily.

"Interesting, that seems like a good deal. I don't normally steal money, but it seems like a reasonable plan." nodded the monkey master. Besides, he was looking forward to testing out his bodyguards' new abilities.

It would probably be a good idea to make it to the bank quickly. Chances are some other super villain had thought the same thing and was planning to rob that same bank as they plotted.

He didn't feel like fighting other super villains since it was a simple bank robbery, so he figured he wouldn't do that. Besides, he wasn't sure how his bodyguards would handle fighting other evildoers yet. Chances are they had worked for them before at Hench Co and they wouldn't be looking forward to fighting their friends.

Monkey Fist stepped into the vehicle along with his two bodyguards. The monkeys climbed into the vehicle as well. Fortunately, the Kimono Twins were a lot better drivers than they were.

It was just as well. He wasn't sure if the car insurance he got at Hench Co covered monkeys.

They then drove their way towards the bank. Fortunately, there was one not far from their castle. It was rather convenient for them.

However, he ended up attracting the attention of an OWCA agent. Every now and then they would spy on supervillains to see if they were plotting something evil, which of course was often. This was how they typically knew when Dr. Doofenshmirtz was plotting something evil.

Ironically, the agent was in fact a monkey. Of course, this was why Monkey Fist didn't think much when a monkey was spotted outside of his castle.

He decided to send Major Monogram a message. He would want to know about this.

Alternatively, he could ask Major Monogram for a day off...but since he loved his job it was not normal for him to do that. Besides, he had been assigned a nemesis so he figured that it would be a good idea to keep fighting him.

_A short while later..._

Perry the Platypus climbed up a tree to get to the secret entrance of his lair. Apparently, Major Monogram wanted to alert him that a member of Kim Possible's rogues gallery was plotting something evil.

Meanwhile, Phineas was wondering where Perry was.

"Where's Perry?" asked Phineas. Was he going to a golf course to play golf?

Sure enough, Major Monogram had some information to give him. Perry the Platypus was once again going on another mission. It wasn't related to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, so it looked like he would get to wait to fight the mad scientist another day.

"Good morning, Agent P. The evil Monkey Fist is plotting a robbery along with his two bodyguards and his monkey minions. We need you to go to the bank and stop him from plundering it. That's where I stored MY money." noted Major Monogram.

Perry nodded. If Major Monogram's money was stolen, how was he going to pay Carl?

On the other hand, he never asked Major Monogram for money...he didn't really have a use for it. He was the pet platypus of Phineas and Ferb.

He then made his way to the bank. They would steal as much money as they could carry...which was a lot considering how strong monkeys were.

Sure enough, Monkey Fist was already there. He could see that his vehicle was parked right outside. You'd think that he would use different vehicles so that he couldn't be traced to his crimes. But perhaps he thought that he would able to get away with them regardless of the fact that he had been arrested before.

Currently, his monkey minions were stealing money. They wished that they could steal from a banana plantation...but that was not Monkey Fist's agenda. Still, at least they would be able to make decent cash.

Perry stepped forward to combat the monkey minions. However, he wondered if he would be able to beat Monkey Fist by himself. He was a bigger threat now that he had those two mercenaries of his.

For now, he decided to focus on the monkey minions. No doubt he would impede Monkey Fist if he took down the ninjas. It wasn't normal for him to take on animals instead of humans but he got the feeling that he could take them down.

The monkey ninjas screeched and began to attack Perry the Platypus. They were expecting Kim Possible but they supposed it made just as much sense for Perry the Platypus to show up.

Fortunately, Perry was able to handle them.

He karate chopped one monkey ninja and kicked another one down. He had enough of their monkey business...and yes, despite the fact that the OWCA had monkey agents, he didn't consider it to be a monkey business.

The monkey ninjas kept coming, but Perry punched a monkey ninja in the face. The monkey ninjas may be agile, but he had strength.

Perry the Platypus continued fighting, and eventually the monkey ninjas decided to retreat, screeching as they did so.

Perry smiled. It looked like he had done a good deed.

However, at the moment, the Kimono Twins showed up.

"Is the robbery going alright?" asked Lilac. The monkey ninjas seemed to be late.

They noticed that the monkey ninjas were worried about something. They had dropped their valuables and were planning to run away.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily.

The monkey ninjas pointed to Perry the Platypus. His skills were simply too much for them. No wonder he was such a respected agent of the OWCA.

If it weren't for the fact that Lily and Lilac had already encountered Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas (who they were going to be working with, of course), they would find the existence of a platypus secret agent unbelievable.

But since there was apparently an organization full of animals, perhaps they should be prepared for agents like Perry the Platypus from now on. Maybe they would be attacked by a panda from Seattle. Who knew?

"You were attacked by a semi-aquatic mammal of action? I guess we'll need to take care of him..." nodded Lilac.

"Fine by me, sister!" exclaimed Lily. They were in this together.

Suddenly, claws extended from their fingertips.

"Lily, you think this has anything to do with the scroll we took from the temple earlier?" asked the orange clad lady.

"I think it does." nodded the green clad lady. It couldn't just be a coincidence. Since when could people grow claws out of the fingertips?

Well, they might as well try to use it to their advantage.

Unfortunately for Perry the Platypus, it seemed that Monkey Fist's newly employed bodyguards were much stronger than the monkey ninjas. Now that he thought of it, the monkey ninjas seemed frightened of the kimono twins, though they weren't as competent of a fighter as Monkey Fist overall.

Immediately, the Kimono Twins began to try to claw Perry the Platypus, much like a jaguar. Personally Perry was expecting mystical monkey power...but of course Monkey Fist already had that.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the Kimono Twins were a bit much for him to handle alone. He might be able to take on one...but there weren't just one, there were two of them.

Perry ducked as Lily threw a knife at his face. They had pretty decent aim. No wonder Monkey Fist chose them to be his accomplices.

Not only that, but they had impressive martial arts skills. Perry the Platypus wondered who had trained them.

Monkey Fist was rather lucky to have two superpowered sidekicks instead of just one like Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor.

Fortunately, at that very moment, another OWCA agent decided to enter the fray. Apparently it had occurred to Major Monogram that taking on Monkey Fist might be a daunting task for Perry the Platypus alone.

"Hello!" exclaimed Rufus.

Perry sighed in relief. It looked like he wouldn't have to take on the Kimono Twins alone after all.

Immediately, Rufus helped Perry the Platypus take on the Kimono Twins.

Though Rufus was small in size, his attacks packed a punch.

"How did that naked mole rat get so strong?" asked Lily. Was there a gym for naked mole rats somewhere that she hadn't heard about?

"What is HE doing above ground?" inquired Lilac.

Rufus noted that he wasn't like most naked mole rats. Maybe all the other members of his species would look up to him someday. Of course, if they wanted to be OWCA agents like he was, they would have to go through training at first. Rufus had passed his tests with flying colors but he wasn't so sure about the rest of them. Being an OWCA agent took dedication.

Eventually, Monkey Fist showed up.

"Have you made off with the money yet? This was YOUR plan." stated Monkey Fist. He sure hoped that the Kimono Twins wouldn't let him down.

"We're being attacked!" exclaimed Lily. Unfortunately, Perry and Rufus were pretty strong when they were together. Of course, so were they did, but even so Perry and Rufus were formidable to them.

Monkey Fist sighed. It looked like he was going to have to finish the job himself.

Immediately, Monkey Fist began to attack Perry and Rufus.

However, Kim Possible and Ron showed up.

"Kim Possible? It seems that we meet again..." noted Monkey Fist.

"Ah yes...to be honest, I didn't think that you would come back after you were turned to stone..." answered Kim Possible. It seemed like a final showdown to her.

"If it weren't for an elastic supervillainess, I probably wouldn't have any luck turning back to normal. But as it is, I can resume my quest for monkey power!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

"Say no to the Yono!" shouted Ron.

"I'm probably not going to come up with an evil scheme of that caliber for a while. It turns out power can have consequences..." noted the man.

"Is this why you're robbing a bank instead of seeking power?" asked Kim.

"Well, it was my accomplices' idea, but I suppose I'll be thinking smaller from now on..." answered Monkey Fist. That way he wouldn't have to worry about becoming a statue in DNAmy's garden.

Immediately, Monkey Fist started attacking Kim Possible with his fists.

"You won't stop me this time!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

"You sure about that?" asked Kim Possible. Of course, this was rather mild compared to what Monkey Fist had tried to do earlier. There wouldn't be as serious consequences if she lost though she still wanted to win.

While Monkey Fist attacked with punches and kicks, the Kimonos Twins attacked Perry and Rufus with their sharp claws.

However, Rufus ended up attaching himself to Lily's face.

"Get off!" exclaimed Lily.

Perry karate chopped Lilac, and the two fell to the floor.

"Curses!" shouted Monkey Fist. His two bodyguards were down.

Immediately, he gave Kim Possible a kick, but she ducked underneath it.

Kim Possible then knocked Monkey Fist down with a well-placed kick.

Shortly afterwards, the police showed up.

Monkey Fist and the Kimono Twins were arrested.

Monkey Fist sighed. This bank robbery had not gone well.

"Looks like our mission was a success." noted Kim Possible.

At that very moment, Phineas and Ferb showed up.

"Did we arrive here too late?" asked Phineas.

"Well, you get to see Monkey Fist get arrested..." noted Kim Possible.

Ferb shrugged. At least Monkey Fist was going to jail.

"Sorry we got you arrested..." apologized the Kimono Twins.

"To be honest, I wanted a break from the monkey artifacts anyway." noted Monkey Fist. Now that he thought of it, maybe he was being blind to what he already had. Perhaps he should come up with smaller schemes.

Suddenly, the monkey ninjas attacked. They were trying to rescue their master.

"Yes! Rescue me!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb had a plan for that. Perhaps they would be able to have a chance to shine after all.

Immediately, Ferb launched several bananas at the monkey ninjas.

The monkey ninjas forgot what they were doing and happily munched on the bananas.

Monkey Fist sighed. Why did the monkey ninjas love bananas so much?

Maybe he should try some.

"Those monkeys were driving me bananas." noted Ferb.

_Meanwhile..._

"Father, why are we plotting something evil again?" asked Señor Senior Junior.

As usual, they were at their mansion. Señor Senior Senior had once again come up with an evil scheme. And yes, he could be compared to Dr. Drakken, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Professor Dementor in how often he came up with schemes like that.

"It's simple, my dear son. Being evil is a wonderful hobby." answered Señor Senior Sunior.

"I don't think so..." answered Junior.

Senor Senior Senior sighed. It appeared that being evil was not Junior's hobby. He hoped that Junior would be interested in inheriting his business...but it seemed that Junior was growing bored with his rich life.

Now that he thought of it, he was starting to remember why he became evil in the first place. He finally had something that he could do with all his vast wealth.

Sure, he could get arrested, but it was still better than sitting at his mansion doing nothing. Besides, since he was friends with several different businessmen they wouldn't approve of his arrest.

Today was the day that they were going to move the moon out of orbit. Unless they wanted Earth to become a winter wonderland, they were going to have to pay him money to give it back.

"Isn't it wonderful, Junior? We're going to be a million dollars richer!" exclaimed Señor Senior Senior.

"We already have millions of dollars, father." pointed out Junior.

"Yes yes, but think of the fame that it will bring us!" exclaimed Senior.

"But we already have fame." questioned the son of the wealthy billionaire.

"We'll be respected amongst our fellow villains!" shouted the man.

"I'm not interested in joining them. Besides, you're already respected amongst your fellow villains." noted Junior. He was almost as rich as Jack Hench himself.

Senior sighed. Did his own son really have to question his evil ways so much?

"Will you at least let me explain my evil plan?" asked Senior.

"I suppose." nodded Junior.

"Fortunately, I've already bought a laser that will move the moon a few feet. It won't be long before the world notices that the earth is now much colder. Until we get our money, there will be only one season, not four." explained the elderly aristocrat.

"But I want to enjoy my summer." complained Señor Senior Senior's son.

"You'll get to enjoy your summer...once we get what we want." answered the villainous man.

"Don't you mean what you want?" asked Junior.

Senior sighed. It seemed that he and his son just couldn't see eye to eye today.

Well, he was sure that they would be able to figure out something eventually.

For now, he was going to plot something evil.

Kim Possible would try to stop him, of course...but he wanted a challenge.

_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a Senors arc. And yes, I already featured them early on in the fanfic. But I figured writing this would be fun._

_Of course, this arc was shorter than some of the other arcs I came up with, but I figured you probably wouldn't mind that. I figure that I would write about Monkey Fist this time instead of someone else like Atrosis or Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

_And since people like the mystical jaguar power I think I'll include the kimono twins in future chapters. I'll keep including OCs if people enjoy them. I know that there are some Kim Possible OCs I enjoy though they were all made by the same author. How about that._


	34. Chapter 34: Despicable Senior

_In this chapter, Señor Senior Senior is going to try to move the moon out of orbit with his machine! Fortunately, Wade is going to tell Kim Possible all about his plan, much like Major Monogram informs Perry the Platypus what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. Maybe I should include a chapter where the two meet. They provide decent mission support._

_Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to try to take the moon himself and then ransom it to the world leaders. They'll pay a pretty penny to get it back._

**Chapter 34: Despicable Senior**

Since school was currently closed for the summer (however long that lasted), Kim Possible decided that maybe she should relax.

Or maybe not. Some of the villains in her roster were probably plotting something evil. Though others were relaxing (such as Atrosis and Professor Dementor), she got the feeling that Wade would give her a call shortly.

He would know if any of her rogues gallery were plotting something naughty. For the moment, they seemed to be inactive, but she doubted that would last long. She had faced quite a few foes in the past, like DNAmy, Motor Ed, Adrena Lynn, Frugal Lucre...and more recently, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who happened to be Perry's arch-foe.

She decided to go to the beach along with Ron. Currently, he was playing volleyball with Rufus. He was wearing a pair of red swim trunks.

Though Rufus was rather small, he was a very good volleyball player. And yes, he was strong enough to carry the volleyball.

"Nice! You're scoring a lot of points!" exclaimed Ron. He didn't know that Rufus had it in him.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Rufus. He was a natural at this.

Maybe after this Rufus could go eat some cheese. He loved cheese. He just hoped that speedster rat wasn't there to hog his cheese. He was still wearing those running shoes.

Perry the Platypus wondered how Rufus could talk but he couldn't. All he ever said was "Gruggg...", and that was typically when he was masquerading as a pet. He was usually silent when he fought Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He liked being sneaky, he guessed.

"Hey, Ron." said Kim. Currently, she was wearing a green bikini.

"Hey, Kim!" exclaimed Ron.

Nearby, Phineas and Ferb were relaxing in beach chairs.

"This is nice..." noted Phineas.

Of course, both of them were in their swimsuits.

Suddenly, Kim received a Kimmunicator call from Wade. And yes, although she was in her swimsuit, she had still brought her Kimmunicator with her.

"Hey, Wade...we got a sitch, don't we?" questioned Kim. She was planning to relax on the beach...but saving the world was something that she could do too.

"I'm afraid the Senors are up to no good again. Well, Senior is anyway. He wants to move the moon out of orbit." stated Wade.

"Won't that affect the tidal waves? Phineas and Ferb told me that the moon is linked to our ocean." questioned Kim Possible.

"I'm afraid so! He's planning to ransom the moon. He figures that there's a lot that people will do to get their moon back. He's asking for one million dollars..." noted the man.

"Isn't he already rich?" inquired the cheerleader.

"Yes, but we know how he treats evil. He thinks that it's an entertaining hobby..." stated Wade.

Kim Possible noted that saving the world could be fun too, but she thought that perhaps Señor Senior Senior should get a new hobby. Still, she had her own hobby as well and that was saving the day...and the week...and the month...and the year.

"Hey, Ron! It's time for us to go stop the Senors!" exclaimed Kim Possible.

"Hey, Kim! Have you seen Perry?" asked Phineas. He thought that Perry would be interested in relaxing at the beach with them since he didn't seem to do much when he wasn't on duty.

Then again, maybe he WAS on duty.

As it turned out, there was a secret tunnel at the beach. Perry dug it up and crawled through the tunnel. How did he know where all the secret entrances were, you ask? Err, he had a secret tunnel GPS?

Within a minute, he was inside his platypus lair. How many entrances were there to his lair anyway? They seemed to be all over the place, though most of them seemed to be in the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning to make off with our moon. He claims that he saw it in a movie once. I wonder what other movies he has been watching." noted Major Monogram. Perhaps he should pay attention to Dr. Doofenshmirtz whenever he goes to visit the theater.

That, and he heard that there were cows on the moon and he wanted some milk. That would make for a refreshing beverage indeed. Or he could simply make a Milkinator that resembled a milk bottle.

Perry the Platypus wasn't surprised that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was plotting something evil again. Sure, he was facing other foes now, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still his arch-foe regardless.

"We believe that he will no doubt take the moon to his headquarters. Maybe he'll use it as a disco ball or something. I don't know. But since the moon is invaluable, it's in your best interest to get it back. Since you're a loyal OWCA agent I think you'll do it for our sake...and of course the world's." continued Major Monogram.

Perry saluted Major Monogram with respect. It was time for another mission.

Once again, looked like he was going to have to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz He wondered how his evil scheme would affect his owners this time. His inventions always made THEIR inventions disappear. It was rather ironic.

Perhaps it would be best if Linda remained oblivious to her boys' inventions. Rumor has it if she ever found out about Phineas and Ferb's inventions, Perry the Platypus would fail a mission against Doctor Doofenshmirtz and there would be disastrous consequences.

Besides, nobody would want children to unleash their imagination after seeing what Phineas and Ferb could do unsupervised.

Perry the Platypus decided to head to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. His friend Dr. Drakken might be there as well, but if that happened he could simply get Rufus to help.

Currently, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sitting on a chair.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. What a lovely surprise. By which I mean, not lovely at all!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled out a device, and suddenly Perry the Platypus was shrunk.

He then picked the now minuscule Perry the Platypus up and put him in a hamster cage.

"Like it? I'm going to use this on the moon later...just a bigger model!" shouted the evil pharmacist.

Perry the Platypus noticed that instead of conquering the Tri-State Area, Dr. Doofesnhmirtz was now interested in conquering the moon. Well, perhaps he needed a change in hobby.

"I'm going to take the moon for myself, and the earth will pay dearly to get me back! They'll have to make me their king! I'm so looking forward to it!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry the Platypus thought that the plan would never work.

"Right then, I'm going to fire the device straight at the moon, and then I'll use my tractor beam to bring the moon to me! Think of how priceless the moon is, Perry the Platypus!" shouted the evil scientist.

Perry noted that the moon was rather valuable, but he would never be interested in selling it. He didn't even need money. He was a pet platypus.

"I'll just aim at the moon in the sky, and then I'll be done!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz aimed his device at the moon, and it immediately shrunk in size.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Now the moon was his!

He then used his tractor beam to move the moon directly towards him.

"I've got it!" shouted the pharmacist.

As soon as the moon reached Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz seized it.

"Yes! Now to contact the world leaders and tell them what I've done! I am so naughty!" cheered the evil pharmacist. They would "love" to hear about this.

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz admired his pilfered astronomical body, Perry the Platypus noted that he was starting to feel rather strange. Was it just him, or was the hamster cage smaller all of a sudden?

_At the Senors' mansion..._

Senor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior were waiting for Kim Possible to show up. It would only be a matter of time before she tried to stop them from succeeding in their evil plans.

"Why are we waiting for her and her friends again?" asked Junior. Personally he wished that his father would hurry up already and begin his evil scheme so that they could get it over with.

"We should give her an opportunity to stop us..." explained Senior. She was their adversary after all.

At that very moment, Kim Possible started knocking on her door.

"There she is! Junior, why don't you go and open the door?" inquired the elderly aristocrat. That cheerleader was a guest.

Junior nodded, though personally he thought that he should set up security measures to keep Kim Possible out instead of inviting her in.

Immediately, he opened the door for Kim Possible.

"Hey, Kim Possible. Are you here to thwart my father's evil scheme?" asked Junior. This wasn't exactly the first time that Kim Possible had shown up at his father's mansion to do that.

"Yes. Yes, I am." answered Kim Possible bluntly.

"Funny, that was what I was going to say..." stated Phineas.

"Well, I'm not going to say "Whatcha doin'" since I figure I should respect Isabella..." noted Candace.

Phineas nodded. That didn't seem like a bad decision.

"Senor Senior Senior, I heard that you're planning to move the moon out of orbit! We're here to stop you!" exclaimed Kim Possible.

"Ah yes. Why don't you have a seat..." nodded Señor Senior Senior.

At that very moment, several seats slided right towards them.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rufus.

Cables then attached the five of them to the seats.

"I will admit that these seats are rather comfy even if they're restraining us..." noted Ron.

"Now that you're seated, it's time for me to explain my evil plan." nodded Señor Senior Senior. Since he respected his adversaries, it made sense that he would explain it to them.

"We already know your evil plan." answered Kim Possible.

"Can you at least give me a moment to explain?" asked Senior.

"I suppose." nodded the cheerleader.

Rufus munched on some popcorn.

Junior came by with a few pictures illustrating Senor's plan.

"Are these the pictures you requested, father?" asked Junior.

Senior nodded.

"Alright, let's get this over with." said the rich teenage boy.

"For my plan I shall be moving the moon out of orbit. Now you're probably wondering, how am I going to do that, you ask?" asked Senior.

"You're going to use a machine." stated Kim Possible.

"I guess your friend on the computer must have already told you. Did we mention that it has a gravitational pull?" inquired the aristocrat.

"That would be an interesting thing for us to build." remarked Phineas.

"We'll launch into space and then we can grab the moon!" exclaimed Senior.

"Um, father. I'm not seeing the moon." stated Junior, looking in a telescope.

"You're not?" asked the elderly man.

He decided to take a look in the telescope.

The moon did not seem to be there at all, though the sun was still present.

What exactly was going on?

"That's rather peculiar. I don't think we can accomplish our scheme without the moon, now can we?" asked Señor. Should they try pulling the sun instead? He wasn't sure what they would cause the world yet though.

"Well, I guess this plan was a dud. I'm going to watch TV!" exclaimed Junior.

Junior decided to watch TV.

"We interrupt this program for an important announcement." stated the news reporter.

Junior sighed. This always happened whenever the villains were plotting something evil.

"A shocking discovery has been made. The moon has completely disappeared!" exclaimed the news reporter.

"The moon has disappeared?" questioned Ron.

"I wonder where it went." said Phineas. He wanted to know.

"The moon was last seen heading towards this location." explained the reporter. It had been somehow shrunken in size.

A picture of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated appeared.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz?!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm not surprised that he had something to do with this." noted Kim.

"It looks like someone beats us to the punch, father." nodded Junior.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to get the moon ourselves. No matter, I think I can bribe Dr. Doofenshmirtz to get what we want." remarked Senior.

"Well, you are one of the richest men in the world." admitted the teenager. He did admit that he could come up with some surprisingly effective evil plots sometimes...like the time where he pretended his father and some other wealthy businessmen had been kidnapped and they had not so that he could ransom them.

Together, Senior and Junior left to go visit Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Got anything that you can use to free us?" questioned Phineas.

Fortunately, Kim Possible did. She had brought laser lipstick.

She used it to free herself along with Phineas, Ferb, Rufus, and Ron.

"Thanks, KP!" exclaimed Ron.

"I guess we need to get the moon back from Dr. Doofenshmirtz." noted Phineas.

"That mad scientist needs a new hobby." remarked Ferb.

"Yeah-huh!" exclaimed Rufus.

Fortunately, there was a car nearby that they could use to get to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Buckle up!" shouted Kim.

"I'm starting to wonder if Senior is helping us on purpose..." questioned Ron.

"Well, you know how affable he is." suggested the cheerleader.

Together, the five of them set out towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was celebrating his latest victory.

Suddenly, he heard ringing on the doorbell.

"Norm, can you go answer it?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was throwing a party...even though he hadn't invited anybody. Except maybe Perry the Platypus. He was already there.

Norm nodded and he went to answer the door.

"My name is Norm. How may I help you?" inquired the robot.

"This is Señor Senior Senior. We're here about the celestial body that Dr. Doofenshmirtz took for himself." explained Señor Senior Senior.

"Come right in." said Norm.

Senor Senior Senior nodded as he entered the building along with Señor Senior Junior.

"What's this? Did the world leaders send you? I've been trying to give them a phone call for a while now..." asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"About your pilfered celestial body...we were wondering if you would be interested in receiving one million dollars in exchange for it." explained Señor Senior Senior.

"One million dollars? I was hoping to be king of the world but I think this will do nicely!" exclaimed the evil scientist. He could build an entire army of robots with that.

Senor Senior Senior handed Dr. Doofenshmirtz the one million dollars.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus broke free of the hamster cage.

"What happened? And why are you your normal size?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry then realized that the shrink ray had worn off. Apparently, the effects are only temporary.

"The effects were only temporary? Wait, then that means..."

Suddenly, the moon began to grow back to its original size.

In the process, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Señor Senior Senior were sucked into space along with it.

"Oh no!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I guess we should have thought our evil plans through!" suggested Señor Senior Senior.

Together, the duo ended up in outer space. Fortunately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had brought spacesuits.

"I guess we're going to be astronauts!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"How are we going to get back to Earth?" asked Señor Senior Senior.

"I guess we'll have to rely on the author for that..." said the evil scientist. They had better be back on Earth in the next chapter.

"Huh. I guess we didn't have to lift a finger for this sitch." remarked Kim Possible.

"I know...I guess you really shouldn't mess with the moon." noted Ron Stoppable.

To be honest, Rufus wished that he had been sucked into space along with them. He heard that the moon was made out of cheese.

"I guess we should go back home then." remarked Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

However, there was one question on their mind. What had happened to Señor Senior Junior.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe that my dad got sucked into space! Well, it looks like I have the whole mansion to myself." noted Junior.

To be honest, he was at a loss as to what to do now that his father wasn't trying to convince him to participate in one of his many evil schemes.

He was sure that he would be back eventually. For now, he decided that maybe he would go on a date with Bonnie Rockwaller.

"i'm sure that she would appreciate my company." noted Señor Senior Junior.

Immediately, he entered his car and drove off towards Bonnie Rockwaller's house.

Currently, Bonnie Rockwaller was watching TV.

"So let me get this straight...the moon was gone, but now it's back again? I didn't even notice its disappearance." questioned Bonnie. It was in the middle of the daytime.

Senor Senior Junior knocked on his door.

"Junior? Is that you?" questioned Bonnie.

"Yes, it's me!" exclaimed Junior.

"I thought your dad was working on some sort of evil scheme..." said the cheerleader.

"He got sucked into space." explained Señor Senior Junior.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Bonnie.

"I think so." nodded Junior.

"Alright then. Are you asking me out on a date?" inquired the cheerleader.

"I sure am!" nodded the son of an aristocrat.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Bonnie. She was so glad that her boyfriend was so filthy rich...though believe it or not, she wasn't simply attracted to him because of his money or his looks.

Besides, people said that she was evil so she was sure that she and Junior's father in law would get along just fine.

Together, the two of them set out to the nearest fancy restaurant.

_Meanwhile..._

Kim Possible decided to see what the tweebs were doing.

"What are you up to?" questioned Kim Possible.

"We're wondering who rescued the moon from Dr. Doofenshmirtz..." said Jim.

"Yeah, how exactly did the moon get sent back into outer space where it belongs?" asked Tim.

"Funny you should mention that..." stated Kim Possible.

Since Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Señor Senior Senior would likely return to face her another day, she decided that she would stand by and be ready for when evil was once again on the move.

But she got the feeling that she would be ready.

Currently, Phineas and Ferb were building a telescope so that they could look at the moon.

"I think i can see Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Señor Senior Senior up there!" exclaimed Phineas.

"I guess he should have tested out his ray gun better." remarked Ferb.

"Star gazing is the life..." remarked the boy.

_I hope that you have been having fun reading this story so far. Of course, judging from the reviews I've been getting, I think you have been enjoying this story. At this time of this writing I'm almost up to 100 reviews. Isn't that a nice milestone._

_In the next chapter, get ready for some more emotion sickness!_


	35. Chapter 35: Mood Swinging

_In this chapter, Professor Dementor and Atrosis are going to take the electron magneto accelerator from Cyrus Bortel. But of course, if you've seen Emotion Sickness, you probably know at some level what's going to happen next._

_Dr. Drakken and Shego are going to try to take the electron magnetic accelerator too...fighting will ensue._

**Chapter 35: Mood Swinging**

"So...what's going to be the evil plan today?" asked Atrosis. She was just dying to find out. As soon as Professor Dementor informed her that he had concocted another scheme, she had jumped at the opportunity to help.

Besides, Professor Dementor was planning to give her a generous amount of money. She actually heard that she was getting more money than Shego was. Score one for her.

"Ve're going to steal ze electron magnet accelerator!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"The electron magneto accelerator? Didn't Dr. Drakken already steal that?" asked Atrosis. It had been on the news.

"Yes...but he vas forced to give it back...apparently, Shego vas being affected by a mood altering device..." explained the evil scientist.

"A mood altering device? I wonder what we could do with that..." stated the elastic supervillainess.

"I'm more interested in the electron magnetic accelerator...think of the chaos ve could bring!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"I'm sure we'll have a field day with that one." remarked Atrosis.

"Let's go visit Cyrus Bortel!" shouted the professor.

Atrosis nodded.

"I'm sure that he'll just LOVE to have guests over at his lab." remarked Atrosis evilly.

"You bet he vill!" agreed Professor Dementor.

Together, the two of them headed towards Cyrus Bortel's lab.

_Meanwhile..._

"Shego, today's the day we're going to steal the Electron Magnetic Accelerator!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken. He was looking forward to it.

As usual, Dr. Drakken and Shego were at his lab. Sometimes Shego wondered why she kept working for Dr. Drakken in the first place. The Senors actually offered her money pay than Dr. Drakken did, but for some strange reason she just couldn't leave Dr. Drakken alone for too long. Maybe she actually felt sorry for him.

"Didn't you already take the Electron Magnetic Accelerator from Cyrus Bortel?" asked Shego. The last time that happened, she seemed to recall having "emotion sickness". Did she fall sick like the time that Kim Possible sneezed in her face? That was simply disgusting. But it was actually a good move since it left Dr. Drakken without his sidekick for a while.

"I had to give it back...you were suffering from some serious mood swings!" shouted the mad scientist.

"Oh, right..." remembered Dr. Drakken's right-hand. She was wondering how she had been returned to normal after that. Maybe Dr. Drakken had struck a deal with somebody?

"I sure hope that doesn't happen again...you were shooting fireballs at me!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"I probably would have done that even if I WASN'T suffering from mood swings." pointed out Shego. She just loved tossing fireballs, especially at Kim Possible, who was her archenemy.

Of course, she also considered Atrosis to be her archrival, so she liked shooting fireballs at her now that she thought of it. Just as the world had cursed Dr. Drakken with Professor Dementor for his arrogance, the world had cursed her with Atrosis for her own lack of humility.

"Well, that's technically true...but I'm glad to have you back." answered the evil scientist.

"That's awfully sweet of you...even if Kim Possible's going to show up to thwart your evil schemes. She always does." remarked the green-skinned supervillainess.

"Don't remind me..." said Dr. Drakken.

Together, the two of them headed to Cyrus Bortel's laboratory.

_At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated..._

"Thank you for helping us get out of space!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"No problem. I decided I should help you and my father out even if I don't agree with your evil schemes..." noted Señor Senior Junior.

"You really ARE my son!" exclaimed Señor Senior Senior. He wasn't going to disinherit him anytime soon...unlike Camille Leon's father, which incidentally led to her turning to evil.

"Don't ask me to participate in your evil schemes right now though...I'm currently on a date with my girlfriend!" exclaimed Junior.

Senior decided that he should respect that.

"Now that I'm back from space, I think I'll start off with something smaller. I don't want to end up hurling into the sun..." noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz. That wouldn't end well for him at all.

He decided to watch TV to see if he could find something interesting.

Apparently, Cyrus Bortel was making some adjustments to his electron magnetic accelerator. It would be better than ever once he was done with it. It made stealing the accelerator all the more tempting...apparently Cyrus Bortel wasn't thinking through too.

"Electron magnetic accelerator! That sounds incredible! I MUST have it!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Will you bring me something?" asked Norm.

"I don't think you'd want me to use the electron magnetic accelerator on you..." pointed out the scientist.

"You've got a point there!" exclaimed the robot.

Fortunately, he knew where to find Cyrus Bortel's lab.

He entered his vehicle and set out towards the scientist's lab.

_At Phineas and Ferb's house..._

"I wonder where Perry is." questioned Phineas. Was he on another one of his top secret missions? Of course, since he was a hero himself Major Monogram allowed Phineas and Ferb to know about Perry's heroics.

Ferb wondered where he was headed.

As it turned out, Perry the Platypus was plotting to stop a robbery. You can probably guess which one.

"Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning to steal the electron magnetic accelerator from Cyrus Bortel. Your mission is to stop him so that he can't use the accelerator for naughtiness." explained Major Monogram.

Perry the Platypus saluted Major Monogram with respect.

_Meanwhile at Cyrus Bortel's lab..._

Cyrus Bortel happily made adjustments to his electron magnetic accelerator. Now it would be more useful for him.

He also had made some adjustments to his mood changer as well. Now there were more emotions.

He was looking forward to testing them out.

At that very moment, Professor Dementor and Atrosis broke in.

"What's up, doc?" asked Atrosis.

Cyrus Bortel gasped in shock.

Dr. Drakken and Shego broke in as well.

Cyrus Bortel turned around.

At that very moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Norm broke into the room as well.

"How many people are trying to steal my inventions!?" exclaimed Cyrus Bortel.

"That's a good question, actually." noted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Are you here for the Electron Magnetic Accelerator too? If you want I could reverse engineer you one..." noted Dr. Drakken.

"That seems like a decent deal, actually." remarked the evil pharmacist.

At that very moment, Perry the Platypus showed up.

"Perry the Platypus?!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh no! Even a platypus is trying to make off with my inventions!" shouted Cyrus.

"He's one of the good guys, actually." answered Dr. Drakken.

"Atrosis, deal with Dr. Drakken! He is not getting ze electron magnetic accelerator this time!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"You got it, professor!" shouted Atrosis.

"Why can't YOU follow orders like that?" questioned Dr. Drakken.

"Dr. D, Professor Dementor is a lot more successful than you. He actually TRAINS his minions...and they're a lot stronger than yours." pointed out Shego.

Of course, people said that Atrosis was a better lackey than she was. What exactly did Atrosis have over her?

"Well, maybe he is, but still!" exclaimed the blue-skinned scientist.

Immediately, Atrosis and Shego began to fight each other.

While they were fighting, Professor Dementor attempted to make off with the Electron Magnetic Accelerator. He moved quickly to make sure that Dr. Drakken didn't notice.

"Yes! It's mine!" cheered Professor Dementor as he took the EMA.

However, his victory was short-lived, as he ended up being blasted by Shego's fireballs, causing him to drop the accelerator on the ground.

Not only that, but one of the emotion altering chips ended up on his face.

"Thank you, Shego." stated Dr. Drakken. Perhaps Shego was finally taking orders.

"No need to thank me. I was just getting annoyed by him." answered Shego.

This did not amuse Atrosis.

"Leave Professor Dementor alone!" screeched Atrosis.

In retaliation, she began to fight Shego much harder than she did before. Up until now, she was basically having fun.

This sent Shego flying into a nearby bookshelf, causing an emotion altering chip to end up on her wrist, similar to what happened before.

"As Ron Stoppable would say...booyah!" cheered Atrosis.

"Why am I experiencing deja vu? Anyways...oh snap! Shego's down!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Alright! We won!" cheered Atrosis.

Immediately, Atrosis grabbed onto the Electron Magnetic Accelerator while Shego lifted the heavy bookshelf off of her.

"Good work, Atrosis! I knew zat ve could beat Dr. Drakken!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, I could really use your help!" shouted Dr. Drakken. He couldn't stop Atrosis from making off with the accelerator without Shego.

"Sorry, I can't! I'm in the middle of a fight with Perry the Platypus!" apologized Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Drakken sighed. It looked like Professor Dementor won today. At least he didn't lose to Kim Possible like he usually did. She currently wasn't aware of what he was trying to do.

Perry head butted Dr. Doofenshmirtz into a shelf.

One of the emotion control chips ended up on his hand.

"Well, maybe I can help myself to one of Cyrus's other inventions. That would make for a decent consolation prize." remarked Dr. Drakken.

He decided to take his emotion changing control device.

"I'm going to miss my electron magnetic accelerator..." noted Cyrus.

Dr. Drakken then flew away along with Shego.

Realizing that Professor Dementor had stolen the electro magnetic accelerator, Perry the Platypus decided that now would be a good time to leave.

He pulled out his hang glider and flew away.

"Where are you going, Perry the Platypus! I thought we were in the middle of a fight!" shouted Doctor Doofenshmirtz. Now Perry the Platypus was just being rude.

Maybe they would simply continue it another day.

_Meanwhile at Club Banana..._

"Hey, Bonnie. Why are you so happy?" asked Kim Possible. Normally it seemed that the only time that Bonnie was happy was when she was mocking her right in her face.

"I just went on a wonderful date with Señor Senior Junior!" exclaimed Bonnie. It was the best day ever. Of course, when you lived when people like Connie and Lonnie, it didn't take much for her to consider a day the best day ever.

"You're really lucky to have a boyfriend like him." noted Kim.

"Why are you dating Ron Stoppable when you could go out with someone hunky?" questioned the cheerleader.

"I think that there's more to a gentleman than just looks and money..." answered the heroine. After all, they had saved the world together so many times. Besides, Ron was there to support her when she needed him the most, like the time where Eric turned out to be a dirty traitor.

"Huh. You know, for once I actually agree with you on something." remarked Bonnie.

"I know. It's nothing short of a miracle." nodded Kim.

Suddenly, Kim received a message from Wade.

"Hold on. I've got a sitch." noted the cheerleader.

"I wish I could save the world..." thought Bonnie. Then again, she wasn't too interested in accompanying her to stop Professor Dementor.

Speaking of Professor Dementor, Wade was about to tell Kim Possible about what he did.

"We've got some bad news, Kim! Professor Dementor just made off with Cyrus Bortel's electro magnetic accelerator!" exclaimed Wade.

"He did? Didn't Dr. Drakken already pilfer it for himself?" asked Kim.

"He did, but he had to give it back in exchange for Cyrus Bortel removing the emotion altering chip that got attached to Shego." explained the hacker.

"I was wondering how he got it back." answered the cheerleader.

"Dr. Drakken also made off with his mood swinging device as well. I'm not sure what he's planning to do with it but it's probably something bad. I heard that Doctor Doofenshmirtz was there as well, fighting Perry the Platypus." said Wade.

"It seems a lot of people want the electro magnetic accelerator..." suggested Kim.

"Ah yes...I think Cyrus Bortel might be interested in increasing his security." noted the hacker. It was only a matter of time before the Senors showed up...or DNAmy...or Duff Killigan...or Motor Ed...the list went on.

"Well, at least Ron didn't leave the Kimmunicator at Cyrus's lab that time. It's kind of valuable to me..." noted the heroine. And yes, Wade had named the communication device directly after her.

"Yeah...that was an embarrassment for him, I bet." nodded Wade. He would have to take better care of it next time.

"Let me know if you've managed to track Professor Dementor's whereabouts..." said Kim. Perhaps they could go after the emotion changing device another time.

"I'll work on finding his hideout." said the computer hacker.

_Meanwhile..._

As Drakken and Shego were plotting how to get the emotion changing device back from Professor Dementor, some of his minions noticed the emotion altering device laying out on a table.

"What is this?" asked one of the minions.

"It seems to be a game of some kind." answered another minion.

"Let's aim for the high score!" exclaimed yet another minion. He was feeling excited already.

Immediately, they began to play with the device.

_At Professor Dementor's lair..._

"I'm so glad that we managed to get the electron magnetic accelerator before Dr. Drakken and Dr. Doofenshmirtz did." noted Atrosis. She didn't think that there would be such competition for the accelerator.

"I know! It looks like I'm winning our take over ze world competition!" exclaimed Professor Dementor.

Suddenly, Professor Dementor began to cry.

"Huh? What's the matter?" asked Atrosis. Shouldn't he be happy? He just scored a victory over Dr. Drakken, his eternal rival.

"It's Kim Possible! She always ruins my schemes!" shouted the professor.

"It's alright, I'm sure that I can take care of her. I'm elastic!" exclaimed the supervillainess.

Of course, she didn't remind Professor Dementor of the times that she had been deflated by Kim Possible and Rufus.

Professor Dementor became angry.

"She makes me so mad! Vhy von't she leave me alone! I vant to take over ze world!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

"I know. She's been really badgering us lately." nodded Atrosis.

Professor Dementor became scared.

"I'm scared! What if she beats me up?" asked the professor.

"You'll be fine, I'll beat her up first." answered Atrosis.

Professor Dementor became happy.

"You're right. Vhat am I worried about?" questioned the mad scientist, who now had a smile on his face.

"Hmm, Professor Dementor's been awfully moody lately." noted Atrosis. Now that she thought of it, he had been like that ever since they came back from Cyrus Portel's lab. Had all the inventions gone to his head?

_At Dr. Drakken's lab..._

Shego began to cry uncontrollably.

"What's the matter with you? I don't think I've ever seen you cry before...except for that one time." answered Dr. Drakken. What time was that again?

"It's Professor Dementor! He thwarted us!" shouted Shego. It just wasn't fair. She felt like Dr. Drakken deserved it more than Professor Dementor did. Wait, what was she thinking?

"Yes, he did...but we'll still win that competition! We have a better hand than he does!" exclaimed the mad scientist.

Shego became angry...like she usually did.

"Grrrr! Why does he think that he's so much better than us?" asked Shego.

"I know! He's not!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

Shego became scared.

"Wait...what if he DOES win the competition first? What will we do then?" inquired the supervillainess.

"I honestly hope that doesn't happen." noted Dr. Drakken. What schemes would he come up with then? He probably wouldn't be able to take the world back from Professor Dementor.

Shego became happy.

"Meh, I'm sure it will be fine. I'm sure that there are other inventions we can steal." said Shego optimistically.

"This seems rather familiar..." noted Dr. Drakken. Not to mention creepy.

_At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated..._

"Are you alright?" asked Norm. Currently, Dr. Doofenshmirtz seemed very unhappy indeed. He was crying all over the floor.

"I couldn't get Dr. Drakken to reverse engineer the electric magneto accelerator! Professor Dementor stole it!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. No wonder he and Dr. Drakken were rivals.

"That's too bad." answered the robot.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz became mad.

"Grrr! Why do I always have such miserable luck? I can never defeat Perry the Platypus! And then this happens!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz becomes scared.

"Oh no! What if he breaks into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and destroys my inators! I love my inators!" realized the evil man.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz became happy.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll just build more inators!" exclaimed the man.

Norm wondered if Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been zapped by some sort of Moodinator.

_ At Bueno Nacho..._

"Shouldn't we eat at a fancy restaurant?" questioned Bonnie.

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean that I always have to eat at a fancy restaurant...to be honest, I feel like their standards are too high..." noted Junior.

To be honest with herself, Bonnie hadn't hooked up with Junior simply because she was a gold digger. She had been fascinated by Ron when he got a ridiculous amount of money...but at least then she had been honest about it. Besides, Ron Stoppable would likely blow his money on Bueno Nacho even if Dr. Drakken didn't steal his money.

"Besides, being rich can be pretty boring...there doesn't seem like there's anything to accomplish..." pointed out the son of one of the richest men in the world.

"Huh. I never thought about it that way." answered Bonnie.

"My father also seems to think that my future is set in stone...personally I don't think so..." stated Junior. He was what HE chose to be, not what his father chose him to be.

"I see..." nodded the teenage girl. She was actually fairly well off herself, though her mother spoiled her older sisters. They didn't treat her too well.

Maybe if his father understood him better then maybe he wouldn't make him participate in his evil schemes. Of course, some of the evil schemes that his father had come up with was FOR Junior. He did appreciate that.

Now that he thought about it, didn't Dr. Doofenshmirtz have a daughter by the name of Vanessa?

_Professor Dementor, Shego (again), and Doctor Doofenshmirtz have all fallen victim to the emotion control device. As a side note I've hit the 100 review mark for this story. I think it's been a while since I first wrote this story, hasn't it? I guess that's something to be proud about...even if most of the reviews were made by the same reviewers._

_In the next chapter, I'll continue on this storyline. And yes, it's going to be a longer storyline than the last one. I figured it was short enough to fit into a single chapter. It was sort of like the episodes that have Rufus in the title, if you get what I'm saying._

_Things are going to start to go wrong for Atrosis, Dr. Drakken, and Perry the Platypus. Just warning you._


End file.
